When everything is wrong, you are right
by InaYasha
Summary: Sequal to my 'I just want something to go right'. Following the adventures of Commander Zo Shepard and Garrus as they deal with Reapers, Cerberus and everything else in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.  
This is a sequel to my first Mass Effect story named "**_**I just want something to go right". **_**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favoured and story alerted my story, you guys inspired me to write this.**

Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose.

Earth seemed peaceful, birds flew in the sky that was cloudless and the sun shone like any other day. Buildings covered the sky line with glistening windows and small rooftop gardens allowing plants to soak up the daylight sun. Flying cars passed by as military shuttle crafts came and went, if you from Earth it would seem like any other day. But Commander Zo Shepard wasn't from Earth, she may have been human and one of the most decorated soldiers of her time but she wasn't from Earth. She was born on the colony of Mindior far off in deep space and seeing Earth in this peaceful state was more than disturbing for her.

Commander Shepard, Soul Survivor, First human Spectre, Hero of the Citadel and Destroyer of Collectors, was locked up in a cosy room in the Alliance base in Vancouver. Charged with war crimes and relieved of duty. Her ship impounded and being refitted for Alliance use, she didn't know what happened to her best friend and pilot Joker and messaging her friends was none existent. Shepard basically had nothing to do sure she was allowed to go down to the shooting range for practise but even that was under heavy guard. Shepard usually spent her time either looking through messages that were never there or going over old mission reports of her own missions. But usually she was to give all information she had about the Reapers and any impending threat that could attack Earth, she mostly left out the part where she was going insane and might just kill her guard to get some kind of freedom.

Today however had a slightly different feel to it, maybe because she had received her monthly dose of Dextro-amino stims from Mordin in the mail, Shepard somehow managed to convince the Alliance that ever seen her reawakening her biotics had gone crazy and under Doctor Chakwas's orders she was to take the stims to keep her biotics in check. After consulting with Doctor Chakwas who backed up the Commander's story Shepard was allowed to have them, which made Shepard feel like she was a child given permission to play with a certain toy. After injecting herself with the serum she continued to look over a mission report from her time on Ilos and how herself, Garrus and Tali drove through the ruin chasing after Seran. Her hair had gotten longer in the past few months of her imprisonment and now instead of just letting it hang she had to tie it up into a ponytail like she was a little girl, she had thought about getting it cut but then she remembered Garrus loved long hair so she never cut it. A few stands fell out of the tie that she had but she didn't care it wasn't like she was going to go anywhere.

"This must be the fifth time I've read this" Shepard muttered to herself as she read the familiar words.

"It is actually the sixth time you have read that document, Shepard" a VI voice sounded in her cabin marking Shepard groan and bury her head into her pillow.

"You are worse than EDI, for spying" Shepard told it but she knew it would not truly talk with her like EDI used to. Then a noise interrupted Shepard from her thoughts, the sound of a child's laugh could be heard from her window. Shepard picked herself up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked down on to one of the rooftop gardens, a child playing with his small Alliance Fighter Jet ran round the small patch of grass laughing like he hadn't a care in the world. Shepard couldn't help but smile as she looked down upon the little boy and thought that he might one day join the Alliance for his love of that single toy. Shepard pulled out the holo that Garrus gave to her before he left the Normandy six months ago, it was the only thing that she had of him besides the mark that ran across her neck and shoulder from when he bit her. Shepard turned on the holo and looked at the small flickering picture of her Turian mate, a smile spread across her lip as she wished to feel his talons through her hair and the feel of his body pressed up against her once again but it had been so long she had almost forgot…how she cursed Thane's perfect memory.

"Commander," A voice sounded behind her, Shepard hadn't heard the door open as she turned to greet one of her bodyguards. James Vega a soldier supreme if you ever saw one, muscles popped from every angle and his dog tags shown with pride. His Latino aura about him might have made Shepard's hair stand on end if she paid close enough attention. Shepard smiled towards her guard, in all honesty she liked James he was straight with her and didn't avoid the hard questions about her ties to Cerberus or the Collectors like everyone else did.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore James" She told him as she turned off the holo and put it in her pocket, James smiled and shrugged.

"Not supposed to salute you either, the board wants to see you" James told her as Shepard narrowed her eyes as her chill acted up. Shepard walked over and grabbed her box of stims thinking something was not right, slipping it into her pocket she walked towards James.

"Sounds important" Shepard spoke as James walked out of her door, Shepard rushed to catch up. James had long legs and a big stride so it was easy for Shepard to loose him within a few steps. Shepard pushed past people who seemed to be rushing everywhere, it wasn't usually this busy.

"What's going on?" She asked James, James shrugged as he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"They just said they wanted to see you" James told her as Shepard looked round at all the people rushing about, this was getting ridiculous. Then a familiar figure appeared from the tide of people storming Shepard. Shepard smiled at the elderly man that approached her, his face carved into her mind like a lover carving in a trunk of a tree.

"Anderson," Shepard said with relief as Anderson took her hand within his firm grip. Shepard reminded herself that he left the Council job up to Udina since he wanted to concentrate more on the Reaper threat. They started to walk down the halls with James in toe keeping an eye on Shepard, though she though he like watching her ass more.

"You look good Shepard, maybe a little soft round the edges" Anderson patted her stomach as Shepard pouted…he did just call her fat? She thought with all the running she did round her room trying to get out of it, she might have stayed in shape.

"It's not so bad once you get used to the soft beds and warm food" Shepard smiled as she remembered Gardener's cold meals that she used to have on the Normandy.

"We'll get that sorted out" Anderson told her. Shepard got the distinct feeling that the whole base was preparing for something huge. She finally got it out of Anderson that the Reapers could be on their way, Shepard felt she was punched in the gut. No way were they ready, they hardly believed her until now and instead of preparing herself with weapons and upgrades she was trapped in that box of a room forced to read old mission reports. As Anderson and Shepard rushed through the hallways of the building, everything seemed to blur together. Her thoughts of killing the Reapers, her fear that they weren't ready and how much time they had left.

"They're ready for the both of you" A woman spoke bringing Shepard back to reality. She saw she was in a huge office type of room with official looking people running about. Anderson walked on ahead as Shepard stopped to take a moment of breathing.

"Shepard" James spoke; Shepard turned to him and gave him a firm hand shake.

"It's been an honour Commander" James told her as she laughed and shook her head. James had become a good friend over the months so she didn't want to leave him behind.

"James, you won't have a lot of time. Get to the Normandy and try your best to get aboard, I have a feeling that ship is going to be the only way out" Shepard told him as James looked confused at first but he saw the look in her eyes, she was in Commander mode, James nodded showing that he understood.

"Shepard" A voice broke above the rest of the sound, she hadn't heard his voice since Horizon. Shepard felt her anger started to rise as the memory of that day replayed in her mind. Shepard bit her lip as she turned round and put on her best fake smile.

"Kaiden" She greeted him as the young Biotic gave her a solemn smile with a kind of pity look in his eye…how she wanted to punch him in his jaw.

"Major Alenko was just giving me the details" Anderson told her, Shepard looked surprised at him.

"Major?" Shepard questioned as Anderson as he gave her a surprised look.

"You hadn't heard?" He looked at Kaiden as if he was trying to remember when the two closest friends became so far apart that one was giving a death glare and the other was on edge.

"Not that I cared" Shepard walked pasted Kaiden not wanting to speak to him. Anderson caught up to her as they pasted into a grand hall. Monitors decorated the walls as information poured down the screens, a desk as big as the room itself separated the upper floor and the lower ground level. Shepard didn't feel intimidated, taking on the Collector base and a huge human Reaper was intimidating, Shepard felt bored as she watched three old looking Alliance people take their places.

"We have received disturbing information, we have lost all communications with everything beyond the Sol Relay" one of the officers spoke as Shepard was given a data pad showing recent lost of communications and bits and pieces or miss communications. Shepard sighed as she reached up and rubbed her face with her hand, she knew they were not ready at all and now everything was happening.

"You've brought me hear to tell you what you already know" Shepard spoke out as everyone stopped to listen to the almighty Commander Shepard, now she is listened to.

"The Reapers are coming" Shepard told them, that's when everything went to hell. First they lost contact with Luna base, fear could be smelt as soon as it was announced. Shepard knew a poor defence wouldn't keep the Reapers at bay plus the Moon was their first line of defence so it was highly likely it would have been taken out first. Next an image from UK headquarters came through; Anderson whispered something to Shepard about getting to the Normandy but Shepard knew there wasn't any more time. The image that plastered the screen was as Shepard feared a huge squid like creature was walking round the city of London, Shepard as partly amazed the Reapers could walk but the cries of fear started as people started to edge towards the doors.

Then a room went dark as the clouds outside became a colour of coal. Silence ebbed away as Shepard looked towards the skies, crimson lighting danced through the clouds as a Reaper descended towards the ground. Shepard looked at Anderson and told him to start heading towards the door. But then the Reaper targeted the building, Shepard's chill sparked.

"MOVE!" Shepard shouted as she began to run towards the door, the sound of shattering glass rang behind her while the thundering sound of the Reapers beam enveloped the room. The desk that held the officers suddenly came rolling after Shepard as it crunched the floor with each roll. Shepard sped up the pace to try and out run the crushing desk but the desk bounced off a rock and hit Shepard on her shoulder as it barrelled over her, Shepard fell to the ground with her head spinning as she felt her cybernetics kick in for the first time in a long time.

"Shepard!" a voice called out in the distance as Shepard tried to find it.

"Garrus?" she thought, no that wasn't right Garrus wasn't there he was on Palaven. Shepard shook her head trying to see where she was, the building now turned to rubble around her still stood.

"Shepard," Anderson's voice sounded over the fire and smoke as Shepard stood up.

"Anderson," Shepard wobbled as she walked. She spotted Anderson kneeling down at the side of one of the communications team who had half his body blown off, he must not have been lucky to escape in time.

"I'm going to try and rise the Normandy" Anderson told her as he passed a pistol to her, Shepard took it and checked it over. It was a standard model, not much power and accuracy wasn't best. Shepard remembered when she used to be good with a pistol but nowadays she preferred sniper rifles and assault rifles. Shepard clipped in a thermal clip and wandered towards the window as Anderson tried to reach someone on the Normandy. Shepard looked outside as the smoke bellowed into the sky and screams decorated the sounds of the explosions as the Reapers tore through the city. Flashes of Mindior and Akuze rushed through her mind as she looked at the devastation around her, the colour of blood staining each memory like the fire that covered the broken buildings.

"Shepard," Anderson stood besides her as she broke free of her memories. Shepard looked at the old man and gave him a smile, Anderson gripped Shepard's shoulder he knew what she was thinking.

"Come on," Anderson hopped down on to a railing that ran towards the next tower. Shepard followed him trying to keep up with his pace; she was surprised that Anderson was so fast for someone his age. Moving from building to building Anderson was still trying to contact the Normandy all the while Shepard was hoping that James was able to get aboard.

"Major Alenko? Is that you?" Anderson spoke as Shepard felt her anger burn inside her.

"_What the hell is he doing on __**my**__ ship"_ Shepard thought to herself as she moved through the heating vents and air conditioning filters that rested on the roves of building.

"I'm patching in Shepard," Anderson told him as Kaiden's voice suddenly intruded in her ear. She could have done without this. Kaiden went on to explain that the Reapers just appeared out of nowhere and that the Normandy was trying to locate them now.

"Husks!" Anderson shouted as Shepard finally had something to shoot. She rose up and pointed her pistol at the husks climbing the wall, her eyes zoomed in to the head of the first husk and as she pulled the trigger of the pistol she felt the bullet leave the barrel before it implanted itself into the skull of the husk. Shepard fired four more bullets making the other husks fall back down to the ground below.

"You haven't lost your touch" Anderson told her as she smiled, feeling the rush of battle flow through her body again.

"What else did you expect me to do besides sit in that room for six months" Shepard told him as she slid down a ladder to the next level. Anderson shook his head as he followed her.

Both Shepard and Anderson made their way through each broken building talking about how they weren't ready for the Reapers and how they should have done everything to prevent it. Deep down Shepard knew that if she could change things it might not have done anything. Along the way they found some trapped soldiers who had obviously escaped a crashed ship, they didn't look to bad except the man who was trapped under a grudger that is.

"Are you alright?" Anderson asked as Shepard heard something in the distance, She went over to cover as she peeked over the edge. The soldier said not to speak so loud or else something would hear and Shepard knew what he was talking about. Five creatures came out from hiding; they looked like husks but these were different. Bulging flesh and glowing eyes, their hands shaped or manipulated into something else and the smell was awful. But Shepard's stomach nearly gave out from the faces of the monsters, they were Batairians.

"Anderson, permission to be violently sick" Shepard asked as Anderson couldn't help but smile at the joke. Shepard smiled as she took out the Cannibals with bullets from her pistol but she also found out what the Reapers did to the Batairians hands, they made them into some form of weird assault rifle. Shepard powered up her biotics as she shone a potent blue and sent out a singularity, the small black hole grew and expanded as it dragged all the cannibals towards it. Shepard took her chance and killed all of them with her pistol.

Anderson seemed impressed but Shepard felt the strain of not using her biotics for so long, her muscles cried as her shoulders cracked. They helped the trapped solider from under the grudger creating a path to the other side, they learnt that a radio was on the other side and Anderson thought it might help to contact the Normandy and give a position for the Normandy to locate them. They rushed towards the radio fighting through more cannibals; Shepard threw away her pistol when it ran out of bullets. They reached the radio as Anderson tried to put up a signal Shepard looked round the area with Biotics flared, but something glinted from the corner of her eye. As she looked under some wreckage she found a fully functional Avenger mark one assault rifle, Shepard smiled as she picked up the weapon.

"This is more like it" she spoke to herself as checked its clips and aim. Anderson called the Normandy before he put up the signal; Shepard only hoped that it didn't alert the Reapers faster than the Normandy. She hoped that somehow Joker was on the ship knowing that he would do anything to get locate her.

"We've got incoming…" Anderson ducked behind cover as Shepard sent out a singularity towards the on coming cannibals; scores fell from the sky while even more rose up from the ground like daisies on a spring morning. Shepard loaded and fired the assault rifle towards the on coming horde, the feel of the rapid fire vibrating through her body felt good as her smile grew.

"I'm running out of ammo" Anderson shouted out, Shepard wasn't doing so well either but she could still use her biotics if things got hairy. Most of her singularities had done a good job of flinging the monsters into the water below or impaling them on to metal spikes but Shepard began to feel the strain as blood ran down her nose and into her mouth as she kept firing. Shepard grit her teeth as she opened the communication link with Kaiden.

"Kaiden…GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Shepard shouted down the radio, she heard the faint sounds of stuff falling but she didn't care. Bullets flew from the cannibals as she ducked for cover then she heard a familiar sound coming from the skies.

"The cavalry has arrived" Joker sounded over her radio as tears almost fell from her eyes now knowing that Joker was aboard. She watched the Normandy fly in the sky above, she was a beautiful sight to see even with the Alliance logo on the side of her hull.

"Come on," Shepard spoke to Anderson as she ran towards the ship as it started to open up the shuttle bay doors. Shepard ran up a small ledge and jumped into the Normandy, feeling the familiar mesh floor tiles under her feet as the smell of burning element zero filled her nose, Shepard knew she was home.

"Welcome aboard Shepard" Kaiden told her as she looked at him, he wasn't the first thing she wanted to see, in fact she still wanted to kick off her ship but she knew Anderson wouldn't let her do it.

"Whatever," Shepard spoke as she turned to Anderson waiting for him to come aboard; only thing was he wasn't coming. He told her that he needed to stay behind to help the other people still trapped on Earth and fight the Reapers with all they've got. Anderson reinstated Shepard as Commander and tossed her dog tags; Shepard caught them and held them to her chest. She knew what she had to do, she had to go to the Citadel and try and get all the help she could. Shepard started to head into the Normandy when her eyes fell on the sight of the little boy she saw before. He was running towards one of the shuttles that was carrying people away, Shepard watched him climb aboard but before it could off the ground a Reaper's beam blew both shuttles up. Shepard felt her eyes and heart almost being torn out, she knew the Reaper's wouldn't let anyone live but to kill a little boy…Shepard didn't know what to think now, everything was going to hell and she needed to find the one peace of heaven she still had left in this galaxy, she needed to find Garrus.

)_)

"Commander, you made it" James's voice rang out from the shuttle bay as Shepard ran up to him and wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him tight. James laughed as he hugged her back.

"James, you're alright thank the spirits" Shepard panted as she smiled and looked at the Latino who was smiling down at her.

"Where's my hello hug?" Kaiden spoke up as Shepard's friendly smile became an ice cold stare.

"Good to see you Major" Shepard and James walked off leaving Kaiden alone. Kaiden sighed trying to think what he had done wrong, in the end he opened up a channel with Joker.

"Hey Joker" Kaiden spoke.

"Kaiden is that you…wow didn't know you were still aboard" Joker responded, Kaiden stopped and stared at the floor.

"Still?"

"…sorry wrong choice of words…what do you want?" Joker asked as Kaiden sighed and looked at the figure of Shepard who was looking over weapons and talking to James.

"Why is Shepard so mad at me?" Kaiden asked hoping Joker might know the answer.

"Kaiden…you've been in the dog house since Horizon with Shepard, I don't know what you did down there but for the next few weeks she was…blowing off steam" Joker told him as Kaiden sighed in realisation, he knew what Joker meant by blowing off steam but to do that because of Horizon was the one thing Kaiden couldn't figure out. He looked over at Shepard who was talking to someone on the console while James seemed in a bit of a mood and was looking at armour and weapons on his own…something had happened.

"Should I ask her about it?" Kaiden asked as he heard Joker scoff over the radio.

"Hell no, if she's mad at you for just being here I wouldn't talk to her…not until we get someone else aboard who can calm her down…" Joker stopped himself as Kaiden looked at the ground puzzled.

"Who...Joker what aren't you telling me?" Kaiden asked but Joker cut the line and before Kaiden could raise him again he heard Shepard talking to Joker. Kaiden walked over and joined James who was sorting out armour.

"Joker set a course for Mars" Shepard told him as she walked over to the armour stand.

"…Alright, I thought that you would want…" Joker started to talk.

"Joker, orders override wants and needs…we are ordered to go to Mars" Shepard told him as she picked up her under suit.

"Got it Commander" Joker logged out as Shepard felt the engines power up. Shepard looked over the armour picking out the parts that would fit her.

"What's going on?" Kaiden asked as Shepard gave him a look then picked up a chest plate.

"Suit up. We've got to pick up a friend." She told him and headed towards the shuttle to change inside. Kaiden and James looked at each other as James muttered something but started to suit up.

)_)

"How much longer till we get there, James?" Shepard asked as she felt the hull of the shuttle get battered by heavy winds.

"Not long now Commander" James told her but Shepard wished it would be sooner as the shuttle rocked more. Shepard felt her body tense up as the confined walls of the shuttle felt like they were getting tighter, she wasn't afraid of small spaces but for some reason this shuttle ride was tense.

"Shepard, you look tense" Kaiden spoke to her but her ice blue eyes glared at him making him sink back into his sit.

"Then stop looking at my ass and I might relax" Shepard growled, Shepard turned away and pulled her hair out of her tie letting the long longs fall in front of her face. Her hair felt heavy with dirt and grime and Shepard wished she had time for a shower before this mission but she didn't have that luxury. Shepard slipped on her helmet as James landed the shuttle to the ground.

"A sandstorm is on its way…I say we've got about thirty minutes before it hits and that's when we'll get cut off from the Normandy" James told her as she nodded.

"We get in, we get out" Shepard told her team as the door opened reviling the red planet with hostile winds and burning heat. Shepard sighed as she stepped out and unclipped her only weapon, the assault rifle fully loaded. Shepard walked on ahead wanted to do a clean sweep of the area and get what they came here for and go.

They made their way through the cliff edge as Shepard spotted something down below, she signalled to her team she was going to investigate and the others should stay where they were. Kaiden nodded as Shepard started to climb down the ladder, James marvelled at the size of the sand storm that was approaching and in all honesty Shepard was a little impressed too she had never seen a sandstorm before unless she was actually inside it. But Kaiden had to be the downer and put it as an average sized sandstorm for this planet. Shepard rolled her eyes as she spotted a body resting against some creates. She approached slowly but when the body didn't move she knew the worst the only problem was…who shot him. Kaiden and James joined her as Shepard knelt in front of the body and scanned his wounds with her eyes.

"Point blank range, pistol, had no chance to escape…executed" Shepard muttered away as Kaiden and James listened to her.

"Does she do that often?" James asked Kaiden, Kaiden looked at Shepard.

"Yeah, she always did it" Kaiden spoke fondly as he remembered each time she would examine a dead body or wound, it may have freaked people out but he loved it about her. But then Kaiden realised he spoke in past tense as Shepard gave him a glare.

"Kaiden, I still do it…you know whatever" Shepard picked up the Mantis sniper that lay besides the dead body, Shepard smiled as she clipped the weapon to her back.

"Wait Shepard, you don't use Assault rifles and Snipers, you used SMGs and pistols…"Kaiden stopped himself as Shepard turned and walked away from them. Kaiden sighed as he palmed his face, he was getting nowhere with Shepard acting like this. James patted him on his shoulder almost shaking the Major into action.

"I can answer if you like; Shepard said that during her time fighting the Collectors she had to change her style from being up close to long range. So she now uses snipers and assault rifles…though you wouldn't have known by watching her that she was still getting used to both set of guns" James explained making Kaiden look at the woman he loved who was checking out her new sniper rifle and loading it with thermals clips. He noticed she would stand on the balls of her feet or roll her neck a bit more than usual but her form was splendid to look at, the curves of her body in the Alliance uniform and armour played hell on Kaiden's imagination, although he had noticed her chest was slightly bigger than before.

"But who trained her?" Kaiden thought aloud as James looked like he was scanning his memory for the answer.

"Some Turian named Garrus Vakarian" James spoke as Kaiden's head snapped round, he knew that Garrus was with her on Horizon but he never thought Garrus would work with Cerberus.

"If you two ladies are done talking, you might want to get down" Shepard spoke over the radio. Shepard rolled her eyes as she watched the two men scramble for cover. Shepard peered over cover and saw a truck with several people round it, she couldn't see who they were but they were defiantly executing people as one of them shot someone in the head at point blank range. Shepard got down low to the ground as she used the scope of her sniper to look at the group now just standing around looking bored. What Shepard was still trying to get used to was her eyes, whenever she looked through a scope of a sniper rifle she could feel her eyes changing as she picked up each detail of the enemy. Her eyesight sometimes enhanced so much she could see the pulse of a heart beat just from looking through the scope; she would have to ask Mordin about it…if she ever saw him again.

Shepard spied the logo on one of the guys armour and rage boiled inside her gut, Cerberus but what they were doing here she had no clue. Shepard bit her lip as she steadied her breathing and calmed the raging beast that was aching to break free. Like a lovers touch she caressed the trigger of the sniper focusing on the head of the Cerberus man who was playing with his pistol. Shepard took a breath and pulled the trigger watching the bullet make the man's head explode into nothing but a bloody pulp. Shepard's lips pulled into a smile as she loaded her weapon again and took aim at the next person who was looking for her but was soon clutching his neck as blood poured from the open wound. Shepard killed the remaining three before she let go of the breath she was holding and got up from the ground and walked down the hill. James and Kaiden watched in awe as Shepard made her way down the hill and next over the headless body of the former Cerberus operative.

"What's Cerberus doing here" Kaiden's voice ruined the silence as Shepard continued walking.

"I don't know" Shepard told him as she felt what question was coming next; this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"But it's odd you know, you're here and now Cerberus shows up…bit of a coincidence" Kaiden pointed out but Shepard bit her lip trying not to let her anger get the better of her.

"I don't use them anymore Kaiden…let's just see why they are here" Shepard walked on ahead, Kaiden and James followed behind.

Shepard and the others soon ran into more Cerberus troops, they were almost at platoon strength but not quiet. Shepard took them out with her assault rifle and some biotics, she felt the buzz of battle once again and it thrilled her body even though not everything was as sharp as she wanted it. James followed suit with his assault rifle while Kaiden used his pistol to deliver a finishing blow. Shepard spied the elevator entering into the compound, signalling her team she made her way the elevator; she entered the command to make the left work as she felt the elevator power up.

"Shepard, you are going to give me some straight answers" Kaiden barged over to her as Shepard glared at him but put her hand to her head.

"Kaiden…" Shepard began to say trying to think of a way to explain to him that she wasn't with Cerberus, she was still his friend and that she was still pissed off with him.

"Don't Kaiden me…what is Cerberus doing here?" Kaiden almost ordered making Shepard's hackles flare up. She gritted her teeth and faced him.

"You think I'm still with them" Shepard snapped back as Kaiden almost back down, James stood back and watched the two commanding officers have what looked like a lovers spat.

"I don't know what to think Shepard, they brought you back…you worked for them, how do I know you're not still working for them" Kaiden spoke to her in a calming voice trying to make Shepard calm but Shepard was struggling to keep the raging beast inside as she felt the urge to punch him in his jaw grow by the second. Even though he had just fought with her, watched her take out about ten or more Cerberus troops, he was still doubting her and judging her. Shepard felt betrayed but in a way she had earned this mistrust.

"Kaiden, I haven't had any dealings with Cerberus or the Illusive man since I cut ties with them over six months ago" Shepard told him as Kaiden leant over the railing not even looking at her anymore.

"It's true, Commander Shepard hasn't been allowed any contact while she was imprisoned" James confirmed as Shepard's heart almost fell out of her chest, she hadn't spoken to Garrus for six months and she missed him and now with the Reaper attack she wanted to know if he was safe. Shepard felt her stomach turn into a knot of heat as flashes of Garrus entered her mind but she fought off the growing need as she felt the elevator come to a stop. Shepard took off her helmet letting her hair fall free round her face as she faced Kaiden her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Kaiden felt a lump grow in his throat as he stared at Shepard.

"I thought you knew me better than this Kaiden" Shepard told him as she looked away and pulled her hair back into its pony tail. Shepard's chill acted up as she sensed more fighting was up ahead.

)_)

So much for a simple get in and get out mission. Shepard found herself fighting through mass hordes of Cerberus troops while trying to get to the main hub of information all in hopes of finding a weapon that could destroy the Reapers. Liara had rejoined the team making Shepard send James back to the shuttle hoping that he'll be able to get them out if things got bad.

"The Major has become quiet capable" Liara spoke calmly as she scanned the consoles to try and access the tram lines. Shepard looked in the direction Kaiden went looking for a way to try and convince Cerberus that they were dead, as she leant back against a desk that was now covered in blood from a headless Cerberus trooper.

"I guess he has" Shepard spoke flatly trying to contain her feelings, she was happy to have Liara back on her team. She had missed the young blue Asari and her calming voice but what Shepard didn't expect was to find out that Liara had become more ruthless since the last time they had met, not that Shepard complained it was amazing to watch Liara flare her biotics.

Liara looked at Shepard and noticed the distant look in her eye, the way Shepard acted towards Kaiden was unusual if not strange but Liara had a hunch of what all the anger was about. Liara got up from the chair and placed a gentle hand on Shepard's shoulder; Shepard didn't move or respond to her touch but Liara sensed the turmoil within Shepard's heart as soon as she touched her.

"Shepard, are you alright, you and Kaiden never used to be this…distant" Liara asked Shepard sighed and looked down to the ground. Shepard rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes.

"It's complicated" Shepard told her but Liara squeezed Shepard's shoulder.

"Is this about what happened on Horizon?" Liara asked as Shepard looked up at her Asari friend gazing into Liara's deep blue eyes.

"How did you…" Shepard asked but Liara smiled.

"I'm a very good information broker Shepard" Liara quirked as Shepard rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Meaning Tali told you" Shepard said as Liara gave a light laugh and nodded. Shepard laughed as she remembered Grunt telling Tali what happened on Horizon with Kaiden, she knew Grunt telling that part of the tale would come back to bite her on the ass.

"That's part of it…but he still sees me as a zombie…I know I've already lost his trust but…" Shepard trailed off as Liara watched Shepard's eyes gaze downward towards her hands.

"You don't want to loose his friendship" Liara finished off as Shepard slowly nodded. There was more to the issue with Kaiden that Shepard wanted Liara to know, Shepard had been receiving messages from Kaiden every few weeks either calling her a traitor or the fact that he was in love with her, Shepard didn't know whether to punch him or just avoid him altogether.

"Shepard what else is bothering you?" Liara asked as Shepard covered her face and nearly collapsed to the ground. Shepard felt the pull on her heart as tear fell down her face, she couldn't hold back any longer everything wanted to come out and now that Kaiden wasn't here she allowed herself to cry.

"I want to find him Liara…I need to know he's safe…I miss Garrus" Shepard spoke through her tears as she felt the Asari pull her into her arms and hug her. Shepard leant against her as she saw the images of Garrus flash in front of her eyes, each moment she spent with him. The time when she found him on Omega, the time when she confessed to him in the main battery and the rest of her team fell through the door as it opened and the time when they spent that night together before they attacked the Collector base.

"We will find him Shepard" Liara told her as she patted Shepard's head.

"I miss him Liara…I miss my mate and in six months I couldn't cry about it…I had to be Commander Shepard all the time…I just wanted to see him at least once…to hold him just once" Shepard stopped herself as she dried her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"I know my orders…but I want to go to Palaven to see if he's alright" Shepard told Liara as the Asari nodded and offered her a hand to stand up. Shepard took her hand and stood up brushing herself off and looking round to see if Kaiden was near…he wasn't.

"I'll go check on Kaiden and see if he's made progress" Shepard told her as Liara nodded and went back to the console. Shepard was almost tempted to put her helmet back on to hide her red eyes but she could always say she was tired. Kaiden was kneeling in front of a dead Cerberus trooper; Shepard leant against the edge of the door as she looked round the area for possible battle areas.

"Anything?" Shepard asked as Kaiden turned sharply towards her, good to his see battle instincts hadn't dulled.

"Yeah this guy has a radio in his helmet" Kaiden spoke as he opened the trooper's helmet. Kaiden jumped back as Shepard walked forward.

"What the heck?" Kaiden swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat suddenly as Shepard knelt down and looked at the guy's face. His eyes and parts of his face had mutated into an almost husk form, but from the way they fought they seemed to retain their own minds plus they didn't smell as bad.

"This is the worst they've done yet" Shepard muttered as she took out the radio from the guy's helmet. Shepard felt Kaiden's eyes on her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"You mean Cerberus…is that what happened to you" Kaiden spoke as Shepard snapped round in shock.

"How could you compare me to **that**" Shepard snapped as she pointed to the dead trooper, Kaiden gave her a look of pity as he turned round.

"I don't know who you are Shepard…how do I know you're the real you, how do I know you're not being controlled by Cerberus, how do I know that you're still the woman I lo…" Kaiden didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt a fist connect with his jaw. Shepard slammed her fist into Kaiden's jaw, she felt the ultimate betrayal, Kaiden didn't believe who she was even though she was trying her best to show him she was still the same Shepard who listened to him about his love problems and fought along side him when the Geth attacked. The raging beast took over the moment when Kaiden said about Shepard being controlled by Cerberus, he was still so hung up over the fact that she used Cerberus that he didn't want to see the real and bigger picture. Kaiden landed on the ground as he looked up at Shepard who was flaring with Biotics as tears stung her eyes.

"She…Shepard…" Kaiden wiped the blood from his mouth as Shepard walked away not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Liara, set up over there you might be able to flank them when they come" Shepard told Liara who helped Kaiden and nodded to Shepard. Shepard activated the radio and called to the other Cerberus team on the other end, the rouse went well as the tram line activated and everyone took their positions. Shepard took the top of the stairs with her sniper in hand while Liara and Kaiden set up behind some creates to get a clear shot at the on coming Cerberus troopers. Shepard now really wasn't in the mood, she wanted to get that data and get back to the Normandy so that she could hide him her room and…well blow off steam.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.  
Little bit of song play here guys, song is Skillet: Whispers in the Dark, felt like I needed to show my love of music through Shepard since I didn't let you know Shepard's taste in music in the first story.**

Chapter 2: Talons through her hair.

Shepard stood in the shower of the Normandy, the water cascaded down her back and legs as if it was washing away the stress and pain of the day. Shepard loved water flowing over her body, it reminded her of Mindior. It rained often and sometimes she would disobey her mother's orders and play out in the rain, she would come back soaked and end up with a cold the next day but it was worth it. Shepard sighed as she opened her ice blue eyes to the drops of water that fell from above, everything was going to hell and she hadn't even started the hard part of the war.

Kaiden nearly got killed on her watch and was now in hospital, fighting for his life, on the Citadel and Shepard could only pray that he would make it. Mars was a failure and a success, they managed to reclaim the data from that husk of a robot Doctor Eva the only bad thing was so did the Illusive Man. Not only was the Illusive Man a crazy-underhanded-uncaring-perverted person, Shepard now added down right stupid to the list, once she had learnt that he wanted to learn how to control the Reapers. Plus as usual the Council didn't want to believe her and dismissed her claims and cries for help, she thought they would be more grateful that she had saved their lives at the cost of so many. But the Turian councillor did offer a small glimmer of hope in Shepard's heart as he gave her information about Palaven and their Primarch. It wasn't much but it gave her a small amount of Hope that this was one way of getting help.

"Commander, we'll be arriving at Palaven in fifteen minutes" Joker sounded over the radio, Shepard bit her lip as she turned off the water, grabbing a towel and walked out into her room. Shepard leant over her desk as she opened up a communications channel with Joker from her terminal.

"Alright Joker, tell James and Liara to get ready" Shepard told him. Before Joker could answer she turned off the radio and walked down the stairs. The room was just like she left it, blank and devoid of personal possession. The Alliance had fixed the fish tank that she had broken and now the room was once again bathed in an underwater feeling as the ripples reflection floated across the room. Shepard was surprised that they managed to figure out it was meant to be a fish tank and not extra closet space. Although the room was darker than she remembered Shepard felt at home, a feeling she hadn't had for a very long time. As Shepard wandered to her bed and pulled off the towel that wrapped her body, music played softly as Shepard let the music flow over her. She couldn't remember the bands name but she loved their music. Skillet? Yes that was it. The soft notes washed over Shepard as she closed her eyes and listened.

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking,  
my love is just going…to turn your tears to roses._

Suddenly Shepard was plunged into the dark recesses of her mind as the heavy drum and guitar crashed into her ears. The drum hitting her heart with heavy beats as the guitar felt like electric slivering across her skin and pulsing through her body. Shepard felt her blood rush and her breath quicken as she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the blackness of her mind.

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking,  
my love is just waiting…to turn your tears to roses.  
I'll be the one that's going to hold you; I'll be the one that you run to,  
my love a burning consuming fire!_

Shepard felt her mind explode with a scene of fighting as balls of fire rained down from the sky above. Shepard looked up to see the Reapers hanging over her head, her heart matching the beat of the drum as the loud singing cradled her body in a warm embrace of safety. Shepard didn't know where she was, the rocky terrain was unknown to her feet as planet shone in the sky above glowing bright with fiery colours that etched themselves into her mind. Husks ran from every corner of each rock as bullets flew from every direction, Shepard's heart raced as the guitar crashed through her soul as the fear of what she was seeing could be real.

_No! You'll never be alone, when darkness comes; I'll light the night with stars.  
Hear the Whispers in the Dark!  
No! You'll never be alone, when darkness comes; you know I'll never fall.  
Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_

Suddenly Shepard froze as a familiar feeling of a gentle warm touch caressed her sides. Shepard's eyes spun to find a pair of azure bird like eyes staring back at her. His scarred face firmly imprinted into her mind as her heart soared with happiness. Garrus looked down at her pulling her closer towards his chest, Shepard felt her lips pull into a smile as she stared into Garrus's eyes. His eyes pulsed through her like the guitar pulsed over her skin, his touch feather light over her skin but the warmth washed over her like the rain on Mindior.

_No! You'll never be alone, when darkness comes; I'll light the night with stars.  
Hear the Whispers in the Dark!  
No! You'll never be alone, when darkness comes; you know I'll never fall.  
Hear the Whispers in the Dark!_

Garrus lent towards her as he touched his forehead to hers making Shepard breathe out with happiness. Shepard had nearly forgotten this feeling of his rough skin against hers, the warmth caressing like a mother's grip. Their hot breath mixing together while Shepard's lips shook with anticipation, Garrus stroked her jaw line as he pulled away from her making Shepard's eyes follow him. Garrus smiled down at him as his mandibles flicked against his mouth and slowly he raised his hand towards her hair, Shepard's heart nearly stopped as she looked into Garrus's eyes…

"Shepard, Reaper signatures round Palaven" Joker's voice shattered Shepard's vision as her eyes snapped open. She was back in her room with the music playing in the background is it nearly came to the end of the song. Shepard's body felt tight and hot as her face was flushed with colour. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning.

"Shepard, it looks like Menae is getting hit hard" Joker told her as Shepard's mind snapped back as she looked round the room.

"Shit" Shepard shouted as she flew over to her closet and pulled out her armour and under suit. Shepard pulled back her dripping wet hair and tied it into its pony tail. Shepard quickly slipped on her armour and checked her Mantis and Avenger before she ran towards the elevator and punched the button for the shuttle bay.

)_)

"You think the Commander is going to be alright?" James asked Liara as the young Asari gave a warm smile towards the hardened solider. They had been waiting in the shuttle bay for Shepard to arrive for a few minutes and James was starting to get edgy.

"Shepard is probably preparing herself. Don't worry James" Liara told him but James gave a look of uncertainty. He remembered Shepard giving him a beat down earlier in the shuttle bay for crashing into the Cerberus shuttle back on Mars and telling him that it wasn't good for him to keep things bottled up. But James could tell that she was keeping her fears locked up inside her…she had been doing for the past six months when she was trapped on Earth. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Shepard rushed over to the shuttle with weapons already strapped on to her back. James noticed her flushed face and her damp hair as water trailed down her neck and face, James's mind was quickly alight of what she might have been doing to prepare herself for this mission.

"You alright Lola?" James asked as Shepard gave him a quick smile before she hopped onto the shuttle. James shrugged and claimed aboard and stood besides Shepard awaiting Cortez to take off. Shepard hugged herself into the chair as she thought of the state of Palaven, she didn't expect the Reapers to be there so fast and her heart was racing so fast she felt her pulse in her throat. Cortez launched and was soon flying into the heat of battle; even though the stealth systems were active it didn't make the ride of flying through Turian and Reaper fire a walk in the park. The shuttle rocked and crashed about making Shepard feel like she was in hollow tin can, Reaper lasers narrowly missed the shuttle by inches as everyone hugged the walls of the shuttle.

"Come on guys my flying isn't that bad" Cortez joked from the front as Shepard walked over to him and gave him a quick tap on the back of his head.

"You are worse than Joker" Shepard told him making Cortez laugh. Shepard smiled as she shook her head.

"Coming up to Menae now Commander" Cortez told her as he went back to concentrating on flying through the fire. Shepard nodded and walked back towards her team. Liara looked over to the console that hung in the wall and Shepard saw her face drop.

"Oh no, Palaven" Liara voice was drenched in fear while Shepard turned towards the console and her heart leapt into her throat. Palaven shone with bright fiery orange and the deepest black she had ever seen. Shepard's eyes almost flew open but she managed to keep her "Commander" mask on.

"We have an old friend there" Shepard voice was calm but she could feel her fear rising and boil inside her. Liara looked over towards Shepard and saw the fear building inside her friend, she pressed her lips together.

"Was it like this on Earth?" Liara asked as Shepard nodded slowly.

"Yeah" Shepard answered but when she saw Earth being hit by the Reapers, Shepard felt anger not towards the Reapers but towards the Alliance and the board for not doing anything sooner. But as she looked at Palaven rage coursed through her veins and fear plagued her heart, she knew it was she should have felt back for Earth…so why was she feeling it for Palaven?

"Commander, I've found a good LZ but it's swarming with Husks" Cortez told her as Shepard spun round towards the door and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Open the hatch" Shepard told him. The hatch opened to relieve the same rocky terrain she saw in her vision, the sky filled with fire and husks crawling out of every rock and a crack. Shepard loaded her sniper and took aim. Her eyes enhanced again as she saw every detail of the Husks veins in the head. Pulling the trigger Shepard watched her husk collapse as its head exploded with blue gel. Shepard smiled as she continued her target practise with each husk that popped up like a daisy in spring soon fell like a leaf in fall. Once the area was clear Cortez landed and Shepard jumped off the shuttle, husks appeared again but Shepard and Liara double teamed them with a combined singularity that made the husks fly off the edge of the cliff while James took out the rest with his shotgun. Shepard and her team quickly moved through onslaught of husks like a rhino charging a mob of crazy tourists. Suddenly a husk appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shepard, Shepard bit back her curse as she wrestled with the reaper transformed human. Its deformed hands roamed her body as it tried to rip apart her armour, Shepard tried to work up her biotics to throw the husk off her but as it grabbed and roamed her body Shepard felt its hand grab her breasts. Shepard saw red as she grabbed the husk's face and forced her biotics round her hand as she crushed the skull. A loud crack sounded as Shepard tightened her grip round the flailing husk. Blue gel like blood dripped down her hand as the husk went limp. Shepard threw the corpse aside as James stared blankly at her. He was going to go and help Shepard but after seeing the skull crushing ability he suddenly felt sorry for the poor bastard.

"Only Garrus can touch me there" Shepard growled out as she felt her blood pump through her body. Shepard spotted some Turian soldiers in a bunker that had watched the fight in awe, Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Soldier, where your Commanding officer?" Shepard shouted as more balls of fire rained down from the sky.

"Round the corner through the base, he should be there" The young recruit called out as Shepard nodded and rushed off towards the base. It didn't take long to find, the metal wall was the biggest clue that she had found it. The doors opened as she showed herself as human and Shepard rushed through the camp. The camp was beat up pretty bad, injured lay everywhere and boxes of weapon and medical supplies looked dangerously low. Shepard looked round and saw several other bunkers with Turians looked at maps and battle numbers…Shepard caught a glimpse at the death rate and her heart sank. Over eight million dead in two days, Shepard face paled as she felt her heart tighten with the thought that Garrus could have been one. Shepard didn't want to believe it not until she saw him, when she saw him dead or alive she would keep fighting. Over on a create she saw a abandoned Viper sniper rifle as her eyes lit up, she liked the mantis but the Viper had more ammo capacity than the Mantis and with the right modifications she could really whack up the damage, picking up the Viper she slid it on to her back and carried on through the camp.

Shepard turned away and saw in one of the bunkers a Turian bent over a map with a look of no hope. He looked like he was shell without a soul, the fight had almost left him and the deaths were weighing heavily on his mind. Shepard walked up the stairs as he sent away two other Turians to back up any remaining forces.

"Commander Shepard, I heard you were coming" the Turian spoke as Shepard stood to attention. The Turian introduced himself as General Corinthus of Menae Command. The General seemed so engrossed in the map that showed the different scattered locations of small Turian bases or groups that many people might seen him as he couldn't be bothered to even shake the Commander's hand but Shepard knew that he if kept his eye on the situation he might not break down.

"I'm here for the Primarch, I need him for a summit" Shepard spoke quickly but she saw the General's face drop in dismay.

"The Primarch is dead…he tried to escape the moon but found out that the Reapers didn't like that idea" Corinthus's eyes looked hollow as Shepard felt like she had just received a slap in the face.

"Well this doesn't help things" Shepard spoke as she rubbed her forehead hoping there was another solution.

"The Turian rules of hierarchy are pretty clear from this point" Liara broke in as Shepard looked confused.

"Indeed but with our communication tower down; we can't get through to high command" Corinthus spoke. He was just a bundle full of good news; Shepard loaded her sniper and motioned to Liara and James to head out.

"We'll fix that tower, you find out who the next Primarch is" Shepard told him as she set out. Things were just getting better and better.

)_)

"Liara, how's that tower coming?" Shepard shouted as she fired her rifle into more husks that tried to make their way towards the tower. James and Shepard were almost out of ammo and even though Shepard had set up a few singularities to block on coming husks most them managed to avoid them. Shepard knew they were getting smarter.

"Almost…Got it is Shepard" Liara climbed back down as James covered her six. Shepard smiled at her team's success; she knew Liara would be able to fix the tower. Shepard felt the tower spark back to life as it started to transmit a signal across the moon. The husks died down as Shepard checked her ammo; she was lucky only four bullets left.

"That was fun" James blurted out as Shepard stared at him. James shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I thought it was" James said as he started to walk off. Shepard looked round the area; husks lay round the area along with dead turians. A mixture of different blue blood ran along the crack of the rocky ground glittering like small gems shining through the small canyons that etched out the lay lines in the ground. Shepard took a deep breath as she smelt the burning bodies mix with melting metals from crashed ships, the sky alight with the destruction of Palaven making her heart weep as she saw the burning cities and dying earth. Yet she didn't shed a tear, she felt sad and it may have shown on her face but she couldn't bring herself to cry it was like something was telling her not to cry to hold her tears for something more important. Shepard looked away from the burning planet and focused on trying to find more ammo round the dead bodies and blown up crates.

"Commander, Corinthus here" The general's voice invaded Shepard's ear as the tower sprung to life.

"Copy General" Shepard answered as she picked up several thermal clips and tossed some to James who was coming back to check on her.

"I'm going to try and reach Palaven Command" Corinthus spoke as Shepard listened closely as a rocket skimmed across the sky like a firework on the fifth of November. Shepard loaded her newly acquired Viper with ammo.

"Alright, I'll stay here and help your soldiers" Shepard told him checking the sights.

"Appreciated Commander, We're also trying to reach our Reaper expert he might be able to help you" Corinthus told her as Shepard paused at what she just heard. Reaper expert? Did she hear him right the Turians have a Reaper expert that was going to help her, oh this she had to see. Shepard smiled as she saw another fire ball fall to the moon's surface; Shepard leapt for cover besides a young Turian as she loaded her Sniper and started to take out Husks by the score. Each one having their heads blown apart before they had a chance to grab anyone. The young turian barked in laughter as Liara flung a singularity towards the main bulk of the horde while Shepard and James picked off the ones that didn't get caught in the energy pull.

"Having fun?" Shepard asked with a smile as she didn't take her eyes away from the scope.

"Would it be wrong to say yes" The turian spoke back with a smile as he loaded his pistol. Shepard's eyes flared with joy as she plucked off another rampaging husk.

"No…but you have to keep your focus" Shepard pulled away and took a look at the youngster. He was lanky with wiry arms, he hadn't seen much battle by the way his scales were still smooth and polished. He bore long white markings down his face that ran across his mandibles, if it was anyone else people might have said he was from the same clan as most Turians but Shepard was able to see the difference in the markings, how it flowed and stopped how it covered his eyes and looked like his teeth extended further than they should. Shepard couldn't help her stomach clenching slightly as she looked at the Turian to find him attractive but there one problem…he didn't have scars.

"Lola, another wave coming in on your three" James sounded over the radio as Shepard whipped her head round and saw more charging husks, Shepard didn't have time to switch weapons so she sent out her mini black hole and watched as the Husks became puppets in the air. The Turian followed by finishing them off by firing his pistol. Shepard smiled and nodded in thanks; the turian gave a grin and shrugged. Shepard reloaded her sniper ready for another wave, while she did she clicked on her visor and went through her play list of songs, she needed something to keep her mind distracted from the constant sounds of rockets and Reapers. She picked a song called _Falling in the Black_ another Skillet song, ever since she was _awoken_ or even after her time with Morinth she liked the dark beats and heavy pounds of this sort of music. The music played in her ear as her visor told her of husks coming upon James's six.

"James, Get down" Shepard aimed as James ducked low. Shepard's eyes zoomed in on the husk through the scope and pulling the trigger on her exhale to the beat of the music she watched the bullet lodge itself between the eyes of the husk.

James did a double take of the husk that nearly upon him and back towards Shepard she was over a hundred meters away but she was able to plant a bullet square between the eyes before it even laid a hand on him. James still couldn't believe she was still new at the sniper.

"Nice one Lola" James thanked with a huge smile as Shepard smiled back. Liara walked up to Shepard as Shepard holstered her sniper on her back.

"Commander, we've got word" Corinthus sounded as Shepard signalled her team to get back to base. She thanked the young Turian and told him that she was heading back to base and for him to be careful.

"On my way General" Shepard told him as she headed for the base. As Shepard reached the base, Shepard hoped that things might go a bit smoother now as she looked round the base filled and still filling with injured and dead. Shepard felt something clamp down on her chest as she looked at the dead and injured, so many lives were depending on her and even now many were dying in front of her. She wished that she had the miracle item in her pocket that could rid the Reapers from the Galaxy right now but that fact that she didn't made her angry beyond belief. As she strode up the General he was looking through a list of names.

"What have we got General?" Shepard asked making Corinthus look up for a moment.

"As your friend said, succession is usually simple but with so many dead or MIA…" the General had a dark look about him that made Shepard's lip press together.

"Look I need someone I don't care who" Shepard told the General as she laid her hand on the table to stop herself from punching in his jaw.

"Don't worry Shepard, we'll find you your Primarch" A voice broke through as Shepard's heart stopped. Her breathing hitched as her knees nearly fell out from under her, she stepped back as her eyes slowly scanned the Turian standing behind the General. His armour of sliver and blue made him look regal while his mantis in hand looked like it had seen more wars than anything else. Her eyes met his as she could have melted under his gaze. His markings looked faded against his skin while his scars…oh his scars were still making her go wild.

"Vakarian Sir, I didn't see you arrive" the General saluted as Garrus look uncomfortable but nodded towards him.

"At ease General" Garrus spoke before he turned his attention back to Shepard. Shepard nearly ran into his arms but with several eyes on her she took a few steps towards him.

"Garrus…you're alive" Shepard's voice nearly broke as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Garrus pulled her hands into his as she wrapped her fingers round his, her eyes scanned the familiar curves and contours of his face. She looked at the fading blue markings running along his cheeks as if she was trying to piece back a shattered memory. A smile played on her lips as her hair fell in front of her face. Garrus reached up and pushed the hair back behind her ear as he gave her a turian smile that made her heart ache.

"I'm hard to kill…you know that" Garrus whispered to her as he ran a finger under her eye to stop her tears as Shepard immediately pressed her cheek into his palm. She felt the warmth of his flesh embrace her like a lost love, her heart soared with his touch as her smile grew on her lips. Garrus ran his gloved talons through her hair making Shepard almost faint as the calming effect took over…how she loved this Turian.

"I thought you'd be on Palaven" Shepard spoke as she watched Garrus back away, the sudden feeling of eyes piercing through her like daggers. Shepard gave a slight blush as she heard Garrus chuckle making her pout. Garrus smiled at her and gave her a look of _later_ which quickly shifted to a more professional look.

"If we loose this moon we loose Palaven…I'm the closest thing we've got to an expert round here so I'm advising" Garrus told her as Shepard smiled. That was the "_Who the hell is the self proclaimed Reaper expert?" _ question answered. A cough sounded behind Shepard as reality hit her like a bullet to her shoulder.

"Oh…right, James this is Garrus, he helped me stop the collectors…he's a hell of a soldier" Shepard motioned as James took Garrus's hand in a firm shake. James gave her a look that said he saw past the façade but a teasing smile played on his lips making Shepard glare with a deepening blush on her face.

"Lieutenant. Good to see you too Liara" Garrus gave her a nod as Liara smiled back and stepped forward.

"It's good to see you in one piece Garrus" Liara told him as Garrus chuckled. Shepard smiled as her hands twitched next to her thighs, in truth she wanted to hold Garrus but she had to stay professional.

"So who are we after?" Shepard asked as the General skimmed through the names on the list.

"General Adrien Victus" Corinthus told her as Shepard's mind was sent back over six months in her past when Garrus left the Normandy. Victus was there to escort him away she remembered the white markings and reddish skin and his blazing green eyes that looked like they could take away her soul in a single glance.

"Victus…his name has crossed my desk" Liara spoke up as Shepard then knew this could either be a good thing or a bad thing. After a brief follow up of the future Primarch achievements and battle history, Shepard felt like she should be bowing down to the General.

"Primarch Victus…that should be something to see" Garrus spoke. Shepard smiled and shook her head making her hair fall out from behind her ears, she felt a talon move the strands back behind her ear as she looked up and saw Garrus smiling down at her. Shepard smiled back as she leant into his touch.

"I hope he'll help, he might be only one that can save Palaven…and earth" Shepard spoke to him as Garrus watched her.

"He gets things done, just like an old Spectre I used to know" Garrus smiled as his eyes flashed with a cheekiness about him that Shepard missed. Shepard smiled as she laughed while she held his other hand within hers.

"Commander, can you hear me?" Joker sounded over the radio breaking the silent moment. Shepard huffed as she patched herself through to the Normandy.

"Can this wait Joker? We're in the middle of a war zone" Shepard stated the obvious as she walked out of the bunker with Garrus right behind her.

"Sorry Commander but the Normandy is acting up, shutting down systems and activating weapons. It's like she's possessed" Joker told her as Shepard started to wonder what was going on with EDI she usually wasn't like this.

"I need the Normandy back up to full speed" Shepard spoke turning to Liara.

"What me to go and take a look?" Liara spoke as Shepard gave her a soft smile of thanks.

"Do it" Shepard spoke, Liara turned to run back to the Normandy. Before she left Liara gave Shepard a small smile with her eyes flicking between Shepard and Garrus. Shepard blushed as she told the blue alien to shoo. Liara laughed as she darted off towards the shuttle, Shepard shook her head as she turned towards James and Garrus.

"Garrus, do you know where Victus might be?" Shepard asked turning back into her Commander mode. Garrus search his memory before saying that he had left the main battle area to help a flank on the east side.

"We're trying to rise him now Commander" Corinthus spoke up as Shepard nodded. Hopefully all they had to do was wait it out. But suddenly a shrieking cry rang above the noises of gun fire and screaming injured, while a huge shape started to block out the star lit sky.

"Incoming Harvester!" James shouted as Shepard looked towards the starry skyline. A huge monstrous dragon type of thing glided across the sky, its thousands of eyes scanning the ground beneath its spider type legs. Its body reminded Shepard of a bee, it seemed too big for its wings to be able to fly and yet it did. Everyone seemed to turn and concentrate all gun fire on the lumbering target as it passed through the sky seemingly not taking any damage. The Reapers were certainly starting to notice when Shepard had rest breaks since every time she was allowed to relax and figure out what she was going to do next, they attacked.

"It looks like it dropped something off in the airfield" James told her as Shepard looked towards the lined up Turian fighter ships.

"General, contact the Primarch and tell him we'll rendezvous here" Shepard told the General as Corinthus went back to the desk and tried to activate the communication tower.

"You coming Garrus?" she asked as Garrus gave her a mock sort of look.

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you" he told her as Shepard gave him a grin with heated eyes. The last time he was behind her, she was bent over the console in the main battery messing up his calibrations as he clawed her waist and thighs. The memory sent shivers through her spine and down into her stomach as she felt a knot grow. Shepard unclipped her sniper as she turned and headed towards the airfield, she heard Garrus growling behind her which made her face heat up. But then she heard something from James's direction and as she looked over her shoulder she saw him taking in deep breaths of air, she grew concerned for the soldier. The doors opened to reveal more rocky terrain but with poor defence, no high perches for a sniper and lots of small places for a husk to come out and surprise attack them. Suffice to Shepard didn't like the battle ground.

"James? Is that you breathing hard back there?" Shepard asked as she stepped out with Garrus closely behind her.

"Not used to the atmosphere that's all" James told her as suddenly they heard the faint strained cries of humanoid husks start to appear. Shepard and Garrus fell into the familiar pace as the both crouched down behind some small cover; James went further up front as he pulled out his shotgun.

"Your hair is longer" Shepard heard Garrus say as he set up his sights on the mantis. Shepard smiled as she peered over the cover, the husks were slow to realise they were there and simply stood around. James was waiting for Shepard to start off but Shepard signalled him to stay put and not do anything.

"Hair does that. Do you prefer it shorter?" Shepard asked him as she turned her eyes to watch him. He slid his mandibles down to give his Turian smile as he reached up and ran his talons through the few strands of rebellious hair that refused to stay in the pony tail. Shepard's breath hitched in her through as she felt his gloved talons move gently across her skin, as her eyes fluttered at his warmth.

"I wonder what it's like when you don't have it tied up" Garrus's voice vibrated through her as a smiled cracked on her lips.

"You'll have to wait and see" Shepard told him as she reached up and gently caressed his scared mandible, Garrus leaded into her touch as his eyes went dark with desire. Shepard stomach shook as she felt the marking on her shoulder burn violently. Her heart rate rose as she traced his markings with her finger, tracing them gently with ghost like touches. Garrus purred slowly closing his eyes as he felt her touch while Shepard's throat broke out into a low purr herself making Garrus open his eyes. Garrus's eyes were dark with love and desire as Shepard felt her own desire spin to life, the urge to touch more of him was taking over to run her hands along his fringe and to have the feel of his lips plates against her soft lips. Shepard slowly crept forward as Garrus reached out and held her waist with his other hand, both looking into each others eyes forgetting the surroundings having the feeling that it was only them on this blasted moon.

"Shepard, they've spotted us" James shouted as Shepard cursed and Garrus growled. Both reached for their snipers and started to fire. Husks poured out of the rocks as they started to run towards the three. James took out ones that got too close with his shotgun. Garrus and Shepard took out ones further a field as fire balls rained down from the sky releasing more husks and adding to the dead as soon as they hit the ground.

"Hey Lola, leave some for me" James complained as Shepard smirked she was enjoying the target practise. Through the scope her eyes enhanced and she saw the details of the husks as the lurched forward. One jumped off a boulder in front of James and before he could react, Shepard took it out with a headshot. The body of the husk collapsed on James as he started to shout.

"Gross Lola, I'll get you back for this!" James shouted across the field as Shepard burst into laughter as she watched the blood of the husk drip down James's armour. Garrus could help but chuckle at the Lieutenant's distress.

"You've gotten better" Garrus spoke to Shepard as she loaded her sniper with a new clip. Her smile never faded.

"I had a good teacher" Shepard told him as she looked through the scope. Suddenly a fire ball rained down and out of the smoke and fire came a husk that nearly made Shepard heave. The husk reminded her of an old enemy that she wanted to save, the Turian body ripped apart while wires filled the holes, its head torn apart with its jaw missing and with a few extra eyes to boot. Shepard felt physically sick as the colour drained from her face.

"That thing…that's horrible" Shepard spoke as Garrus touched her arm, he knew what was going through her mind. If she had arrived a day or even a moment later the Reapers could have done that to Garrus. Suddenly Shepard ducked down as bullets flew over head; Shepard bit back a curse as she waited for the bullets to stop.

"Great this one also has a gun" Shepard spoke as Garrus rose up at took out the turian husk with a one bullet head shot. Shepard smirked as Garrus loaded his rifle.

"I see you haven't lost your touch" Shepard told him as he looked down at her and smiled.

"With all this going on Shepard, I don't think I had much choice" Garrus told her as she smiled and laughed. As Shepard started to relax she saw something behind Garrus on top of the rock, Shepard eyes zoomed in on the target and saw another turian husk aiming his rifle straight at Garrus's head. Shepard's body leapt into action she pinned Garrus to the ground as she straddle his hips trapping his body between her thighs, Shepard pulled out her rarely used pistol and fired three bullets into the turian's head. The turian husk wobbled before it collapsed towards the rock below as Shepard watched the body fall. Then she felt a grip on her waist making her face flush with colour while a light groan escaped her mouth. Shepard looked down to see Garrus beneath her as she straddled his hips, his hands on her waist to support her. Shepard blushed deepened as Garrus smiled slowly increasing the pressure on her waist. Shepard tried to stifle the small moan that escaped her lips to no avail.

"Could you two wait until we get to the Normandy?" a voice sounded behind them. Shepard looked behind her to see James standing over them with a smile on his lips; Shepard felt her face heat up and knew she had turned a new shade of red as James laughed. Garrus laughed in turn but Shepard heard him growl, Shepard smiled as she stood up and helped Garrus to his feet. Garrus picked up his sniper as Shepard turned to James and started to give him light punches to his arms and chest.

"What Lola? Bad timing?" James laughed as Shepard glared at him.

"Yes, very bad timing Vega" Shepard stuck out her tongue before her radio crackled in her ear.

"Shepard, we've got husks swarming the main barricade, if that goes then we loose this base." Corinthus sounded worried as Shepard's legs sped into action with Garrus and James at her six.

"On it General, how are we doing with Victus?" Shepard asked as she raced past the bunker where Corinthus was working away.

"Still trying to rise him, we're having trouble" he told her making Shepard wonder if he was out of range or his communicator was damaged. Shepard reached the main barricade and started to climb the flimsy ladder. As she reached the top she saw an open expanse of flat rocky terrain, if Shepard didn't know she was standing on a moon she would have thought a Thrasher Maw was about to erupt out of the ground with venom dripping from its fangs. Shepard shook her head of the image as James called out to the fire balls that were threatening the moon surface.

"James go to the right flank, Garrus take left" Shepard shouted order as her arms spread wide. Garrus nodded and took up a position with his sniper ready. James took out his assault rifle and gave her a look.

"What about you Lola?" James asked as Shepard gave him a wicked grin as she sprang on to the turret at the centre of the platform. James laughed as Shepard checked ammo and controls, everything seemed simple to use which was good as the first fire ball hit releasing dozens of humanoid husks that started to run towards the main barricade. Garrus and James opened fire on the few that broke away from the group as Shepard aimed at the main horde. Shepard pulled the trigger and her body was sent into a frenzy of shakes as the turret erupted with bullets, blowing apart the husks as if they were ceramic pots.

Garrus looked over to Shepard as he finished putting another bullet into an on coming husk. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Shepard smiling while her body shook in place. Her chest plate bare able to keep her breasts confined within its grip while her hair fell in front of her face, her thighs shook with the force of the turret but the muscles worked with sure force to keep her steady that it was making Garrus think of the time she had her legs wrapped round his waist pulling him closer to her. The memory gaze him a pleasant shiver running down from his gizzard to the nether regions.

"Like fish in a barrel" He heard James shout breaking him of the day dream. Garrus checked his visor to see what he meant but the saying was still lost on him.

"What?" Garrus shouted back as Shepard covered him firing bullets into the husks that threatened the edge of the cliff. Garrus gave her a nod of thanks while Shepard smiled and turned her attention to the next wave but not before she gave him a slight sway of her hips that made Garrus growl.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel, it's an old human saying" James clarified as Garrus thought about the saying to this situation…he still didn't get it but Shepard's scream of joy broke his thought made him start focusing on the husks.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and the last of the husks fell to the ground staining the ground with their blood. Shepard hopped off the turret but as her feet hit steady ground they felt like jelly and she began to wobble to the ground. Garrus caught her and held her against his chest as Shepard blushed and looked up at him; Garrus softened his eyes which made Shepard think he hadn't done that for a very long time. Shepard smiled as her legs regained their strength.

"Still falling for me then Shepard" Garrus whispered sending shivers down her spine as her breath hitched and suddenly became shallow. Her eyes fluttered as she looked at him with a playful smile on her lips.

"I just can't seem to stop myself" Shepard teased him as she felt a low rumble come from his chest. Shepard grinned but the moment broke as another fireball fell from the stars. A huge monster of a thing that Shepard could only describe as a Brute appeared on the ground. Its muscles popped from its back and arms dominated its body as its twig like legs seemed like they didn't belong to the body. Its head was cut in half and Shepard was taken back to when Sovereign transformed Saren into the leaping frog of a turian with a half chopped head.

"Holy Hell, what is that?" James questioned as Shepard felt a lump in throat grow and her chill spike. The brute gave a strangled growl as it charged the base of the cliff; Shepard watched it and pushed Garrus away from the edge as the Brutes arm connected with the rock. The cliff shook as Shepard's already unsteady legs lost their balance and she fell down the cliff towards the brute that was shaking its head.

"Shepard!" Garrus cried out as Shepard's body bounced off the rocks below and landed in the clearing among the dead bodies of the husks. The Brute scanned the ground where Shepard fell with its robotic eyes. Shepard clawed herself out of the blood and oozing body parts of the splattered husks and saw the Brute's eyes trained on her. It charged again at Shepard who scrabbled herself out of the way before the Brute swung its arm across her head. Shepard pulled out her assault rifle and started to fire towards the general direction of the head, but the Brute took the bullets as its neck of thin wires guided its head away from the more painful bullets.

"Hang on Shepard" Garrus called out over her radio as she saw him sliding down the cliff trying to get to her. Shepard's heart raced as the brute was about to charge again but Shepard acted more than she could think, her biotics flared as she sent out a warp towards the beast. The Warp hit the arm of the brute but it stopped and screamed in pain as some of the armour fell away reviling wires and circuits that held the arm together. Shepard threw another warp towards the opening and watched as the blood flew from the beast and sparks raged within the arm. The brute screamed again but was soon silenced as a bullet flew through its head making it drop to the ground with an almighty thud. Shepard looked along the path of the bullet and spotted Garrus holding his sniper rifle.

"Scoped and dropped" Garrus called to her as she broke out into a smile with a fit of giggles. James joined them as Garrus helped Shepard to her feet, James looked towards the couple and wondered what had his commander in a fit of giggles like she was a little school girl.

"I am obviously missing something" James told them as Garrus shook his head and Shepard tried to calm down. Suddenly Shepard's radio crackled making Shepard pull on her mask making Garrus and James turn their attention to the incoming orders.

"Shepard, we're having trouble getting through to the Primarch" Corinthus spoke, he was always the barer of such wonderful news and Shepard began to think that the spirits had something against her.

"Looks like we're going on foot" Shepard sighed as she pinched the bride of her nose, her eyes stung like mad and her head was starting to pound with the might of a thousand Krogan.

"Looks like we have to drag him to the shuttle" Shepard told her team as James chuckled and Garrus smiled.

"Garrus can you lead us to where you saw Victus last?" Shepard asked as Garrus nodded, using his sniper he pointed in the general direction and James took the front cover. Shepard was in the middle while Garrus was at her six, Shepard smiled but suddenly she felt a pull on her arm making her spin round. Shepard came crashing against Garrus's chest as he held her within his arms; Shepard felt the heat rise to her cheek as she looked into Garrus's raptor like eyes.

"I missed you Zo" Garrus spoke softly as he lowered his voice making Shepard purr as she smiled. He ran his gloved talons through her hair that fell out of its tie as she leaned into his touch while Shepard reached up and brushed her fingers gently along his markings on his mandible.

"I missed you too Garrus" Shepard spoke as she pulled him closer and pressed her forehead to his. Garrus purred softly as Shepard felt her marking burn, sparking against her skin. Shepard lips trembled as Garrus looked at her, slowly they moved towards each other their lips almost touching…

"Hey! I said wait till we get to the Normandy you two!" James shouted from across the field as Shepard and Garrus growled in unison.

"Coming James" Shepard shouted as she turned her head, Garrus gripped her waist making Shepard moan softly.

"Do I permission to kill him?" Garrus growled as his eyes trained on James who was waiting by a huge boulder. Shepard laughed lightly as she stroked his fringe.

"You have permission to severely hurt him" Shepard spoke as Garrus purred at the response and the light touches she gave him.

"No promises" Garrus purred as Shepard laughed as she took his hand.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the late update guys, been really busy and really ill. Please forgive me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.  
Taking all comments and messages into account, I've decided on what to do. I will upload the full Chapter complete with smutty goodness on my Deviant art account, but for Fanfiction I have toned it down. Details on how to find the full Chapter will be at the bottom of the story.  
Warning: light SMUT **

Chapter 3: Messages from the unwanted.

The ride back to the Normandy was something Shepard dreaded. The feeling of being rattled about like something in a tin can made her feel like she was going to be spaced once again, the vision of the endless stars and haunting sun light that covered the planet below her still haunted her dreams. She would have thought she would be like this while flying in the Normandy since it was the ship that blew up and not a shuttle but maybe it was because of the size and how delicate the shuttle was that made Shepard even more nervous that it nearly brought her to throwing up her last meal. James stood in front of her remaining quiet on the way back while Victus was growling so low that it made the hair on Shepard's neck stand on edge, he wasn't happy about leaving Palaven now that he was Primarch but Shepard was glad his sense of duty came before anything else. Cortez was assuring her the whole way that he was not going to get them blown up but Shepard's heart raced so much it felt like it was going to come out of her throat. Another violent shake of the shuttle and Shepard quickly grabbed Garrus's hand, Garrus was sitting next to her purring into her ear trying to keep her calm and right now it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"It's alright Shepard" he spoke softly into her hair as Shepard let out a shaky breath. Her lips twisted into a soft but weird smile, Garrus held her hand gently as he kept on purring into her hair. Shepard felt Victus's eyes on them as they rode in the shuttle and even though she would have told him to mind his own business she was too scared to open her eyes.

"Joker open the hatch, we're coming in" Cortez radioed Joker as Shepard's heart leapt with the sound that she was almost back.

"Got it Steve. How's Shepard doing?" Joker's voice appeared over the radio.

"Not so good, she looks pale" Cortez told him as she heard Joker curse.

"Shepard if you can hear me your almost there" Joker shouted down the radio as Shepard let out a shaky laugh but suddenly an image of Joker flying in the escape pod away from her appeared behind her eyes. Shepard's stomach fell to the floor as she tasted the vile taste of bile in her throat.

"Thanks…Joker" Shepard spoke softly as Garrus gripped her hand tighter. Shepard felt selfish that she was acting like this, Joker watched her get spaced and here she was having the major freak out session. Suddenly the engines cut out and the hatched opened, Shepard opened her eyes to see the inside of the Normandy's shuttle bay. James and Victus strode out of the shuttle while Garrus got up; he took Shepard's hand and gently pulled her out of the shuttle. Shepard got up and walked with Garrus until she was out of the shuttle, as her feet hit the metal floor of the shuttle bay Shepard felt her body and heart ease. Garrus stood besides her making sure she was alright while Shepard placed a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"That does it, you're coming with me on very mission" Shepard whispered to Garrus as he humming with laughter. Shepard smiled as she gripped his hand lightly before she stepped away.

"James can you take Garrus and Primarch Victus to the war room, I'll be along shortly" Shepard walked over to the elevator as she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms.

"Alright Commander" James called back before Shepard opened the elevator , rolling her shoulders to try and get rid of some of the pain and tension in her muscles but each moment created more pain and more tension. Shepard pressed the button to her cabin she could wait for a hot shower and a chance to take off the armour.

Garrus watched Shepard disappear off into the elevator; he yearned to go with her. Garrus saw the tension in her shoulders and wondered if her scars were acting up again but he knew his duty was to stay with the Primarch until he was settled in. James showed them where to stash their weapons and belongings until they had a suitable sleeping area. Garrus looked round the shuttle bay and noted that all of the vents that had once been there had been removed and now a huge space was left abandoned between the weapons storage and shuttle bay. He wondered if a sparing ring would be able to fit in the area without causing trouble. Garrus turned to James who offered to take his things.

"It's alright Vega, I've got an area in mind" Garrus admitted. James gave him a smile of knowing but shrugged his massive shoulders, the Primarch gave him a questioning look but Garrus mainly ignored it.

"I'll show you to the war room, Shepard should join you shortly" James told them as they wondered over to the elevator doors. Garrus followed behind the Primarch, as was proper. Victus looked like he was going over today's events in his head as they stepped into the elevator, the small room held memories for Garrus and he could smell the different crew mates that had come and gone. He could mainly smell Shepard and her scent gave him chills that ran through his body but he didn't let it show.

"Primarch, you seem quiet" Garrus tried to make conversation to distract his mind and urges. Victus raised his head like he had just broken from a vision.

"I'm still not used to that, sorry Garrus I'm still in shock" Victus admitted as he turned his blazing green eyes towards him, Garrus had to admit he looked tired and maybe pulling him away from Menae might have been a blessing in disguise but Garrus knew what he felt.

"In times like this, I'm not surprised Primarch" Garrus told him as Victus chuckled and went back into his mind. James shifted from foot to foot, obviously trying not to listen in on the conversation that was going on behind him. Suddenly the door opened to the CIC, Garrus hardly recognised it. The room was darker than he remembered and the crew that once wore black and white uniforms were suddenly running round in navy blue and passing along stacks of data pads while some were at stations monitoring systems of the Normandy. One thing he did notice was Kelly Chambers had been replaced by a younger more skittish woman, her hair was longer but darker than Kelly's and her skin was a different colour but closely resembled Shepard's if not darker. The woman smiled and moved out of the way as James led them towards what was Mordin's lab but to Garrus's shock the lab had been ripped out and replaced by a biometric scanner on one side of the door and a room filled with wires that he could trip on and the communication room's table stuck in the only space that was available. Garrus knew the Alliance would refit the Normandy once they got their greedy hands on it but he didn't think they would rip out a valuable area. He suddenly felt sorry for Mordin and what he would think when he got back. Passing through a small door suddenly opened up into a huge room that had more Alliance people scurrying round and a sunken floor with a table in the middle. Garrus looked partly amazed at the idea but it seemed to be a waste.

"This is the war room" James welcomed them as Victus studied the table and looked at the incoming data about Palaven.

"If you need anything ask EDI, she's the…" James started.

"The ship's AI got it Vega" Garrus cut him off as he gave him a wicked grin. James smiled back and held his hands up in defeat. Garrus then got a good look at James's face, something he didn't have chance to do on Menae and saw that James was sporting quiet a huge bruise on his cheek reaching round his eye.

"Who gave you the bruise?" Garrus nodded as James winced at the sudden memory.

"Shepard has one mean right hook" James laughed as Garrus chuckled. He never actually sparred with Shepard but he always knew she could throw a punch if need be.

"Although I hear she gave Major Alenko a better one" James spoke to himself perking Garrus's interest.

"Alenko? Kaiden Alenko?" Garrus asked as James nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. You might want to ask Liara or Shepard what happened I wasn't there" James explained as Garrus slightly tensed at the thought that Kaiden might be on the ship.

"I better get back to my station, see you later Scars" James called out and passed through the door before Garrus had a chance to ask him about the name. Garrus huffed as she returned to the Primarch's side to look at the horrible numbers that were coming in about Palaven. Shepard defiantly needed to install a sparring ring at this rate.

)_)

Shepard didn't take long to appear in the war room. Her hair freshly scrubbed and falling free from its tie, she donned the N7 hoodie and some training pants that she had picked up on the Citadel as they hung from her body. The clothing ripped round her waist and chest while her pants hugged her toned thighs. Shepard looked round the war room; she didn't get a good chance to look round the area or most of the ship last time, her mind was busy swimming with things that needed to be done. One thing that did strike her was the fact that everywhere on the Normandy that was once brightly lit was now plunged into dark shadows with orange afterglows. Shepard didn't dwell in it and focused in contacting Admiral Hackett with a status update and see who else was going to be at this summit.

Shepard walked down that stairs and the first thing that struck her was the fact that Garrus's wasn't in the room, Victus was lent over the desk growling at the numbers that were coming through about Palaven. Shepard bit her lip as she found it hard to walk past him and focus on her task of calling people. Shepard reached the small communications room and the Asari councillor suddenly flashed to life, the woman held her gentle smile but Shepard saw the sorrow within her eyes.

"Councillor" Shepard greeted as the Asari tipped her head slightly.

"Commander, I hear you have managed to get the Primarch off Menae to assist you" The councillor gave Shepard fake prise as Shepard felt her heart sink. Yes she had gotten the Primarch but she couldn't help but think of Garrus's words back on Menae. _If we loose him we might loose this moon,_ Shepard had been worried if she had done the right thing…she wasn't a very good diplomat.

"Yes Councillor, we've secured Primarch Victus and should be arriving at Sur'Kesh after a stop to the Citadel for supplies" Shepard told her. The supplies they had aboard were good for humans but they needed some dextro foods or else the Primarch and her mate would likely die of starvation.

"Unfortunately, the Asari will not be attending the summit" The councillor announced as Shepard's back stiffened while her eyes flew wide.

"What?" Shepard managed to break out as the Asari woman sighed.

"With the situation with the Krogan, Turians and Salariens, it would be unwise for the Asari to join. Until this has been dealt with…I'm sorry Commander" the councillor cut the transmission before Shepard had a chance to talk. Shepard's strength almost faded from her legs as they shook with shock. Her stomach nearly gave out but Shepard grit her teeth hoping blind anger might just subside the ill feeling. What were the Asari waiting for? A golden aged invitation to the war summit? They were worse than the Salariens for expecting the worst.

"Commander you have a message from Admiral Hackett" EDI announced as Shepard brushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Straightening her clothes and body Shepard clicked the button allowing the hologram of the Admiral to appear. His aged face showing the stress and weight he was carrying from the sudden attack on earth. Shepard stood to attention when the Admiral gave her a warm smile.

"Commander, it's good to see you alive" Hackett spoke making some of the anger she felt the Asari wash away to be replaced by a warmth of pride and happiness.

"It's good to see you too Admiral" Shepard greeted. They started talking about the devise that might be able to destroy the Reapers and how she needed to gather resources from almost everywhere, whether it is armies to help with the fight or scientists to help with the weapon. Shepard slowly began to feel the weight of her task, her shoulders slowly dropping as the small of her back started ache. It felt as if the weight of every planet was being pressed upon Shepard's shoulders and all the people were looking towards Shepard for answers to question she didn't have the answer to.

"What about the Asari, will they be at the Summit" the admiral asked as Shepard felt the venom build up in her mouth. She watched Admiral Hackett slightly back off as Shepard's face changed from a woman who was happy to see a friendly face to suddenly having the fight in her eyes he had only ever see a Turian give.

"The Asari have backed out under** I **can resolve the matter and deal with the Krogan." Shepard told him, the Admiral gave the same look she had a moment ago. The punched in the gut face flickered across his face.

"They'll regret that, the time for unity is now." Hackett hold her as Shepard gave a sigh. She didn't feel like anything was going right and right now all she wanted was to be in Garrus's arms feeling him purr into her hair like he was doing back on the shuttle. Hackett gave her a few more words of confidence before the message fizzled out; Shepard palmed her face as she felt like she could now collapse from all the pressure she was feeling, she felt sick her stomach tying itself in knots she could believe and her head was spinning at a rate that everything seemed to be in a constant state of vibration. Suddenly Shepard felt a hand rest on her shoulder; she quickly turned only to be greeted by the face of Primarch Victus. His green eyes gazed towards her with concern while his mandibles flicked into a Turian smirk.

"Bad news I take it" Victus broke her of her trance that she didn't realise she had fallen into. Shepard gave a light smile and a half hearted laugh.

"You could say that…that Asari won't be joining the Summit until the Krogan matter is resolved" Shepard told him as Victus gave a gruff growl of annoyance. Shepard hummed in response making Victus stiffen slightly, Shepard watched him shrug off the response. Shepard hadn't told Victus that she could speak or respond in Turian and it was getting harder to hide the gestures she was now doing. Standing on the balls of her feet was put down to the fact that she liked to keep her legs in shape but it was the rolling of her neck and how she held her fingers to only have three digits that made people wonder. Shepard put it down to the fact that Mordin had done a really good job on her serum.

"In times of crisis, people look to the strongest to lead them" Victus spoke as Shepard watched the man in front of her seem to relax a bit as though he was speaking to a friend. Shepard's lips pulled as another light laugh escaped them.

"I wouldn't call myself strong…stubborn maybe…but not strong" Shepard told him as Victus chuckled in agreement. Shepard shuffled on her feet as Victus scratched the back of his neck, Shepard spied a recent bullet wound it was sallow and only a graze but she didn't want it to be infected. Shepard went over to the medi-gel dispenser and told Victus to sit down on a near by chair. Victus looked puzzled but did as he was told; something told Shepard that he had learnt early on not to disobey a woman's command. Shepard smiled as she returned with some medi-gel and gently rubbed the solution on the wound. Victus hissed but his purr mixed in as Shepard massaged the area with her fingers.

"Stop being a baby, it won't take long" Shepard scolded him as Victus laughed while Shepard inspected the wound, the skin started to knit together as the blood clotted and the redness seemed to lessen. Shepard hummed and purred at her work as she began to search for a towel to clean her hand with.

"That should do it but get to the medical bay and have a doctor look at it, you don't need a silly infection" Shepard told him as Victus stood and rolled his neck and shoulders.

"Thank you Commander" He spoke as Shepard smiled.

"Shepard" She told him, Victus looked puzzled.

"When it is professional it's Commander, when it's personal it's Shepard" She told him as Victus smiled and nodded.

"Then you may call me Victus…I'm still not used to Primarch" He admitted as Shepard smiled. Shepard finished wiping her hands on the towel as she spotted Victus's features turn to an expression she knew all to well from watching Garrus. His eyes went from a vibrate green to a darkened colour of malice, he wasn't taking the news from Palaven well and to be honest she couldn't blame him. Shepard dropped the towel on the chair and stood next to the elder Turian, she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes making Victus almost jump out of his skin.

"I know it might not mean much now Victus but my thoughts are with Palaven and I will do everything within my power to help" Shepard gave him a smile letting the words fall from her mouth like she had been saying them for a lifetime, in truth she had, in her mind everyday she would say that she would do everything in her power to protect those dear to her and that she would do her duty as a solider to defend the galaxy from the Reapers no matter what. Victus sighed and placed his warm hand on her arm with a light squeeze.

"And my thoughts are with Earth" Victus told her as Shepard let out a light laugh and gripped his shoulder before letting go. The silent moment felt like they had been friends for years instead for a few moments, Shepard walked towards the door before Victus tugged at Shepard shoulder making her look back.

"Shepard would you mind coming to see me once in a while to talk…about things on Palaven" Victus spoke. Shepard gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Of course Victus, don't hesitate to call me if you need to get things off your chest" Shepard told him but Shepard wondered if there was double meaning to what he was asking, for now at least she figured he could use a friendly ear and shoulder if need be. With that Shepard left the war room and took up pursuit on finding Garrus, emotions raged in her heart as the thought of him being back on the Normandy nearly drove her mad. Still she had to tell him about Kaiden and what had happened, what has been happening with Kaiden messaging her several months ago. Shepard smiled and waved to the soldiers that guarded the bio-metric scanner, they complained that all they had to do was guard a door although that was quickly put to rest when the subject of the Reapers came up. The bio-metric scanner read Shepard's DNA making her skin tingle with pin prick like sensations. The reader scanned Shepard, her mind wandered back months before she and Garrus had to leave the Normandy. Shepard remembered how they held each other in her quarters when she got the news that she had to go to Earth to face trail, how the sound of dripping water from the broken fish tank filled the room, the way Garrus held her that day had always stayed in her mind. His protective arms wrapped round her like a barrier against the real world, Shepard felt like she needed that barrier again she needed to be in his arms again to protect her from this war; after all he was her lucky charm. Shepard tore herself away from the memory and walked into the now very dark CIC, she would have to ask Hackett or Anderson why the Alliance liked dark rooms so much…with cables dragging everywhere, the bitter thought came to her mind as her foot caught on one of the abandoned cables. Suddenly she was ambushed by her new Communications officer Samantha Traynor; she was a kind girl but always looking for Shepard's approval about the smallest thing.

"Commander, I think I've found something that you might want to see" Traynor spoke out making Shepard wander over. Shepard glanced down at the signal that was displayed on the screen, a single band frequency that look very Turian in design but something was off and Shepard knew she had seen it somewhere before.

"I've picked up a signal from Grissom Academy, calling for help. But there was a Turian signal saying that the situation was beginning handled" Traynor explained and bells started ringing in Shepard's head. Turian signals were duel band frequencies and if memory served her correctly, an old perverted man who she dearly wanted to punch in the jaw used the same trick on her to lure her into the Collector ship many months ago.

"Let me guess the Turian signal is fake" Shepard growled, Traynor jumped but nodded. Traynor went on to explain about the Academy and how it was a school for young Biotics and genius children, also commenting that if Shepard was born twenty years later she could have gone to the very same school. Shepard was suddenly glad she was about twenty nine…or was she thirty one? Shepard growled and rubbed the bridge of her nose making Traynor misinterpret Shepard's distress.

"Good catch Traynor, Joker set a course for Grissom academy" Shepard patted Traynor on the shoulder and gave her a smile to cheer her up. Traynor smiled back as colour flushed her cheeks, Shepard looked towards the galaxy map to plot the course. The orange line plotted the course from one mass relay to the other, it didn't look like a long trip from their current position but she guessed Sur'Kesh would have to wait.

"Alright Commander, ETA is three hours" Joker sounded over the radio making Shepard smile. Shepard was about to leave for the elevator when Traynor glanced round with her big deer like eyes.

"Oh, Commander, you also have a new message" Traynor shifted from foot to foot as Shepard gave her a smile and sighed at the new recruit. Traynor wasn't built for ship life and it seemed she was having trouble adjusting, Shepard had seen it all the time with new recruits coming to and from each ship she would have to live on with Anderson. Shepard waved and headed towards the elevator again.

"I'll look at it in my quarters Traynor, right now I need to make sure Garrus and James are ready for a mission" Shepard told her. Traynor nodded and returned to her station as Shepard pushed the button to the second level, Shepard rolled her neck and rubbed her sore shoulders she needed a break but it seemed missions were coming in by the dozens.

"No rest for the wicked" Shepard muttered to herself as the doors flew open to the second floor. The only floor that looked as if it wasn't touched by the Alliance when it was impounded, the bar and lounge must have helped. Shepard made her way out of the elevator and her eyes fell upon the life support room, her heart tightened as the memories of looking after Thane invaded her mind. She hadn't seen him on the Citadel when she went to see Kaiden and she grew worried for her dear friend. As Shepard stood looking at the door to life support, the ship took an odd turn, the light went and power seemed to fail. Shepard waited for backup systems to activate before she patched her radio through to Joker.

"Joker…are you doing space acrobatics again?" Shepard asked as she wandered into the mess to check and see if people were alright. Thankfully no one had a bash to the head or anything.

"Usually I would say yes, but in this case Commander its no. Something is going on with EDI" Joker responded, admittedly sounding a little offended by her comment. Shepard looked through the window into the medical bay and saw the smoke coming from the AI room; Shepard wondered what EDI was up to that would make a fire in her own core chamber.

"Alright, I'll take a look" Shepard spoke as she took a glance at the doors of the main battery, Shepard gave an irritated growl before she strode over to the smoke filled medical bay, Shepard came upon the AI doors. After a while of confirming that the fire was out Shepard entered the eerie space, she felt like she should be facing Legion right now who would either be dancing or looking through data she had gathered along the way with Tali watching his every move. But the space was almost as devoid of life as her personal quarters, the only sound was the beeping of the computers and the air tasted so sterile she swore they were using bleached air. Shepard took a step inside as the smoke began to clear.

"EDI?" Shepard called waving away the smoke that blocked her vision.

"Talk to me EDI" Shepard called again, noting the silence that lingered.

"Is there a particular topic you'd like to discuss, Commander?" EDI's voice rang out while Dr Eva's body suddenly appeared before Shepard fully functional. Shepard reached for her gun but then noticed that Dr Eva's body was acting calm and even smiling at her.

"EDI? You're in Dr Eva's body" Shepard relaxed slightly but she still had her hand on her pistol just to bed safe.

"Yes, though it was not a smooth transition" EDI spoke as she looked at her new form. Both she and EDI spoke about how EDI ended up in Dr Eva's body; Shepard was impressed by how far EDI's abilities had come and how effectively they could be applied. After a few more words of warning to the new EDI, Shepard was content with EDI keeping the body and helping Joker fly the Normandy.

"Commander, this unit can also provide help on the ground" EDI spoke up as Shepard was about to the leave the AI room. Shepard turned and gave a look that even EDI would be able to translate.

"What do you mean EDI? You can help me in a fight?" Shepard asked as EDI shuffled about on her feet, Shepard found it cute that already she was picking human like habits.

"Yes, I have to be in range of the Normandy but I believe with the functions of this body I can provide assistance in combat" EDI explained, how come that made Shepard a bit more on edge but the possibilities were tempting.

"Alright EDI run some tests then if they look good suit up. We've got a mission at Grissom academy and we'll see what you can do" Shepard told her and EDI looked like she was going to blow a circuit with the joy of being allowed to come on a mission.

"Yes Commander. Testing…Complete" EDI smiled as Shepard watched EDI carefully. EDI told her all tests were successful and then proceeded to the cockpit. Shepard smiled as she thought of Joker having a heart attack or a fit of some form when he laid eyes on EDI new form. Shepard sighed; now with the problem averted she could go and tell Garrus to get ready for mission

Shepard's heart leapt into her throat as she approached the door, the green holo symbol mocking her every move and thought. She hadn't been into the main battery of the Normandy since she got on board and Joker told her that the Alliance had made a few chances that Garrus might like but Shepard was more concerned with the calibrations that Garrus spent hours over. They weren't Alliance standard or comply with any Alliance regulations, so Shepard wondered if he was in there right now tearing his talons out about having to redo the whole system from six months ago. Shepard pushed the thoughts aside and pushed button, the door opened with a swish and Shepard was greeted with two voices. One was Victus's over the communication system and the other was Garrus's somewhere in the room. Shepard looked round for him, as her eyes scanned the battery she noticed the changes the Alliance made. There was a battle screen that was showing the situation on Palaven with the Reapers highlighted as orange circles that littered the screen while less noticeable blue circles dotted round the screen. Shepard didn't know what to feel when she saw the board; it was a mix of emotions that seemed to pool into nothing but rage for the Reapers. The room looked as though it had widened with an added desk for Garrus's Mantis to rest and get modified and the gun had been opened up with walk way leading down into the gun area. Shepard was impressed; she didn't expect the Alliance could improve on Cerberus design…especially after the rest of the ship with overflowing cables.

"I know Primarch I'm seeing the same numbers" Garrus's voice broke her train of thought as Shepard moved round to the railing and peered round the side of the Thanix Cannon. Garrus was hunched over with Omni-tool glowing and looked as if he was soldering some wires together. The spark flew and gave him an alien glow about him as the soft light fell on his mandibles and clan markings. Shepard heart leapt into her throat as she took in his form and her stomach went into serious knots. She couldn't keep track of the conversation Garrus was having with the Primarch while her mind was taken back over six months ago to when her and Garrus spent most of their time in the main battery either bent over a console or pressed against the wall. Shepard shook her head, swatting away the images with her hair. Shepard walked down the stair as she watched Garrus fiddle and burn the metal wires.

"Garrus didn't waste any time getting to work I see" Shepard leant against the side of the Thanix Cannon as a smile crept to her lips. The cold metal sent shivers down her spine as Garrus chuckled and moved backwards to get a good look at her.

"After what I've been through, working on a giant gun is a vacation…gives me something to focus on" Garrus's eyes wandered Shepard's form, the way her clothes hugged her body and the way her hair fell below her shoulders, the tips tracing along her collarbone. Her ice blue eyes held a smile all their own and Garrus was quickly falling under their spell once again.

"I…We're gonna need you for more than your aim Garrus" Shepard spoke covering up what she truly meant as she eyes darted towards the near by wall…oh the Alliance added a few new stickers that's interesting. Garrus gave a low chuckle at her distress making Shepard pout.

"Don't worry I'm ready for it but I still think we need giant guns-and lots of them" Garrus spoke as his voice suddenly became low, the type of low voice that made Shepard melt in his hands. Garrus moved closer while his eyes smirked. Shepard couldn't help but chuckle at his confidence in giant guns.

"I can't argue with that" Shepard agreed knowing that every bit of firepower was needed against the Reapers. The Thanix Cannon still looked like it had been recently installed with the metal shining in the reddish glow, the power humming within begging to be released much like the beast that was raging inside Shepard back on Mars.

"Yeah so…is this the part where we shake hands? Wasn't sure on the protocol on reunions, or if you still felt the same way about me" Garrus spoke up while he looked towards the Thanix Cannon as if he was trying to put together a plan on what to expect. Shepard froze, he doubted that she still loved him; she understood, the time away from him was unbearable. Not being able to walk down to the main battery to greet him in the morning or just to lie in his arms was torture for her. Shepard looked up at him as his mandibles twitched with nerves; he wasn't as calm as he was trying to make out.

"The scars are starting to fade I remember they drove you wild" Garrus joked as he scratched at his scarring. Shepard's smile grew on her face as she chuckled, her hair falling in front of her face making Garrus push the strands of hair behind her ear. Shepard looked up into his eyes with love and a smile that she only held for him. Garrus leant towards her with his forehead almost touching hers, his warmth enveloping her as her marking burnt with a passion she had never felt before.

"But I can go out and all new ones if it will help" Garrus spoke up as Shepard moved closer towards him letting her breath fall on his face. Shepard reached up and slowly began to rub the soft flesh behind his neck. Garrus purred at the feeling of her nails once again clawing at his flesh, it sent shivers through his body as he felt his growing need begin to break free.

"I haven't forgotten our time together Garrus" Shepard spoke softly with a purr as Garrus lightly gripped her waist. Garrus growled as her nails dug deeper into his flesh.

"Well I've been doing some research on human…" Garrus stopped as Shepard's lips pressed against his mouth. Garrus pulled Shepard closer to his body while at the same time cursed himself for staying in his armour. Garrus moved hi tongue over her lips making her gasp in surprise; Garrus took his chance and plunged his rough tongue into her mouth immediately meeting Shepard's tongue. Shepard's hands roamed his new armour looking for the latches while Garrus's hands moved from her waist towards her breasts. Shepard groaned against his kiss as his gloved hands gently rubbed over her mound of flesh. Garrus backed away and looked down at her chest making Shepard look confused.

"Shepard…you're not wearing a bra" Garrus told her as he gripped on her breasts tighter. Shepard groaned as coloured flooded her cheeks.

"You ripped my bra…last time" Shepard forced the words out of her mouth as Garrus chuckled and leant towards her neck letting his razor like teeth graze the scared flesh of her neck. Shepard moaned as she pressed her body against his feeling the knot in her stomach grow.

"You can't blame me…it was getting in the way and I couldn't get it off" Garrus chuckled as Shepard took his scared mandible into her mouth and slowly grazed her teeth along the edge. Garrus shivered as he pushed Shepard back against the wall. As Shepard's back hit the wall, Garrus removed his gloves from his hands and continued to explore her breasts. Shepard gasped and moaned at his touch, her nipples becoming hard and perked under her hoodie. Shepard clawed at his fringe with one hand as the other searched for the latches on his armour, one by one they came off and his armour started to peel away from his body only to revile his dark coloured under suit, Shepard growled at the fact he wore too many layers. Garrus chuckled as he purred at Shepard's pouting face as his hands slipped under her hoodie and grasped her bare chest making Shepard moan and lean into his touch.

"Garrus, stop teasing me" Shepard spoke as she looked at him with love glazed eyes.

"You think this is teasing?" Garrus growled. Shepard looked up at him and before she knew it her chest was pressed against the wall and Garrus's chest was pressing into her back. Shepard tried to look behind her but Garrus buried his face into her neck and licked along the vein that was throbbing away, Shepard moaned as she pushed her body against his making her ass press against his hips. Garrus's hands wandered her body from her waist and slowly dipping inside her pants; Shepard groaned and wiggled as she felt his gloved hand move along her thighs ghosting over inner thighs. But she wasn't going to let him have all the fun; Shepard pressed her ass against his shifting plates making him slightly thrust towards her.

"This is teasing Shepard" Garrus growled as he licked her neck, tasting the sweet tang of water and shower gel. Shepard moaned as her hand tried to grip the wall as her growling and purring elevated making Garrus's clothing too tight for him. Garrus removed his gloves as he chuckled and growled in Shepard ear making her shiver.

"Garrus…too many clothes" Shepard panted as Garrus took the hint and ripped her hoodie making the cold metal press against her warm flesh as the tattered remains of her hoodie fall to the ground. Shepard pouted slightly as the thought of her going to her quarters without a hoodie would be a bit embarrassing. But the feeling of Garrus's bare hand rubbing over her clit made Shepard suddenly see white and moan his name with earnest, Shepard arched her body towards his chest for more contact making Garrus nip at her shoulder.

"I've missed you Zo" Garrus spoke softly as Shepard loving-lustful glazed eyes looked over at him making Garrus groan with the feeling of his member straining against his pants.

"I've missed you too Garrus" Shepard turned her head and kissed his mandible. Garrus held her close for a moment, breathing in her scent while Shepard felt his plates move and shift against her back. Shepard missed the feeling of his body against hers. All the dreams and memories came flooding back in a haze of what Garrus could do to her. Then Garrus pushed her against the wall and pulled off her pants making Shepard gasp with the feeling of the cold metal against her perks nipples again.

"Let me show you how much I missed you" Garrus growled in her ear.

)_)

Shepard and Garrus lay on the floor of the main battery, bare of clothes, letting the cold air rest on their heated skin. Shepard snuggled in closer to Garrus as the metal wired floor dug into her skin, Garrus wrapped his arms round Shepard and pulled her closer and nuzzled her temple. Shepard's marking burnt with a pulsing heat as blood sipped out of the wound.

"That's the protocol on reunions" Shepard spoke hoarsely, her throat sore and strained from all the sounds she made as Garrus made love to her. Garrus chuckled and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"The vids mentioned it might go something like that" Garrus told her making Shepard blush, more of his research she told herself but suddenly she remembered…the security cameras!

"EDI!" Shepard bolted upright as Garrus tried to figure out what she had her so rattled.

"Do not worry Commander, I shut down all cameras in the room and locked the door…I also prevented Jeff from bypassing the codes to watch…I also blocked off all communications to that room" EDI responded as Shepard slightly relaxed as Garrus rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Thanks EDI…"Shepard said sheepishly as she looked over at Garrus who was trying to hold back a chuckle. Shepard glared at him and poked his waist making him shiver.

"Although I would recommend getting ready Commander we will be approaching Grissom Academy in one and a half hours…and Jeff is still trying to hack the cameras" EDI told Shepard making Shepard leap into action looking for her discarded clothing. Garrus sat up slowly as he watched Shepard frantically pick up the tattered remains of her clothes. Shepard glared at him again as Garrus shrugged and waved his sharp talons as if he was saying _don't look at me_. Shepard pouted and looked at the hoodie with the huge gapping hole on the back…and her pants were no better.

"How am I meant to get to our quarters now?" she asked Garrus who was putting on his under suit.

"Want me to wrap you up again?" Garrus asked with a smirk as Shepard blushed deeply remembering the time when she was recovering from her fever and Garrus had to wrap her up in a blanket and carry her to her room. It was a good memory but she doubted the same trick would work twice since it seemed everyone might now she was in the main battery.

"Wait a minute, you said our quarters" Garrus questioned her as Shepard red face turned scarlet. Shepard didn't notice her slip of wording as she buried her face in her torn clothing. Garrus strode over to her, picking her up off the floor and held her close.

"I'd love to move in with you Shepard" Garrus whispered to her as Shepard felt her heart about to burst with joy. Garrus chuckled as he peeled away the barrier of clothing and looked into his mate's eyes.

"Come on, let me get my stuff…I'm sure I have a blanket in there to cover you up" Garrus walked over to his bag while Shepard was lost for words, she tried to hide the fact that she wanted to jump up and down like a little school girl but the smile that spread across her face was more than enough. Garrus pulled out an old blanket and wrapped Shepard up making sure she was fully covered.

"Remember, not a sound or movement" Garrus told her as Shepard pouted.

"I remember Garrus…we've done this what? Once before?" Shepard making her questions sound more like statements. Garrus smiled and pressed his lip plates to her lips before he picked her up and flung Shepard over his shoulder, Shepard gave a little yelp as she remembered Grunt doing the exact same movement when they attacked the collector base.

"Don't worry Shepard" Garrus told her as she scoffed at the fake reassurance her mate was giving her.

"Now you've just jinxed us" Shepard told him from under the blanket as Garrus laughed and headed towards the door.

)_)

They soon made it to Shepard's room and Garrus threw Shepard down on to the bed as the blanket unfurled from her. Shepard glared at Garrus who smiled and put his stuff down near the closet.

"I see they fixed the fish tank" Garrus commented as Shepard got up from the bed and started to wander towards the shower to clean herself up. On her way she noticed her terminal glowing and remembered that Traynor said she had a few new messages she needed to check.

"Yeah, don't expect to see fish in there any time soon" Shepard joked as she sat down at her desk and folded her bear legs. Garrus started to put his armour and weapons next to hers as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No but you are going to need a new bed…that one kills my back" Garrus complained as Shepard smiled while deleting the few junk mail that pledged her message inbox.

"You sound old…don't put your armour away your coming with me to Grissom Academy I'm gonna need my lucky charm" Shepard spoke up as Garrus halted in his movements. He glared at her as she smiled from behind the display case.

"Something called timing Shepard…no wonder you missed a few husks back on Menae" Garrus quipped as he ducked a sudden biotic pulse.

"I'm still learning" Shepard fought back as Garrus laughed. Shepard looked through the list of none junk e-mail, some were reports from earth; another was her letter of being reinstated into the Alliance. One was Kaiden; Shepard pouted and groaned as she clicked on the e-mail.

_From: Kaiden Alenko_

_Hey Shepard,_

_Through some combination of medical miracle and dumb luck, I survived the beating I took on Mars. The doctors say I'm still not ready to be released, but I'd like to see you if you can spare the time._

_Councillor Udina has offered to make me a Spectre. Still think whether or not I should accept. Stop by the hospital when you're on the Citadel. I'd like your advice._

_Thanks,_

_Kaiden_

Shepard sat back in her chair and groaned at the thought of going to see Kaiden while he was awake. She could barely keep her anger contained while he was with her on Mars, this time she might end up beating him while he was defenceless…although he never really stood a chance against her to begin with.

"What's wrong?" Garrus asked and he appeared behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Shepard lent into his touch as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kaiden sent me a message to visit him in hospital" Shepard spoke while Garrus looked down at her puzzled.

"I though Kaiden was on the Normandy and that I missed him or something" Garrus told her as Shepard shook her head and glared at the offending letter. It's not that she didn't like Kaiden it was that fact that she knew where all the conversations tended to lead that irritated her.

"No, he got hurt while we did a mission on Mars…the body that EDI is using now kinda made Kaiden's head look like a battered fruit" Shepard told him as Garrus grimaced at the thought.

"You sure it wasn't you? Vega said you gave him quiet the beating" Garrus asked as Shepard leant her head back and pouted at Garrus making Garrus laugh.

"Little old me? Well yeah I did hit him but that's because he deserved it…even with the extra biotic kick" Shepard joked as Garrus barked with laughter. But the laughter soon died when he realised that Shepard was having a real problem with going to see Kaiden. He knew that Shepard and Kaiden were always on rough ground, even back on the SR1 but Shepard always tried to be polite. It was only after Horizon that Shepard really wanted to avoid Kaiden. He could understand being called a ghost to your face might not have been nice, plus to be called it by one of your closest friends must have hurt. But as Garrus always suspected there was something more.

"What should I do Garrus?" Shepard almost whisper as Garrus knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug, Shepard clung to him as if she was clinging to life itself. Her body shook as Garrus just held her close, he hated the fact that Kaiden awoke a fear within Shepard that rivalled her fear if Thrasher Maws.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Garrus asked and he ran his talons through her hair. Shepard looked up at him with wide eyes as if she didn't believe what she had heard.

"Yes please Garrus, I'd hate to go alone" Shepard pleaded as Garrus smiled and nuzzled her forehead with his.

"Alright we'll go together" Garrus told her as Shepard started to shower his mandibles and lip plates with kisses. Garrus laughed while trying to keep his balance while Shepard assaulted him with her lips.

"Alright…Shepard I get it! You're thankful!" Garrus pleaded with her to stop. Shepard stopped and pouted as she went back to check her other messages, Garrus chuckled and went back to getting ready for the mission. He had heard of Grissom Academy, it seemed that most of the Alliance best biotics came from there along with their best scientists and professors. The school rivalled one of the Turian biotic schools back on Palaven but only cause of the recent high in children with biotic abilities that had been going round. Turians wondered if the Alliance were feeding pregnant women element zero for the high biotic rate to suddenly increase. Garrus slipped on his chest plate and started to clip the latches into place.

"Hey Garrus, do I know a person known as Tannor Nuara?" Shepard called from her terminal with an extremely puzzled look on her face. Garrus thought back as he tried to place the name.

"You sure you didn't save his ass on Omega?" Garrus questioned as Shepard continued to read the letter.

"I don't think…" Shepard paused then suddenly stood up with such force it made the chair fall over and her breasts bounce in place.

"THANE!"

**Please Review.  
Sorry it took so long guys, for the true chapter (god I sound like Bioware and EA) go to Deviant art and look for FallenAngelInaYasha. I'll upload the chapter on there soon after I tweak a few things. Thank you for the support guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: I hate hospitals and schools

Shepard hated many things. She hated Thrasher Maws for their worm like features and venom spit. She hated annoying techno music that played at Afterlife on Omega. She hated getting blood in her hair. But most of all Shepard hated fighting through schools…Shepard hated school. So many useless rooms and annoying subjects that weren't going to be useful later on in life like math, oh she hated math. But she never thought that fighting through a school filled with Cerberus troops would be fun.

Shepard, Garrus and EDI fought their way through the narrow hallways of the Grissom academy, fighting off Cerberus troopers along the way. They had already meat up with Sanders, one of the teachers at the school and now were trying to make their way to the main lounge. The Cerberus resistance was heavy resistance with Troopers, Engineers and Guardians coming at them from every corner. They had also managed to save a few children that were being dragged off by Cerberus before they entered the near by shuttle area. Even Shepard knew this was low for Cerberus but no matter how she tried to put it together she didn't understand why Cerberus would want children with biotics. The implants wouldn't have matured and the powers would have been too raw to deal any real damage plus the fact that they didn't have any training on the field. Shepard put the thoughts aside and peered round from behind the table had had taken for cover, she could tell by smell some were still alive.

"This is a lot of troopers to take a few students" Garrus called out as he fired his sniper into the head of an oncoming centurion. Shepard smiled as the body fell to the floor with a thud, his blood staining the polished floor.

"I know, but we need to get to the Orion hall and help those students before Cerberus get their slimy hand on them" Shepard instructed while EDI took out the last trooper. Shepard got up and scanned the bullet battered desks; the class room reminded her of her own school. She would end up in fights with the rich kids that she shared lessons with and was constantly called Colony Trash but it didn't bother her, she had survived were she knew those kids would have died. A gleam of a data pad shattered her memory; Shepard picked up the pad and read the note that was attached.

"Any leads?" Garrus asked as Shepard shook her head trying to stifle the laugh that was trying to break out.

"Nothing on here…but this note reminds me of someone" Shepard handed the pad to Garrus who quickly shook his head.

"I doubt Jack would be here Shepard, to orderly for her…plus I don't think she liked kids" Garrus told her as Shepard laughed. The Cerberus announcer was still trying to talk to the students and with each word Shepard was slowly loosing her will to live. The words seemed to drone one about Cerberus not being the bad guy and that they could keep the children safe but it seemed the children knew that if you're faced with the barrel of a gun you know they are not the good guy. Shepard and the others didn't face any more Cerberus troops and now Garrus was telling Shepard that this was too easy.

"Commander, you should be approaching Orion Hall now…one of our instructors is with the students but I don't know how much they can take." Sanders appeared over her radio and Shepard neared the door.

"Alright, Garrus change to your assault rifle and EDI change to heavy pistol…hopefully it won't be much" Shepard instructed as both EDI and Garrus change weapons. Shepard changed to her Assault rifle as the door opened. Soon they were greeted with the sounds of battle; Cerberus troops flew through the air while more ducked behind pillars to take cover from biotic attacks. Shepard then heard an all too familiar cry or shout but as her eyes scanned the area a woman covered in tattoos and now sporting a new hair cut appeared.

"Jack?" Shepard came to a stop as she couldn't believe she was actually looking at Jack…in a school…as an instructor.

"Shepard?" Jack almost ran over to her but suddenly Cerberus pickled up the game. More troops poured through the doors and an Atlas was struggling to get through the low and narrow door way. Jack leapt forwards and covered one of the students with a biotic shield, Shepard was glad to see that Jack hadn't lost her touch. The Atlas aimed to fire again and Shepard knew that even though Jack was strong she might have been worn down.

"Garrus! EDI! Give Jack some cover fire I'll focus on the Atlas!" Shepard ordered as she fired her rifle at the giant metal beast.

"Move kids this thing is way out of your league, Shepard keep that thing off us" Jack told her as Shepard gave her a grin. Jack smiled back and ran up the stairs while Shepard closed in on the Atlas, Centurions shot smoke bombs towards her to block her vision but Shepard's eyes enhanced as she saw silhouetted images of the Cerberus troops through the smoke. Shepard flared with biotic power and threw a singularity towards the heavily armoured Centurions. As the Centurions started to float and fly, crashing into the walls, Shepard dodged a missile from the Atlas. Shepard threw up a barrier towards the student to make sure that they wouldn't take any fire damage. Jack looked down towards Shepard to make sure she was alright. Blood ran down Shepard's forehead from a gash but it didn't seem to bother her.

The blood dripped down her head as the stinging sensation rocked her head into a dizzy spell. Shepard knew she was reckless but she couldn't let the children be injured, not now. The sounds of fighting echoed in the room and filled each corner, more troops from Cerberus poured through the doors without end and Shepard knew they didn't have much time.

"I didn't know Commander Shepard was a biotic" Shepard one of the children from up above as they gazed in awe at her display. Shepard looked at the Atlas as she studied each part, it was heavily armoured even with her warp it would take time to break down the armour.

"Shepard, taking heavy fire" EDI spoke over the radio and as Shepard looked back she saw more engineers round the corner and start setting up turrets. Shepard cursed before she turned her attention towards the Atlas, then an idea came to her.

Garrus looked over towards Shepard and saw her eyes light up with a devilish sparkle that only meant she had an idea. At that moment Garrus's stomach turned with a twisted fear for Shepard's safety.

"She's gonna do something stupid isn't she" Garrus asked EDI who gave a smile.

"That is a high certainty" EDI responded before she took out an on coming trooper. Garrus looked back at Shepard who was advancing on the Atlas and his gizzard clenched before a bullet skimmed past his face. Garrus cursed as he turned back and started to overload the turrets.

Shepard ran up to the Atlas as she put up a biotic barrier to stop most of the bullets that hit her, the flicker of her shields and barrier covered her eyes with multicolour haze before she empowered her legs with biotics and jumped towards the Atlas. The Atlas pilot didn't know what to do when Shepard landed on the orange tinted window of the cockpit; she gripped on to the small edges of the metal as the Atlas tried to shake her off but Shepard smiled and coursed her biotics into her fist. Shepard punched the glass with all her might making the glass smash and shatter, the shards of glass almost becoming small stars in the air as the light shone through them. The pilot scurried for his SMG but Shepard gripped his neck, for a moment she saw the fear in his eyes behind his mask. Like she was death taking away his soul from his body, her eyes hard and cold. Shepard's hand flowed with biotic as she crushed the life out of the pilot, his helmet leaked with blood on to Shepard's hand before she flung the man out of the Atlas and climbed in. Cheers from the students breaking through the sounds of fighting then followed by shouts of Jack telling them to shut up, Shepard laughed but quickly got to work on the controls. The Atlas was simple to control with only a few buttons in the cockpit, Shepard took the controls watching the weapons move, slowly she pushed forward making the Atlas slowly lumber across the room.

"EDI, Garrus get out of the way" Shepard shouted as she lifted the missile towards the door. Cerberus troops started to shoot towards her while others ran back out the door, Shepard pressed the button letting the rocket fly. Suddenly there was the sound of crumbling walls and screams of pain, Shepard's ears started ringing from the sudden explosion and shockwave that rippled through the room but she was glad that her plan worked.

"Had to hijack the Atlas didn't you" Garrus spoke to her as he walked over. Shepard looked down at him and beamed with a smile.

"You know me Garrus, always need to have some fun" Shepard joked as she started to climb out of the shattered window of the cockpit. As Shepard stepped out her foot slipped on some of the blood from the disposed pilot and Shepard suddenly found herself falling backwards towards the ground. Shepard's heart leapt into her throat as she felt the sudden pull of gravity kick in sending her head first towards the ground but then Shepard felt her body being embraced by a pair of arms as they guided her towards a very hard section of chest armour. Shepard landed on top of Garrus with as much grace as a brick; Garrus lost his balance and collapsed onto the floor. Everyone (even EDI) burst out laughing at the sudden display of how not to get out of an Atlas; Shepard supported her weight on her hands as her body lay flush against Garrus's, her face flushed as Garrus smiled and brushed back the strands of hair that had slipped out of her tie.

"I thought I was all the fun you needed Shepard" Garrus whispered as Shepard smiled and purred while she leant into his touch. But Garrus's face grew concerned his eyes wandering towards the wound on her head. Shepard smiled as blood dripped out of the small gash.

"Will you be alright?" Garrus asked as he lightly touched the wound, Shepard hissed in pain as her eyes winced away.

"Nothing Medi-gel won't fix" Shepard assured him.

"What is the Medi-gel solution in your pack?" Garrus asked as Shepard felt like something had just punched her in the gut. Thought out everything she forgot to change her medi-gel supply from a human based compound to a Turian based compound. Becoming part Turian was easy to forget while your features and appetite were still human. Shepard hung her head as she let out a slow and annoyed growl at herself, Garrus laughed and told her to stand up.

"Here, at least it's only a gash to the head" Garrus assured her with a mocking tone making Shepard glare at him. Garrus hummed as he smiled towards her, he pulled out a small tube of his medi-gel from his suit and cracked the glass open.

"Garrus, what about you?" Shepard felt her heart skip a beat when Garrus rubbed the cooling solution on her head. Shepard head felt like it was going on a high as a tingling sensation spread through her body, the hair feeling like it was standing on end but her wound was beginning to close as she felt the skin knit back together.

"I've got enough, don't worry Shepard" Garrus leant towards her and touched his forehead to hers. Shepard smiled and closed her eyes loving the feeling on being with him.

"Either get a room or quit it guys!" Jack's voice sounded out in the background as Shepard bit her lower lip and cursed inwardly for forgetting where they were. Garrus stepped back and touched Shepard's arm, Shepard looked into his eyes and smiled as she saw the look Garrus was giving her. Shepard started to walk over to the balcony where Jack stood with a grin on her face, Shepard gave her a mocking glare but she couldn't hide the fact she was glad to see Jack again.

"Sanders said she was going to call for help but I didn't think the Queen of the girl scouts would show up" Jack shouted down as Shepard grinned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Just remember this queen of the girl scouts just pulled the Queen of the fouled mouth biotics out of Cerberus shit" Shepard called back as Jack laughed before turning back towards the students.

"Alright guys Amp check. Presley those fields were weak, Cerberus isn't gonna lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom" Jack shouted as Shepard stifled a laugh. Garrus gave her a confusing look as Shepard waved at him to tell him later on. Shepard turned to see Jack floating down from the balcony, as Shepard smiled to greet her Jack fist connected with her jaw. Shepard shook her head away of the pain and grinned at Jack.

"Damn it how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus" Jack scolded her as Shepard laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well your punches haven't weakened but I know Jack, you told me several times not to trust them" Shepard spoke trying to bite back the anger of being scolded like a little child.

"Awww, you feel bad well tough shit" Jack gave her a mocking pout while Shepard glared at her but she knew that Jack was right, she had always been right about Cerberus but Shepard hated the fact that Jack was treating her like a small child.

"Charming as ever" Garrus broke the tension as Jack backed off.

"Bite me Garrus…better yet bite her, probably how she likes it" Jack smiled as Shepard's face suddenly flushed with colour. Jack nearly spat out her laughter as Shepard tried to hide her face while Garrus had a look of pride etched on his features.

"Shepard, if we live though this I want details" Jack told her as Shepard wanted to scream into her pillow at that exact moment.

)_)

"Go, Go, Go" Shepard shouted as the students dived into the Cerberus shuttle that was waiting for them. Mentally she was counting each student that dived through the doors, then Jack moved through the doors and Shepard did a double take on how many students pasted her.

"Jack we're missing one" Shepard shouted as Jack's went into pure horror. Shepard couldn't blame Jack for forming a bond with the students. Suddenly the sounds of gun fire came from the room beyond the window as Shepard and Jack sprinted over to see one of the young girls diving behind a chair as Cerberus troops advanced on her.

"She needs cover fire" Shepard spoke as she started to bash the window with her rifle, the glass was too thick and with each hit Shepard felt the glass not wanting to budge.

"She needs more than that" Jack sounded behind her and suddenly the glass shattered in front of Shepard as Jack punched through the glass as if it was nothing. Shepard laid down cover fire as Jack dragged the girl towards the shuttle, Shepard sent out a singularity to slow the Cerberus troops down before she sped into the Cerberus shuttle.

"EDI, get us out of here" Shepard cried as EDI launched the shuttle out of the gates of the station and off towards the Normandy.

"I thought we would never make it" Sanders wobbled as the shuttle rocked from side to side. Shepard's face went pale as the sickly feeling rose to her throat.

"I was going to say the students stay on the back lines but maybe their ready after all" Sanders spoke up. Shepard looked over at Jack who gave her a pleading look, Jack told her that she didn't think they were ready for front line combat and Shepard thought the same. They were good but they were too young to die for this war.

"It's true their good but we need them as support" Shepard spoke up, receiving a look of thankfulness from Jack while Sanders nodded. The students on the other hand protested to Shepard's decision saying that they trained for a moment like this and that they were ready. They were quickly silenced by Jack and Shepard couldn't believe how much she had grown up after she left the Normandy. Shepard suddenly felt dizzy and started to loose her footing but Garrus was quickly behind her gripping her arms and purring into her hair. Shepard gave a weak smile as Garrus held her close, Jack looked over to see Shepard's slipping mask.

"So Shepard, you got any tattoos while you were locked up" Jack spoke up making Shepard's glassy eyes gaze at her with unfocused eyes.

"Relived of duty and maybe I did" Shepard spoke as Jack seemed to be taken aback. She felt Garrus tense up behind her while she suddenly felt all eyes roaming her body.

"Yeah right Shepard, I don't believe you." Jack told her in her usually fashion but Shepard caught the concern in her eyes as Shepard felt the colour drain from her face even more, how she hated shuttle rides. Garrus held her close to her body and purred into her hair.

"It'll be alright Zo, I've got you" Garrus whispered as Shepard closed her eyes and rested against Garrus's chest. Suddenly, as the darkness of her mind consumed her, a pain rose up and felt like it was crushing the mind. Her eyes felt like they were being squeezed within a grip so tight they were going to burst, a ringing kept in her ears like a viper of in its prey. She distantly heard Jack and Joker banter about something about a swear jar while she faintly felt Garrus's grip on her arms, everything seemed to be growing distant as her mind slipped into the pain and ringing. At first she thought the gash on her head was worse than she once thought but then something was calling out to her, reaching out to her, she faintly saw images of trees within the still blackness and a small figure running away. Shepard felt her mind go and her body crying out for rest and as she obeyed her mind was plunged into a grey forest with the small boy reaching out for her.

)_)

Shepard woke with a start, her body felt heavy and her mind was fuzzy with blurry images of dead trees and inky blackness. Shepard covered her face with her hand and rubbed her heavy eyes, that's when she noticed that she was in her bed, the covers tucked round her and her armour just dumped on the couch. Then a sound disturbed her train of thought, Shepard turned to see Garrus crouching at the side of her bed with his head buried in his arms, while he held her hand gently within his claws. Shepard smiled to herself as she looked at her mate, he had taken care of her before but he had always been awake and moving about her room. Shepard smiled softly as she gazed over his sleeping features; his soft clicking coming from his throat was a pleasant distraction from the silence that covered her room like a thick blanket. Shepard thought back to her dream, already becoming hazy and blurred, she thought of the small boy that she had seen. It was the same small boy that she tried to save on earth but the forest she was seeing while she tried to chase the boy felt cold filled with small whispers that she thought was the wind. Usually her dreams would be about Akuze or Mindior or more recently Omega where she nearly lost Garrus. But this was different something didn't feel right; the sounds that surrounded the dream still softly invaded her ears reminded her of the roar of the Reapers.

"Shepard…"Garrus's voice broke her train of thought as she looked over towards him. He looked tired but Shepard wasn't surprised. Shepard smiled and gripped his hand gently with hers.

"Hey, how long was I out?" Shepard asked as she tried to sit up, Garrus picked himself up and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. The bed dipped slightly under his weight while he gently helped Shepard sit up, he nuzzles her temple making Shepard purr and nuzzle his scared mandible.

"About two hours, Chakwas said you were mentally and physically exhausted and that's why you fainted on the shuttle" Garrus told her as Shepard breathed in his scent. She remembered feeling scared out of her mind while in the shuttle but she didn't remember fainting.

"Sorry if I scared you" Shepard spoke as Garrus ran his talons through her hair making Shepard smile. She could feel Garrus's eyes on her, watching her for anything wrong but she knew he could see nothing.

"Don't worry about it" Garrus told her as Shepard smiled and took his hand within hers. Garrus placed his lip plates on her forehead as if he was kissing her, Shepard giggled as she felt his tongue graze her skin.

"But now you are under house arrest until we get to the Citadel" Garrus spoke in his commanding tone as Shepard felt her heart clench. Shepard began to protest to the sudden house arrest but Garrus chuckled and kissed her lips; Shepard kissed him back and wrapped her arms round his neck. Garrus growled as he felt Shepard's fingers graze under his fringe. Garrus pulled away slightly and brushed his knuckle under her chin making her look into his eyes.

"Get some rest Zo you need it, we've still got time until we reach the Citadel" Garrus told her but Shepard reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Please stay with me, I find it hard to sleep without you near me" Shepard told him as Garrus, without thinking, wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close to him. Their bodies fitting together as if they were made for each other as if individually they were a puzzle trying to find that one perfect fit. Garrus pushed Shepard back down on to the bed and lay next to her; Shepard brought her body close to his and nuzzled her face into his neck while Garrus pulled her body close to his.

"I love you Garrus" Shepard spoke as Garrus nuzzled her temple.

"I love you too Zo" Garrus whispered in her hair. Shepard felt her eyes getting heavy again as she breathed in Garrus's scent and feeling his talons run along her arms and shoulder. Slowly Shepard forgot for a moment there was a war going on around her.

)_)

They approached the Citadel and while Joker was complaining that the Alliance wanted them back on a short leach, and suddenly getting caught out by the docking assistant, Shepard and Garrus were looking at what they were going to do when they arrived. Garrus was going to go to the refugee camp and see what he could do there but also to look for his family. Shepard was going to go round the shops and buy the supplies they needed then they would both meet up at the hospital and see Kaidan.

Shepard was on her way to the war room where she knew Victus was hiding for most of the time. She felt bad that she had taken so many sidetrack missions before going to Sur'Kesh for the summit. As she pasted through the door, she was going over the list of different dextro and levo foods she needed to get. Most of it was the standard protein bar but she wanted the crew to have some real food so that once in a while they were starving themselves until the next shore leave. Shepard walked down into the sunken floor where the huge table resided and the holographic picture of the weapon, that Hackett was building, dimly lit the surrounding area.

"Victus, may I have a word?" Shepard asked as the old Turian looked up from his data pad. His eyes were sunken and he looked haggard, the vibrant colour of his eyes had dimmed and the lustre of his plates had faded. This must have been the Turian version of looking like hell.

"Shepard, I did not see you…of course, is there somewhere you would wish to go?" Victus asked as Shepard waved over to the abandoned communication room. Victus nodded and slowly walked over to the small room, Shepard followed behind him while closing the small thin door.

"I guess by now you know we're at the Citadel" Shepard sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair while Victus looked at her. Shepard locked eyes with him and saw that he wasn't really looking at her he was more looking through her, possibly replaying all the information that was coming through from Palaven. Shepard walked over to the Primarch and stood besides him, he didn't follow her he just stared off into the distance. Shepard's heart clenched as he saw the sadness on his face, the slow clicking in his voice was as if he was crying. Shepard placed her hand on top of his as he gently ran her finger tips along his knuckles.

"I'm sorry we're taking so long to get to Sur'Kesh but I promise we'll get there soon" Shepard spoke and to her surprise her voice was clicking in time with her words. Victus stilled for a moment and looked at Shepard who was rubbing her throat.

"It is alright Shepard, I understand." Victus looked away as while Shepard tries to stop the clicking in her throat. Victus sighs but turns his hand over and grips Shepard's hand lightly, Shepard smiles and gave him a light squeeze in return.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Victus broke in as he pulled his hand away. Shepard pulled up her omni-tool as she readied the note taking feature on the display.

"I'm going to get some supplies and wondered what food you liked" Shepard told him as Victus looked slightly taken aback. Shepard smiled and gave a light laugh at the Primarch's reaction.

"I'm fine with protein bars Shepard…" Victus began but Shepard walked right up in front of him and poked his chest.

"My ship, my rules, I want you to eat properly on my ship Victus." Shepard poked his chest with each statement making Victus chuckle and purr as life was beginning to come back into his eyes.

"Alright Shepard, let me get you a list…you are a persistent woman Shepard" Victus began to walk off as Shepard smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I told you I'm stubborn" Shepard gave him a wink while Victus gave her a flash of his teeth and growled before walking out of the room.

)_)

On the Citadel, Shepard was busy walking along the row of shops that littered the commons. Thousands of citizens wandered the halls as they happily chatted about the new things that were coming out, like the new blasto movie that Joker mentioned and a new Elcor play of Macbeth. But as Shepard wandered the halls she picked up bits of information about the war and how people were scared and worried about family members on home worlds, the Asari and Salariens were safe for now but humans and Turians were constantly checking their omni-tools and message board for any sign of a loved one.

Shepard felt the weight of everything start to pile on top of her shoulders and the weight was slowly becoming unbearable. Suddenly a message popped up on her omni-tool, Shepard put down the shopping bag as she sat down on a near by bench and checked her message.

_Hey_

_All done. No good news. The council has accepted our wounded but we can't provide much right now. I'll meet you at the hospital, who do you want to visit first?_

_G_

Shepard read the message with a grim face, Garrus hadn't heard from his family and he was starting to worry about them. Shepard didn't know how to feel for him, she had lost her family and now she had no one to worry about beside Anderson who she still had contact with. She did know about his family, Liara had allowed her to look at messages Garrus had with his sister Solana about his mother and father. Shepard never told Garrus but she had been secretly paying for his mother's hospital treatments and using her Spectre status she managed to pull a few strings but she managed to keep Garrus in the dark about it. She didn't like keeping secrets from Garrus but as she read the messages he sent to his sister her eyes filled with tears. Shepard shook away the thought and began to type a message.

_Ok. Meet you there._

_Can we see Thane first? I'm in no hurry to see Kaidan._

_S_

Shepard sent the message and picked up her things. As Shepard moved through the tide of people she saw a familiar blue Asari running up to her waving. Liara pushed through the crowds and ran up to Shepard.

"Liara, what's wrong?" Shepard asked as Liara stopped in front of her with her lightly purple cheeks and parted lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shepard, I've got word that Cerberus is on Eden Prime and they've discovered something big" Liara told Shepard. The first thing that went through Shepard's mind was the first time she went to Eden Prime and how her first crush got killed. Nihlus, her first real crush, her mentor and possible partner as a Spectre, gunned down by someone he thought he knew. Shepard bit her lip as the thought of going there again hit her hard.

"What have they found?" Shepard asked if it was something big and useless she would let Cerberus have it and not bother about going back there.

"It seems it might be another beacon but the information I'm getting is saying that it's something else…maybe a weapon of some kind" Liara confirmed Shepard's fear. Shepard bit her lip harder and nodded to Liara.

"Alright, send a message out to the crew I want them back on the Normandy in two hours, I have to visit Kaidan in hospital and then we'll leave for Eden Prime" Shepard told Liara who nodded and quickly rushed off into the blur of people. Shepard sighed as she wondered towards the elevator; she felt the weight on her shoulders increase.

"Things just seem to get worse" Shepard muttered to herself as she entered the metal closet and pressed the button to head towards the hospital. As the elevator powered up a sick feeling entered Shepard's stomach, if there was one thing she hated more than school it would be hospitals. She didn't mind the medical bay on the Normandy it was just one room but a hospital was a maze of corridors and windows that seemed to never end. The fear started when she was about seven years old, she had caught an illness that she couldn't pronounce the name of if her life depended on it, and was admitted to hospital to be treated. She was basically bed bound by orders of the Asari nurses and Shepard didn't like it one bit, she felt fine and thought that the doctors were lying. Shepard got bored one day and simply got out of bed and started to explore the hospital corridors, at first it was fun looking at the different faces in the hospital and meeting all the children that were being dragged into the medical prison. But as time pasted she felt the symptoms of her illness start to take effect and she wanted to get back to her room but by accident she had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now in some part of the hospital that was abandoned and looked like it was going under construction. Shepard started to get scared as she wondered the halls, her legs aching and her eyes getting hard to keep open while her skin started to itch and burn. Suddenly she heard the sounds of people and as she turned the corner to try and find the people to help her she came upon a sight her would never forget. A Turian and an Asari pressed against the wall in a pretzel like form, the sight nearly made Shepard faint but she was entranced by the Turian's form looking at how his plates shifted and how the Asari would light up as she screamed. Shepard didn't know what to do, she had never seen her parents act like this and seeing two aliens do this sort of thing was…scary. Shepard screamed, alerting the Turian and the Asari before she ran off back down the corridor. Shepard later found herself back in her hospital bed with Anderson sitting in the near by chair and when she asked what happened he told her that she had pasted out on the hospital floor and that a Turian doctor found her and brought her back. Shepard hid her face from every Turian doctor that came past her room or came in to check on her just in case, although she couldn't help but think of how the crimson plates of the Turian she saw pressing the Asari against the wall looked against his skin and how pretty he looked.

The doors opened to relieve the hospital floor, the smell of antiseptic and plants filled the area and made Shepard choke, Shepard shook herself of the memory before she stepped out of the elevator and looked round the waiting room. Doctors rushed pasted with data files and people sat quietly waiting to be seen or to simply wait for a person to come out of the main hospital area. The number of patients had increased slightly the last Shepard was here and the doctors looked overworked. Shepard started to head towards the reception to ask where Kaidan's room was but her ears caught the sound of something familiar. The sound of flapping leather and a small cough made Shepard turn to see a Drell doing a work out exercise. Shepard walked up behind the Drell and placed the bags down on the floor and stood behind the lean figure, the kept on punching towards the window, the fake lighting too bright for any reflection to be shown. Shepard looked over Thane watching his muscles ripple under the leather coat and the way his scales caught the light.

"Are trying to impress someone?" Shepard spoke making Thane jump and look behind him. Thane broke into a wide smile as Shepard ran up to him and hugged him. Thane wrapped his arms round Shepard's frame and brought her close.

"Siha, you're safe I prayed to Arashu that you would be" Thane voice rippled through Shepard as she smiled while trying to force the tears back behind her eyes. He was alive, she managed to see him again and he had done what he was told for a change. Shepard pulled away from his frame and chuckled.

"You doubt my ability not to get injured Thane?" Shepard placed her hands on her hips while Thane chuckled under his breath.

"He had good reason to Shepard" Garrus sounded behind her as Shepard jumped and spun round to see Garrus almost flush against her. Shepard's cheeks flared with colour as Garrus smiled down at her.

"Not funny" Shepard grumbled while she glared at Thane who was doing his best not to laugh. Garrus purred and nuzzled Shepard's temple as Shepard nuzzled his mandible in return.

"So Krios, how you doing?" Garrus spoke as the three of them sat down by the window. Shepard sat in between them.

"My disease kills slowly…with enough care and a healthy life style it can be delayed for a few years" Thane spoke but his eyes gazed off into the distance. Shepard waited for him to continue as Thane gave a soft smile.

"Although, my allotted time has come and gone, now I exercise because it pleases me" Thane smiled as Shepard chuckled and shifted her weight in the chair. Garrus nodded his head as Thane looked over at Shepard.

"What bring you here?" Thane asked as Shepard gave a mock look of horror.

"Says the person who sends me a message asking me to come" Shepard pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Thane chuckled and ruffled Shepard's hair from its pony tail, Shepard started to try and push him away but Garrus was too quick and pulled her away from Thane's menacing hands. As Shepard looked at the scene she was taken back to the morning of the tickle match where Thane tried to get her out of bed, obviously Garrus still remembered it too.

"We came to see a…friend, Kaidan" Garrus told Thane as Shepard looked between Thane and Garrus. Thane had a weird smile on his lips while Garrus was defiantly glaring at him. Shepard decided to speak up before there was a sniper fight in the hospital reception.

"He got hurt protecting…Liara" Shepard lied which thane seemed to pick up on and Garrus showed he didn't like the way she paused before saying Liara's name.

"The human Biotic in intensive care, I saw the marks of an implant" Thane spoke up as he looked over towards the doors. Shepard nodded as she remembered Kaidan had the L2 implant and that made her worry a bit more about his condition.

"We have spoken, he said he was holding out hope that a woman would come a visit him…although he doubted she would come" Thane looked over towards Shepard who made her hands into fists and her grit her teeth.

"He's lucky I'm here" Shepard growled as Garrus stiffened as he heard the tone of her growl, there was something more she wasn't telling him. Thane noticed it too, the flare in Shepard's eyes was like the flare she held for the Illusive man when she would talk about him but this was on a more personal level and Thane wondered what Kaidan had done to cause his Siha so much anger.

"Your enemies may try to finish him off here; I'll look out for him" Thane spoke snapping Shepard out of her trance. Thane reached out and took Shepard's hand, Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Thane, you don't have to" Shepard spoke softly as Thane smiled and squeezed her hand slightly.

"I'm at the end of my life; it is a good time to be generous" Thane spoke before Shepard stood up and looked over towards the door. Garrus got up and picked up the bags of shopping that Shepard abandoned. Thane stood as Shepard wrapped her arms round his frame again and buried her face into his leather coat. Thane held her close to him and noticed that she was shaking; Thane looked towards Garrus who noticed it too.

"Keep in touch Thane, I'm gonna check on you now and then" Shepard spoke with a clicking in her voice that made Garrus turn his head. Thane wondered what it meant but pulled Shepard away to see the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'd like that Siha, come on now dry your eyes you don't want Kaidan to see you like this" Thane spoke to her as she nodded her head. Garrus put his hand round her waist and held her close as Thane wiped her eyes and cheeks with his smooth fingers.

"You know I'm going to get a rash all over my face now" Shepard spoke up as Garrus barked out in laughter, Thane smiled and nodded but kept on wiping her eyes until the tears were gone. Then like clock work a nurse came to tell Thane/Tannor that he had another session with his doctor in a few minutes. Shepard and Garrus watched him leave for his treatment before they wondered towards the hospital main doors.

"Anything I should know before we see Kaidan?" Garrus spoke up as Shepard looked at the ground, still emotionally scared.

"I'll tell you on the Normandy Garrus" Shepard told him and Garrus thought not to push it further, something had rattled her and that something was to do with Kaidan. They got to the room and saw Udina exiting the room where Kaidan was laying in bed. Udina scolded at Shepard before walking out of the room, Shepard shrugged and looked over at Kaidan who had a look on his face that was a mixer of a death glare at Garrus, a look of shock that Shepard actually showed up and a sickly look of longing. Shepard walked over to the chair to sit next to Kaidan while Garrus stood near the door.

"Hey" Shepard spoke as she took the chair.

"Shepard, hey…you just missed snack time…actually that's probably a good thing" Kaidan tried to joke but Shepard only nodded stared at him with a blank face.

"Thanks for coming" Kaidan spoke as Shepard nodded and played with the strands of hair that fell loose from the tie. Shepard had to move things along, this conversation was going no where and she was already on a tight schedule.

"What did Udina want? Still thinking about the Spectre deal?" Shepard asked as she heard Garrus shift near the door.

"Well it's a big honour…big responsibility, just got to be sure you know" Kaiden spoke as Shepard caught the glare he was giving Garrus. Shepard bit down a growl and dug her nails into the palm of her hand, telling herself to be a good girl.

"You doing okay?" Shepard asked, nearly biting her tongue as Kaidan shifted his weight in the bed. Shepard felt he was trying to take out her eyes with his muscles either that or let her get a good view of them. Either way she looked towards the other side of the room.

"My implant got a little rattled; doc says to keep the biotics offline for a bit…it's not big deal" Kaidan spoke as Shepard nodded. She figured the implant would have been messed up its not everyday you get your head smashed into a Cerberus shuttle by a Cyborg with huge breasts. Shepard looked at Kaidan and saw his far off look; Shepard had to bite the bullet.

"Is there something else?" Shepard asked as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand deeper. Kaidan looked over at Garrus who was trying to stay out of the conversation and keep busy by looking at the passing doctors and nurses.

"After Mars…after doubting you, I just wanted to make sure we're ok…clear the air" Kaidan spoke as he tore his gaze away from Garrus's back and on to Shepard. Shepard looked back at him as she felt her insides screaming that, no they were not alright, that she wanted to punch him for everything he said and did.

"Kaidan, we've been through rough missions together…had each other's backs" Shepard tried to sound professional but instead she was sounding more like a Turian.

"No it's not just that…you were my Commander sure but you listened too, I told you about…you know and we went through Ash's death together" that was like a slap in the face to Shepard, she hated the fact that she had to leave Ash behind on Virmire and had enough hate mail from her family to feel bad about it. But Kaidan was never there for her, she was there for him, it was Garrus who listened to her about how she tried to think of a way to save them both but with Seran pressing at her heels she had to choose and she had to make sure that Seran didn't know about the bomb so she went to save the Salariens and Kaidan. It was Garrus who held her in the back of the Mako as she cried not Kaidan.

"So are we good?" Kaidan asked as Shepard glared at him.

"You and me…we can butt heads but for now…yeah were good" Shepard spoke.

"I'll take that" Kaidan looked back at Garrus who could sense that something was wrong with Shepard. Garrus could smell the faint scent of blood in the air coming from Kaidan's room but after being around Shepard he knew all too well that it was her blood he could smell. Plus no matter how hard he tried he could hear every word and was doing his best to control his rage.

Shepard was about to get up when Kaiden sighed, she looked at her watch and thought she still had time and if there was something Kaidan wanted off his chest she might as well be there to listen.

"What's going on? Is there something else?" Shepard asked as she stood up and looked down at Kaidan.

"Yeah…is there something between you and Garrus?" Kaidan framed the question in the form of a statement and Shepard instantly regretted asking him anything. Shepard looked over at Garrus and saw the tension in his body, he may have looked relaxed to most people maybe even had Kaidan fooled but Shepard could see right through the get up. His mandibles clasped against his mouth his eyes unfocused and his leg was twitching slightly as if he was getting ready to turn and hit something.

"Yeah, we're together" Shepard told Kaidan who nearly bolted out of his bed but instead reached for her hand. Shepard tried to pull it away but Kaidan was too fast and gripped her hand tight making Shepard wince in pain.

"But what about us Shepard" Kaidan pleaded as shock covered Shepard's face.

"Kaidan there was never an 'us'" Shepard told him as Kaidan glared at Garrus as if he was to blame for this.

"But on the first Normandy, I thought we were together…I know you" Kaidan spoke as Shepard's saw red. Her anger rose to a point she didn't think was possible as she wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"You don't know me Kaidan. You never took the time to know me, I was the one that listened to you about your trails at biotic school and about your first love who became scared of you when you broke your teachers neck with a biotic kick. I even listened when you kept on thinking back to your parent's house in Vancouver looking over the English bay…but you never listened to me" Shepard ranted as she kept her voice steady not wanting to create a scene. Kaidan stared up at her with a look of shock on his face.

"I do know you Shepard; you were on Akuze, you made Commander at one of the earliest ages there ever was in the Alliance…" Kaidan began searching Shepard's face only to find fury while her eyes looked like a predator's eyes that had locked on to its prey.

"You know my service record!" Shepard spat as her hands flared with Biotics, that's when Garrus came behind her and held her shoulders gently.

"Shepard, calm down" Garrus urged but Shepard was so angry she was shaking, her biotics looked like cold fire licking at her hands and her growling was low and menacing.

"Ask me anything Shepard, I beg you" Kaidan pleaded as Shepard looked down at him.

"Fine Kaidan…what is the one thing I'm afraid of most of all" Shepard asked. Garrus gripped her arms, he knew the answer and it was the one thing only he, Grunt and Joker seemed to know.

"…Geth? No wait Batairians" Kaidan fished for the right answer and Shepard shook her head.

"See you don't know…you don't know me" Shepard spoke as she started to go out of the room.

"You know he can't give you children Shepard…I can give you that…" Kaidan started but suddenly the side of his face stung with a fire. Shepard stood rubbing her hand with tears in her eyes, Garrus stood behind her while glaring at Kaidan, Kaidan lay speechless as Shepard stormed out of the room. Garrus watched her go before he walked up to Kaidan and pulled on his shoulder so that his eyes would pierce into Kaidan's.

"I won't hurt you because you were once my friend but ever hurt Shepard like that again and I will use my talons to gut you like a pig" Garrus growled as Kaidan paled. Garrus let him go and walked out of the room, he knew that Kaidan was better than this and thought that maybe due to his injuries and medication he was talking out of his ass but it still didn't help the fact that what he said to Shepard hurt her. Before he left the room he heard Kaidan muttering to himself something about making Shepard see the truth of who she's meant to be with, Garrus nearly turned to impale Kaidan but before he could move Shepard's hand lightly touched his arm and guided him out of the hospital.

Shepard hated a lot of things; Thrasher Maws, Batairians, schools, hospitals. But she hated one thing most of all, the possibility that she won't be able to start a family with Garrus…and she hated the fact that Kaidan of all people was the one to point it out in a petty fight.

"I hate this war" Shepard whispered as they entered the elevator.

"Sparring session when we get back?" Garrus asked as he wrapped his arm round her waist. Shepard rested her head on his shoulder as she gave a small smile.

"You read my mind…I think James needs another black eye" Shepard told him as Garrus barked with laughter. Garrus knew then, Shepard was going to be alright.

**Please review!  
Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Memories.

Eden Prime. A beautiful planet filled with exotic plants and weird animals. But it was also one of the toughest places to live and if you wanted to live there you invited danger at your doorstep. The colony of Eden Prime had first been attacked by Seran and the Geth over two years ago and had survived because Shepard and her team were there to sway the fighting away from the escaping colonists. From reports it took the colony ages to turn back to normal although some did go to planets like Horizon to start anew. Now Eden Prime was being pledged with Cerberus troops trying to get at a Prothean that could turn the tide of this war. Shepard was more than surprised to find that Cerberus managed to find a living Prothean; she remembered all the pods on Ilos were dead because of lack of power. She wondered if this one had its own power source of some kind, Shepard wondered why this planet most of all was a hot zone for Prothean artefacts to be found, first the beacon and now this. But there was time to dwell on that later right now they had a target of finding puzzle pieces to open the huge puzzle box.

Liara was looking through consoles to get information that could help the people of Eden Prime in their fight against Cerberus while Shepard and Garrus walked through the compact buildings of the colony, the silence was thick in the air and the smell of fresh gun fire was still in the air. Consoles still running data about different artefacts while the blood stained the way. As Shepard walked through the halls and interlocking bunkers, she could hear the screams of children and parents while a sudden heat washed over her like a wave. Her scars flared in pain the memories of Mindior flashed in front of her eyes. Shepard stumbled and reached up to hold her head as her tears moved down her cheeks.

"Shepard…" Garrus walked over to her and placed his talon on her cheek to stop the tears escaping. Shepard smiled and nuzzled his palm and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm alright Garrus…this just…doesn't bring up good memories" Shepard looked out of the courtyard, it was just a grass land with a new bushes but it looked a lot like the courtyard where she used to play. Garrus purred and nuzzled her temple making Shepard break away from her trance.

"We should be near the last Cerberus lab now" Liara spoke up as she entered the room and averted her eyes away from the tender moment between the lovers. Shepard gave a light blush while Garrus quickly moved away clearing his throat pretending he wasn't doing anything. Shepard smiled as she turned and using the scope of her sniper, she scanned the area. Things look clear but Cerberus had a way of popping up when you least wanted them.

"How far Liara?" Shepard asked as Liara checked her map. Liara pointed in the general direction of the last lab area and Shepard already felt her head pounding with the thought of more Prothean data entering her mind. Shepard wondered if she would have more nightmares or more visions of intergalactic threats that needed to be dealt with after the Reapers were kicked off of earth. As Shepard moved down the stairs towards the next lab, Cerberus reared their ugly head. Shepard and Liara leapt into biotic action as they combined pulls and warps to create explosions blinding the next Trooper that soon fell victim to Garrus's sniper skills. The battle ended and Liara opened the lab doors, it was the same set up as the last one, cramped with only the essentials to analyses the data Cerberus managed to get. Shepard watched the video and felt her mind exploding with even more information, she saw the old race of aliens talk and discuss the life pods and how the fought against the collectors. The collectors must have been the husks of their time but Shepard watched as the old Prothean got into the life pod. After a few more moments she was back and her head felt like it was spinning.

"Did you get anything?" Liara asked with hopeful eyes. Shepard smiled as she took in a few deep breaths to calm her mind; she played the sequence over and over in her mind until she was sure she would be able to remember it.

"I got it" Shepard confirmed and they headed back to the life pod. Cerberus though had other plans, blocking their every path with turrets and troopers, the team began to feel like lab rats in a maze. But Shepard had an idea, she told the team to go under the buildings while she went round to draw fire away from them.

"Shepard I'm not going to let you be the target while we get to safety" Garrus protested as he grabbed her arm before she could run off. Shepard looked at him with fire in her eyes but Garrus bore down upon her.

"Garrus you know I'm faster than you are and I know the layout" Shepard told him as Garrus began to growl with protest, Shepard responded by clicking and purring as if she was telling him that she would be fine. After a few moments Garrus looked into her eyes and held her chin with his knuckle.

"You get even one scratch and you're under house arrest again" Garrus whispered as Shepard blushed, Garrus chuckled as Shepard pouted and stormed off. Shepard ran through the open buildings and waved to all the Cerberus troops who started to chase her. Shepard felt like a game of cat and mouse was going well, she could see Liara and Garrus had almost made it to the life pod but when Shepard looked back she didn't realise she had a huge fan base as Cerberus troopers and Centurions chased after her like a angry mob. Shepard picked up the pace and bolted down the hill as she dodged oncoming bullets.

"LIARA!" Shepard shouted as the others came into view. Liara threw a singularity past Shepard while Garrus started to snipe the rest that made it past. Shepard jumped and landed on the solid metal floor while taking cover behind the life pod. Garrus gave Shepard cover fire for her to catch her breath and type in the signal and code the pod needed.

"ATLAS" Liara shouted as Shepard quickly looked up to see the white and orange mech drop down from the sky and land with a massive thud. Shepard silently hopped that the airdrop would be enough to do at least a small amount of damage to its legs but no such luck as the Atlas started to move and aim its missile towards the pod. Shepard and Liara flared with biotics as they created a barrier to stop the missile. The missile flew towards them and as it struck the barrier a mixer of fire and smoke covered them like and overwhelming blanket, Liara bulked under the pressure and strain but Shepard's implants worked overtime as the buzz of her biotics strengthen. Shepard gave a war cry as she launched the barrier towards the Atlas and troopers. The Atlas jerked as the pilot escaped the cockpit while the troopers flew from the edges of the walkways.

"You've been taking too many lessons from Jack" Garrus joked as Shepard smiled before the blue glow of her biotics started to fade. Liara walked over to the life pod and confirmed that the signal and code had done the job. Liara looked like a young girl getting one of the biggest birthday presents in all her long life. The pod opened and it was nothing like Shepard expected to see, after seeing the Collectors Shepard expected a bug like form but instead she was greeted with an almost regal looking alien. His blue skin looked smooth to the touch; his features looked even more alien than she was used to. His armour looked beautiful as the polish crimson plates were highlighted with golden trim; he was indeed a beautiful if not weird alien.

"He's not like I imagined" Shepard spoke up as Liara began to take readings on the Prothean's life signs. Suddenly the Prothean came to life and even thought Liara said to stay back, Shepard went up to him and touched his hand. Like a wave on a beach, images of his last moments of battle before he climbed into the life pod played before her eyes. Javik was his name, a solider, a Commander and he was still fighting for his race.

It took sometime but Shepard managed to persuade Javik to come with her to defeat the Reapers. For a moment she imagined what it would been like it Javik met the Illusive man, if Javik was this hostile towards Shepard, Javik might have torn off the Illusive man's head. They approached the shuttle and Javik was muttering something about travel being primitive, Shepard rolled her eyes but in the distance something was pulling her. Shepard turned and saw the broken beacon that first started all of this mess.

"Cortez, take Liara and Javik back to the Normandy…I need to do something" Shepard spoke out as Cortez nodded and powered up the engines. Shepard stepped back and looked towards the beacon.

"Shepard?" Garrus's voice rang out making Shepard's heart jump. As she turned to him she gave him a smile but she could tell Garrus wasn't buying it.

"That's the beacon" Shepard pointed to the broken spire of metal that stuck up out of the ground like a monument to everything that was happening in the galaxy. Shepard walked over to the metal spike and touched the smooth metal, the metal absorbing the heat of the sun giving it warmth that rivalled Garrus's skin. Garrus's hand suddenly appeared over her own as he nuzzled her temple.

"Right…now what's really bothering you?" Garrus asked as Shepard fell against his chest. Shepard's eyes drew off into the distance towards the edge of the colony; Shepard took Garrus's hand and started to walk towards the spot.

"I need to do something" Shepard told him as she led Garrus over the dead Cerberus bodies and broken metal shards of the Atlas.

)_)

When they arrived Garrus looked round at the abundance of flowers that lay round the once cargo area. Message on scrapes of paper flicked round in the wind while Shepard looked round the area. Garrus's experience in C-sec told him that this was a human memorial site, a place where humans would come and pay respects. Garrus looked down at one of the scrapes of paper and read the small words that adorned it.

_Thank you for everything you tried to do, we will not forget. _

Garrus looked over towards Shepard. She had wistful look on her face as her tears were filled with unshed tears. The light of the setting sun highlighted the strands of hair that fell out of the tie and gave it an angelic like glow. Her lips parted as if she was trying to come up with the right words but still coming up sort. Garrus moved towards her and gently lay his hand on her shoulder making Shepard release a breath.

"This is where Nihlus died" Shepard finally spoke as Garrus ran the name through his mind. He had heard it somewhere before, in one of his reports.

"The Turian Spectre?" He questioned. Shepard nodded and pointed to a place between the creates.

"Just there…Kaidan pulled me away before I had a chance to say goodbye" Shepard fought back the tears from the memory while Garrus pulled her close to him, snaking his arms round her waist and pressing her back against his chest. The sounds of armour clicking together filled the silent air but Shepard held Garrus's hands on her stomach and traced the edges of his gloves with her fingers.

Shepard looked at the spot where she last saw Nihlus's body, the memory of trying to wake him up while her held back her tears, came back to her like a rock to the head. She remembered how cold his plates felt as she gently held his mandible, his beautiful markings looked faded on his paling skin. Shepard didn't know what she felt towards the Spectre but she knew it was deep; Nihlus had a way about him that was refreshing, his charm and personality drew her to him and it was a nice break from Kaidan's failed attempts at flirting. But when she held his body in her lap and silently wept she wondered if it was a sign from somewhere because it felt like ever since his death she learnt about the Reapers, she learnt more about the Protheans and she met Garrus. Shepard thanked Nihlus for being there for her but she regretted that she couldn't get to him in time; if she had been quicker then maybe she might have saved him from Saren's bullet.

"How come?" Garrus asked as he rested his chin on Shepard head while his mandibles flicked through her hair.

"Kaidan was jealous…we had already lost Jenkins but it was Nihlus's death that really got to me…" Shepard paused as she looked on, Garrus waited for her to continue but he felt his insides turn and boil like he was about to hear something he wasn't going to like.

"Me and Nihlus…we had something…I don't know what exactly but it was something" Shepard told him as Garrus nuzzled her hair. Shepard turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Should I thank this Nihlus for dying?" Garrus spoke; Shepard broke into a smile and gave a light laugh as she felt the weight of her admission lessen.

"No…but you can thank him for making me a Spectre" Shepard smirked as Garrus started to walk slowly, Shepard moved backwards until her back came into contact with the cold metal of the warehouse. Garrus bore down in front of her as he gripped her waist making Shepard quiver in his hold.

"I'll do that but how did Nihlus get your attention so easily?" Garrus growled as he nipped at her jaw line making Shepard blush and squirm beneath him.

"When he kept on walking into my room while I was taking a shower…" Shepard struggled to get out as she wrapped her fingers round his fringe while her lips pecked at his scared mandible.

"Hmmm…I can see where I went wrong" Garrus's voice sent shivers down her spine as her eyes fell half lidded. Her armour suddenly becoming too cramped and clunky, his hands roaming her hips as she tried to connect more of her body with his.

"You can make it up to me" Shepard panted as Garrus licked along her jaw and just under her ear making Shepard see a white flash as her hands gripped his fringe tighter. Garrus groaned as his teeth grazed Shepard's cheek.

"How?" Garrus growled out. Shepard stood on her tip toes and slowly whispered things into his ear. Garrus felt his arousal melting through him like hot liquid as he heard what he could do to Shepard, her voice dripping through him sent electric shocks through his body as his hands gripped her hips. Garrus growled as he gripped Shepard's hand and started to pull her towards the LZ.

"Cortez, Shepard's finished…we're ready to be picked up" Garrus called down the radio as Shepard gave a light laugh and lightly kissed his mandible.

"On my way Garrus" Cortez replied as Garrus wrapped his arm round Shepard's waist.

"Good thing Sur'Kesh is a few hours away from here…cause I plan on doing all those things you said I could do" Garrus growled into her neck as Shepard smiled and leant into him. Shepard gave one last look at the memorial and thanked Nihlus for watching over her and leading her towards Garrus.

)_)

Shepard walked into the War room, after being berated by Javik about not being able to understand the message they sent about the Reapers, Shepard was feeling as happy as a small child. Her tension was eased and even though her body had nagging pains all over her body from Garrus's claw and bite marks, Shepard never felt so good. Shepard's thoughts turned towards her briefing with Javik, Liara was falling hard for the Prothean and while they talked Shepard swore she noticed Liara's eyes sparkling while she fiddled with her fingers. Liara drained the poor man of every bit of information he knew and Shepard had to intervene to try and calm Liara down. Poor Feron was going to have some serious competition now. As she walked over to Victus who was scanning through the latest total deaths and what the Reapers were doing to Palaven, Shepard was glad she had ordered Joker to head straight for Sur'Kesh.

"Victus" Shepard spoke up with a thrill and purr in her voice that made Victus's eyes snap towards her as his body seemed to stiffen.

"Shepard…sorry I did not see you come in" Victus smiled as his eyes wandered her body, Shepard wondered what he was looking for.

"I just came to tell you, we're nearly at Sur'Kesh and Wrex has assured me he will be on his best behaviour." Shepard smiled as she held her waist. Garrus's latest claw marks stung like mad and even though the bleeding had stopped the fabric felt like grating metal against the open wound. Victus nodded and gave a heavy hearted sigh as his eyes moved towards Shepard's hand.

"That is…reassuring" Victus spoke as he smiled and relaxed. Shepard's smile grew as her eyes became bright but her thrill and purr rippled through the air. Victus was sure of it now, he hadn't been imagining the female Turian but in fact Shepard was the female Turian. He didn't know if Shepard knew what she was saying but it seemed to be natural for her to be doing the vocalisations. Victus chuckled to himself as Shepard rubbed her throat, then as Victus breathed in the usual artificial air that swam about the ship he caught the scent of fresh blood and open wounds. His gaze fell upon Shepard who was still clutching her waist and a pang of panic flew through his body.

"Shepard, are you injured?" Victus asked. Shepard eyes flew open as she stared at Victus, her lips trembling as she tried to hide her injured waist away from his intense gaze. Victus was right and before he knew it he was dragging Shepard into the communication room and making her sit down on a near by chair. Shepard felt a sudden role reversal as Victus closed the door and walked over to the medi-gel dispenser.

"Show me the wound" Victus told her, almost like an order so of course Shepard being a good solider lifted her hoodie to reveal the deep claw marks Garrus had left. Victus hissed at the wounds making Shepard blush while her throat clicked, then suddenly she remembered the medi-gel wouldn't work and she hoped her implants would work while he applied it.

"This might sting…why haven't you got this checked out?" Victus applied the medi-gel as Shepard felt slight discomfort but she could tell it wasn't going to work very well.

"Didn't want to bother the doctor with this silly thing" Shepard answered as Victus backed away and gave her a stern look.

"We don't need you falling ill with an infection" Victus smiled as Shepard looked at him in mock horror as her blush deepened and her clicking became more of a squeak.

"That's my line" Shepard pouted as Victus laughed at her expression. Shepard hides the none healing wounds before Victus could see and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Well I the right to use it, one of the joys of being Primarch" Victus teased as Shepard glared at him. Victus chuckled and dried his hands of the medi-gel solution.

"Fine…I'll let it slide…just this once" Shepard told him as Victus chuckled and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her as Shepard couldn't help but feel how naked she was under his gaze. His bright green eyes bore down on her as if he was tracing every feature of her face and body into his mind. Suddenly she felt Victus tug at a few strands of hair as they wrapped round his talons, Shepard looked up at him and saw him flinch slightly.

"You better take better care of yourself Shepard" Victus spoke softly before he backed off and walked out of the room. Shepard wondered what in the spirits name happened, her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to come out of her chest while she felt her blood rush through her body. Shepard willed her body to move as she quickly walked out of the war room, the next thing she knew she was pushing the button to the third level in the elevator. Her body was telling her something wasn't right, her bond mark was burning with a fierce passion she had never felt before and it was as if her body was seeking out Garrus. When the doors opened she flew out of the confined room and almost ran towards the main battery.

The doors of the main battery flew open and she saw Garrus standing over the console running his calibrations to the Normandy's weapon system. Shepard walked across, letting the doors close behind her and wrapped her arms round Garrus's chest as she rested her head on his back. Garrus stiffened before he looked down at the familiar pair of human hands that graced his chest.

"I thought you had duties to attend to" Garrus spoke in a mocking tone but Shepard's grip tightened on his chest. Garrus knew then something was wrong, he released himself from Shepard's embrace and as he turned around seeing her unfocused eyes and heated skin. That's when his bond mark froze and Garrus pulled her chin up with his knuckle.

"Who touched you?" Garrus growled as Shepard's unfocused eyes sort out the features of her mate's face.

"Victus put some medi-gel on me now I feel like…" Shepard's voice trailed off as Garrus brought her into a hug and nuzzled her temple. Garrus knew what happened, in Turian culture when a man and woman choose to be mates and marked each other they are forever bonded to each other. If another man was to try and take the woman away, the woman's bond mark would send a signal through out her body telling her to find her mate and be submitted to any punishment the male deemed worthy. Nowadays on Palaven it isn't seen or heard about with females staying fiercely loyal to their mates and the females only trust other women to apply the medi-gel just in case it did happen. Shepard wouldn't have known this and the only thing Garrus could do was hold her until the signal subsided, though he would have to tell her about it later on.

"It's alright Shepard, I've got you now" Garrus purred into Shepard's hair as his talons ran through the strands of the loose hair. Shepard leant into his touch as she started to feel like herself again, the fog lifted from her eyes as she saw Garrus in front of her with one arm wrapped round her waist. A blush rose to her cheeks as Garrus looked down at her and chuckled.

"Garrus, what happened?" Shepard rubbed her head as the blurry images started to fade away.

"I'll tell you later Shepard but right now…" Garrus started.

"Commander, we're about to reach Sur'Kesh" Joker sounded over the radio as Shepard looked down at her state of dress.

"Shit! Garrus, why didn't you tell me?" Shepard shouted before she ran out of the Main battery towards the elevator leaving Garrus leaning over the console laughing at Shepard's distress.

)_)

Shepard walked out of the briefing room with a red haze covering her vision. The Salarien Dalatrass was one of the best examples of Salariens having their heads so far up their own asses that Shepard wondered how they were the smartest species in the galaxy. Wrex had revealed that he had an inside source at STG showing him images of fertile female Krogan from Melon's sick experiments. Victus also backed Wrex which was a welcome surprise but as the Dalatrass argued the fictional facts about the Krogan being nothing but animals, Shepard was having a hard time keeping her Turian side at bay with giving the occasional hiss or growl towards the Dalatrass.

"Thanks Shepard, I wouldn't be able to do this without you" Wrex broke through Shepard's haze as he patted her on her back. Shepard laughed as she fought off the sensation of being winded from the Krogan warlord.

"Wrex, we're old friends but I believe the Krogan have deserved a cure for the Genophage for a long time…I'm sorry I stopped that on Virmire" Shepard was taken back to when Wrex held his shotgun to her face. The sea breeze blew through her hair as the sea lapped round her ankles, Wrex's red eyes stared her down but Shepard held firm as she worked up her biotics. To the others it looked like a clash of red and blue, heaven and hell, angel and devil. Shepard knew that a cure would have been good for the Krogan but Seran would have used it to his own gain turning the Krogan into nothing more than a slave race.

"Don't worry about that Shepard but I'm coming with you on this one" Wrex grunted to her as a smile spread across her face.

"Just like old times hey Wrex" Shepard punched his arm, wincing at the sudden pain shooting through her arm from the armour and pure muscle underneath. Wrex laughed and gave a winding pat on Shepard back nearly knocking Shepard to the ground.

"Yeah. So who you planning on taking?" Wrex asked as Shepard regained the use of her lungs.

"Garrus and Javik" Shepard responded almost instantly. Wrex gave her an odd look as Shepard smiled.

"Javik? Is he another Turian?" Wrex questioned. Shepard couldn't blame him the name did have a turian ring to it but it wasn't everyday you got to hear a Prothean name being spoke as if it was an every day thing.

"No, Javik is a Prothean…we saved him from Cerberus back on Eden Prime before we came here" Shepard explained as Wrex gave her another look of confusion but this time he was trying imitate her favourite expression of a raised eyebrow while folding her arms. To be truthful Shepard was trying to hold back a laugh as she watched the Warlord's face contort in ways she didn't think possible.

"I may be old Shepard, but I'm not that old" Wrex told her as Shepard smiled up at him to show she was telling the truth.

"Alright…and Garrus is coming along because you want some eye candy" Wrex teased as Shepard's face went from a cool smile to a flush tomato of a blush.

"WREX!" Shepard punched the warlord's chest with both fists as Wrex gave his bellowing laugh.

"Come on Shepard, you know I'm right" Wrex told her as his wide mouth spread into a malice grin. Shepard glared at him as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"Maybe…" with that Shepard stormed out of the room leaving Wrex to chuckle to himself. Shepard stormed off towards the elevator thinking of the most horrid things possible to fight off the blush on her cheeks. She though of the Illusive man, she though of Akuze and she thought of the Collector base. Slowly her blush died but her anger swelled to new heights, she still couldn't understand why she had to play poster child to unite the galaxy together when she could be fighting off the Reapers. True if she didn't do these things, then she never would have found out about Cerberus and she would never have been brought back to Garrus but the fact that she wasn't fighting made her blood boil. Letting out a menacing growl she opened her sent a message to Garrus and Javik to get ready.

)_)

The STG facility was what Shepard expected of a science lab. Weird creatures locked up, machines beeping while lights flickered on and off with several colour and of course lots of Salariens running round with sensitive equipment cuddled to their slim chests. What she didn't expect was the amount of military that graced each part of the lab. Javik was still saying the Salariens used to eat flies and that it seemed like they still did, Shepard was trying to hold back a laugh but the smile on her face betrayed her feelings as she could tell Javik had noticed and kept on pursuing the banter. But Shepard didn't mind, in fact Shepard quiet liked Javik's voice with the deep undertones that tried to hide themselves within his natural voice. Wrex was put with Salarien guards after his little Krogan air drop stunt, while Shepard was left to deal with the STG scientists and possible Krogan release.

"Hopefully this will go well" Shepard breathed out as they walked behind the jittery Salarien who was telling the scientists to hide the best stuff.

"Now you've jinxed it" Garrus told her from behind, earning him an elbow in his side. Garrus mocked being taken out by the mighty Commander Shepard making Shepard smirk and shack her head. Meanwhile a sound alerted them to the lab, as a cage was being secured in its place, a Yahg bashed about the four walls like a mad animal. Shepard's chill ran up her spine as she remembered the bruises and broken shoulder she had after she fought the Shadow Broker, that was a tough fight and one she hopped she'd never have to do again.

"They were a lot smaller in my cycle." Javik spoke up as Shepard wondered how the heck a Yahg could have been smaller.

"Come on" Shepard motioned towards the elevator while the jittery Salarien went about getting them clearance. As time ebbed by Shepard was greeted with Captain (now Major) Kirrahe, Shepard was glad to see the old Salarien doing well after Virmire. They both earned a lot of dislike after that mission, Kirrahe took most of the blame saying that it was his idea to begin with but people (mainly humans) blamed Shepard for not coming up with a better idea or trying to stop him from using the bomb. Shepard even still got the hate mail for it.

"It's good to see you again Major" Shepard beamed at Kirrahe.

"And you too Shepard and just so you know…me and a few of my squad will be heading to the Crucible after this transfer is over, we know what's coming even if the Dalatrass doesn't like to hear it" Kirrahe whispered as Shepard's smile couldn't get any bigger. She was glad the Kirrahe stood by her after all this time.

"That would be welcome" was all Shepard could convey; Kirrahe understood and went over towards his troops. After a few more minutes of incessant waiting, Shepard and her team were finally given clearance to use an elevator. Once the stepped inside Shepard's chill began to rise and her mouth started to taste of copper, something didn't feel right. She had overheard some of the soldiers talk about something being on the perimeter but they were sure that it was just animals roaming round. But still the feeling she got now didn't sit right with her and she knew Garrus could see her eyes still and her breathing slowing so much it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"I told you…you've jinxed the mission" Garrus rumbled as Shepard gave him a quick smirk. Javik gave his version of a growl as he fidgeted about.

"Something wrong, old man?" Garrus asked while Javik glared at him. Shepard carefully watched them both but Javik did look uncomfortable.

"I am not good in closed spaces…nowhere to fight from and the enemy could kill you when the doors open" Javik explained with his typical war like fashion. Garrus tried to stifle a laugh while Shepard played with her hair. Before Javik could strangle Garrus the doors of the elevator opened. The lab the saw above ground was nothing like this, lights shone from the ceiling while multiple consoles streamed data like no tomorrow. Cages filled with animals and plants decorated the walls while Salariens spoke in small groups clutching data pads or ran round the room getting the next piece of the equipment they needed. Shepard was amazed by how different the labs were and saw the reason why they needed clearance.

"Yes, yes, yes…will need temperature stabilizer to keep the pod from over heating" a familiar, rapid firing, voice sounded through the group of huddled together Salariens. As the group dispersed, Shepard thought she was going to cry as Mordin smiled towards her.

"Mordin!" Shepard ran up to the old Salarien and brought him into one of her hugs. Mordin smiled and hugged her back; Javik looked at the couple with confusion.

"Am I missing something?" Javik asked Garrus who was smiling towards his mate, glad that she had found another one of her friends.

"Mordin is the closest thing she has to a father…she's just happy to see him" Garrus told Javik who mulled over the thought before turning back to the Commander. Garrus nodded towards Mordin who nodded in return.

"It is good so see you Shepard" Mordin told her as he pulled away. Shepard stepped back as her eyes graced over his face, he looked a bit older than she remembered and she saw a few new wrinkles round his eyes.

"How come you're here?" Shepard asked as Mordin pulled out some data from his omni-tool.

"Worked on Genophage, came back as STG consultant…had to be me someone else might have gotten it wrong" Mordin told her and Shepard was taken aback. When he was on the Normandy six months ago he defended his work like no other and no matter how much time Shepard spent with him trying to convince him that the Krogan didn't deserve the Genophage he still defended his work. Only one thing came to mind that would make Mordin work on the cure and that would have been the dead Krogan female they found while searching the hospital back on Tuchanka. Still Shepard smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Was also Wrex's inside source of information" Mordin leant in and whispered towards Shepard. Shepard knew the shadow on the video looked familiar.

"So you're the one that sent Wrex the video" Shepard grinned as Mordin nodded with a knowing smile. But soon his smile faded as he turned towards one of the cages, Shepard looked with him to see the covered bodies of the female Krogan. Shepard bit her lips and patted Mordin on his shoulder.

"Did everything I could Shepard, one still survives" Mordin told her and that simple sentence was like a ray of hope for Shepard, there was still hope for the Krogan race. Then of course that's when things got complicated, alarms sounded and the Salariens suddenly were in mass panic.

"Cerberus have breeched our parameters" one solider shouted while Shepard looked at her team. Garrus nodded and moved Javik over towards the elevator. Shepard followed Mordin towards the last remaining Female Krogan and while Mordin scurried through the information Shepard walked over towards the Krogan who was held in some sort of brace to keep her steady. Shepard was stunned; she had never seen a female Krogan before and even though her robes covered most of her body, the blues and gold that wrapped round the Krogan in a dance of colour made her light blue eye stand out from behind her layered veil.

"Careful Shepard, Krogan slow to trust" Mordin told her as Shepard stepped closer to the containment unit.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked the female. From her eyes Shepard could tell that she was tired if not drained of energy.

"Are you here to kill me?" the female Krogan spoke but her question sounded more like a plea. Shepard wondered how much pain she was in from the experiments.

"No, I'm here to take you home" Shepard told her. Then her omni-tool started to beep and a video feed of Wrex showed the background as a war zone. Damn it Cerberus certainly moved fast but still why would Cerberus be here of all places the Salariens had nothing they wanted or needed unless it had something to do with the female.

"Shepard, Cerberus is all over the place you have to get the females and get out of there!" Wrex shouted down the link. Shepard looked over to Mordin who was dealing with another Salarien about being able to move the female.

"On y one survived Wrex" Shepard informed him. A shadow of rage passed over Wrex's face but it was soon gone when a grenade exploded too close for Shepard's liking.

"Just get out of there Shepard!" Wrex shouted.

"Wrex you be careful!" Shepard shouted back making the warlord stare at her. Shepard gulped hoping she hadn't said anything to offend him but Wrex smiled before showing her his shotgun and cut off the communication. Shepard guessed that was his way of saying to be careful too.

"How we doing Mordin?" Shepard asked as she shut down the link.

"Will have to move to loading dock for escape" Mordin told her as Shepard nodded. Mordin got in the containment unit with the female Krogan. Shepard nodded and went toward the elevator.

"Why would Cerberus be here?" Garrus asked as the same thought was going through Shepard's mind a dozen times over.

"Who is Cerberus?" Javik asked as Shepard pressed the button to the elevator.

"We'll have to tell you when we get back Javik, right now we've…" Shepard looked shocked as the doors of the elevator opened. On the floor flashing red was a freaking…

"BOMB!" Shepard shouted as Javik dived behind a bench while Garrus grabbed Shepard braced her between himself and the wall. Then Shepard watched as fire engulfed part of the room followed by a loud bang, Shepard buried herself into Garrus body as the shockwave raced over him. When it was over Shepard looked up to see Garrus looking down at her.

"Are you hurt?" Shepard asked as she touched his scared mandible as Garrus shook his head. But the smoke coming from Garrus's armour didn't help Shepard's uneasiness.

"I'll be fine Shepard, only flashed my armour" Garrus assured her. Shepard nodded and as he peeled himself away from the wall Shepard saw that the elevator was out of action.

"Why does this have to happen on every mission?" Shepard asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. Garrus chuckled while Javik looked for another way round. This was going to be difficult.

)_)

Shepard stumbled into her room, her armour scorched and stained, her limbs feeling wrenched and painful. Without even thinking about taking off her armour Shepard collapsed onto the soft bed letting the feeling of the soft linen slowly ebb at the fatigue she was feeling.

"Oh no, come on you need to take the armour off" Garrus sounded behind her. Shepard groaned and waved her hand at him to tell him to go away and let her sleep; Garrus smiled and pulled her to her feet. Shepard groaned as he moved her body and while Garrus started to take off her armour Shepard leant against him, letting his hand move up and down her body.

"You've still got to take a shower and then you've got that meeting with the Primarch and Wrex" Garrus told her as he pulled off the restricting chest plate letting her breasts free and electing a sigh of relief from his mate.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? " Shepard whined as she fell against his chest. Garrus smiled down at her and hummed while running his gloved talons through her hair.

"No it can't Shepard" Garrus told her as Shepard gave a weak growl. Garrus purred and nuzzled her temple.

"I hate you" Shepard spoke lazily as she nuzzled his mandible making Garrus purr louder.

"I love you too Shepard" Garrus spoke softly.

**Sorry for short chapter guys had a bit of a hard time writing this one…major writer's block on some parts. Hope you still like it.**

**Plus with the new DLC for Mass Effect coming out and playing it for a few days straight (only to see Garrus mind you) it has messed my idea for an ending but the gerbils in my head are running round their wheels formulating a new ending for the story. Plus because I'm evil I've done a preview of it I've put it up on my Deviantart account. Look for FallenAngelInaYasha. ****I would like to know what you think but this is only a preview and not the full chapter and it might change when I get to writing it.**

**Also if you're wondering what Commander Zo Shepard looks like I've drawn a picture of her and alos uploaded it to my Deviantart account. ****Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect this is owned by Bioware. Please enjoy.  
Warning: may need tissues.**

Chapter 6: Thugs and Bugs

Shepard stood outside's _Sobek's armoury_ staring at several pieces of turian armour. It had been two days since getting Mordin and female Krogan, now called Eve, off Sur'Kesh. Victus and Wrex were at logger heads and Shepard felt like she was trying to turn a tide with the amount of tension building between them. Mordin was constantly working on the cure while Eve was confined to the medical bay with Mordin, Shepard had grown to like Eve she was unlike every other Krogan she had met…not that she had met many female Krogan in her time but Eve showed her the spiritual way the Krogan once had. She spoke of hope and a light for all Krogan, the small crystal Eve had given to Shepard hung round her neck as a reminder of what Shepard must never loose…hope.

Shepard had given the crew some time for shore leave while she set about getting supplies and taking care of things that were happening round the Citadel. Shepard had also visited Thane and was glad to see he was still fairing well. But now she stood outside the armoury store looking at several types of turian armour and her brain was slowly turning to mush. Ask her anything on what was the best human type armour and she would be fine but Turian armour was tricky, you have to account for what type of weapon they use had it had to be easy to put on. Garrus had always been simple in his type of armour, choosing heavy armour that was very simple to put on. Garrus had been going round the Normandy in his civilian clothing since his armour was partially falling apart after covering Shepard from the bomb back on Sur'Kesh. Shepard thought of the way Garrus looked in the dark clothing, the way she could see his plates moving as he walked or breathed, the way his form flowed though the room like a predator stalking its pray. Shepard's knees began to shake as her stomach tightened while a shot of pleasure ran through her body, Shepard could help but let you a small moan as the thought of Garrus's form made her quiver.

"Miss, are you alright?" the Turian shopkeeper spoke breaking Shepard of her pleasurable haze.

"Yes…sorry I'm still looking" Shepard ran her fingers through her hair as the Turian shopkeeper smiled and went over towards her.

"Buying for a friend?" He leant over the counter as Shepard flicked through the list of different types of armour.

"Form my mate actually" Shepard gave a small smile as the Turian stared at her with wide eyes. Shepard guessed he hadn't seen too many Turian and human couples round on the citadel.

"Right…sorry, here I'll help you out" The shopkeeper spoke and waved Shepard's attention towards the stock room. Shepard wondered what he was doing as she tried to peer inside the darkened room.

"What weapon does he use?" The shopkeeper asks as Shepard hears the sounds of moving boxes and armour crashing about.

"Erm…he uses a Mantis sniper…sometimes though he does use several assault rifles" Shepard spoke up as she still wondered what he was doing.

"Right, I have the perfect set for him then." The shopkeeper returned with a set of dark blue armour. The armour looked bulky and heavy, several spare ammo pockets decorated the shoulders and arm and round the neck of the armour. The C-sec insignia embedded on the front setting off the golden highlights of the armour against the dark blue.

"This is perfect for snipers and long range users, extra pockets of ammo will come in handy and it's lighter than it looks. Shields are top notch and this suit can change the temperature to suit Turian standards…meaning if you're on a planet like Noveria, your mate will feel like he's on Palaven" The shopkeeper told her as Shepard's eyes scanned the different parts of them armour. Shepard broke into a wide smile, this was perfect.

"I'll take it, can you send it to the Normandy at docking bay D24" Shepard pulled out her credit chit and swiped it through the machine hearing the amount of credits drain from her account, not that she had anything to worry about. Shepard still had a lot of money from the Cerberus funding and now with the Alliance funding her supplies and crew she basically had money to spare. The shopkeeper smiled and nodded as he sent the armour off for packing.

"Your mate must be special for you to look at armour for him" the shopkeeper spoke up as Shepard gave a warm smile and nodded. The shopkeeper smiled and waved Shepard off; Shepard looked down at her omni-tool. Her eyes scanned the check list, medical supplies were bought and already sent for Doctor Chakwas too look over, food supplies were taken care of and weapon upgrades and new weapons were bought. With Garrus's new armour on the way to the Normandy Shepard looked at the last thing she had on her check list…visit Aria. Shepard groaned at the thought of meeting the queen of Omega, but she was interested in why Aria of all people would be on the Citadel surly Omega was safe enough with all the gangs and troops Aria had under her command. But Aria said she had a deal to make with Shepard and to meet her in Purgatory, Shepard wasn't surprised by her choice of location.

"Well let's get this over with" Shepard thought to herself as she gave a low growl as she headed towards the elevator.

)_)

Only two words could describe Purgatory. Colourful and loud. Purple lights decorated the walls and floors as the pulsing music vibrated through Shepard's body. Dancers on the top floor let the music flow through them while others on the lower floors drank in merriment and just to get plain drunk. Shepard spied James at the bar with a few other soldiers, James even tried to get the Commander to join in but she had to decline saying that he was on shore leave she was still working. Shepard headed over to possibly the only quiet part of the loud club and saw Aria arguing with a female C-sec officer. Shepard stood next to one of Aria's body guards and waited for the eventual ending of where the C-sec agent would give up and leave. After a quick call to the Asari councillor the officer was on her way and Shepard gave Aria a small smile.

"Only one rule on the Citadel?" Shepard stated as Aria smiled in return. Shepard sat down next to the sneaky Asari while she let the music was over her, it wasn't to her tastes but she could stand it.

"I don't even like this place, it's so sickly…uptight" Aria spoke up while Shepard looked over towards her. If you dared to gaze at the former Asari commando then you would have been able to see the faintest signs of bruising on her jaw and lack of sleep round her eyes. Shepard wondered what had gone on.

"So why are you here and not on Omega?" Shepard asked as Aria's gaze turned wicked. A cold fire blazed in Aria's eyes as her fists began to flare with a small amount of powerful biotic power. Shepard felt on edge and by the way the body guard was shuffling so was he.

"Cerberus came and took over the place…everything I had…gone" Aria growled out as Shepard was surprised Cerberus of all companies would be interested in Omega, even the Illusive Man himself didn't hold the place in high regard. This was the second thing Cerberus did that was totally out of character besides the raid on Grissom Academy.

"So…what? You're here asking for my help?" Shepard asked as Aria's smile became one so thin Shepard wondered if she was going to ask that painful question.

"No, I will get my revenge…don't worry the Illusive Man if now on top of my personal shit list" Aria told Shepard as the line "_get in line"_ came to mind.

"So…" Shepard waited for Aria to continue. Aria looked off towards the dance floor.

"The way I see it, when the Reapers come it won't matter where I'm sitting but you need an army…and I happen to have one" Aria told Shepard and immediately Shepard didn't like were this was going.

"They just need persuading…convince the Blue suns, Eclipse and Blood pack to fall under my rule again and not only will the Citadel security be relieved of a lot of trouble but you will have more resources at your disposal against the Reapers" Aria told Shepard and at that moment Shepard already felt her heart sink, Aria wanted her…the one person who helped Archangel escape…to forge a deal between these three gangs, just so she will have more recourses…oh Garrus was going to strangle her.

"Aria you do realise, I helped Archangel and took out several of their stations…they might remember and take off my face" Shepard told her as the Asari gave a small laugh with an evil smile.

"You killed their old leaders Shepard, they won't remember but you need this army and I need to get out of this hell" Aria told her as Shepard sighed. Shepard wasn't going to argue that having the three gangs would be useful but her main concern was with Garrus…what he would think.

"Aria give me time…I need to talk to someone" Shepard got up and dusted off her clothes.

"Of course you need to talk to your precious Archangel…but Shepard, don't keep me waiting" Aria called and Shepard's chill spiked. She knew that threat was real and urged her to try and convince Garrus that this was going to be a good idea.

Shepard made her way out of the club and as soon as she stepped out of the door the silence rocked her head. After adjusting to the loud music of the club that she could still faintly hear the silence of the club wrapped round Shepard like a blanket. Shepard shook her head and sat down on one of many near by benches, people flooded the area ranging from sober couples going in to the severely drunk people being thrown out kicking and screaming. Shepard took a deep breath to clear her mind, and before she could message Garrus on her omni-tool, Garrus was calling her.

"Huh? Good timing" Shepard thought as she clicked the answer button to revile a flustered if not happy Turian on the other end of the line. Shepard smiled at her mate as Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shepard, how much did you pay?" Garrus asked as he looked as guilty as a teenage trouble maker. Shepard smiled as she saw that he was back at the Normandy.

"Not as much as you think Garrus" Shepard told him as Garrus looked over the armour and smiled at the colour.

"Thank you Shepard…I don't know what to get you though" Garrus smiled and rubbed the back of his neck while Shepard broke out into a blush and looked away. Her heart raced from such a simple gesture that she scolded herself for being silly.

"You don't have to get me anything Garrus…but I do need to talk to you about something" Shepard spoke as Garrus's face went from a nervous boyfriend to a serious Turian. Shepard gulped as she gazed at his expression.

"What about?" Garrus asked and Shepard felt her heart drop to the floor and her colour fade from her face.

"Aria asked me to speak to her today" Shepard began and she saw the fire in Garrus's eyes flare alight at the mention of her name.

"What is she doing there?" Garrus growled and Shepard's voice clamped up, she knew he would be angry but the way began to growl and hiss made her heart sink and her throat start clicking uncontrollably. She tried to speak, to form words but instead she would come out with a low cry as tears welled in her eyes.

"Shepard, it's alright…where are you?" Garrus comforted her and Shepard was glad that Garrus understood what she was saying because she didn't.

"I'm outside Purgatory" Shepard responded as she wiped her eyes. Garrus nodded and cut off the communication, Shepard sat there trying to figure out what she had said to him. She was still getting used to talking in Turian; she hadn't even tried dextro foods yet. As she thought about the turian side her being she remembered that she had nearly run out the serum Mordin had given her when she was on Earth.

"Got to remember to ask Mordin for more body changing serum" Shepard thought to herself as she started to bite her nails. As she waited for Garrus, Shepard watched the amount of people pass by. Species ranging from human to Elcor were roaming the floor outside Purgatory. Drunken humans were nothing new to her; she saw enough of that on earth when she was locked up for six months. But what she found funny were the other aliens that came out of the colour bar in a drunken haze. Salariens stumbled over their rapid moving feet as their words came out in slurring mess of gibberish, Turians were worse than humans in trying to do daredevil stuns and talking off topic about the sober Asari that walked by. Volus came out waddling more than usually, so much so that it reminded Shepard about the Volus she saved on the mission on Illium. An Elcor went by and Shepard was glad that they couldn't fit through the door; she didn't want to see them drunk.

"I am…a…Asari…Justicar! I will…punissssshhhhh…you" a drunken Asari stumbled out of the bar in a very relieving dancers outfit. The Asari flew her hands round the crowd pointing to several people who were minding their own business, blaming them for crimes against her. She blamed one Salarien for not buying her a drink. Shepard knew that Samara wouldn't have been impressed by the act but she still thought it was funny…until she nearly fell over the railing to the market stalls below. Luckily her sober friends caught her and dragged her off ending Shepard's real life soap drama.

"Shepard" Garrus voice appeared over the crowd of people and as Shepard scanned the crowd, Garrus pushed through wearing the armour she had bought form him. Shepard blushed but smiled as she walked up to her, he really did suit the armour and the colour brought out his eyes and clan markings perfectly. Garrus reached for Shepard's hand and brought her close to his body as he nuzzled her forehead; Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed his mandible in return.

"I'm sorry" Garrus whispered as Shepard smiled and ran her fingers along his fringe.

"I know but still need to talk about this deal" Shepard took his hand and pulled over to the bench. They both sat down with their foreheads touching and holding each others hands, Garrus purred and Shepard hummed as she smiled. Passers by gave them looks ranging from sweet to down right disgust, whispers from the crowd were hushed by the glare of the passing Asari who favoured mixed raced couples.

"What was the deal?" Garrus eventually asked as Shepard gripped his hands lightly.

"Aria said that if I unite the Blue Suns, Blood pack and Eclipse under her rule again…she will commit them to the war" Shepard told him. Garrus's purr became a mixed of purr and slow low growl as Shepard purred and click while nuzzling his forehead more.

"I didn't say anything because I needed to talk to you first…but I can't keep Aria waiting forever and we do need the resources" Shepard stroked his knuckles as Garrus's mandibles flicked against his cheek, the turian version of a human grinding their teeth.

"Fine Shepard, when you put it like that but I'm coming with you" Garrus growled out as he reached up at stroked her cheek. Shepard lent into his palm and smiled, he wasn't mad at least but she could tell he still wasn't happy about this and Shepard couldn't blame him.

"Alright, let me just message Aria" Shepard pulled away and brought up her omni-tool. Garrus watched her with a scowl as his mandibles twitched and flexed.

"Since when was Aria able to message you?" Garrus growled sending shivers of fear and pleasure down Shepard's spine. Shepard typed the message to Aria and sent it off as quickly as she could.

"I think Aria has more contacts than Liara does" Shepard shrugged when Aria's reply came through. Shepard looked down at the details. So Blue Suns were at the Refugee camp (Garrus didn't like that), Eclipse leader was in jail.

"Can't we leave that one in jail" Garrus spoke making Shepard slap his well armoured shoulder but she smiled none the less.

"And the Blood pack are waiting for me in a hotel…that didn't sound right" Shepard shivered as she spoke. Garrus rubbed her shoulder and nuzzled her temple.

"You said it not me" Garrus teased making Shepard glared at him and slapped him against but this time on his armoured chest. Garrus chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead; Shepard smiled and gave a light laugh.

)_)

Blood pack was first. Surprisingly it was easier than Shepard thought it would be all she and Garrus had to do was play hostage and even though the members of Blood Pack didn't recognise Garrus as Archangel, Shepard could tell their main prize was herself. The Vorcha were practically drooling over the thought of Shepard's skin hanging in the headquarters making Shepard turn green while Garrus was itching to strangle them for threatening his mate. When it was made known that the next in line would submit to Aria's rule Shepard and Garrus killed the other two Vorcha and quickly got out of the hotel room that was something Shepard never wanted to deal with again. Eclipse was easier; Shepard went to talk to Bailey and persuaded him to let her see the Eclipse leader before she made a decision. But as they talked to the video link Shepard's view on the crazed leader was leaning more and more towards '_what the fuck?',_ maybe prison was the best place for this leader as she watched the Asari leader talk about how was going to boil Shepard's inside and then eat them for breakfast. So instead of the crazy Asari cannibal, Shepard and Garrus told the next in line to take up the leader post, luckily the Salarien was up to the task and liked the idea of working under Aria once again. With that the Blood pack and Eclipse were in Aria's pocket and only the Blue suns remained and Garrus was not happy with how close the Blue Suns contact was getting to Shepard. Even though Shepard covered up her body in layers of clothing, the man was getting to grabby with Shepard's hips. Shepard resisted punching the man into the next ward as she listened to the demand. Turns out they wanted her to kill a Turian former General because he was stopping the Blue Suns from stealing C-sec's weapons and upgrades. Even though neither Garrus nor Shepard liked the idea of letting the Blue suns get away with it, Shepard was forced to agree with letting the Blue Suns continue with their _business_.

"Shepard you're not going to kill that old man are you?" Garrus asked her once the Blue Suns contact was gone, after telling Shepard to make sure that Aria was in his bed…Shepard did not need to know that.

"Of course not! If we weren't in a war and if we didn't need these guys I'd let the General keep doing what he's doing. But I've seen the recent weapons for C-sec…they could do better" Shepard looked over towards on of the Turian officers in duty, the pistol he had on his hip was in a sorry state. The paint had all but chipped away and it was chock-a-block with so many upgrades to keep it modern it looked unsafe to use. Garrus growled in agreement, Garrus always held weapons in such high regard that it pained him to see a weapon in a poor condition.

"Fine, come on this is the last one hopefully this will be just as easy as the others" Garrus took a hold of Shepard's hand and started pulling her towards the elevator. Shepard smiled as she fell into his stride.

"Should I tell Aria that guy wants her naked in his bed" Shepard said with a smile as Garrus shivered but didn't look at her.

"That might not be a good idea…she might break his neck…in fact yes do tell her" Garrus ran the image through his head as Shepard laughed. Garrus missed that sound, Shepard laughing like she truly meant it. The war was taking its toll on Shepard and Garrus could see the small dark circles that began to form under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and the way she would slip off into her own world when the crew were giving her status reports by the dozens. The only time she truly came back to life was around him or Thane. Garrus gripped her hand when they reached the elevator as he started thinking of a way she could relax besides cuddling up to him every night in their quarters. The best time would be after they fixed things for Palaven and the Krogan were on her side.

)_)

"So your not giving C-sec the best weapons because…you're a cheating bastard" Shepard looked over the Salarien shopkeeper. Kannik shuffled about on his feet as Shepard's glared dug into his head. The only thing Shepard had to do was persuade Kannik to give C-sec the high end weapons and Oraka would back off from the Blue Suns, no death needed. But Shepard's temper was fraying faster than a rope that was alight as Kannik shifted about trying not to back down to the Commander.

"No, I'm just looking out for the future…when this war is over people will be trading for weapons, I need to prepare for that" Kannik defended but Shepard saw red. She had lost it and as she slammed her hands down on to the store front, people jumped in surprise and shock. Shepard glared at Kannik as she started to growl low and threatening.

"Listen here…The Reapers won't leave any one alive for you to trade with, how can you be thinking about business when your family might be dying as we speak" Shepard growled as Kannik clamped up, the mention of his family might have been a sore spot just like it was for everyone but Shepard had to use against him. She didn't have time to go looking for artefacts or killing defenceless old men and she certainly didn't have time to put up with this bullshit. Shepard looked at the Salariens and felt the sudden guilt from her out burst; her shoulders slumped as she shook her head. Shepard brought up her Omni-tool.

"Liara, bring me up some of the recent locations for rare artefacts in the Kite's Nest" Shepard called up. She had read recently that a group of students found ruminates of a civilisation far older than the Protheans…whether it was real of fake people could tell but the technology found there was amazing.

"Right away Shepard" Liara spoke within hesitation or question as soon the key locations popped up on Shepard's Omni-tool like those horrible extranet adverts.

"Thanks Liara" Shepard gave a grim smile to the young Asari before she cut the communication. Shepard then sent the location details to Kannik's Omni-tool and watched as the Salarien's eyes got wider.

"There, now can you let C-sec have some of the top line weapons or do I have to do something I'll hate" Shepard leant back as the Salarien shook his head and went to cover the shipping logs so that C-sec would get the best stuff. Shepard backed off to where Garrus was waiting for her, more than anything she just wanted to run into his arms but she had to keep appearances and so Garrus fell into her stride as the walked off towards the elevator. Giving a nod to Oraka, saying that everything was good, Shepard felt pleased that she didn't have to kill the old man while he was trying to do some good with the rest of his life.

"That Salarien ruffled your feathers then?" Garrus asked as Shepard looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Garrus shrugged his shoulders as a smile played on Shepard's lips.

"You've been spending too much time with James" Shepard turned back as Garrus held her hand. Garrus chuckled as he and Shepard stepped into the elevator, Shepard was sending a message to Aria saying that everything was done while Garrus wrapped his arm round her waist.

"I think its back to the Normandy for us then" Garrus whispered in her ear as Shepard purred and smiled, leaning into his body while she held his hand. Garrus nuzzled her temple as he purred.

"Yes you have the joy of calibrating the weapon system while I have the joy of trying to stop Victus and Wrex from killing each other" Shepard sighed. Garrus held her close to him as he kept on purring into her hair.

"I have to talk to Mordin anyway, if you need me I'll be in our room" Shepard spoke as the doors opened, Garrus let her go and Shepard walked off with Garrus following behind. Garrus was really starting to worry about Shepard as he saw the way she held her stiffened body as she walked. He growled at the fact he couldn't do more for his mate while she was in turmoil about this war.

)_)

When they got back on the Normandy, Shepard felt like her head was in a teenage storm of events. Victus and Wrex were at each others throats yet again, James and Javik were at boiling point while Liara was trying to pry Javik back towards the cargo bay. Shepard left Joker and EDI to their talk about things she didn't want to know or hear. Groaning she went towards the two separate groups or squabbling adults and using her biotics pushed everyone up against the wall. The crew of the Normandy just watched as the Commander battled with her team, James and Wrex were closest together (so close James was almost kissing Wrex's shoulder plate), Liara and Javik were pressed against each other and Victus was rubbing his head while Garrus picked him up.

"What in the Spirits name is going on here?" Shepard screamed as the group fell into line. Shepard killed her biotics making the group stand up and brush off their clothing.

"Sorry Lola but Javik started it…I just wanted to know how he was doing and went to give him a tap on his shoulder and he got in my face" James started as Javik growled making Liara touch his arm to calm him down. Shepard glared and hissed at Javik and she watched the Prothean back down.

"James, if you recall I told everyone to try and not touch Javik unless you want your personal memories read…I thought I made it clear" Shepard growled as James seemed to sink into the wall while Wrex slapped his broad shoulders. Shepard's eyes fell onto Wrex and if you didn't know this Krogan you would have thought he wasn't intimidated but the fault in his eyes and the way he shifted told Shepard that he was a bit scared of her right now.

"And what the hell were you and Primarch shouting about now?" Shepard growled out. Victus flinched at the use of his title; she only used his title during formal occasions but to use it now he knew she was not happy.

"Sorry Shepard but I have a feeling that he's up to something on Tuchanka and he won't tell me" Wrex spoke up as he shrugged his massive shoulder towards Victus.

"As I've already told you Wrex, All I'm getting are reports and some mention Tuchanka were Reaper activity is slowly increasing" Victus spoke up making Shepard palm her face she felt like she was a mother to everyone on this ship, she already had one baby Krogan running round out there possibly smashing up Reapers as they squabbled.

"Everyone is confined to their quarters or work stations, no excuses…Liara since you tried to break up the fight between James and Javik I'll let you off" Shepard gave Liara a weary glance and suddenly Garrus was at her side steadying her.

"Everyone if you have something you need to tell Shepard wait until she's had a rest" Garrus told everyone and slowly escorted Shepard to the elevator. Shepard walked her feet tripping over themselves until Garrus picked her up and cradled her body. Shepard just slumped into his.

"EDI can you get Mordin up to Shepard's quarters?" Garrus asked as the elevator doors opened to the loft Garrus strode out walking into Shepard bed room and carefully lay Shepard on her bed.

"He's on his way Garrus" EDI announced and as soon as she did the doors to opened to reveal Mordin quickly walking over towards Shepard.

"Thanks for coming Mordin" Garrus went round the other side of the bed as Mordin started his scan of the commander. Mordin read the readings or heart rate, blood pressure and various other details.

"It's alright Garrus; she is just suffering from withdrawal symptoms, no need to fear" Mordin pulled out a needle filled with a blue liquid and slowly injected it into Shepard arm. Garrus watched as some colour returned to Shepard's face and her body seemed to relax into the bed.

"Was that?" Garrus asked as he pointed to the glass vile now clutched in Mordin's hand. Mordin nodded and showed Garrus the vile.

"This is an upgrade to the serum Shepard has been taking, since this war might take it's toll on Shepard so I devised an upgrade so that she won't have to keep taking daily injections" Mordin explained and Garrus wasn't use what to do, he wanted to hug the old Salarien and yet he wanted to check and see if Shepard really wasn't growing mandibles as they spoke.

"She will be fine Garrus she just needs rest…but suggest talking to Wrex he seems agitated" Mordin advised before he left the room, Garrus nodded before he looked over towards Shepard. Her burnt brown hair had come loose from it tie and was now splayed out across the pillow, her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she dreamt while her lip were slightly parted. Garrus sighed as he caressed her cheek with his gloved talon. This was Commander Shepard, a fearless leader in the face of danger and the one to lead them out of this war with the Reapers and right now she could take care of herself properly. Garrus smirked and began to take off his armour thinking that he would go and speak to Wrex and let Shepard know if it was urgent. Garrus stripped down into his under suit and walked over to Shepard and gently kissed her temple.

"I'll be right back, I love you Shepard" Garrus whispered while Shepard began to purr into her sleep. Garrus smiled and ran his talons through her hair before he left.

)_)

"Commander we're about to reach Utukku" Joker blared over the radio, startling Shepard and making her fall out of bed. Shepard landed with a thud as the sheet she had was now a tangled mess within her legs and arms. After a few moments Shepard realised she was in her room, she could barely remember what happened after she broke up the fights in the CIC.

"Commander" Joker sounded again as Shepard grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up.

"Yeah Joker, just waking up" Shepard grunted she felt her head pound against the back of her eyes from the harsh lighting of her room.

"Sorry Commander. But we are coming up on Utukku I thought you might want to get ready" Joker responded and Shepard halted in her thoughts of what she was doing before she came to her room.

"Joker. What are we doing in the Attican Traverse?" Shepard asked as she walked over to her terminal and pulled up the map. They were indeed circling Utukku and it seemed to be Reaper free for now.

"Wrex told Garrus of a team of Krogan going missing, he wanted us to investigate along with one of Wrex's team" Joker told her and Shepard got up out of her chair and looked round for her armour.

"Oh Commander Wrex also said it might have something to do with the Rachni" Joker sounded and Shepard paused. The only Rachni she knew of was the one she realised on Noveria who in turn promised to stay away, then later sending her the message on Illium. Suddenly the doors to her room flew open and Garrus walked in to the room. Shepard glanced up and continued to pull on her under suit.

"I'm guessing Joker told you" Garrus spoke up as Shepard flashed him a smile as she started to clip on her armour.

"Yeah, Rachni huh? Should be interesting" Shepard spoke as Garrus came round and started to help her with her armour. Clipping the second skin into place Shepard tied back her hair into its pony tail and clipped on her visor, the data flying through the small screen telling that she had someone behind her and the state of his heart rate.

"Wrex thought you might be interested in that. So who you taking?" Garrus asked as Shepard smiled and looked at him.

"Well you because if I don't take you I'll get in trouble" Shepard mocked as Garrus smirked. He started to get his new armour.

"And I think I'll take James, he seemed a bit put out when I didn't take him last time" Shepard sent a message to James to tell him to get ready.

"Alright, wait for me at the shuttle Shepard I'll be there soon" Garrus waved her off, Shepard understood that he was telling her to grab his Mantis and sort out her own weapons while he got ready. Shepard smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his mandible before heading down to the shuttle bay.

)_)

Cortez flew the shuttle towards the LZ on Utukku, the rock land and high winds made the planet unfriendly towards another trying to make a home here but the Rachnai wouldn't have been bothered from Shepard's experience the Rachnai liked it underground, deep underground. Shepard looked towards the monitor, wondering how close they were. The land zipped by blurring towards a one grey mushy blob. Shepard sighed, Garrus's hand gripped her own lightly as Shepard smiled and leant against him.

"Man, I can't believe we might be going up against Rachnai" James spoke up. He sat across from Shepard fiddling with his shotgun while his knee bounced in place. Shepard smiled at his uneasiness, it wasn't everyday you fight the bugs of legend.

"I thought the Krogan killed all of them in the Rachnai wars" James ruffled his short hair as Shepard sighed and buried herself into Garrus's shoulder.

"Not all of them" Shepard mumbled, that caught James's attention as she scooted closer towards Shepard. Shepard smiled and started to tell James about the times she had fought off series of Rachnai nests, telling him how the male of the species nearly cut off her neck. Garrus added that if it wasn't for him it would have cut off her neck. James watched the couple regale him with their Rachnai murdering adventures and slowly noticed that Shepard was starting look brighter and happier with each tale. As if remembering the old days made it easier for her being in the shuttle. Then her face dropped its happy smile and gleaming eyes and was replaced by a thoughtful look, her ice blue eyes almost going grey the further she thought.

"What's on your mind Lola?" James asked as Shepard eyes darted towards him.

"There was the one on Noveria…" Shepard spoke as she looked over towards Garrus. Only Liara and Garrus knew what she had done and now she feared telling James and Cortez of the one that got away.

"I thought Rachnai hunted in packs" James shuffled about in his chair as Shepard nodded. The memories of Noveria coming to her like a storm, watching Liara's mother's life ebb away before her eyes while Liara cried. The frozen temperature of the planet that made her skin spark, the wild Rachnai running about the facility and the fact that Garrus was complaining of the temperature of the base the whole time…she had to admit at the time it may have been annoying but now looking back it was funny.

"They do, but this one…she was a queen" Shepard spoke up as James's seemed to still at her words.

"A queen! Are you serious? Tell me you blew it up" James sputtered as he flew his arms in the air, Shepard waited until he had calmed down.

"No, I released her" Shepard said, she heard Cortez cough while James just stared at her dumbfounded.

"So these Rachnai that are here could be…" James looked towards the door.

"Could be from the one I saved on Noveria, they could be" Shepard finished his sentence as she settled back into Garrus's shoulder. Garrus continued to purr into her hair while James was trying to find a way to deal with the new information.

"Approaching the LZ, Commander" Cortez called out and Shepard nodded. The door opened and Shepard stepped out onto the rock ground, the wind whipped through her hair and the smell of Krogan wafted through the air. Shepard looked over towards the black armour caddied Krogan but one stood out from the rest. His sliver armour gleaming in the harsh sun light while his grey scales contrasted with his pink skin, his blue eyes locked on to Shepard and Shepard felt her heart clamped down as she looked at the Krogan.

"Shepard!" Grunt shouted as he ran up towards Shepard. Shepard beamed with a smile and ran towards him.

"Grunt!" Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck and brought him into a tight embrace. The powerful Krogan looked surprised but then wrapped his arms round her small frame carefully trying not to break her. Garrus walked down and smiled at the display while noticing the other Krogan pointing and wondering what was happening. Even James looked confused.

"What are you doing here Grunt?" Shepard backed off as she smiled and patted his shoulder. Grunt smiled as his blue eyes seemed to get brighter.

"I should be asking you that didn't those idiots lock you up?" Grunt asked as Shepard's smile seemed to grow bigger as she laughed.

"Yeah you could say that but they will say something different" Shepard looked over Grunts shoulder and gestured towards the group. Grunt told her that he was the leader of Aralakh Company and even though he had to earn his place he now held the respect of his men and that of his tribe. Shepard couldn't be more proud of her little baby Krogan as her eyes gleamed with pride only a mother would feel.

"So what have you got Grunt" Shepard asked as Grunt smiled with anticipation.

"We've done scans of the tunnels and we think we've found the main chamber, the nest" Grunt growled and Shepard felt it resonate within her chest. They went over the plan, deciding that taking it slow and steady until Rachnai presence was confirmed before doing any real damage. Grunt kept on saying that the area smelt wrong that it was like an old wound and Shepard agreed her chill hadn't settled since she set foot on the planet surface.

They set out towards the last camp site the last Krogan group set up. Upon coming across the camp they found that most of it was gone, literally gone. A few remains were scattered round the edge of a giant hole that lead down into the tunnels they needed to get to. Shepard carefully stepped into one of the more stable looking containers as Grunt was getting his men ready, Shepard looked round the place. Scorch marks lined the metal while ammo and guns lay about abandoned across the floor. Garrus and James carefully watched Shepard as she walked further into the container, placing each foot carefully on the ground when suddenly the container started to move. The metal groaned against the rock as it started to slide down into the hole, Garrus propelled himself forwards grabbing Shepard against his chest and wrapping his arms round her as the fell to the depths of the hole below. They bounced off the walls and floor and Shepard couldn't help but scream as her heart leapt into her throat. They landed with an almighty thud on the ground below, Garrus groaned as Shepard hissed in slight pain round her shoulder, James was sliding down the cliff edge as Garrus helped Shepard up and checked her over.

"SHEPARD!" Grunt's voice came from the top as Shepard's blurry eyes focused on the small Krogan shaped dot above her. Shepard hissed and growled as Garrus checked her shoulder.

"You might have strained your shoulder Shepard, wouldn't suggest using your assault rifle for this mission" Garrus told her as he hummed and clicked. Shepard pouted but nodded, she hated not having to use her assault rifle but the way her shoulder was feeling she couldn't argue.

"I'm alright Grunt!" Shepard shouted back as Garrus growled, Shepard smiled and patted his shoulder before they moved into the tunnels. Grunt laughed and said they would meet up inside the tunnels further in while James fell in at Shepard's nine looking at her with a concerned glance.

"I'm alright Vega, nothing too bad" Shepard gave him a smile as James shook his head. His time spent with Shepard back on earth he saw his fair share of how many scars she had. Safe to say her saying she was alright didn't give him much hope.

)_)

How to describe a Rachnai nest? Well it was dark; lots of webs that looked enhanced, exploding pods of gas and baby Rachnai everywhere, Reaper tech adorned the walls and oh yes Reaper husks…EVERYWHERE!

Shepard growled as she lined up her next shot with her sniper and as the Cannibal came into scope she quickly pulled the trigger landing an open mouth shot. Watching the cannibal explode she looked over towards James; his shotgun blasting off about every three seconds made her a bit concerned. Looking over she saw that husks had nearly swamped him and being without her assault rifle she felt to the next best thing, Shepard fired off a singularity sending the husks flying off against the walls. James waved in thanks and began to pick off the floating husks and Cannibals before Shepard's singularity ran out.

"Shepard ravager on your three" Garrus voice crackled over the radio and as Shepard looked she saw the new form a Reaper husks. The Reapers had transformed the Rachnai into some awful looking creatures; it was hard to describe something so awful to look at. The spider like creature moved slowly while the sacks wiggled and jiggled in place. The pulse of the Reaper tech shone blue through the skin of the creature and its two antennas…

"SHEPARD DUCK!" Garrus shouted as suddenly the Ravager fired off two rocked missiles. Shepard jumped behind some tall Reaper tech as she covered from explosion that shook the tunnel. Oh yes their antenna had become very good heat seeking missiles that had nearly taken out Shepard's and James's shields about a dozen times.

"Garrus, Proximity Mine! James, Carnage!" Shepard shouted as she released her Warps upon the ravager. After a while the thing was dead along with the rest of the husks and Cannibals (Shepard sent out a shockwave just to make sure that all swarmers were dead). Shepard rubbed her shoulder as the flare of her biotics died down. Garrus appeared from his hide away while James tried to wipe off the grime from husks grabbing him. One thing to say about every Reaper husk, they all seemed to be really slimy.

"Grunt how you doing?" Shepard patched in through the radio. As she did she was greeted by a Krogan roar and gunfire, she had her answer and bolted towards the next tunnel.

"Could use some help right now Shepard, we're blocked and can't find the Reaper thing to open the way" Grunt sounded exhausted and Shepard increased her speed. Ahead she saw the chamber where the reaper thing was sitting and pulling out her heavy pistol she shot the glowing eye and watched the door slowly collapse. Grunt and his team limped on through as Shepard counted she noticed they were a few down.

"Lost one to a sink hole…bad way to go" Grunt growled out as Shepard grimaced. The pain in her shoulder was slowly getting better and Grunt gave her a worried look, maybe he could smell that something was wrong.

"I'm alright Grunt, I promise" Shepard winked and smiled as Grunt grunted.

"Yes, if fine is what you call fighting with a fractured shoulder* Garrus growled as Shepard smiled and purred in his direction.

"Nothing the implants can't cure, I'm alright Garrus" Shepard assured him but the way he fiddled with his rifle told her he was still worried. Suddenly Shepard's chill spiked and a scurrying noise could be heard through the walls. Grunt readied his claymore as Shepard flared with biotics.

"Get going Shepard, we'll hold them off you need to get to that nest" Grunt told her and even thought Shepard was reluctant to leave she started to go towards the last remaining tunnel.

"Grunt, good luck" Shepard smiled as Grunt smiled back.

"I don't need luck I have ammo" Grunt said proudly as Shepard smiled and nodded. Reloading her pistol she ventured into the main chamber. It was huge, webs hung from each ledge while the rocky surface was covered in eggs. Shepard, James and Garrus ventured in carefully but then the ground shuddered and a Reaper wall appeared out of the ground.

"MOVE!" Shepard launched herself forwards while the other followed behind her, she could see the path ahead being closed off. But soon the Reaper wall was too high for them to jump and the surfaces too smooth them to climb. Shepard punched the wall while she gritted her teeth trying to refrain from cursing, which didn't help much when Cannibals started to show up. Shepard sent out a singularity to slow them down while James and Garrus picked them off. Shepard meanwhile started to look for the Reaper glowing thing that seemed to deactivate the reaper walls, Shepard's eyes darted round and round until her eyes fell upon the glowing object about seven feet above her head. Shepard growled as she knew her pistol wouldn't make it and pulled out her sniper. Loading a clip into its chamber, Shepard's eyes enhanced on the glowing object and holding her breath she pulled the trigger sending the bullet flying into the Reaper thingy. The walls collapsed and Shepard and her team exhaled in relief, Shepard smiled at Garrus and James who in turn waved her off. Shepard walked on ahead trying to find another route into the nest, as she pasted a small dead end she noticed some baby Rachnai scurry across the rocky floor. Shepard followed the small creatures and found that they had run off into a hole that led into another chamber.

"Come on through here" Shepard told her team as she started to get down on her hands and knees. Garrus's eyes darted along her body as she proved again how flexible she way, the way her curves moulded to the rock was like watching art take place. James coughed as he was trying to look away from Shepard as her ass moved in the air. Garrus gave a slight growl but laughed at Vega's discomfort.

"What's wrong Vega?" Garrus slapped his shoulder as he started to follow Shepard through the hole. He heard James stammering. After they crawled through the small opening Shepard stood and marvelled at the thing before her. The Rachnai queen was trapped between two rock faces with webbing entangling her limbs. Her eyes locating Shepard as the queen struggled to cry in pain.

"She's bigger than I remember" Shepard thought to herself as she saw the Queen's arm badly injured. As Shepard looked round and the bodies of dead Krogan lining the webbing and floor, the scene did spook Shepard as she felt every dead eye watch her every move.

"Si…lence…" Suddenly the dead Krogan erupted into dead voice song. James staggered back in surprise while Shepard watched the Rachnai Queen.

"What the…" James spoke suddenly while pointing his gun towards the Krogan corpse. Garrus put his hand on the barrel and shook his head as he watched Shepard closely.

"The…maddening…sour note has ceased" the Rachnai queen spoke through the Krogan. She talked about the machines taking away her children, turning them and letting them die alone. Shepard faintly understood her way of seeing the world; it wasn't that much different to the bugs on Earth. Wasps were similar, she didn't know if they sang or saw the world in colour but the basics were the same.

"The Reapers did this to you" Shepard spoke softly as she saw the eggs littering the ground, eggs that were covered with reaper cables breeding their new soldiers. Shepard growled as she wanted to burst the eggs open and kill the new forms of Rachnai.

"Yes…The sour note of the machines is everywhere!" The Rachnai queen spoke with rage as Shepard bit her lip.

"But I let you go back on Noveria; you promised you wouldn't interfere anymore. That the Rachnai would disappear" Shepard hoped that the queen would remember her as a friend and not see her as an enemy that needed to be killed with a Krogan corpse. The Rachnai queen looked over Shepard while her antenna came towards Shepard feeling her armour and caressing her hair.

"We remember. We kept our promise, retreated back through the relay" The Krogan spoke in unison again as the antenna slowly retreated. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as Garrus went over to one of the Krogan bodies and lightly touched his face.

"We started a new home. Beautiful children. Harmony" The Rachnai queen told her. Garrus backed off while James checked round still uneasy about all the dead talking Krogan. How they got here though was still a mystery.

"But…the machines came. They heard our song. Their shrike of sour notes drowned us out" The Rachnai queen shouted as Shepard grit her teeth. The Reaper knew where to hit lows blows when needed.

"The Reapers won't hurt you any more. Do you understand?" Shepard asked as the Rachnai queen looked at her with her iridescent blue eyes.

"Yes…We will fight machines! Free our children!" The Rachnai queen sang as suddenly the chamber around them shook, Shepard's chill spiked as a faint cry echoed through the walls of the chamber.

"Shepard, we've got a lot of movement out here" Grunt's voice patched in through the radio as Shepard looked round. The Rachnai queen was hurt and it would be difficult for her to escape. Even though she cried that her children were coming, it wasn't the kind of children Shepard wanted to see.

"Will you help me fight the Reapers?" Shepard asked as Garrus's head snapped round. Garrus walked up and grabbed her arm.

"Shepard she's badly wounded and how can we trust her?" He growled as Shepard growled back.

"She's a mother trying to protect her children!" Shepard shrugged him off as her throat clicked and tears welled in her eyes.

"She's innocent in all of this and any mother wanting to protect her children is worth saving" Shepard spoke softly as Garrus muzzled her temple telling her that he understood. The Rachnai queen watched the couple as the sounds of her children grew ever closer.

"We will fight the machines. We will help you. Release us!" The Rachnai queen sang as Shepard took out her pistol and headed over to the last shackle that held the queen in place.

"Grunt, I need you to come back here and help us escape" Shepard bit her lip as she heard Grunt roar with rage.

"Shepard if I leave my team, they'll die!" Grunt shouted as Shepard ground her teeth, she knew the risk but the Rachnai were feared for a reason and she was the only one who knew the Reapers the best.

"Grunt, now!" Shepard shouted as she shot the last shackle. The Rachnai queen was released from her bond and started to climb out of the tunnels.

"Damn you Shepard! I'm leaving my team!" Grunt sounded as suddenly a hole blasted through the other wall. Shepard looked over to see Grunt standing covered in blood, Grunt motioned towards the nearest tunnel and all of them started to run.

The tunnels seemed to last forever, the dark, web covered rocks started to blur together as Grunt shot through the Rachnai that pledged the path. Shepard fired her pistol while James and Garrus ran behind. The Rachnai seemed to be endless with more pouring out of the cracks with each footfall; soon they came upon a small gang of Rachnai. Shepard took cover behind rock face, she knew if she ran they would spot her and then they would be running for their lives. She contemplated what to do while Grunt looked at her with his blue eyes.

"The shuttle is that way, I'll cover you" Grunt spoke softly as Shepard's eyes met his. Tears flew from her eyes as she shook her head.

"No Grunt, I can't leave you here" Shepard clutched his shoulder as Grunt stared down at her. She knew he was strong but against so many was suicide. Grunt looked down at Shepard and his heart slammed against his chest, her tears were something he was used to but she had never cried for him, she was his battle master, his mentor and the closest thing he had to a mother. She gave him love and a purpose from the moment he was let out of the tank and he never could repay her kindness, but this was a way. If he could get her out alive he would die happy.

"Go Shepard" Grunt growled as she grabbed her arms and threw her towards Garrus, who caught her in his arms. Shepard screamed a struggled against her mate as she tried to reach out for Grunt to pull him along. Garrus began to run with Shepard over his shoulder, Shepard screamed as Grunt began to get further and further away.

"A son must always protect his mother" Grunt's voice cracked down the communicator and Shepard's breath hitched in her throat, she watched as Grunt began to run into the storm of Rachnai husks. His battle cry echoing through the hallowed halls and all Shepard could do was watch as the small figure became smaller and smaller.

"GRUNT!" Shepard screamed with all her might as the last of her strength went, her arm fell against Garrus's back and her leg stopped kicking his chest. She watched the walls fly past her as tears flew down her cheeks, her throat sore and broken and her heart shattered never to be mended.

They reached the surface, the sunlight hitting Shepard's eyes made her wince. Garrus put her down and her feet hit the ground she collapsed into Garrus's chest seeking solace from the pain of her heart. Her head was spinning as she could stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Garrus wrapped his arms round her frame and held her close. The shuttle landed and waited for the team to venture inside, James went in a sat down while Garrus and Shepard stood outside. Garrus looked over towards the tunnel and was amazed at what he saw.

"Shepard…look" Garrus pointed and Shepard slowly moved her eyes towards the tunnel entrance. Grunt limped out of the cave, covered in blood, Shepard's heart stopped as she began to run over towards the young Krogan. Grunt fell to the floor but Shepard wrapped her arms round him steadying his weight.

"Grunt! I've got you" Shepard whispered as hr voice chocked back the tears. Grunt rested his head against her chest and gripped her hand.

"Anyone got anything to eat?" Grunt grumbled as Shepard laughed as the tears changed from tears of despair and sadness to tears of joy and love.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the late update guys but I've been reading 'The Serpent's Shadow' by Rick Riordan. He is me hero and inspiration to write. Also finished my new Garrus and Zo Shepard picture on Deviantart for anyone feeling mushy. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Show down in the Shuttle bay.

"Garrus! On your nine!" Shepard shouted down the radio as Cerberus troopers fell from the shuttles above. Shepard loaded in a clip into her rifle; her eyes were on over drive while cold sweat dripped down her forehead and back, she saw every detail within the rocks and broken buildings of Tuchanka. The heat and gusting winds played hell with Shepard's breathing and her armour felt like it was shrink wrapped to her body, she felt like her head was on fire as her dark brown hair soaked up the heat of the sun and Shepard knew she wasn't going to last much longer. EDI deployed decoys to confuse the Cerberus troops as Garrus sent out mines by the dozen. Shepard groaned as an earlier injury flared up in pain while she pressed herself against the rocky edge of the broken building she had taken as shelter from the hail of bullets. She thought back to how they got into this mess.

Victus asked her to go to Tuchanka because he had lost contact with one of his teams there. She didn't know the mission and it made her chill run like crazy but she agreed. Later finding out that the leader of the Ninth Platoon was Victus's son, Tarquin Victus, Shepard felt the pressure mount up. When she had fought her way through the waves of Reaper ground forces and several Harvesters, she found the team severely drained of energy and hope for the mission. Shepard couldn't blame them; the Reapers had certainly beaten the team to their limits. When Shepard saw Tarquin she thought she was looking at a younger version of Victus, his vibrate green eyes held sorrow for the mistake that caused everything to spiral out of control. He explained the situation saying that if they were going to do a head on attack they would have lost more men than they already did and Shepard couldn't argue with that. Then Tarquin told Shepard something she didn't want to hear, Cerberus had a planet size Turian bomb on the planet and their mission was to deactivate it. Shepard thought that Victus must have known about it but she couldn't dwell on it too long, if Cerberus had it there wasn't much time. Shepard rallied the troops and Tarquin gave hope to his men and soon they were heading off towards the bomb site.

Now she was defending Tarquin as he flew through the streams of data to try and deactivate the bomb. Shepard focused her sights on the incoming Cerberus troops that were pressing down up on EDI's position, Shepard growled as she took out a Cerberus trooper with a headshot that exploded over EDI's cover. The skull and bone fragments showered down on EDI while the other troopers started to fire at Shepard's position.

"Commander, are you alright" Tarquin called back as Shepard grunted in pain. During one of the waves of Cerberus troops that tried to delay her, Shepard was shot in her thigh. The pain screamed through out her leg as she tried to peer over the wall to see Garrus and EDI fighting off a new wave of Cerberus attackers, they really weren't letting up this time. Tarquin ran over to Shepard he waved his hands over her wound as the blood gushed out. Tarquin growled but the clicking in his voice was rampant as if he was saying sorry a thousand times over. Shepard cupped his mandible gently in her hands and gazed into his vibrant greens eyes, his pale plates looked almost white in the Tuchanka sun.

"Tarquin I'm fine, go take care of that bomb" Shepard ushered him. Tarquin nodded and ran back to the bomb controls, Shepard smiled at the young Turian before she peered over the cover again. EDI and Garrus were going to get swarmed if she didn't do something and only one thing came to mind, Garrus was going to bite her head off for it but it was the only thing that would work.

Garrus threw his last mine before he popped in another heat sink. He wondered what was taking so long and he was worried about Shepard. He had told her to use her sniper so that it gave her legs a chance to rest but he kept on looking up to see if she was still there and not running down to save him or EDI. On his other side EDI was busy hacking into the jet packs of the assault troopers and sending them flying while she overloaded the shields of the Centurions, Garrus looked over his cover and saw more Assault troopers pouring down from the shuttles. Suddenly the troopers, Centurions and shuttles started to glow blue. Troopers started to float off the ground while the centurions and shuttles looked as if they were about to over heat. EDI and Garrus looked confused as they watched the troopers float in front of them, it was as if he was back at the…collector ship where - . Garrus's heart stopped as he spun round to see Shepard standing up, her good leg supporting her weight as she shone with her biotics. Her teeth were grit and her muscles looked strained even under the armour, her brow knitted together in pain as blood spurted from her mouth and nose. Shepard felt the pull on her limits but she clenched her fists and with an almighty scream she pushed a wall of biotic power towards the troopers and centurions and shuttles. The Troopers went flying as they were impaled on the broken metal spikes that stuck out of the walls and ground. Centurions were bludgeoned together in a bloody and sticky mess of organs and reaper tech. The shuttles over heated as they began to explode sending the rest of the Cerberus army plunging into the fiery depths.

Garrus and EDI watched as the massacre happened before their eyes, the screams that were quickly silenced by death made it all the more real. Soon the scene was over, Tuchanka's dust filled air washed over the blood painted ground as if they entered a ghost town the only noise was coming from the countdown on the bomb. Garrus blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding, that had to be one of the scariest things he had seen besides his mother getting mad at him for stuffing his sister in the air lock.

"Shepard" EDI's robotic voice broke the silence and as Garrus looked round towards Shepard his heart stopped, she was slumped on the ground and didn't appear to be moving. Tarquin hovered over her unsure of what to do while his team secured the area. Garrus's feet flew across the ground to get to his mate, he didn't remember his feet hitting the ground but when he reached Shepard he fell to his knees and gathered her up into his arms, Tarquin watched on as Garrus ran his talons through her hair.

"Come on Shepard, you survived this once before you can do it again" Garrus muttered against her cheek. EDI knelt down and read Shepard's vitals as Garrus kept holding her to his chest. EDI smiled as she put away her omni-tool and as Garrus's eyes flicked between EDI's smile and Shepard, Shepard coughed as her chest lunged forward. Garrus's eyes and mandibles flew wide open and he brought Shepard into a crushing hug. Shepard wrapped her arms round him as she kept on coughing as faint traces of blood lined her cheeks and jaw line.

"Shepard, when we get back…" Garrus growled as he drew back, Shepard could only smile as she cupped his mandible in her hand. Garrus nodded and helped her up; Shepard found purchase on her semi good leg as Tarquin went back over to the console to finish off stopping the bomb from exploding. Everything was calm as Shepard and the others waited for Tarquin to finish up and then they could head back to the Normandy, the sound of the countdown filled the air with a loud buzzing noise and pain filled Shepard's body from her over use of biotic power. She scanned the other Turians in the group; all of them had minor flesh wounds or were reloading their rifles Shepard smiled, knowing she saved so many did lift her heart a little.

"Shepard to Normandy. Get ready for pick up" Shepard radioed Joker as she limped over towards Tarquin. Tarquin nodded towards her as Shepard smiled, the data flying across the screen like lightning streaking across the sky, the faint glow of the console illuminating Tarquin's face with a fiery glow. His pale plates looked bright orange against his vibrant green eyes and Shepard couldn't help but stare at the young Turian, he certainly had his father's looks and if he lived through this he would make a really good general. He just needed to stop blaming himself for every bad mistake that happened.

"Alright Commander, give the word and we'll be there" Joker's voice broke the calm peace of Shepard's wandering mind. Shepard coughed trying to pretend there was interference down the channel.

"Thanks Joker" Shepard looked round and noticed EDI looking off into the distance. Shepard followed her line of sight and as her eyes enhanced, zooming into the distance, Shepard cursed as two more Cerberus shuttles came into view and no doubt loaded with even more Cerberus troops.

"Watch it! More Cerberus troops incoming!" Shepard shouted towards Garrus and the other Turian troops. Garrus nodded and readied his sniper while EDI set up more decoys. Shepard clipped in another heat sink prepared to protect Tarquin. Suddenly Tarquin growled at the console making Shepard's head dart towards him.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked as Tarquin punched the console screen.

"Cerberus re-routed the code for the detonation trigger to other main functions, I'll need to go up there and disable is manually." Tarquin pointed up towards the main epicentre of the bomb and Shepard's heart sank.

"Then I'm coming with you" Shepard growled but Tarquin gripped her arms and looked into her eyes making Shepard freeze. The others had already engaged the Cerberus backup and Shepard was glad Garrus didn't see how close Tarquin was to her.

"You can't Commander, you're injured and you'll only slow me down" Tarquin told her, Tarquin voice half clicked but half growled and Shepard some how understood. Shepard bit her lip and she gave a growl in return but nodded her head, Tarquin looked taken aback but Shepard made him release his grip as she loaded her sniper.

"Go." Shepard growled but gave him a smile. Tarquin smiled back and gently ran his talon across her jaw before he vanished up the ladder. Shepard paused for a moment as Tarquin's touch lingered on her skin, what was it with her and all Turians having an attraction towards her? Shepard growled as she went back to focusing on the task at hand.

Shepard sighted a Cerberus trooper and fired a bullet towards his head soon making it explode into a bloody mess. Shepard smiled as she looked over at Garrus who was giving a smile; Shepard pulled her finger towards her mouth as Garrus watched her closely. Wrapping her lips round her finger and slowly taking out the digit Shepard scratched a one in the air. Garrus groaned as she smiled, Garrus couldn't help his smile but the feeling of his plates shifting from watching her lips envelope her finger was too much.

"It's on Shepard" Garrus told her over the radio as Shepard laughed in response. Garrus set to work, he wasn't going to loose this bet.

Shepard smiled as she watched her mate's form flow like water as he set up each shot. Spirits he was good to watch but Shepard's attention turned towards Tarquin as she watched the young Turian gracefully cross the bombs leg like he was walking across the highest tightrope in the world. She couldn't see anything beyond that but her Chill shot right up her back and Shepard could sense something was going to go wrong. She cursed her cybernetics for being so slow with her injury and even though her body was flooded with medi-gel the pain was still numbing her leg. Shepard continued to shoot the overflow of Cerberus troopers as the screams of their enemy filled the crushing silence.

Then the clamps on the bomb started to detach, each one large enough to crush her if it fell. But as the first three became undone Shepard noticed that the last seemed to be struck, Shepard flipped on the console to try and see what she could do but suddenly the access she nearly had was wiped from the screen, filling with error alerts. Shepard wondered if Tarquin punching the screen might have loosened a few bolts or something but Shepard went with maybe Cerberus was jamming the signal. Shepard looked over to EDI and saw she was still busy fighting; she certain didn't have time to override the systems.

"Commander" Tarquin's voice rang through her radio and Shepard looked up. Shepard's heart stopped as she watched Tarquin dangling from the jammed clamp, he pulled out one of the connectors letting it fall to the ground.

"Tarquin…!" Shepard shouted as the lump in her throat grew in size. Her eyes grew wide with fear while they zoomed in on the dangling figure.

"Get my squad out of here Commander and… tell my dad I'm sorry" Tarquin pulled out the last connector and as the bomb fell into the pit below so did Tarquin. Shepard propelled herself forward over the edge, her hand reaching out for Tarquin's. As Tarquin quickly fell, time slowed, Shepard saw the detail of fear in Tarquin's face but also he was smiling as their eyes met. For the briefest moment Shepard's and Tarquin fingers brushed against each other and Shepard knew then she couldn't reach him. Time sped up again as she watched Tarquin be enveloped by the white hot flames of the bomb, Shepard screamed as her hand continued to reach for Tarquin. Tears flew down her face as she watched flames gather in strength.

Garrus looked up to see Shepard leaning over the edge of the pit below the bomb and suddenly Shepard rose to her feet. As she did his heart stopped but not with love, with fear. Shepard's eyes were hollow, all emotion gone from her ice like eyes. Her lips were strained tight against her teeth as she gripped her fists together, Garrus watched her as suddenly Shepard roared and ran towards the rest of the Cerberus troops. Garrus's throat tightened as he heard her roar, a cry of pain and anger filled his being as he watched Shepard.

Shepard flew towards the Cerberus troops almost like a Krogan and Turian combined. With her biotics she slammed some troopers into the walls, painting the crumbling walls with blood and brains while she used her assault rifle to rip through the shields of others. Cerberus ran for their lives as Shepard started to pursue but suddenly a pair of arms enveloped her and brought her close. Garrus brought her close to his chest as he nuzzled her temple and ran his talons through her hair, Shepard fought a bit against his grip but his strong arms held her in place he purred and hummed in her ear as if to tell her that everything was alright and to stop, the tears still flew down her cheeks while speckles of blood decorated her face. Shepard soon calmed in his embrace and was soon silently sobbing, Garrus held her close to him as he nuzzled the top of her head while Shepard gripped his arms. Even thought they didn't know Tarquin for very long, Shepard quickly accepted him into her family and now he was the first victim of this war. What was worse he wasn't taken by the Reapers, he was taken by Cerberus. Garrus growled as Shepard sobbed more, Cerberus was going to pay.

)_)

Back on the Normandy, things were quiet. The first death people had known had taken its toll, Victus had hidden himself away from the people while the survivors of the Ninth Platoon were held up in the shuttle bay, Garrus said that he would help them settle in and help Chakwas with what injuries they had. EDI had gone back to the cockpit to help Joker fly the Normandy leaving Shepard alone in her room with medi-gel wrapping round her leg and other minor injuries.

Shepard sighed as she thought Tarquin, he looked so scared as he fell to his doom but he was smiling that smile was what was hitting her hard. The feeling of his talon brushing against her fingers wouldn't go away, she was so close to catching him but he was just out of reach. The image of Tarquin was swallowed up but the searing hot flames, licking his features until there was nothing left but ash. Shepard growled as she punched the table in front of her, she should have been able to do something, anything but she couldn't. She wished she was a miracle worker and rewind time so that she could save Tarquin, to make sure she didn't get injured, to reunite a father and son in this war. But she couldn't and it made her feel weak…she was meant to be Commander Shepard, the woman who survived Akuze and the hero of the Citadel, the woman who made it to Ilos and survived the Omega 4 relay while kicking the Collectors in the Daddy bags (as Ken so rightly put it). She was meant to be all these things and right now she felt like she was letting everyone down, she felt like she was just one solider who was winging it through this war.

"Some saviour you are Zo" Shepard whispered to herself. She gripped her hair before she leant back into the couch; her room was as empty as ever but this time it seemed to haunting to stay. The quiet reminding her of the echoing silence that enveloped her when she died, she hated it. Shepard pulled on her track pants and her N7 hoodie before she set out to find Victus, she was sure he might need someone to talk to and she had offered her shoulder if he ever needed it and right now he might need it. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the crew deck; if she knew how Turians worked he was possibly in the lounge drowning his sorrows in Garrus's secret stash of Turian ales.

The elevator doors opened and Shepard stepped out on to the quiet deck, the smell of alcohol filled the air the closer she went towards the lounge and Shepard nearly went green with how strong it was. She opened up the door and the first thing that greeted her was the low clicking and low rumbling cry of a male Turian. Shepard looked over and saw Victus with his head in his hands, she knew Turians couldn't cry but this was pretty close. Shepard walked over silently without disturbing Victus, Shepard's guilt kicked in and her heart nearly dropped out of her chest. Shepard sat down next to Victus and before he had a chance to see who it was sitting next to him, Shepard enveloped him in a hug. She wrapped her arms round his neck and Victus stilled he didn't understand what she was doing but her scent was starting to relax him.

"I'm sorry Victus, I'm really sorry" Shepard spoke from his shoulder and Victus wrapped his arms round her shoulders and brought her close to him. He clung to her as if she was the only thing that was keeping him sane as his clicking became louder, Shepard's voice clicked in response with a few tears escaping her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Shepard; you didn't know what was going to happen and you certainly didn't expected Cerberus to show up" Victus told her as he slowly pulled away and wiped away her tears. Shepard voice still clicked, Shepard knew death she had lived through it and she had gone through it. Death seemed to follow her everywhere first on Mindior and then on Akuze, now it was on Tuchanka with Victus's son. Shepard growled as the image on Tarquin falling into the fiery pit licked at her eyes.

"I will make them pay, Cerberus won't get away with this" Shepard growled out as her nails dug into the palms of her hand. Victus wrapped her hands up within his own making Shepard look into his faded green eyes.

"Hurting yourself won't bring him come back Shepard" Victus told her as Shepard seemed to deflate, Victus looked down at the palms of her hands and saw the tiny scars of where her nails embedded themselves each time she gripped her fists. Victus surmised that she gripped her fists often so collect so many tiny scars on her delicate palms, with the recently added red marks on her pale skin made Victus glad he had made her stop from making more scars.

"I sorry Victus" was all Shepard could squeeze out of her mouth as Victus rang his talon along some of the unruly strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear. Shepard looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"You don't need to be sorry Shepard…I should have expected this…but as a father I didn't want to believe my child would be hurt, I suspect your parents feel the same thing about you" Victus told her as Shepard's heart clamped at the mention of her parents. Images of Mindior flashed before her eyes as she let out a shaky breath.

"I wouldn't know…they died many years ago during a Batairian slaver raid" Shepard spoke as Victus stilled, he felt like he had spoken without thinking but Shepard only smiled and gripped his hand.

"But I understand Victus…thank you" Shepard spoke and stood up and began to walk over to the bar. Then Shepard had an idea, it was crazy and she didn't know if Victus would go along with it but it would be something that would help them both.

"Victus…when was the last time you…eased your tension?" Shepard bit her lip as Victus gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't understand Shepard" Victus looked at her, Shepard shifted on her feet as his green eyes looked over her body.

"You know…relaxed…blew off steam" Shepard felt like she was talking to Garrus again about that stupid recon scout but this time it was much worse. Her stomach was doing flips and she could fully look at the surprised Primarch.

"Quiet some time…why?" Victus asked as he got up and walked over to Shepard. Shepard played with a strand of hair as she tried not to look at the approaching Turian.

"Great then meet me in the Shuttle bay…" Shepard walked past Victus before he had anything to say. Victus was stunned by what just happened, he wasn't good at reading humans and how they were always subtle with each other but that seemed pretty obvious. But wasn't the shuttle bay full of people?

"Oh and Victus" Shepard popped round the door as Victus's heart leapt into his throat.

"When you see Garrus down there tell him this…"

)_)

Garrus looked through one of the boxes of new weapons Shepard had purchased back on the Citadel. So far he was impressed, many of the SMGs and pistols were top of the line and some looked like they hadn't seen a battle as the clean fresh new gun smell clung to the metal. The survivors of the Ninth Platoon were making themselves busy by going over the mission reports for the Primarch but the silence held within the group was thick, the lose of their commanding officer had hit them hard and Garrus couldn't blame them, Shepard and Tarquin worked hard to try and mend the shattered remains of the mission that nearly failed. Tarquin had gained the respect of the men back and Shepard was there to give support to the splintered spirits of the Platoon. Garrus was in awe of Shepard, he didn't think they would be able to follow Tarquin after the mission was nearly dead in the water but Shepard managed to get Tarquin of his scaled ass and kicked him into gear. Unfortunately Tarquin had to give his life for his men to live. Garrus thought back to his family, his father and sister were still on Palaven as far as he knew and he was glad his mother wasn't alive to see the war. His mother pasted two months before the war broke out and Garrus felt like a part of him had shattered. He spent all that time sending samples of collector skin tissue or technology that he could swipe, convincing Mordin to pull some strings to get his mother into the hospital and still she was gone. One thing did bug him though, after his mother was committed to the hospital the Salariens never asked him for any money to pay the bills and simply said it was being taken care of. Even when he asked who was paying they wouldn't tell him, so he had no idea who to tell that their money had gone to waste and he had no idea who to pay back. Garrus hated the idea of owing someone he didn't know and even after looking into who was paying the bills the tracks were covered up so well they looked like they didn't exist. But he still had his father and sister to worry about and he prayed to the Spirits that they would be safe.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened to relieve the Primarch. Garrus suspected he was coming down to see the Ninth Platoon but to his surprise Victus walked straight over towards him. Garrus stood as Victus walked over to him, rubbing the back of his neck with cast down eyes. Garrus's mandibles went flush against his face; he didn't like the smell coming from the Primarch. He could smell Shepard all over his body but from what he could tell it wasn't sexual instead it was the scent of her tears and blood, if Victus did anything to harm Shepard…they would need a new Primarch.

"Vakarian, Commander Shepard told me to meet her here" Victus began as he looked round the shuttle bay. He looked like he was looking for something in the shadows and Garrus didn't like the fact he wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Sir…" Garrus brought the Primarch's attention back to him and Victus clicked an apology.

"She told me to tell you…Reach and Flexibility..." Victus tried to figure out what Shepard could have meant but Garrus was struggling to hide his shame and laughter. Garrus covered his face with his gloved hands as his mandibles flared out into a Turian smile, Shepard needed a new code. Victus rumble as Garrus tried to regain his posture.

"Sorry sir…I understand" Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over towards James who was doing his usual exercise routine on the pull up bar.

"Vega, help me set up the mat!" Garrus shouted across making the Primarch jump in surprise. James looked round with a grin on his face before hopping down off the bar and rolling his shoulders.

"Alright Scars but their better be betting on this" James shouted across the room and started to pull out a huge rolled up blue mat from one of the storage areas. Members of the Ninth Platoon looked confused as did the Primarch as Garrus handed him some clothing.

"Vakarian, care to let me in on this" Victus almost ordered but Garrus smiled as he started setting up creates and benches.

"Shepard is going to spar with you Primarch, you might want to change" Garrus told him as Victus suddenly stiffened at the thought of sparing with Shepard.

"Vakarian is she mad or does she welcome death?" Victus growled out as he watched James roll out the huge mat on the shuttle bay floor making sure there weren't any bumps or uneven parts to trip on. Garrus laughed and shook his head…he remembered something she once said to Miranda. _Ten percent idiot, fifty percent fool, thirty percent crazy and ten more percent suicidal._ It certainly summed up Shepard to a tee but he doubted the Primarch would understand.

"No sir…she just knows how Turians work off stress. Maybe with the death of your son sir, she might think you need to work out your anger" Garrus explained as Victus looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then why not put me up against another Turian…like you" Victus growled as Garrus saw Shepard's reasoning.

"Victus think of it like a battle strategy, she's human and you don't want to seriously hurt her…that I can understand but she's trying to get you to use your mind instead of wasting away in front of consoles that tells you the death count on Palaven." Garrus growled out making Victus consider his words. Garrus knew that Victus was just as worked up as could be and Shepard was on the right track but he still wasn't happy with her sparring Victus.

"Alright Vakarian…now where can I change?" Victus asked as Garrus pointed out a shady spot in the corner. Victus nodded and walked off but not before Garrus noticed he was slightly disappointed…was he expecting something else from Shepard? Garrus growled as he got back to work setting up the seating area round the ring. The thought of the Primarch having an interest in Shepard was something he couldn't stomach, Shepard was his mate and sharing was out of the question.

After a while the room was set with creates circling the mat while spectators from other decks congregated round the edge. Victus stood in the middle of the mat stretching out his arms while James was busy taking bets. Garrus carefully watched the elevator door waiting for Shepard. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Garrus had to conceal a groan as his plates shifted at her appearance. Shepard walked out adjusting her fingerless gloves while her small tank top barely covered her waist and looked like it was about to rip from her chest while her knee length skin tight pants showed off her lean muscle and shape of her curves. Her hair was tied back but still some strands of hair escaped the bands grip. Garrus stalked over towards Shepard and as she glanced up at him with a smile, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the Kodiak before people saw.

"Garrus what…" Shepard stammered as Garrus pressed her against the wall with his face inches away from hers. Shepard's face flushed with colour as her heart rate began to rise and her knees started to tremble. Garrus gave a low rumble before taking her hand and looking at the tiny nail holes in the palms of her hand.

"You need to stop that Shepard, I thought Victus had hurt you" Garrus growled out as Shepard's eyes widened. Shepard smiled as she touched her forehead to his making Garrus purr slowly.

"I'm alright, we were talking about Tarquin and I got a bit angry that's all" Shepard assured him but Garrus's body language told her that he was still worried.

"Look Shepard I want you to be careful, you've sparred humans but you've never sparred with a Turian…it'll get rough and I don't want you to get seriously hurt" Garrus ran his talons through the unruly strands of her hair, Shepard leant into his touch as a smile played upon her lips. She reached up and ran her fingers along his scared mandible making him shudder under her touch.

"I'll be alright, tell you want for every scratch I get my punishment goes up" Shepard smiled as Garrus grinned. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body, the edges of his armour digging into her soft flesh while his gloved talons ran up her back. Shepard moaned silently when Garrus bent down and lightly nipped at her neck while his tongue darted under her jaw, sending shivers down Shepard's body. Shepard reached up to rub his fringe but Garrus backed off smirking.

"That's the first part of your punishment" Garrus purred as Shepard pouted. Garrus chuckled and lightly bumped his forehead with hers.

"By the way, don't loose I've placed a bet on you and everyone else has bet on the Primarch." Garrus rumble as Shepard gave a deadly grin.

"Orders received" Shepard grinned before she leant up and kissed Garrus on his mandible before she went back round the Kodiak to be greeted with cheers from the spectators. James gave her a wicked grin with teasing eyes while she walked past the cheering crewmen, Shepard tried to fight off her blush but when her eyes graced Victus's body she couldn't but admired to muscle and plating that graced his upper body. The pale plates stood out from the darker skin and very much like Garrus's the plating looked well worn with lots of little scrapes and scratches covering his body. He also had his fair share of scars that ran along his waist and chest. Shepard gulped down the bit of dry air that seemed to surface in her throat as her body suddenly felt tingly, seeing Victus like this was a bit nerve wracking.

Victus looked over Shepard's body and his throat tightened. Her body was covered with horrific scars and Victus was still coming to terms that Shepard had not worn any type of protective padding and leaving her flesh open to Victus's wrath. His eyes scanned each scar; some looked like they had morphed her skin into a reddish blob which Victus could only describe as a burn scar while others looked like bullet wounds and scars of war but his eyes fell on one set of scars along her shoulder, they were covered by the strap of her tank top but he could still see them. Tiny puncture marks embedded into her skin that also looked recently healed scars, they looked a lot like a Turian bonding mark. Victus shook his head as James took his place in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, I want a fair fight. No Weapons. No Biotics. No Dirty tricks. Best two out of three wins" James's eyes glance between them both. Victus nodded while Shepard rolled her shoulders and neck. James smiled as he put his hand up in the air.

"Begin!" James shouted before he got out of the way. Victus and Shepard began to circle each other, Victus hunkered down while Shepard looked fairly relaxed but her guard was still up. The room was silent as the two circled the mat, Victus looked over Shepard's guard and growled. She had too many openings and didn't know if she was baiting him or wasn't taking this seriously, to be sure Victus took a swipe at the opening on her waist but Shepard quickly side stepped his attack and before he knew it she was up close to him. Victus could only glance at her eyes before he felt pain in his under arm, Shepard used a pressure point under his arm before she quickly duck under his arm. Victus reached round to slash at her but she had ducked down to the floor and kicked at his legs. Victus staggered back while Shepard stood back up, she was quick but Victus's blood ran cold. The look in her eyes, it was dead their shine of life had gone and it was like she wasn't even in the fight. Victus shook off the pressure in his arm as he looked over Shepard one more time and again she had lots of openings. Victus decided to go low and made a leg sweep to her feet, Shepard quickly jumped over and before he knew it he was on his stomach with his arm behind his back while Shepard pulled on his fringe. Shepard growled as Victus struggled in her hold, he had to be careful one pull and either way on his fringe and his neck would snap but his mind was racing as Shepard's body pressed against him, her soft flesh moulding against his plates and the icy warmth coming from her skin was like the snow on Noveria.

"I…yield" Victus growled as Shepard slowly let go of his fringe and wrist before standing up. James swung his arms up in the air signalling Shepard's win as Victus growled in frustration, the crew of the Normandy erupted into cheer while the members of the Ninth Platoon were standing in shock that the Primarch had lost to a human. Garrus smiled towards his mate as she stretched her arms, Shepard smiled over at him as she bounced on the balls of her feet and Garrus had to stifle a groan as he watched her breasts bounce in place, she was going to kill him. Soon after Victus was off the floor and Shepard was rolling her neck, Javik and Liara joined the crowd in the cargo bay. Garrus nodded towards Liara while Javik gave a confused glance towards the couple on the mat.

"I thought we fought the Reapers, not ourselves" Javik muttered as Garrus gave him an annoyed click with his mandibles. Javik gave him a sideway glance but Liara placed a hand on Javik's arm, Javik nodded and brought his focus back on the couple on the mat while Liara gave an apologetic look to Garrus. Garrus smiled towards the young Asari turned Shadow Broker, letting Liara know that it was alright.

Shepard and Victus hunkered down into a battle stance again as James signalled the second fight to begin. Shepard raised her arms up into her guard while Victus's fingers twitched with tension. Shepard knew that Victus wouldn't underestimate her again and that he would give it all he had, suddenly Victus lunged towards her while wrapping his arms round her waist. Shepard's breath escaped her as she felt the full force of Victus's weight strangled Shepard's waist while she crashed down to the floor. Victus went to pin her hand above her head but Shepard head butted the plates under his eye, Victus hissed and growled until Shepard planted a well planted knee into the soft flesh of his waist. Victus grunted as he rolled off to the side allowing Shepard to get up, Shepard looked over at Victus and saw a thin line of blue blood running down his face. Victus growled as he got up and lunged at Shepard again, she barely had time to register when his talons sunk into her thighs. Victus flung her across the mat leaving a trail of speckled blood along the flat surface, Shepard hit the wall of creates and the pain sent Shepard's head spinning. Blood pooled from her leg as her vision blurred but Shepard grit her teeth and slowly got up, the crowd cheered as Victus looked in shock that Shepard stood up.

Garrus held back a growl as he saw the blood rushing down her legs, the holes in her thighs made the flesh an angry red. Liara was tense as she watched Shepard's ragged breath escaped her swollen lips. Javik held a small smile on his lips as he watched the fire in Shepard's and Victus's eyes radiate throughout the room. Shepard growled as she took some tentative steps, the pain screamed through her body like a tide of the sea slowly building to a point where it became a numbing feeling. Her cybernetics sending a pulse through her body but Shepard ignored it as she ran towards Victus; Victus smiled as he captured her shoulders and grappled her to the ground. Shepard felt her legs give out as she fell to the ground with Victus towering over her, for a moment she thought it was Garrus with the way his hand held her neck but his green eyes bore into her making Shepard growl and hiss. Shepard jabbed him under his arm again and while Victus growled Shepard made her move and roll until she was on top of Victus pinning his arms above his head. But Victus had other plans and using his hip spur he dug into the holes on Shepard's thighs making Shepard wince and loosen her grip on his wrists allowing Victus to push Shepard aside and get up. Victus was amazed by Shepard; she was covered in her own blood, the holes from his talons making her thighs look like gnarled meat and the chaffing from his plating made her skin look an angry red and yet Shepard was stood there smiling with a thrill in her voice that made Victus shiver. He looked over at Garrus who was watching Shepard closely and his mandibles were flushed against his face and Victus could tell he was stifling his growling.

"Primarch! Look out!" one of the other Turians called out but before he knew it he saw Shepard's legs in front of him and before he could move she wrapped her legs round his neck and with such force Victus was thrown to the ground, his breath escaped him as Shepard landed on top of him and grabbed on to his mandible, the pain shot through his face as blood trickled down her face and landed on cheek. At that moment Victus felt the stress of everything that had built up lift from his chest, the sight of Shepard bearing down on him with her blood spattered face and fire filled eyes. She looked like one of the Spirits of war but her smile lit up her face like an angel.

"Give up?" her voice whispered as Victus smiled.

"I'll give you this one Shepard only because you look like you're about to collapse" Victus spoke with a chirp in his voice and as Shepard began to wane from the blood lose, the crowd cheered and groaned as bets were being paid up. Suddenly Garrus appeared as Shepard collapsed into his arms; Victus watched as Garrus purred into Shepard's sweat ridden hair and began to carry her off muttering something about being under house arrest for the next month. Victus smiled as the Ninth platoon helped his ass off the floor.

"Sir, are you alright? The Commander got you in a few vital points" a young turian spoke as Victus rolled his shoulders.

"I'm fine, come on the show is over" Victus order and began to make his way back to the war room , his split plating stung but his vision was haunted by the Shepard's unwavering smile and fire filled eyes. Suddenly Mordin appeared from the elevator with his rapid ramblings.

"Oh Primarch, good timing, need to talk have finished cure for Genophage will need you and Shepard to meet me and wrex in the war room." Mordin spoke in rapid succession. Victus nodded and made his way towards the elevator; at last things were going to come to an end.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the long delay guys having major computer problems with the hard drive. Hopfully get it sorted soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect that belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Hope and Fear rise.

"Garrus!" Shepard cried with disjointed vocals. Her breath ragged as his hands moved across her thighs, the heat of his skin setting her body alight with heat. Her eyes closed to the harsh lighting of the room as she twisted her body against her bed sheets, making the clean white fabric crinkle and wrap round her body like a ribbon. Shepard struggled against the c-sec handcuffs that restrained her wrists against the bed post, the metal biting into her skin with each pull and twist. Shepard's muscles tensed as she felt Garrus's hands stop on her legs and his upper body loom over her like a predator about to devour their prey.

"Am I going to have to put Medi-gel on your wrists as well?" Garrus's voice assaulted her ears as his breath landed on her skin like a wave from the sea. Shepard's breath swallowed as she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by his raptor like blue eyes.

"Well you didn't have to use the cuffs on me" Shepard struggled to speak as she started to purr from deep within her throat. Garrus smiled as he slid a talon, soaked with medi-gel, down her jaw making Shepard shiver at his touch. Garrus purred back as he nuzzled her temple.

"You know I had to when you wouldn't sit still" Garrus spoke softly as he kissed her temple. Shepard blushed as she shifted her hips under his hand.

"It stings...and you're always rough" Shepard said meekly as Garrus chuckled deep within his chest. He pulled away as she brushed her hair out of the way of her face while Shepard's eyes fluttered at his touch.

"I thought you liked it when I was rough" Garrus purred as Shepard's face went red with a blush he didn't think she could turn that colour any more. Shepard pouted to show her dislike but her purr betrayed her true feelings, Garrus kissed her forehead and went back to putting Medi-gel on the wounds on her leg from the sparring match with Victus. Victus's talons thankfully hadn't gone to deep and the medi-gel would have been enough to stop the bleeding while Shepard's cybernetics regenerated the rest and the chaffing were healed as soon as they entered their quarters.

"Luckily you'll be fine in a few minutes" Garrus spoke his voice flat and harsh making Shepard wince. She couldn't hear his usual undertones but Shepard poked his arm with her foot as she smiled.

"I told you I would be alright" Shepard told him but Garrus smiled and leant over her. He unlocked the handcuffs and before she brought her hands to her chest Garrus took a hold of her hands and lightly kissed the red marks on her delicate skin. Shepard smiled as she reached up and kissed his scared mandible, Garrus purred as her lips lightly trailed down his neck while her hands slipped out of his grip and started to run lightly along his fringe. Garrus stroke her shoulders as he nuzzled her temple, his purring vibrating through her body while her hands slowly slipped into his clothing. Garrus nipped at her neck as small moans escaped her lips as his hands found her breasts, he lightly squeezed the flesh making Shepard arch into his touch.

"Commander, Mordin would like to see you in the war room" EDI's robotic voice pierced through the veil of the lovers sounds like a knife. Shepard and Garrus growled at the interruption while Shepard buried her face into Garrus neck, Garrus held Shepard gently in his arms giving her legs one last look before deciding she would be alright to walk.

"Alright EDI, I'm on my way" Shepard growled out. Shepard brought herself out of Garrus's warm embrace. Garrus smiled down at her as he ran his talons through her hair, Shepard leant into his palm as a smile played upon her lips.

"Go on, or else Mordin will ramble on forever at you for being late" Garrus told her as Shepard let out a breathy laugh. Shepard reached up and kissed his lips plates which Garrus tried to return as best he could but before Shepard pulled away he brought her close and licked her bond mark. Shepard froze in place as heat raced throughout her body like she was filling up with the white hot fire of Tuchanka's sun. Garrus's tongue traced each scar that his teeth left on her perfect skin as Shepard let out a shaky moan testing Garrus's will of not pinning her to the bed. Garrus gave one last nip before he withdrew to see Shepard foggy eyes and parted lips; Garrus smiled and nuzzled her temple while she nuzzled his mandible.

"Shepard, you might want to come to the cockpit and check this out" Joker's voice entered with slight urgency in his voice. Shepard and Garrus tensed at the tone and Shepard quickly slid off the bed to get ready.

"On my way Joker" Shepard pulled on her tank top and pants and headed towards the elevator waving towards Garrus who was busy pulling on his armour and checking his sniper getting ready for the next mission.

)_)

"New form of Reaper Shepard, using shroud to poison Tuchanka's atmosphere" Mordin told Sheppard as she walked down the steps into the sunken floor of the war room. The red holographic image of the Reaper almost mocked Shepard, telling her who was the real enemy. Shepard had spent so much time fighting Cerberus since Palaven that she almost forgot about the Reapers and the mere husks were an annoyance.

"If they want a fight, they've got one" Wrex's angered voice broke Shepard of her momentary daydream but as she looked at the Reaper a thought came to her mind on how, maybe not destroy it but distract it. Shepard looked closely at the battle field, the tattered ground surrounded by ruins weren't good for foot soldiers if the Reaper was going to fire one of those beams she saw back on Earth. Shepard looked over to Victus who seemed to be in deep thought; her eyes glanced down to the split plating under his eye making Shepard wince in pain, Thane had shown her a few moves but she didn't think a head butt would split the plating.

"Victus we're going to need your help" Shepard spoke up as Victus's green eyes flicked towards her. His breath caught in his throat as he looked over her lean body but he quickly waved away the thought as the hologram flickered slightly.

"I would Shepard but the situation on Palaven" Victus seemed to deflate but suddenly Shepard calming hand found its way on to his arm. Victus looked down to Shepard's ice blue eyes as her face seemed to soften with understanding. The smell of Medi-gel clung to her skin like an antiseptic cloak as hints of wounded flesh pierced its way through. Shepard gently rubbed her thumb against his sleeve feeling the plates along his arm, he was so different to Garrus in how his plates layered his body but Shepard found them beautiful either way.

"We're doing this for Palaven, Victus please trust me" Shepard spoke softly as Victus sighed. Placing his hands on the cold metal of the table he took one last look at the Reaper.

"What do you need me to do?" Victus surrendered but Shepard's smile made the decision easier. Shepard lightly gripped his arm before leaning towards the table, the lighting making the shadows under her eyes more defined and the stress in her skin look like old paper.

"A combined attack. Turian fighters attack from the sky while Krogan ground tanks attack the legs." Shepard pulled up holographic diagrams showing her idea; Wrex looked closely while Victus hummed.

"Yes. Good idea, that way small team will be able to sneak through and finish cure in nearby labs" Mordin offered and Shepard was glad he saw her plan because she wasn't sure it would work. Everyone agreed to the plan and started to make their way towards the door like a tide working its way out towards the open ocean.

"Garrus, Liara suit up." Shepard spoke over the intercom. Maybe taking Liara would have been relying on Biotics a bit too much but Shepard felt like Wrex might need a few friends during this mission and Garrus and Liara had been there since the beginning. Shepard looked back at the Reaper hologram, its glowing eyes mocking her almost telling her that she wasn't going to defeat it. But Shepard gritted her teeth and while her grip on the table tightened, they would beat it they had to. Suddenly taloned hands enveloped her shoulders and as Shepard looked round to see who it was her eyes were met by Victus's white markings and green eyes. Shepard's lips strained into a smile but it didn't hide the fact that he had surprised her.

"Are you alright?" Victus's softly deep voice caressed her ears as Shepard felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Shepard patted his hand as she looked back towards the Reaper.

"We've never gone up against a Reaper before Victus; I just hope we can do this." Shepard spoke her breathing unsteady with worry but Victus gripped her shoulder while he gave a slow but soft purring noise. Shepard's eyes flicked towards his as her throat started to purr in return, Victus smiled as she drew his hands away.

"I'm sure if your stubbornness, you will find a way" Victus assured her as Shepard smiled and laughed. Victus's listened to the music that was coming from her lips, her laugh was so alien yet it sounded like a siren's call that it made Victus smile.

"Thank you Victus, yes i suppose I'll think of something...or Wrex will he's always good at finding violent ways to get what he wants" Shepard smiled and patted Victus's shoulder as he looked into his eyes. He was a handsome Turian, his white markings highlighting the contours of his plates with each stroke while his wide mandibles gave him a regal look. She wondered what Garrus would look like when he was older or did Turians stop changing at some point still she felt jealous of that fact.

"Commander, you have a message marked urgent. I'll relay it to the com room" Traynor's voice interrupted the comfortable silence. Shepard sighed as he told Victus that she would meet him later, walking into the communication room she felt Victus's eyes follow her and her marking burnt with vengeance. Shepard hissed but the pain soon dissipated when her eyes met the holographic image of the Dalatrass, her wicked smile sent Shepard's chill racing. The Salarian's eyes seemed to study Shepard's movements with calculating thoughts, each sway of Shepard's hips adding a new equation to the puzzle that is Shepard.

"Dalatrass?" Shepard questioned, she wondered why the Dalatrass would call at this time. She had already expressed her disgust of the Krogan race and dramatized their breeding habits so if this was last ditch attempt at trying to sway Shepard, she had her hand over the disconnect button.

"Commander Shepard, We know you've reached Tuchanka" The Dalatrass spoke the distaste dripping from her lips. Shepard physically shivered as she felt her skin crawl though the Dalatrass wouldn't have noticed it.

"And by now I suppose Mordin Solis has proposed using the Shroud" The Dalatrass continued as Shepard narrowed her eyes.

"Are you spying on us?" Shepard probed as the Dalatrass smile as her laugh waved Shepard's question aside like it was an insignificant bug. Shepard's mind suddenly went back to when Javik said about the Salarians once eating flies, oh the irony.

"Hardly, the Shroud is the only viable course open to you" the Dalatrass offered as Shepard bit back a growl.

"Commander, you can't allow the diplomatic pressures of this war to cloud your judgement. Do you honestly believe curing the Genophage will end in ever lasting peace?" The Dalatrass questioned with bite. But all Shepard could think was _to fucking late _the pressures of this war were already taking their toll, the weight of every decision pushing down on her shoulders like a vice. But clouding her judgement? Hardly. She had always thought that the Krogan deserved better ever since she leant of the Genophage, all to stop a war that they brought upon themselves...idiots.

"We have to give the Krogan that chance. You can't condone an entire race to extinction base on what might happen." Shepard growled out. The Dalatrass must have heard it when she backed off slightly but she still held her ground against Shepard.

"What will happen is the Krogan will reproduce out of control" The Dalatrass spoke. And there it was the Dalatrass's main and most common argument to the whole thing.

"We uplifted them for one thing, their violent nature not their diplomatic skills. Another war is inevitable." The Dalatrass spoke of the Krogan as if they were tools to be called upon whenever they were needed. Shepard ground her teeth as a deep threatening growl erupted from her being, Wrex was her friend, Grunt was like a son to her, Eve had a beautiful mind and sharp wit. The Krogan were more than mere tools and Shepard felt her anger rise towards the smug Dalatrass.

"What do you want, Dalatrass?" Shepard growled as she folded her arms across her chest, slightly feeling the edges of the small crystal Eve had given her rest on her chest. Shepard took a deep breath waiting for the Dalatrass to speak...hoping that she wouldn't want to shoot the hologram in front of her.

"Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect the malfunction and repair it." The Dalatrass spoke as Shepard's attention peaked.

"But if you ensure that he doesn't, the cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change" the Dalatrass rolled the words off her tongue like a sliver tongued liar and Shepard felt her hackles stand on end. Sheppard wanted to punch the smile off the Dalatrass's frog like face so that the only food she would be able to eat was flies.

"You mean trick the Krogan?" Shepard growled out as she dug her nails into her arms. The skin almost tearing at the slightest pressure as her eyes started to pick out the vital points on the Dalatrass's covered body.

"They need not be any the wiser. Urdnot Wrex will believe you fulfilled your promise." The Dalatrass spoke up. But the thought of tricking the Krogan, sure it might fool Wrex for a while but he was smarter than he looked and what about Eve's sacrifice to be become a test subject to find the stepping stone for the cure. The dozens of female Krogan she saw dead in Mealon's facility back on Tuchanka, Eve's sister Krogan dying on Sur'Kesh. Everything would be for nothing and Shepard would have to live with the guilt, more so Mordin...what would he think?

"Mordin would never stand for it" Shepard bit out as she watched the Dalatrass's smile grow.

"How you _deal _with him is up to you, Commander. We can provide you with our best scientists to build the Crucible...and the full support of our fleets." The Dalatrass rolled out her bribe across the metaphorical table leaving Shepard feeling sicker than the time she was in hospital.

"If I sabotage the cure" Shepard questioned.

"Think about it Commander, the choice is yours" The Dalatrass spoke before the connection cut. The holo faded leaving Shepard in the cold silence of the com room, the walls felt like they had eyes watching the conversation and the lights had ears listening to every juice detail, maybe EDI was listening in and remained silent for Shepard's benefit even so it didn't help. But what Shepard knew was that they couldn't feel the sickly feeling that was building within Shepard. Biting her lip she stormed out of the com room to get ready, she would think about this later.

)_)

Shepard stood in the shuttle as it rattled about in the heavy Tuchanka winds. Mordin walked about the floor small area reciting medical chapters by the dozens, Shepard wondered if Mordin didn't like shuttle rides as much as she did. Wrex shifted across from Eve who was sat down in the corner of the shuttle, Garrus and Liara check weapons while Shepard could feel Garrus's eyes carefully watching over her.

"I've ordered the other clans to gather in the Hollows. That's our most sacred meeting ground." Wrex's voice brought Shepard's attention back towards him.

"We'll land there and taken an armoured convoy against the Reaper." Wrex told her as Shepard went over the plan in her head. Gripping the handle above her head while the fear of fighting a Reaper started to well in her stomach.

"This will be a defining moment in Krogan history" Wrex spoke with pride in his voice as Shepard smile. masking the ill feeling that was dwelling inside her.

"Krogan history full of defining moments. Mostly bloody. Hopefully this one better." Mordin muttered from the far side of the shuttle. Shepard smiled as she shook her head, Wrex walked off to talk to Garrus. Shepard began to drift away as the shuttle rattled about, her grip tightening on the handle as she thought back to the Dalatrass's offer. Her wicked smile and calculating eyes danced about in Shepard's mind almost teasing Shepard as she grit her teeth. _The choice is yours _those words, laced with wicked intentions and sliver tongued lies, spoke in Shepard's mind. The choice was hers, she had made it when she saved in Eve, she would help Wrex how ever she could but the words danced and mocked her as they grew louder while her stomach grew heavy.

"Commander, you seem troubled" Eve's wise voice shattered the day-mare in Shepard's mind. Sheppard blinked as she focused on the blue cloth clad female Krogan, her eyes piercing through the thin veil and hitting Shepard in her heart.

"I...um...I got a call..." Suddenly the shuttle gave a jerking rattle. Shepard lost her balance before Garrus's hands wrapped round her shoulders, Shepard gave him a smile as the radio crackled with the sound of gun fire.

"Wrex, it's Wreav! The Reapers are at the Hollows. Come out with guns blazing!" A voice that sounded like Wrex's called out over the radio. Shepard looked over at Wrex who was looking agitated at best.

"Hang on tight. We're heading in" Cortez called out as the shuttle shook violently. Shepard gripped Garrus's hand as she felt the shuttle start to descend to the planet's ground. Everyone started to ready weapons, Shepard checked the sights on her Viper one last time as the shuttle came to a stop. As the door slid open and a husk reared its head and before it could call out with its straggled moan Wrex pointed his shot gun and blew the Husk's head into a pulpy mess. Wrex jumped out as Shepard looked round the rocky terrain.

"Shepard, keep them away from the female. I'll go and sort out what's happening with the other clans" Wrex shouted as he started to run off. Shepard nodded watching Wrex disappear within the rubble. Eve and Mordin stayed back in the shuttle while Shepard and the team wandered through the ruins, blood ooze covered walls told Shepard where to go as the screams and straggled moans filled the air and Shepard felt her blood boil. Shepard approached the door leading into the main chamber and the scene opened to them as made Shepard's turn. Krogans and husks were in battle with the husks scratching and clawing at the Krogans armour and unprotected flesh.

"Alright everyone, pick your targets. Keep an eye on our six. Move!" Shepard orders as she started to shoot Husks in the head. Liara ran ahead throwing biotics around like they were playing and using her submachine gun to rip through torsos of husks. Garrus stayed at Shepard's six using his sniper to take out the targets she missed or grazed. Soon the fight was over as dead husks lay on the ground spilling out their oily blood onto the hallowed ground, Shepard looked over her team and was glad that they weren't hurt. Going up against husks were no big deal, they had alot of practise with husks all the way back to Eden Prime.

"First Palaven and now this" Garrus spoke up as he walked over to Shepard refilling his Mantis with a new heat sink. Shepard placed her hand on his arm as his mandibles twitched and flared with rage; Shepard looked into his eyes and kissed his lip plates to bring him back from the memory of watching his planet burn.

"We'll get it back Garrus, I promise" Shepard whispered as Garrus ran his talons along her waist.

"I know Shepard, it's still fresh right now" Garrus whispered back before he placed his forehead on hers for a brief moment. Shepard smiled before her eyes wandered towards the door at the top of the stairs. The door opened to show a blood covered Wrex with a smile on his face a big as his ego.

"They'll sing battle songs about this day." Wrex roared through the room.

"Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil" A roar from the other Krogan sounded as Shepard looked round the room. She had to admit seeing so many Krogan in one place did make her feel small and vulnerable like a Pyjak. But Shepard had more pressing issues as Wrex moved his way down the stairs Shepard ran up to him.

"We have to get to the Shroud. The air strike is on its way" Shepard looked at her omni-tool to see how far the fighters were and as she feared they weren't that far behind.

"Female safe Shepard, vitals are strong." Mordin spoke up from behind Wrex. Shepard nodded feeling better that Eve was safe.

"What's a Salarien doing here?" Shepard turned to see another Krogan walked up from behind with what seemed to be either his followers or clan. His sliver armour looked battered and scuffed while his eyes held something about them that made Shepard's hackles slowly rise with each foot stomp.

"Nobody said anything about this" the sliver Krogan's voice dripped with hate as he closed the distance. His glare held fixed on Wrex.

"Multiple Krogan. Problematic." Mordin whispered and Shepard knew she didn't need telling when she saw the air grow tense between the two Krogan men.

"Who are you?" Shepard almost demanded.

"Urdnot Wreav. Brood brother to our...illustrious leader" Wreav, as he kindly spoke, moved his way over towards Wrex and Shepard was suddenly glad Wrex was different in colour and had scars. Wreav and Wrex looked alot alike but it seemed their personalities didn't match. Grumbles from the other Krogan in the background sounded. The brother's argued and Shepard about being true Krogan and how Wreav would have made the better leader. Shepard was glad she was an only child as she watched them fight, her fist itching to at least punch Wreav. The fight started to escalate when Wreav threatened Mordin, Wrex made him back down with a head butt but the other Krogan back to back Wreav up. Growls and grunts filled the air as Sheppard slowly reached for her assault rifle then Wreav pulled out his shot gun and firmly aimed it at Wrex's head.

"Enough!" Eve's voice rang from the top of the stairs and Sheppard was glad to see her. Eve started down the stairs as the male Krogan started to fall in line like she was a goddess.

"You can all stay here and let old wounds fester like Krogan have always done...or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy—and win a new future for our children. I choose to fight" Eve spoke with conviction as she headed towards the centre of the room. Her robes seeming to shine under the dusty lighting as she turned to face the Krogan.

"Who will join me?" Eve spoke and Shepard didn't even need to be asked. She stepped out from Wrex's overpowering shadow and held her head high.

"I will" Shepard smiled as she saw Eve's eyes soften at her support.

"And so will I" Wrex turned.

"Now hold your heads high like true Krogan" Wrex spoke like the leader Shepard knew he was. He moved up the stairs.

"There's a Reaper that needs Killing" Wrex shouted as the Krogan started to race towards the door. Roaring and swinging their weapons in the air like children charging for the newest toy store at the mall. Shepard smiled towards her team, Garrus shook his head while Liara was amazed by the enthusiasm the Krogan had for fighting a Reaper. Shepard helped Mordin and Eve as she climbed the steps towards the convoys that would take them to the Reaper. Step one was done now they just needed to find step two and three to finish the mission.

)_)

"I say defeating the Reapers will be worth a new planet" Shepard smiled as the armoured convoy drove across the rocky ground. Sheppard had chosen to ride with Eve, Wrex and Mordin leaving Garrus and Liara to ride with Wreav. Shepard knew Garrus wasn't going to be happy with her for a while but the hot cramped space felt even smaller with two Krogan.

"Or ten. You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out" Wrex joked as Shepard blushed brightly. She shook her head as Wrex gave a wicked grin, Wrex knew how to get under Shepard's skin and he loved it.

"Wrex..." Eve warned as Wrex laughed.

"What? With the Genophage cured we'll have alot of catching up to do" Wrex smiled as his eyes fell on Shepard. Shepard hid her face in her hands trying her best not to go over and punch Wrex; she didn't really want to know what Wrex was going to do right after killing the Reaper. Then the wicked smile of the Dalatrass crept into her mind like a snake back for vengeance.

"Commander, you were going to say something back on the Shuttle" Eve's voice broke her again of her trance and Shepard's heart sank. She couldn't keep Wrex, Eve or even Mordin in the dark about this...even though Mordin might have already had the idea. Shepard gripped her fists as she took in a deep breath.

"I got a call from the Dalatrass..." Shepard began and Wrex's smile suddenly dropped into a snarl. His crimson eyes suddenly turning into a fiery inferno that rivalled the depths of hell...not that Shepard could remember if she had even been in hell.

"What did she want" Wrex snarled and Shepard pulled up her Omni-tool.

"She said that STG sabotaged the Shroud years ago. The cure won't work unless we fix it" Sheppard pulled up a recording of the deal. The Dalatrass's voice, dripping with venom, rolled out of the Omni-tool speaking the words that made Shepard's stomach churn. Wrex's eyes narrowed and Shepard thought for a moment he was going to break her arm off just to simply get rid of the Dalatrass's voice.

"And she thought we wouldn't know better" Wrex growled out to Shepard's relief. Shepard nodded and Mordin made all fears lay to rest saying that he would be able to fix it with no problem. Shepard's heart lifted as the burden of that horrible secret stopped snaking round her throat.

"Thank you Commander, you just spared out race another genocide" Eve's voice was heavy with thankfulness.

"Told you we could count on her" Wrex smiled as Shepard felt her heart clamp down. Wrex was never one for expressing how he felt besides using violence whenever he was angry. Shepard smiled brightly before the engines came to a stop, that's when Shepard knew something had gone wrong.

"Why are we stopping" Wrex muttered as he opened up the hatch. Shepard took point and crawled out of the convoy. The harsh Tuchanka light hit her eyes before the sight of the Reaper overshadowed the tattered buildings. The sound of the Reaper made Shepard weak at the knees as the image of the boy back on earth flashed before her eyes. The Shroud stood tall behind the Reaper and it looked out of place among the broken stone, the metal skyscraper looked like something to be used for science with the ghostly green gas slowly emitting from the tower up into the sky. Garrus and Liara met up with Shepard, Garrus clicked his mandibles as Shepard let out a small thrill. Liara looked between the two and figured that they simply said hello but she was surprised that Shepard understood Garrus.

"Wrex, you and Mordin stay with Eve. It's getting ugly out here" Shepard spoke through the radio.

"Will do" Wrex responded sounded slightly glad he was staying with Eve. Sheppard walked through the Krogan troops, some were snarling at Garrus while others were pointing towards the Reaper with anticipation. Shepard tried to ignore the hulking metal monster as she walked up toward the scout who was looking over the road. A massive crater cut through the path, Shepard wondered if the Reaper had cut the path itself.

"What's the hold up?" Sheppard asked the scout. The scout turned his large green eyes towards Shepard.

"Roads out. The convoy can't make it through" the scout spoke flatly as if Shepard wouldn't understand. Shepard ground her teeth as s low rumble came from her throat.

"Turian wing Artimec, this is Shepard. We've been delayed hold off your attack" Shepard hoped that the turians were still a way out but then a rumble from the sky and the turian fighters flew across the sky, zipping through the dust with ease.

"Negative, Commander. Our approach has been locked; the reaper knows we're here." A Turian voice answered but Shepard was more concerned with the huge rock slab that hung above their heads. The air on unease was thick as the dust from the slab shook violently. Lasers started to dance across her sky as the fighters started to attack the Reaper, the sounds of heated bullets meeting metal grated through the air.

"An airstrike isn't enough, we need to get there" Garrus confirmed Shepard's thoughts. They needed to get to that Reaper or else Victus would have more numbers adding to the list of casualties. Shepard stormed over to the scout and yelled at him to find a way across the gorge; the scout nodded and tried to look for a way across. As Shepard looked out towards the reaper she saw one of the turian fighters get hit, smoke engulfed while leaving a trail behind the fireball.

"I can't pull up!" Shepard heard over the radio when suddenly Garrus appeared in front of her and covered her body with his. A loud bang erupted round them while Garrus held close to his chest; she briefly saw one of the armoured convoys flip over narrowly missing both Shepard and Garrus. She heard Garrus growl before he pulled her away from the destruction.

"Wrex, get out of here!" Shepard shouted down the radio as the convoy sped off into the distance. As she watched the convoy become a small dot relief washed over her like a bucket of ice water, cooling but the prickling pain would sting all day. Garrus checked over Shepard, she flashed him a smile before checking he was alright. No broken plates and thankfully no burning armour. Shepard got up and brushed herself of the dirt, dust and grime before she checked on Liara who had a mild cut o her forehead. Shepard handed her some medi-gel and Liara took it in thanks.

"Shepard, the Turian fighters had to pull back, their getting hammered" Garrus reported and Shepard nodded, they needed to get out of there and help Wrex and Mordin. Shepard looked round while the burning bodies of dead Krogan bled out, the dust slowly settling on the ground and pooling blood. More death...will this war ever stop.

"Shepard, over here" Garrus called out and pointed to a tunnel that fed into a wall. Shepard patted Liara's arm and the both ran towards Garrus. All of them jumped into the tunnel and before darkness engulfed their bodies, the lights on the weapons burst to life. The streams of light illuminating the darkness showing walls of stone, ruins long forgotten by the Krogan people and left buried in the city above.

"Where or what is this?" Garrus spoke up as his light scanned the walls, showing painted scenes. Shepard didn't know whether to call the paintings beautiful or weird that the Krogan once painted and from the look on Garrus's face he was thinking the latter.

"You're looking at our past Commander, those ruins are what's left of the glory of the ancients" Eve's voice broke through the radio. Shepard was glad to know she was safe but then a tremble rolled through the walls, dust and rubble rained down onto Shepard's head that she didn't need her visor telling her about. When the trembling stopped Shepard looked round, casting her light on her team.

"What was that?" Liara finally managed to say as her large eyes flicked round the darkened tunnel.

"Be careful Commander, it is said that Kalros the Mother of all Thrasher Maws lives in those tunnels" Eve's voice rang out and down the radio and Shepard physically stop in her tracks. Her heart leapt into her throat as her knees went weak. Screams of friends invaded her mind as her scars began to hurt while her breathing started to get shaky. The memory of the venom stung her body as the screams grew louder. Shepard dropped her assault rifle as her arms went limp at her sides, her body slowly loosing feeling as the world around her started to fade away into a distant world. The venomous eyes of the Thrasher Maws struck through her soul, slowly her mind filling with the screams of her team as the ground under her shook with movement. The walls round her being trembled and her heart stopped as her blood turned to ice, her fear welled up inside her threatening to burst from its cage while her voice vanished unable to form the words she wanted to say. Shakily her Shepard turned her body towards Garrus and within an instant she was in his arm being carried out of the tunnels. His scent invaded her nostrils as the feel of his cool armour against her skin awoke her senses, his purring into her hair made her heart start to beat but her body still shook in his grip.

"I've got you Shepard" Garrus's voice broke through the screams that tortured her mind. Her eyes darted towards his clan markings the deep cobalt blue sent shivers through her being as it reminded her of the ice on Noveria as the cold snow wind swept through her hair. Suddenly her eyes were bathed in sunlight as they broke out of the tunnels, the warm Tuchanka air caressed her skin and filled her lungs. Garrus set Shepard down on one of the large boulders and looked into her eyes; he ran his talons through her hair as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Shepard, it's alright" Garrus purred as Shepard's laboured breathing started to calm within her chest. The screams and burning of her scars started to fade. Her large eyes focused on Garrus's clan markings and soon he was tracing his markings across her cheeks.

"That's it Shepard, come back to me" Garrus spoke and Shepard saw his eyes, pleading, reassuring, loving eyes. His beautiful eyes that made her melt with each glance. Shepard nodded and wrapped her arms round his neck as she hugged him close to her body. Garrus wrapped his arms round her and purred into her ear.

"Come on Shepard, we've got a mission to finish" Garrus spoke and his commanding voice stuck a cord within her and she buried her fears within her steel cage once again.

"Thank you Garrus" Shepard whispered before she broke away. Liara smiled towards her, Shepard nodded and smiled back before she turned to see where they had ended up. The first thing she saw was the colour green, green plants sprouting from the old ruins something that anyone would tell you they didn't expect to see them on the dying rock of a planet.

"Wrex we made it back outside" Shepard spoke but her voice didn't feel like her own as it cracked. Her eyes still adjusting to the harsh light burnt and stung.

"Well if you see daylight that's progress" Wrex's stiff voice replied over the radio and Sheppard wondered if he had run into trouble.

"And green. I did think plants grew here anymore" Garrus spoke up as he fell in step with Shepard. Shepard smiled as she felt his comforting presence.

"You're looking at hope...all that's left of it on Tuchanka. This planet was beautiful once. Given a chance it can be again" Eve's spoke up. Shepard nodded but pushed forward through more ruins and plant life. Soon they were attacked by Reaper husks...and more fucking Ravagers. Shepard pulled out her assault rifle with a growl, Garrus pulled out his and Liara pulled out her SMG while her biotics flared. Shepard nodded and began to open fire on the cannibals and husks, bullets flew through the air as she ducked through missiles. Spirits she hated those Ravagers with a passion.

"Shepard look out!" Liara shouted as swarmers attached themselves to Shepard's leg. The creepy little bugs started to drain away the energy from Shepard's shields, Shepard grabbed hold of the bug and renched it off her armour. The plating burnt and smoking as the little thing wriggled in Shepard's hand trying to go back to its delightful snack of shield energy. Shepard crushed the bug with her biotics and went back to fighting off the Reaper husks. Brutes didn't take long to show up and while Garrus locked in his armour piercing rounds, Liara and Shepard used biotics on the beasts to slow them down. Soon all the husks were dead and as the black ooze of Reaper blood fed into the floors of the ruins Shepard only hopped she wouldn't have to deal with killer plants as well. Suddenly the ground started to move and shack and Shepard bit down her fear even though her heart was doing ten to the dozen with each tremble.

"Kalros is not happy" Garrus muttered.

"It would seem Kalros is more than a myth" Liara spoke up making Shepard roll her eyes. Shepard knew off by heart what a Thrasher Maw felt like while moving through the ground, this was bigger. Shepard only hopped that Kalros was still on the side of Tuchanka and hadn't been turned into a Reaper just yet...although Reaper Thrasher Maws would truly be terrible.

"Come on, we have to help Wrex" Shepard ordered as they started through the ruins once again.

)_)

Shepard weaved her way out of the convoy and Wrex had been driving towards the Shroud. Shepard was going to be sick; Kalros had been so close to her a few times that Shepard's skin practically felt like it was on fire with the thought of venom dripping down her armour. Shepard ran over to the edge of the steps and threw up the none existent contents of her stomach over the wall. Liara went over to her and helped Shepard brace her shoulders with Garrus not far behind. Shepard coughed and spat a few times to get the horrid taste out of her mouth while her teeth felt like they were coated with a substance she could only describe as yuck.

"Shepard?" Liara looked worried as Shepard patted her hand.

"I'm alright Liara, didn't expect to get that close to Kalros" Shepard hazy eyes and damp forehead gave away her fear but Garrus and Liara could see she was fighting it down to carry on with this mission. Shepard and her team looked over towards the massive structure of a Reaper and all in unison gulped.

"I think we're going to need bigger guns" Garrus joked making Shepard glare at him and punch his well armoured shoulder.

"And have you calibrate them all day...no way" Shepard slurred. Garrus smiled he knew she was trying to act normal but he still worried.

"And I thought the Shadow Broker was tough" Liara sighed.

"We've beaten the odds before...but this..." Garrus broke himself off as Shepard nudged his waist making him involuntarily shiver with delight.

"We're curing the Genophage, not matter what" Wrex growled out. Shepard joined him with Eve and Mordin. Both staring up at the Reaper blocking access to the Shroud, Shepard noticed Mordin's eyes calculating about thirty different ways to avoid the Reaper while possibly twenty-five of those were suicidal.

"I hope this plan of yours is a good one" Shepard broke the quiet contemplation of the two as Wrex smiled with an evil glint in his eye.

"It was hers, actually" Wrex gestured to Eve and Shepard was glad that for once he listened and took her advice on listening to Eve.

"Kalros. We summon her to the Reaper" Eve spoke proudly and in that moment Shepard face turned a new colour of white as her eyes went pin prick. Wrex had only seen that look once and nearly slapped his face in forgetting.

"Shepard, you gonna be ok using this plan" Wrex walked over to the human and grasped her slumped shoulder. Shepard gulped again and nodded.

"I've...I've taken some risks in my time...but this seems crazy" Shepard let out a shaky breath. Garrus stood behind Shepard letting her rest her back against his arm. Eve watched Shepard, she had never seen the human emotion of fear and she believed Shepard was showing her the best of it right now. Shepard reached up and tried to grip the crystal that hung round her neck, only to find it under her armour cutting into her flesh.

"And going head-to-head with Sovereign didn't?" Wrex barked with laughter. His booming laugh breaking Shepard of her fear stricken body, Shepard smiled although she reminded herself the it was Joker who took out the first reaper she just defeated the husk that called itself Seran.

"This is the only way to get to that tower and release the cure. There's no other choice" Wrex told her in a soft but commanding voice and Shepard understood the unspoken message. Wrex was telling her to bottle it up and get on with the mission and that's was what she was going to do...even if it killed her.

"Ok, how do we do it?" Shepard looked between both Krogan for an answer. Eve explained that the ruin around them was once a shrine dedicated to Kalros, the Salarians built it in such a manner that it might have warned off intruders...that (confirmed by Mordin) was a massive understatement. The way to get Kalros to the Reaper was simple. Activate two huge hammers...without getting crushed by the Reaper. Great this just got alot more soul crushing.

"Let's just make sure we all come out of this alive. We're gonna have one hell of a story to tell." Shepard smiled and sighed. They were so close and still it felt like they still had a mountain to climb.

"Wait..." Wrex spoke up and stopped Shepard before she could go. Sheppard looked at him with confusion.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens. You've been a champion to the Krogan people, a friend of Clan Urdnot and a sister to me." Wrex spoke them and Shepard's chest tightened at his words. Wrex would never say something so...meaningful if he didn't mean it or felt it. The fact that he called her a sister made her swell with pride; she grasped his hand within hers as Wrex smiled.

"To every Krogan born after this day, the word 'Shepard' will mean 'hero'!" Wrex shouted and Shepard moved his hand with his grasping it like a true solider.

"Now let's show them why" Wrex punched his meaty hands together in a way that reminded her of Grunt. Shepard smiled as she readied her assault rifle while Mordin located the nearest lab on his omni-tool.

"Shepard! More incoming" Liara shouted and as Shepard turned she let out a fierce growl. More Ravagers appeared wobbling over the ruin walls, the sacks itching to burst with more swarmers looking for the closest energy meal.

"Go. I've got this" Wrex told them as he slapped his shotgun into his meaty hands. Soon he was charging off into the swarm of Ravagers. Shepard had a flash back to when Grunt did the same thing but this time Shepard wasn't compelled to save Wrex.

"I AM URDNOT WREX! AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" Wrex roared as he battered away the Ravagers like they were nothing. Shepard smiled before she went off towards the Reaper, Mordin and Eve left for the lab Shepard silently prayed to the spirits to keep them safe. Shepard and the team climbed up on the ledge. At first glance and sweep with her rifle the area seemed clear but that thought was quickly put to rest when fireballs rained down from the sky. Cannibals and husks ran out of the fire and were met by Shepard's and Liara's biotics and Garrus's sharp shooting. The reaper forces were quickly dealt with and soon Wrex was telling Shepard there was a problem with the Maw hammers. Shepard bit her lip as she thought of how she was going to get a hammers working but Wrex was one step ahead and assured her that he would fix the problem and the only thing Shepard had to do was activate them. Shepard smiled as she began to cross a bridge let led towards another part of the ruins, she jumped a small gap in the stone but then the Reaper's roar cut through the air like a knife and Shepard's heart stopped.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out but it was too late the Reaper targeted Shepard and its beam shot towards her with unrelenting speed. Shepard felt the heat of the beam sliver through her armour before it hit her. But it was as if the spirits were watching her and willed the stones under her feet to crumble away, letting Shepard drop to the soft soil below. Shepard watched as the beam died away above her while her breath hitched in her throat at the thought at how close it was to ending her life.

"Shepard" Garrus shouted over the radio breaking the spell of near death that clung to Shepard's throat.

"I'm alright, looks like we have to do a straight run to the Reaper" Shepard groaned as the pain of landing on her stomach hit her in a wave of nausea.

"Don't scare me like that" Garrus growled over the radio making Shepard smile.

"Isn't that why you love me, I know how to scare you" Shepard joked but soon she was seeing a very angry Turian walking over towards her, Shepard gave a smile but she was yanked to her feet by Garrus who was checking over her face and body, she growled but Garrus hissed making Shepard quiet. His eyes were dark with worry and anger making her skin shiver and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I can't believe you got shot at by a Reaper" Garrus growled out as he checked over her shoulders and arms.

"Consider it practise" Shepard whispered back as she brought her hand to his cheek and caressed his markings. Garrus looked into her eyes and she could tell she wasn't truly forgiven but the mission took priority. Shepard smiled and lightly tapped her forehead against his before she walked off to join Liara in cover.

"You alright Shepard?" Liara asked as she gave a wary glance towards Garrus.

"Don't worry, come on" Shepard patted Liara's shoulder before diving out of cover and ran towards the Reaper.

"Shepard, you have to activate both hammers, my advice avoid the giant laser!" Wrex voice bellowed over the radio and Shepard wondered if he had seen her graceful fall from the bridge while she felt like slapping him for saying something that was clearly very obvious. But she didn't have time, the Reaper sent its laser down on them and the ground shook fiercely nearly knocking Shepard off her feet. She wondered if it would have been better to have brought Javik he might have been able to give some insight into how not to get killed while charging a Reaper. But Shepard also knew he would have most likely gone off on his own or insulted her every step she took.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Garrus called out as Shepard laughed but the Reaper started to bare down on them. The metal roar cutting through the air and Shepard watched as the Reaper seemed to watch her but suddenly the Reaper stagger back. The Turian fighters soared through the air and fired at the Reaper, gliding the fighters through the air like a ballet dancer while the Reaper waved it huge legs trying to swat them away.

"I knew they wouldn't give up" Garrus spoke but Shepard didn't have time to watch the dance above her head, she leapt over the pillar that gave her cover and started to run towards the Reaper. The hammers were on either side of the Reaper's massive legs.

"Well it could be worse" Shepard thought to herself but as she started down the steps more fire balls rained down from the sky and Brutes rose from the fire like some infernal creatures from hell. Shepard groaned as she scolded herself for jinxing it.

"Garrus, Liara cover me i'm going after the hammers!" Shepard shouted as she began to run down the steps. She weaved through the brutes as they swung their massive arms over her head, her heart was in her head as her blood flew through her body like a bullet whizzed through the air. The Reaper wasn't helping either as its massive legs blocked Shepard's path. Soon, thought she didn't know how she did it, she made it to the first hammer. Sheppard wasted no time in pushing the button and headed towards the next one.

"Shepard, you need to get to the other hammer or else Kalros won't come" Wrex bellowed down the radio as Shepard jumped out of the way of the Reaper's leg that nearly crushed her. Shepard growled but suddenly a Brute was nearly on her, she sent a biotic wave making the brute stagger back and Shepard took her chance in getting up and making a break for it.

"There's a Reaper in my way Wrex!" Shepard shouted down the radio as Wrex gave a gutter like laugh.

"Yeah I know you get all the fun"

Fun! He thought this was fun! Shepard growled as she jumped out of the way of another Reaper leg nearly crushing her life. Suddenly Shepard found herself trapped between three brutes. Their giant limbs clashing about trying to tear her to shreds while their machine like eyes and metallic growls tore through her like the bullets she took at the collector base. Shepard looked for a way out but only to be met by each body crushing against each other and the wall pinning her back, she couldn't get out her biotics could only do so much against these Krogan-Turian mutants. The growls and snarls cut the air but then they seemed to stop while more primal growling and snarling took over, the Brutes started to fall apart as their oily blood rained down from above, Sheppard tried to see what was going on but the brute's muscled arms and half formed heads blocked her view.

"GET OFF MY MATE!" Garrus's voice tore through the brutes cries of pain as Shepard watched him use his talons to shred away at the skin. His eyes wild with anger and fury as his mandibles clasped against his face, he bit into the wires of the neck as the creature tried in vain to throw him off. Shepard watched as Garrus unleashed his primal side to protect her, the way his eyes were wild and pin prick made her heart skip beats. The way his bare talons tore through the flesh of the Brutes made her skin tingle with heat and the way his roars and snarls made the turian within her ache for release. Soon the brutes were down on the ground as their oily blue blood soaked into the ground and Garrus stood in the middle, his hands dripping with blood as the blue substance dripped from his jaw. The way he looked so raw and primal made her body freeze but the hot liquid pooled in her stomach, Garrus's eyes fell onto her and before she had a chance to even move he had picked her up and held her close. Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck while she felt Garrus growling into her hair.

"Now, get that second hammer working" Garrus growled out. Shepard gulped and looked at him, she wanted to kiss him so bad but now wasn't the best time. Shepard escaped his arms and began heading towards the second hammer.

Soon the second hammer was going. The thunderous tremors of the hammer rode through the ground and soon Shepard's chill was spiking. She didn't have to be told the Kalros was on her way, Garrus and Liara joined at her switch but Sheppard told them to get out of there while she checked on Mordin and the cure. Garrus gave her the look that if she didn't come out of this alive or with a massive injury she would be under house arrest until the next mission. Shepard nodded as she made her way through the ruins, in the distance she saw the sand and dust of Tuchanka rise up and apparently so did the Reaper as its massive leg lumbered over Shepard's small form. Shepard took her chance and began to run to the Shroud. She heard the sound of the Reaper firing its laser towards Kalros but Sheppard had to keep running she couldn't look up or she would freeze with fear. The thought of being so close to a Thrasher maw terrified her but she had to keep running. Kalros's roar tore through the sound of the Reaper's laser and screeching metal cry and Shepard felt her heart leap out of her chest.

_No don't look up _was the only thing she could think as she kept on running. The walls of the Shroud were just ahead while the sounds of a giant battle raged round her. Shepard's feet cried in pain as her armour tore into her skin; she could feel the sticky blood pool between her toes making it feel that each step was like wading through mud, Kalros's body landed inches in front of her and Shepard had to gulp down a scream as she watched the scaled body sliver back into the hole.

"I have to get out of here!" Shepard screamed into her head as she leapt over pillars and broken boulders almost reaching the shroud. But then something stopped her, something inside her mind told her to stop and watch. Her eyes flickered towards the Reaper as it scanned the ground for the illusive Kalros but then out of nowhere Kalros soared through the air with a roar, Shepard watched on her heart beating ten to the dozen as Kalros curled round the Reaper and dragging into the crushing depths of Tuchanka's core. The Reaper gave one last metallic screech before Kalros dragged it away to its doom. Shepard stood there for a moment as the dust settled around her like a curtain falling down on the greatest play in history. With that Shepard headed towards the Shroud, still feeling like the small solider back on Akuze where she felt helpless against the Thrasher Maws but this time she held a respect for them, even they would do anything to protect their homes...Shepard just hoped they didn't learn about spaceflight.

)_)

Shepard ran into the main area of the Shroud just in time to see Mordin uploading the cure into the computer. The only problem was the building was starting to crumble around them after Kalros was knocked into the massive tower and soon it was going become one more ruin on Tuchanka's surface.

"Mordin, is the cure ready?" Shepard asked as she ran towards him. Mordin's hand flying over the console like they were on fire. His eyes darting from one screen to the next.

"Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Eve is alright" Mordin sounded relieved but Shepard knew something was wrong. They way his eyes grew glassy and his shoulders slumped, she had only seen him like this while they were searching for Mealon when they thought he was kidnapped.

"Mordin?" Shepard crocked out but as chunks of the Shroud fell round her the fire starting the blister her skin, Shepard knew something was wrong.

"Control room is at the top of Shroud. Need to go up there to disperse cure" Mordin pointed towards an elevator that Shepard didn't notice until now. A lump in Shepard's throat grew as something started to come to her mind.

"You're going up there" Shepard almost shouted as she could feel the tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Yes. Manual access required. Have to counter STG sabotage. Ensure cure gets dispersed." Mordin typed on his omni-tool and Shepard's breath was taken away from her.

"Mordin! There has to be another way" Shepard pleaded, she couldn't lose him not again.

"Suggest you get clear explosion likely to be...problematic" Mordin spoke softly to her and in that moment Shepard was taken back to Mindoir.

_Shepard clung to her mother's arm as the fire raged around them. Screams of children and parents filled the air and all she could do was hide her face in her mother's stomach. Tears fell down her face while the slavers tore through the colony like it was a game. Shepard searched for her dad and found him typing into a nearby console before running over towards them. The stocky man with burnt brown fuzzy hair knelt beside her and her mother, Shepard watched as she didn't understand what they were saying but she knew her mother's eyes were filling with tears as her dad held her close. Shepard didn't like it, her dad had never had that look on his face like all hope had gone and the fact her mother was crying made thing worse._

"_Daddy?" Shepard spoke up as her dad looked at her with his dark green eyes. His smile returned to his lips as he picked her up and held her close to his chest. Shepard felt his heart beat through his chest as tears pricked at her eyes._

"_You have to be strong Blossom; you have to be strong for mummy while I'm gone" her dad spoke with his Irish accent. Shepard didn't understand as she looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. His dark green ones shone with tears as he held her close and kissed her forehead._

"_Daddy don't go..." Sheppard pleaded as she clung to his clothing. He pushed her away as her mother wrapped her arms round the small Shepard._

"_Be good Blossom, be strong...my beautiful Irish Blossom" her dad spoke into her hair as he started to pull away. Shepard tried to pull him back but the feeling of her mother's arms round her only gripped tighter._

"_DADDY!" Shepard screamed as she watched her dad run off into the flames...only to be taken by grenade before her eyes._

"Don't go" Shepard whispered as tears fell down her face. The fire so hot it threatened to burn away the trail of tears only to leave scars. Shepard looked at Mordin as he stepped into the elevator but Shepard ran up to him and wrapped her arms round the small frame of the Salarien scientist.

"No! Don't go!" Shepard almost screamed into his chest as the tears fell free from her eyes. Mordin blinked in shock as he looked down at Sheppard hugging him like a small child. Memories of his time abroad the Normandy ran through his mind in rapid succession. He remembered each conversation they had, each smile and laugh she held and every blush and groan she gave. Mordin's eyes brimmed with tears as he wrapped his arms round Shepard body.

"I have to Shepard; someone else might have gotten it wrong" Mordin spoke softly before he pressed the button and pushed Sheppard out of the elevator before the door closed. Shepard screamed as she slammed her fists against the glass door. Mordin simply smiled down as the elevator rode up the long column to the top and Shepard screamed as her Biotics coursed through her body tearing at her skin before they erupted round her like a violent tornado, boulders splitting and fires dying out. Shepard watched as the elevator disappeared into the sky before she started to run out of the base.

"Cortez" Shepard radioed through, hopped that there might be some way to help Mordin before the tower collapsed.

"Yes Commander" Cortez replied.

"Can you get to the top level of the Shroud and see if you can get Mordin out of there" Shepard hoped as her voice sounded horse.

"I can't Commander the fires and explosions are too erratic, it's not safe" Cortez spoke harshly as Shepard felt all hope drain from her being as she stepped out into the Tuchanka sun light.

_I've studied species turian, Asari and batarian._

Mordin's voice broke through the radio as Shepard's breath caught in her throat. She turned towards the Shroud and stared at the top of the building. The fire pouring out of the stone and metal like a waterfall cascading down the rocks back on earth. Shepard smiled as his tune kept humming through the radio above the sounds of the alarms and explosions.

_My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian;  
I am the very model of..._

The radio cut to static as Shepard watched the top of the tower give one last eruption of fire. Shepard felt pain course through her heart as the tears fell down her face.

"...A scientist salarian..."

**Please review!  
hope you enjoyed it guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect that belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Black, White and Blood Red.

Shepard sat in darkness of her room, the light of the fish tank the only light to spread across the wide space. The metallic surfaces glittered with the faint light as it poured on to every surface it could reach. Her terminal blinked for about the twentieth time telling her that she had unread messages but she couldn't be bothered. She sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest while she buried her head in her arms, her teeth ground against each other as her tear stained cheeks felt stiff and cracked with each muscle pull. Shepard had been the one to put Mordin's name up on the wall and as the metal fused she felt the last nail strike her heart and the metaphorical lid of Mordin's coffin. How the hell was she going to tell Mordin's nephew or Mealon that he was dead? Mealon would be happy though...they cured the Genophage, something he was striving for the last time they met. Maybe that was one of the many messages she had waiting for her, Mealon saying that the Genophage was cured with his work. Shepard scoffed at the thought while she tilted her head upwards the stare at the pictures that flitted across a datapad. Picture of her time with Mordin in his lab, some were of her red faced with embarrassment as she explained Turian anatomy while he held a evil glint in his eyes, others were of her and him working on different projects with Shepard smiling and watching Mordin's every move while Mordin was explaining the different object he held in his hand. Shepard smiled at the memories then the picture changed to one where Mordin held an object in his nimble hand while Shepard was covering her face and Jacob in the corner trying to ignore the situation in the room. Shepard's smile grew on her lips as she looked at the picture; the moments that were captured in these simple holos were slowly piecing together the broken parts of her broken soul. In the back of her mind she knew she couldn't save everyone in this war...Tarquin proved that. But this was the first death by an indirect hand of the Reapers and the full weight of the war finally slammed on Shepard's small shoulders, she didn't understand why she had to do all the running around trying to get alliances and shit but Admiral Hackett wanted her to be the head of the spear...so that meant doing all the political bullshit instead of being a soldier.

They were heading to the Citadel so that they could drop off Victus and the last members of the Ninth Platoon. They also needed supplies and Shepard distracted herself by running a list through her head of what they needed. Then suddenly the doors of her cabin hissed open, Shepard thought that Garrus had come back from doing some calibrations on the Thanix cannon and she quickly started to dry her eyes and cheeks even though she knew that Garrus would be able to smell that she had been crying.

"I didn't think the room would be so bare" Victus's voice echoed through the room making Shepard freeze. Her eyes quickly darted over towards the stairs to find Victus casually leaning against the pillar, Shepard nearly choked on a breath she was holding as her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

"V...Victus! What are you doing here? How did you _get in_?" Shepard started to growl at him as she felt suddenly aware of her state of dress. The tank top was tight round her chest and rode up her body reviling her waist while her shorts rode almost all the way up her legs so much so Jack would have been proud. Victus however didn't seem fazed by Shepard growling at him and across the short distance and brought her into an embrace. Shepard froze as she felt Victus's arms wraps round her bringing her body flush against his hard plated chest. She felt the warmth of his body wrap round her as his chest started to rumble with a slow purr, his talons slowly rubbing her back. Shepard stood frozen unable to process what was happening. Victus was hugging her. _The Primarch of Palaven was hugging her!_

"You've been locked up in this room for days so I decided to use the information Garrus gave to me" Victus spoke softly as Shepard's body stiffened.

"Garrus told you?" Shepard spoke as a growl tore through her throat. Why would Garrus tell Victus the code to her quarters? Did the Primarch order him to do it? What the hell?

"Yes...in his sleep" Victus drew back and smiled at Shepard bewildered look on her face.

"_What?" _

)_)

Garrus finished the last of his calibrations on the Thanix Cannon, the system checks ran across the screen telling him that there power was fine and not drawing from the engines as much as it used to but Garrus stared blankly at the numbers raining down the screen as his mind wandered to Shepard. When she came back from the Shroud she look so broken with tears running down her cheeks and her red eyes held no emotion and even as they rode the shuttle back to the Normandy she didn't shake or pray to the Spirits to keep her safe...she was just broken. Garrus ground his sharp teeth together before leaving the battery, the thought of not being able to do anything for Shepard made his stomach twist and turn with a sickly feeling. He was about to go to Shepard's and his quarters when he spotted Liara sitting at the table in the mess nursing a cup of horrid smelling coffee. She had a far off look in her eyes as her thumbs circled the rim of her mug.

"Liara, you alright" Garrus asked. Liara looked up in shock with her wild blue eyes. Liara let out a breath in relief when she saw it was Garrus.

"Oh Garrus, sorry I was just thinking" Liara went back to staring into her coffee as Garrus went over and pulled out a bottle of Turian ale, noticing he didn't have as many as last time he checked.

"What about?" Garrus asked as he got up and closed the fridge. Liara took a breath as she moved her head slowly towards Garrus.

"How does Shepard do it?" Liara asked. Her blue eyes gazed over Garrus as he took a swig of his ale.

"Do what?" Garrus asked he knew Liara liked to talk in circles. She always had with him but he never got used to it or liked it.

"When my mother died, Shepard came to me and smile and laugh like nothing had ever happened...how does she do it?" Liara sighed as tears came to her eyes. Garrus knew what she was talking about, back on Noveria Shepard was the one to take out Liara's mother so that Liara didn't have that ghost on her back. Liara was upset but after Shepard talked to her it was like nothing happened and she was back talking with Kaiden and Ashley in no time. Garrus sighed and sat across from Liara.

"Liara, Shepard knew what to do for you because she lost both her parents at six years old." Garrus told her flatly as Liara's eyes scanned his face for the truth.

"I remember something about that" Liara spoke softly while her grip on her mug tightened slightly.

"Well Shepard just used what she knew about her pain to help you. Mordin wasn't just her best friend he was like a second father to Shepard so she's feeling that pain again" Garrus told Liara as the young Asari watched him with her calculating gaze.

"You know back on the Citadel, Shepard helped me find my father...I didn't understand why she did it at first but now I think I understand...she doesn't want me to be alone." Liara gazed back down into the swirling black ooze. Garrus nodded before he got up and headed towards the elevator to leave Liara to her thoughts, maybe the Asari might have learnt something besides information that could start a war...or end one as the case maybe. Garrus waited for the elevator to arrive while his gaze landed on the memorial wall, Mordin's name stood out among the rest. As he stepped into the small room he wondered how many more friends and family would be lost to this war before it stopped. Garrus growled as he pressed the button to his and Shepard's room and thoughts of his father and sister rushed through his head. Were they safe? Were they even alive? Garrus hated not knowing and expected them to be dead by now, possibly crushed under a Reaper's foot or something anything would be better than thinking his family were one of those turian husks. The doors opened and Garrus was greeted with Shepard's laughter, he was happy that she was laughing again but he didn't like the other scent that was coming from the room.

"Oh Spirits, kill me now" He heard Shepard say and he wondered what was causing her to say that.

"So it's true, you can do that with your leg" Victus's voice shattered through the music of Shepard's laugh and Garrus felt his blood boil as a protective growl erupted from his chest. He opened the door and quickly found Shepard and Victus sitting on the couch. Shepard's face was bright red as she struggled to contain her laughter while Victus had turned off his Omni-tool. Garrus's eyes narrowed on Victus and even though the rational part of his brain was screaming that this was the Primarch of Palaven his primal/mate part of him wanted to tear him to sheds and leave for the verren to feed upon. Victus nodded towards him as Shepard got up and almost sprang towards Garrus. Garrus held out his arms to welcome her but she started to punch his armoured chest with her fists.

"Garrus you traitor...how could you" Shepard's words confused and hurt him as he grabbed her wrists and looked into her smiling eyes even though she was trying her best to put on a mocking glare.

"I'm missing something here" Garrus admitted as his eyes darted from Shepard to Victus. Victus just shook his head while Shepard tugged on his mandible to make him face her. Garrus winced in pain as her ice blue eyes stared him down.

"You told everyone about the little things I do for you" Shepard pouted and put her hands on her hips while Garrus shook his head.

"Shepard I did no such thing" Garrus let out a low growl as his anger rose. How could she be accusing him of such things that never happened?

"Sorry Vakarian but I have proof" Victus spoke up as his Omni-tool sprang to life. After a few clicks a recording of a Turian equivalent of a snore sounded from Victus's wrist.

_Shepard...don't do that...Zo...  
What...Not the leg...Shepard...  
Zo...can't...Spirits not there...Shepard...  
...Zo..._

Garrus covered his face with his hand as he heard his horrid recorded voice echoed through the small cabin, that was defiantly him and there was no denying it now. Since when did he start talking in his sleep anyway? And the fact the Shepard was finding this out via Victus of all people made it a bit more humiliating. When he looked down Shepard was bright red in the face and her nails were digging into her arms almost breaking the skin. Garrus growled before he grabbed Shepard's wrists, making her eyes fly open wide and brought her into an embrace. Thankful he wasn't wearing armour he purred into her hair while he gently stroked her back.

"First, I didn't know I did that and second, stop doing that" Garrus looked into Shepard's eyes as she pressed her lips together. He brought his hands to her arms and gently rubbed where her nails had been digging into her arms, the red marks slowly fading away with each gentle touch. Shepard smiled and nuzzled his mandible while Garrus nuzzled her temple.

"You two make a good match" Victus's voice shattered the world around the couple and Shepard instantly felt her face flare up. Garrus looked over at Victus who was trying his best not to intrude on the couple's moment. Victus scolded himself for not seeing it sooner, the mark on Shepard's shoulder and the way Garrus treated her on and off the battlefield. He was blind to it all but he wasn't angry at them instead he was angry at himself. Victus looked at the couple with a smile, Garrus was protecting Shepard within his hold while his cool blue eyes were fixed on Victus watching his every movement all the while Shepard seemed be turning different colours of red and pink, Victus didn't know Shepard could even do that.

"Sorry Victus...I forgot you were here" Shepard spoke sheepishly and Victus laughed.

"Don't worry Shepard, you can make up for it by telling me how it happened" Victus smiled and Shepard's eyes widened while she changed to an even deeper shade of crimson. But soon they were talking late into the night, Garrus and Shepard were sat on the couch entwined within each other's arms while Victus watched on listening to their stories about chasing Seran across the Galaxy while fighting through pockets of Geth and blowing up Cerberus labs along the way. Shepard was laughing as her animated hands impersonated guns and biotic abilities while Garrus and Victus sat back sipping away at the Turian ale.

"The next thing I know is Garrus is yelling at me from the back of the Mako. '_Shepard! A mountain isn't a short cut!' 'Shepard you can't use the Mako to run over a Gath that big!' 'Shepard you've broken the suspension...Again!'"_ Shepard sent herself into a fit of giggles. Garrus shook his head as the memories of sitting in the back of that Mako with either Tali or Wrex. Tali would be holding on for dear life and Wrex would have been laughing. Garrus would have been taking a list of all the damage he would have to repair...he was glad they didn't have the Mako anymore even if James and Shepard begged Cortez to try and get it.

"Shepard, you can't blame me. That Mako's lifespan was quickly vanishing before my eyes and the Noveria mission didn't help" Garrus shivered as the thought of the cold weather stung his plates.

"How else was I going to test the repairs you made?" Shepard rested against his chest while he wrapped an arm round her shoulders. Garrus purred into her hair as Shepard smiled. Victus watched the couple again; he saw the look in Shepard's eyes, her sunken cheeks and darkened eyes were the human tale-tell signs that she was at her limits. Victus smiled as he stood up and placed his empty bottle on the small table, Shepard watched him with confused eyes while Garrus was narrowing his gaze carefully.

"I'd better be off, it is late and I think the turian councillor would like me to be fully alert while going about the situation on Palaven" Victus spoke and Shepard nodded. Slowly Shepard stood on shaky legs and gave Victus a hug. Victus stiffened while Garrus bit down a growl.

"Thank you for coming to check on me" Shepard spoke while a purr stirred in her throat. Victus wrapped his round Shepard for a moment before pulling away, Victus smiled down at her a carefully tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you need to talk, call me anytime." Victus told her softly and Shepard nodded. Victus walked out of the room and as the door closed behind him he felt a weight lift from his shoulders but clamp down on his heart. He never did get to hear when Shepard and Garrus new they loved each other but maybe the tale was within the story. He would have to figure it out but for now his bunk was calling and haunting dreams awaited him.

Back in the cabin Shepard fell into Garrus's arms while he began to slowly comb her hair with his talons. Shepard purred and nuzzled deeper into his neck, Garrus smiled a purred back as his eyes lay coldly on the door.

"Feel better?" Garrus asked. But the question sounded more like a statement, Shepard looked up at Garrus and watched as his mandibles flicked against his jaw and his narrowed eyes were still trained on the door. Shepard had only seen this look once before and that was for Thane. Now it was for Victus. Shepard sighed and straddled his lap while she started to rub his fringe; Garrus broke out into a purr while his eyes slid closed for a moment. Shepard's lips pulled into a smile as she leant closer to him letting her breath fall against his face.

"The only turian I want to be with is you. You are my mate not Victus" Shepard told him in hushed tones. Shepard traced her fingers down his neck, letting her nails dig into his soft flesh as Garrus moaned and his hands clamped down on her waist. Shepard bit back a moan as the sensation of pleasure spiked through her body as she felt his talons nip at her skin; Shepard found his bond mark under his clothes and lightly dug her nails into it, Garrus roared before biting down on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard moaned as her head buzzed, Garrus's teeth shredding into her flesh sent thrills up her spine while his talons broke open her skin on her waist. Garrus growled before taking his teeth out of her flesh and stared into her eyes, her red blood dripping from his jaw that cold glassy look he was giving her made Shepard think of the moment when he saved her from the Brutes on Tuchanka and Shepard instantly felt her insides melt. Shepard slowly leant towards him, pausing when he growled but slowly licked off her blood from his jaw. Garrus purred as her tongue travelled his rough skin of his chin and mandibles but Garrus had had enough, the image of Victus holding Shepard with care came to the forefront of his mind and suddenly he had flung Shepard onto the bed. His growling became overpowering and he felt her urge to claim her again. Shepard looked up at him with shock in her eyes while her blood soaked the small tank top she was wearing and slowly ran down her arm. Her waist shone with the small thin line of his talons and even though he could see the fear in Shepard's eyes he could smell her arousal and the small smirk playing on her lips made his blood boil and his plates shift.

"I'll show you who you belong to _Female" _Garrus growled as he pulled on Shepard's ankle and towered over her. Shepard gulped, she knew this shouldn't be turning her on but the way Garrus was looking at her and the way he took control she couldn't help it. Shepard was in for one rough night.

)_)

"Shepard, you might want to come up here; we're having trouble getting through to the Citadel" Joker spoke over the radio. Shepard stirred in the bed as she felt Garrus hard plated chest against her hands, his arm wrapped round her waist keeping her close to his body. Shepard kissed his mandible and slowly stroked his bond mark telling him that she was moving but she was alright, Garrus's arm loosened and Shepard slipped out of his hold.

"What's going on Joker?" Shepard asked as she looked down at her body, blood patterned her body from the deep scratches that her cybernetics had patched up. Her bond mark however was still open and the open air stung the raw skin. Her breasts still held a few fine line scratches and teeth marks but all in all Shepard never felt better...she would have to get Garrus jealous more often.

"The Citadel isn't responding Commander, we're still a few minutes out but if power cut they would have backup generators online" Joker spoke while Shepard's chill sprang throughout her body. The Salarian councillor had called her the day before expressing his fears about Udina and now with the Citadel gone silent it didn't seem like a good sign.

"Alright Joker, keep trying their might be a glitch but be careful. Put James and Javik on alert just in case." Shepard went over to her terminal and quickly checked messages. None from the councillor but her inbox was flooded once again with messages from Kaidan, a few odd messages were different, there was one that seemed to mention something about Project Leviathan which Shepard thought she would save for later but Shepard let out a growl in anger at Kaidan's constant attempts. She would need to do something about him soon, Garrus stirred from the bed as Shepard growled.

"Done Commander, James and Javik are getting ready" Joker announced. Shepard cut off communications as she stepped into the shower. Shepard turned on the water, letting the water heat up to turian standards before stepping under the assaulting beads of water. The heat scorching her body like fire but Shepard found it blissful. Still her chill was telling her that something was wrong and after a quick shower to clean away the smell of sex from her body she stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapped it round her body. When the door opened she saw Garrus leaning back against her desk in all his plated glory while his blue blood ran down his neck and chest, Shepard may not have been able to scratch but she could certainly bite. Shepard's face flushed even though she had seen Garrus naked before she still felt like it was her first time seeing him naked before her. Garrus approached her and ruffled her wet hair with a smile on his face.

"So what's got you riled?" Garrus spoke softly to her as Shepard glared at him for the hair ruffle.

"The Citadel isn't responding, Joker doesn't think it's a power cut and I've got a bad feeling" Shepard told him before walking down the steps and opening the closet that held both hers and Garrus's armour.

"You think Reapers?" Garrus watched her from behind the empty display case. Shepard shrugged she didn't think the Reapers would attack the Citadel while the worlds were still being harvested on the worlds. Plus with the Keepers technically keeping the Reapers from using the Citadel from using its true purpose after Seran's defeat, the Reapers were likely ignoring it for now. But still this didn't feel like what the Reapers would do.

"I don't know. But James and Javik are on standby" Shepard spoke as she heard Garrus growl from behind her. A thrill ran up her spine before she turned to see Garrus's arm trapping her against the closet.

"You're not thinking of me staying behind...the last time I wasn't with you, you were fighting for your life before a lab hit the Mass Relay" Garrus carefully worded his memory of Shepard being knocked out for two days and him stuck on the ship unable to do anything because Joker was too far away to make the drop without drawing attention. Shepard smiled and caressed his mandible while Garrus moved further into her palm, calming his beast within, Shepard looked into his eyes.

"I can't leave my lucky charm behind" Shepard spoke softly as Garrus smiled with a glint in his eye. He pulled her close to him and pressed his forehead against hers. Shepard nuzzled against him as she smiled while a blush played hell on her cheeks.

"I'll get ready then" Garrus told her as he started pulling out his armour. Shepard kissed his cheek before doing the same.

)_)

Shepard, James, Javik and Garrus sat in the shuttle on the way to C-sec. Shepard knew something had gone wrong but she never expected Cerberus to pull something like this. Attacking the Citadel? For what purpose? Nothing made sense in this but Shepard's mind wandered back to how Thane sounded on the radio, he sounded awful. His breathing wasn't level like it usually was and his deep voice was strained in pain and he was fighting off Cerberus troops trying to help C-sec, man that Drell had balls. Shepard gave a bittersweet smile before Cortez shouted through that they had arrived. Shepard pulled out her assault rifle.

"Garrus, Sniper. James, Shotgun. Javik, Ray gun" Shepard ordered. Javik looked displeased in what she called his weapon while James gave a smirk taking out his shotgun and looking at the configuration. Garrus shook his head as he pulled out his Mantis.

"The correct term is Plasma rifle, Commander" Javik growled but Shepard simply smiled and titled her head to the side. Javik's plates itched with a bit of anger at her defiance and her insulting manner but Shepard was warrior capable to taking him out with a quick flick of her biotics. He was no fool but it didn't stop him from wanting to ring her neck a little. Shepard beamed with a smile before the doors opened to a war zone. Dead C-sec officers littered the ground while Cerberus troops fell from the rafters above, over on the other side of the she saw Bailey getting shot and Shepard sprang to life. Her biotics flaring across her body as she started firing her assault rifle into the Cerberus troops shredding their torsos into a bloody pulp. James took the left firing his shotgun into the Centurions and using his Omni-blade to deliver the finishing blow. Javik took the right with ease, his plasma rifle tearing through the troops as their bodies melted on to the ground. Shepard and Garrus took the centre; Garrus took out Guardians with mail slot head shots. Soon the Cerberus troops lay next to the dead C-sec officers as their blood mixed together on the floor, Shepard ran up towards Bailey who was clutching his side while his red blood dripped from the small wound.

"Hang on Bailey" Shepard knelt down beside him and checked the wound, luckily it was shallow and medi-gel would be able to heal it in no time.

"James, give me some of your medi-gel" Shepard asked as she raised her hand. James didn't asked why he needed to give up his but after guarding Shepard for over six months and watching her inject herself with that serum over the months he swore her blood had a slight purple tint to it. He gave her a small amount of his Medi-gel and Shepard nodded in thanks as she carefully applied it to the tender wound.

"Shepard didn't expect to see you here" Bailey gasped as Shepard's slender fingers tended to the wound.

"You know me Armando, wouldn't miss a chance to put a dent in the Cerberus army" Shepard smiled as Bailey shook his head with a grin. He explained that Cerberus just showed up out of nowhere and just started shooting and that maybe if he got to the main control point in C-sec he might be able to help Shepard get to Valern. Shepard and the team followed the limping C-sec officer to a main console and while Garrus and the others did an area sweep Shepard looked over the information that started to pour onto the screen that Bailey had pulled up. Valern had entered one of the higher officers in C-sec which put Bailey on edge, Shepard bite her lip. Whatever made Valern go that high in C-sec had something to do with Udina. Shepard and Bailey synced omni-tools before she set out towards the executor's office.

"Thane, did you catch all of that?" Shepard asked down the radio. Worry tugged at her mind but as she pasted through the corridors of C-sec and saw the several bodies just left to bleed out like some form of garbage that worry was replaced with anger.

"Yes, I'll try and meet up with you there. Be careful Siha" Thane's voice rattled down the radio.

"You too Thane" Shepard answered back as she bit her lip. They continued through C-sec and Shepard was glad she brought Garrus along; he knew the short cuts through the building where she would have gotten lost. At one moment they found themselves in an office of some sort, Garrus said that it was where most of the paper work from investigations and classified Spectre information was stored. Shepard wondered what sort of information they had on her, besides her being dead and working with Cerberus and her ranting about the Reapers (which were proved to be true!)...she hadn't really done much had she? James called out towards one door and as Shepard approached Garrus said that it was the men's toilet but Shepard said that survivors could be hiding in the toilet. Javik said that if they were hiding it would be punishable by death but Shepard glared at the Prothean, Javik began to glare back but when Garrus growled with protecting his mate Javik backed off. Shepard really did like Javik but his mind set needed to change from old Roman style kill everything in sight to kill Reapers and Cerberus. Shepard opened the door and was greeted by the sound of splashing water on the titled floor; the clean smell of the room was washed over with the smell of gunpowder and the hope of survivors didn't look good. Shepard rounded the corner and had to look away from the headless body, the blood of the man draining away with the water into the drain.

"Didn't even drag him outside...that's grim" Garrus spoke behind her and Shepard nodded. Then Shepard spotted something under the headless body, a brand new assault rifle that seemed to never have been used. She thought that the man must have tried to put up a fight but never had a chance. As she looked over the weapon it wasn't in bad shape for being drowned in water.

"Hey James, here" Shepard tossed him the rifle which he caught and a smile grew on his broad lips. He looked like a child who got the best Christmas present of all time.

"Thanks Lola" James grinned while Shepard stood up and walked out of the toilet. They continued through C-sec shooting down random Cerberus agents along the way. When they reached the elevator, they confirmed with Bailey that there were no survivors on that floor but they did add a few more dead bodies to the growing pile. The group rode the elevator in silence carefully listening for anyone using the elevator shafts as ways of getting around. Shepard looked over her team, Javik seemed to be gazing in awe at the simplest panel of the elevator, he reminded Shepard of a small child gazing up at the worlds best toy or largest cookie...did Protheans eat cookies? But his mask was quickly replaced once he saw Shepard looking over at him, Shepard smiled before looking over at James who was leaning against the wall mothering over his new rifle. Garrus on the other hand had a dark look about him and Shepard knew why. The Citadel had been attacked, his place of work had been attacked, his friends had been attacked. He was in Archangel mode and Shepard felt a thrill run up her spine but when the doors opened to a part of C-sec she faintly remembered, she squashed the feeling down into her stomach as she continued down the path.

)_)

"Four on one pal, you're out numbered" Shepard eyed the strange man in black. He was defiantly with Cerberus with the logo standing proud on his chest. He looked like he was meant for the shadows, his black armor held tight against his flexing body but what was up with the sword? True it was a nice blade but it seemed out of place in a gun fight.

"No now it's fun" The man's soft voice only just reached Shepard's ears as she lifted her assault rifle towards his head. The sight trained on the spot between his eyes, but Shepard had a feeling that no matter how good her aim his speed was better. Everything about him screamed assassin and that feeling didn't sit well with her, she wished Thane was here to calm her nerves what better than to fight an assassin with the best assassin but he was somewhere on the Citadel and Shepard prayed that he was still stuck in the store front so that he wasn't straining himself. Suddenly her scope she saw a pistol aimed directly at the back of the dark man's head.

Thane appeared as if he was answering her wish and shattering her hope. The dark man sung for him while Thane easily dodged. James took his chance and guided the councillor to the safety of their bodies and weapons but Shepard could peel her eyes away from the display of skills in front of her. The dark man swung his blade with grace but his movements were sloppy he kept to running away and hiding behind a cloak but Thane was one step ahead taking his time, scanning his movements and keeping his usual aura of calm about him. Shepard thought for a moment that Thane might actually win this but her rifle was still trained on the dark man as he shifted his body through Thane's blows. Then Thane knocked him back with a biotic punch, the dark man was sent across the room as his sword scattered out of his hand. Shepard trained her sights on the man's head but Thane stopped shook his head, Shepard did as he said but her chill ran up her spine. Garrus noticed the look in her eyes and knew that she was expecting something to go bad but she couldn't place it.

The man sprung up as if he hadn't taken a hit to the jaw while he picked up his sword. Thane began to run towards the man while he swung his sword. More of the fight continued and as Shepard's liquid ice eyes watched as her chill spiked, Thane crumpled to the floor. Shepard's breath escaped lungs as she watched as the man withdrew his blade from Thane's torso, a smug smile gracing his lips, Thane's crimson blood dripping from the polished metal and at that moment Shepard's world shattered.

"Thane!" Shepard screamed as she ran towards his fallen body. Thane gritted his teeth in pain as he held on to the open wound, Shepard tears dripped on to his fading scales while her biotics became a blaze like blue fire. As Thane felt pain fly throughout his body he could feel the cooling sensation of Shepard's biotics caressing his skin softly. It felt like Irikah was gently caressing his body but when he opened his eyes he saw Shepard's eyes flaring with anger as her tears cascaded down her cheeks like small rain droplets. He saw his Siha fight off enemies with fierce determination, he saw her survive injuries that look horrific to the eyes and he had seen his Siha talk down people from holding a gun to their head but anger never. The burning rage that was held behind her eyes paralyzed his limbs and somehow took away the pain for a split second. Shepard really was his Siha, a warrior angel that was sent to protect him but it seemed that Kalihira had other plans for him as he slowly started to hear the call of the waves beckon his name in a soft whisper.

"I'm gonna kill you" Shepard ground out as she glared at the dark man who was silently backing away. His smile played upon his lips but Shepard could tell his legs weren't his own like he seemed to be getting used to new limbs. Shepard stood with her pistol in hand and began to run towards him, the man darted down the stairs as Shepard followed, firing bullets towards his legs, some bounced off his shields while others split his armor. Shepard could only see red as she watched the man fall off the edge of the balcony only to be saved by a transit unit, Shepard grit her teeth as she continued to fire rounds at the dark man only to have them deflect off his shields, she was really starting to hate this man. Shepard watched with gritted teeth and a red haze as she watched the dark man fly away with a thin smile plastered on his so called perfect features, a few shots rang out from behind her making Shepard turn round to find Thane leaning against the door frame as he held his pistol in failing hands. Shepard forgot everything as she rushed to Thane.

"Thane...oh Spirits...Thane I'm sorry" Shepard almost sobbed as her gaze fell upon his wound. The flesh looked badly torn and the blood wouldn't stop. Shepard tore off some of her under suit from her leg and started pressing it against Thane's wound to stop the bleeding, her tears mixing with his blood when suddenly Thane's cool hand pressed against her watery cheek.

"Siha, I have time. You must catch him" Thane told her in his cool but strained voice. Shepard bit her lip to strangle the sob that was about to escape her throat.

"Thane, I can't leave you like this" Shepard protested as the heat of Thane's blood pooled in her hand. While Garrus, Javik and James slowly made their way down the stairs while Valern followed closely but timidly behind them. Shepard looked into Thane's dimming eyes as a gentle smile played upon his lips.

"Shepard, what's the situation?" Bailey's voice sounded from her omni-tool, allowing Shepard's training to take over but keeping her eyes on Thane's pooling blood.

"Valern is alive but Thane's is hurt...there's a man here and he's gone after the other councillors" Shepard reported but she couldn't contain the sobbing sound coming from her throat, her pain evident to all around her as her tears flew down her face like a waterfall. Thane weakly wiped away the tears as his blood smeared on her cheek.

"Shepard go you don't have much time" Thane ushered as if he was speaking to Kolyat and Shepard's eyes seemed to harden and the fire that he long to see in his Siha's eyes flared with vengeance.

"James, take Thane and Valern to the hospital. I have an Assassin to kill" Shepard growled out as she gave one last silent order to Thane.

_Don't you dare die!_

)_)

"Put the gun away Shepard, I don't want to shoot you" Kaidan pleaded but Shepard wasn't in the mood. Chasing after the dark man through the citadel was not the walk in the park she hoped it would be, first she was nearly blown up by a transit vehicle after the Dark man decided he didn't like her driving skills. Then she was attacked by strange sword carrying Cerberus women that liked to play hide and seek, her leg being torn up in the process and was constantly dripping with blood. Then she had a fun ride on top of an elevator as Bailey whacked the speed up to max while still having to fight off Cerberus agents. All so that she could get to Udina so that she could put a bullet in his head for all he had done and was now being blocked by the one man she spent weeks avoiding. Shepard was defiantly not in the mood.

"Kaidan, I don't have time for this. All of you have been fooled, Udina is behind this attack. Valern confirmed it" Shepard growled out as her eyes narrowed at the man in front of her she used to call a friend. His eyes pleading with hers only to receive a cold emotionless expression in return. But inside Shepard could feel it, her anger, her fear everything she was trying to keep hidden away behind her mask. She was worried for Thane as the image of his wound flashed before her eyes. She was worried that Cerberus would come up behind them and take their chance with this type of situation. She was worried she was going to have to do something she would regret. Shepard caressed the trigger of her rifle steading her breathing as Kaidan seemed to shrink before her.

"Shepard, come on. A gun drawn on the councillor...that looks more than bad" Kaidan pressured but Shepard growled.

"We don't have time for this. I'm opening the door" Udina announced as Shepard's aim rested on Udina's shoulder but Kaidan again stepped in her line of fire.

"Damn it Kaidan, if he opens that door then Cerberus troops are going to flood this area and kill everyone" Shepard almost shouted. She saw the Sparatus and Tevos glance at each other while the gears in their heads turned like crazy from fear. Kaidan kept on blocking Shepard's shot.

"Shepard, please don't make me do this" Kaidan begged as she searched her eyes but Shepard grit her teeth. She watched the Tevos made her way towards Udina and gently placed her hand on his arm. Udina scowled and pushed Tevos to the floor and drew out his gun.

"Gun!" Javik shouted as Shepard's body reacted without thinking. Shepard aimed her rifle to Kaidan's knee and shot, making Kaidan buckle in pain while Garrus took his chance and fired at Udina as the bullet landed in his chest. Shepard's breath caught as her brain started to catch up to the events that just happened, Kaidan was almost screaming in pain from his knee but Shepard knew she would live and went on to check on the councillors. Suddenly the door started to spark as someone on the other side tried to pry the door open, Shepard hid the councillors behind her only to be pleasantly greeted by Bailey who had defiantly seen better days with his waist bandage while another officer supported his weight.

"Made it as fast as we could Shepard. Looks like you...erm...took care of things" Bailey's eyes glanced towards the flailing Kaidan on the ground as Shepard shrugged.

"Wait something is wrong, you said that Cerberus was right here" Tevos voiced as she and Sparatus approached.

"Cerberus were here but the turned round and beat feet, into the Keeper tunnels when they figured we were coming" Bailey explained and Shepard wondered why they would suddenly abandon the attack when they clearly had the upper hand.

"Sorry Councillors, I'll say it plain. Shepard just saved the lot of you" Bailey praised as more C-sec officers appeared and started to secure the area.

"Then I owe you my life twice now Shepard" Sparatus offered as Shepard forced a smile to her lips. A few more words were spoken among the group but Shepard's mind wandered. Bailey told everyone to clear out and while some officers carried Kaidan to the hospital Shepard stood alone, she couldn't move. Her mind was screaming at her to move but her body felt numb, the pain in her leg had all but vanished and her lip was chawed beyond belief. Small parts of burning transit floated down from the sky as the smell of burning metal invaded her nose bringing tears to her eyes.

_Move! You've got to go see him!_

_No! If I go then Garrus will get mad!_

_Thane is injured you idiot! Garrus will understand._

_I don't want to see him die!_

_You need to be there! For Thane!_

A hand appeared on her cheek as her eyes snapped towards the creature in front of her. His blazing blue eyes stared deep into hers as his mandibles fluttered against his jaw. Garrus whipped her cheeks gently with his thumb and pressed his forehead to hers. He felt her pain and could hear her small but faint sobs, the inner turmoil that was going on inside her made his guts twist in knots he didn't think possible.

"Come on." He pulled her close to him as he started to guide her out of the burning transit area.

"Where are we going?" Shepard's voice struggled to escape her throat as she felt her body being gently pulled.

"To the hospital, someone needs you right now" Garrus growled out without looking at her. Shepard stopped in her tracks making Garrus turn back and look at her. Shepard stared at the ground as Garrus still held her hand.

"I won't go if you don't want me to" Shepard spoke, her voice small and fragile. Then she felt her body being pulled and she came crashing against Garrus's armor.

"Shepard, you've got to go and see him. I may not like the fact he might use this chance to make a move on you or something but he's your friend, your best friend...and as your boyfriend I'm not going to be so possessive over you to the point I won't let you be there for him now" Garrus spoke in her ear making Shepard's breath hitch in her throat. Shepard nodded her head before he pulled her away enough to tap his forehead to hers.

"I'll meet you on the Normandy, you know where to find me" Garrus ran his talon through her matted hair as Shepard pressed her lips together. Garrus kissed her cheek before she ran/limped off towards the hospital leaving Garrus in the cold hall alone. He just hopped that Shepard made in back in one piece and not shattered into more broken slivers of glass.

"Spirits I hate this war"

**Sorry for the late chapter guys, please forgive me!** **Sorry if it feels rushed and not as good as usual.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Missing.

Shepard ran through the halls of the hospital, the smell of anti-septic and the cocktail of medicines hung heavy in the air. Her armour nipping and chaffing against her skin, blood from her wound pooled in her boot making it feel like she was running through water with endless corridors. Her heart beat thundering in her ears while the screams and murmurs of nurses and patients clouded her mind. Thane's room was just up ahead and she didn't like what she was hearing through the fogged murmurs, complications during treatment. Not enough Drell blood, alert the family. When Shepard had heard she prayed to the spirits that it wasn't Thane but her chill told her that no matter how much she wished for it not to be true, it was.

Shepard stopped abruptly outside Thane's door, the muted silence slowly chocking the life from her body. The green holo lock mocking her almost laughing at her that her friend was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. Shepard brought a gloved hand to her cheek and started viciously rubbing away the hated tears from her cheeks, the harsh material of her under suit was great at deflecting small weapons fire and soaking up blood and to have a good grip on the handle of a gun but to use as a soft tissue was out of the question. Raw flesh replaced the trail of tears that stained her cheeks as she calmed her breathing.

"You can do this Shepard" She thought to herself. She battled with herself. But in the end Shepard pressed the green symbol in front of her and that's when her world stopped. A blue Drell stood in front of Thane as she slowly slipped off the mask that trapped Thane's sweet lips, Shepard looked at the Drell in front of her and her heart nearly fell out of his chest. Kolyat looked so much different than she remembered, granted he didn't have a Turian kneeling before him pleading for his life but back then his eyes held so much anger and torment that the Drell who stood in front of her now who had a pained but calm expression on his face looked nothing like the young man she remembered. Kolyat turned to see Shepard standing in the doors entrance and his expression softened in a way that would have made her heart melt if Thane had done it.

"Commander Shepard, my father said you were no longer imprisoned." Kolyat started but his eyes held a distant look about them like he was remembering the time when Shepard punched him in his jaw.

"You may not remember me, I'm…" Shepard didn't give Kolyat time to finish his sentence as she wrapped her arms round him and pulled him into a hug. Kolyat hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms round Shepard's small frame, still not believing that _the _Commander Shepard was hugging him.

"Of course I remember the Drell who used to insult me in messages he sent to his father, not to mention the only Drell I've ever punched in the jaw and left a bruise" Shepard smiled through the pain. Kolyat laughed before pulled away, Shepard looked at Thane. His eyes were closed but a smile played upon his lips, he was listening to the conversation. At least she knew she could say goodbye.

"He asked me to remove his mask. I…I don't think it will be very long" Kolyat choked as Shepard placed her hand on his arm before approaching Thane's side. Thane's eyes fluttered open as Shepard held back the tears and smiled back.

"Siha, it seems I've picked a bad time to leave" Thane spoke softly as his breathing laboured so much Shepard had to bite her lip to stop herself from collapsing. Shepard reached over and took his hand in hers and as she looked into his fading black orbs, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey, don't say that. You could never disappoint me Thane" Shepard smiled. Thane started to cough violently, his back arching as he tried to sit up and bring his hand to his mouth. Shepard eased his burden and placed a soothing hand on his back as she felt the sickly cough rip through his body.

"My apologies Siha, breathing is difficult" Thane gently gripped her hand that remained intertwined with his as Shepard fought hard to hold back the tears.

"You know you never told me what Siha means" Shepard spoke softly as Thane used his other hand to brush away the tears that filled her eyes. Shepard looked at him and his slight smile played on his lips but his chest rising and falling rapidly made Shepard's breath hitch in her throat.

"Siha. One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector." Thane spoke, straining his voice as Shepard felt a lump form and grow in her throat. All this time he thought of her like that, something so deep so spiritual that it almost felt romantic. Shepard felt her walls crumble around her as the tears started to flow, each one landing on the bed sheets like a rain drop.

"Somehow I don't feel worthy of such a title. I didn't protect you very well" Shepard choked. When suddenly Thane pulled her down into his arms and hugged her close to his body. Shepard tried to escape his embrace so that she didn't hurt his chest and also she didn't end up with a rash for the next few days but Thane kept his strong arms round her frame.

"Thane, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Do not blame yourself for my passing Shepard; this was going to come no matter how much we tried to stop it." Thane spoke softly in Shepard's ear; Shepard stilled before falling gently on to his chest and sobbed slightly. Everything she had done for him. Getting Mordin to try and find a cure, helping Thane with his condition via sparing with him or generally looking after him during his time on the Normandy was slowly fading away with each breath he could manage. All that effort wasted expect for a few more months.

"I'm sorry Thane" Shepard sobbed as Thane's fingers ran through her hair trying to calm her.

"There is something I must do…" Thane entered another bout of coughing making Shepard spring up from his chest and help try to calm his breathing.

"Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I asked forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-" Thane coughed again and gripped Shepard's hand. Shepard watched as Thane tried to stop the speckles of blood that flew from his lips with each cough. Shepard reached over to a nearby table and pulled out one of the many tissues that covered the surface, she wiped the blood from his mouth as Kolyat spoke the rest of the prayer in Thane's stead. The pure white fabric stained with royal red dot and smears mocked Shepard as she crumpled the offending linen in her hand before throwing it away, Thane stoked her knuckles as he looked at her. Emotions flew across her face at such a speed he was having trouble figuring out what she was thinking but the waves of the ocean grew ever louder and he knew his time was almost up. He gripped Shepard's hand tighter as she clasped his hand with hers, tears flying down her face as she gritted her teeth making Thane reach up with his free hand and wipe away the tears that danced down her reddening cheeks. Shepard stayed still as she felt his cool hand gently caress her face.

_This isn't happening. Not Thane too. Please not Thane._ Shepard screamed in her mind praying to Arashu, the spirits anyone who would listen but her thoughts fell on deaf ears and silent laughs greeted her soul mocking her lack of strength to save those who are dear to her. Then a heavy hit nearly made Shepard collapse, what if she lost Garrus? What if Cerberus went after him to get to her? She wouldn't be able to live if she lost Garrus she barely survived six months without him.

"I brought a prayer book…" Kolyat suddenly appeared at Shepard's side clutching a beautiful engraved, leather bound book within his skilled hands. Shepard snapped out of her painful trance as her hollow eyes found Kolyat's features.

"Commander, will you join me?" Kolyat turned the pages of the book to find the prayer as Shepard nodded. Shepard looked back at Thane who was giving her a soft smile as she stepped back, still clutching his hand while her eyes skimmed over the words. At first she thought the book would be in Drell but Kolyat was kind enough of give her the human translation.

"Kalahira, this one's heart if pure, But beset by wickedness and contention" Kolyat's voice spoke softly as if he had been reading the prayer for years, maybe he had for himself or for Thane but as the book was passed to Shepard she gripped Thane's cool hand a bit tighter.

"Guide this one to where the traveller never tires, a lover never leaves, the hungry never starve" Shepard spoke. Her voice cracking with each word as she felt her throat closing in on itself.

"Guide this one Kalahira and…she will be companion to you as…she was to me" Tears rolled down her face as she looked across to Thane. His eyes closed, his breathing stilled, his smile frozen in time. Shepard felt her throat clench as she collapsed to her knees her forehead resting against the back of Thane's hand. He was so cold now; she couldn't believe he could be this cold because she was always so warm or cool. But one thing stood out in her mind the prayer she just spoke with Kolyat, it didn't make sense.

"Kolyat, why did…the last verse…say she?" Shepard choked out the words as she looked over her shoulder towards the blue Drell. Kolyat approached the shivering woman, she looked like she was going to fall apart by a mere touch but she placed his hand over her shoulder. He was surprised with all the emotion Shepard was showing for his father, he thought that Shepard had just used him like a tool to fight whatever suicide mission he was on at the time then after they came back alive she threw him away and only came to visit him out of guilt or something. But she was almost falling apart with tears for his father that made him to rethink everything about the Commander.

"The prayer wasn't for him Shepard, he has already asked for forgiveness." Kolyat squeezed Shepard shoulder lightly as his black orbs gazed deep into her water windows to the soul that was currently in a state of turmoil.

"The prayer…was for you Commander" Kolyat said. Shepard's eyes went as wide as sauce pans as the tears flew down her cheeks before a scream tore through her body. All the pain she felt from losing Thane to Cerberus before his time, losing her best friend after everything she tried to do to keep him safe. Kolyat stepped forward and wrapped his arms round Shepard bringing her into a cool embrace as she screamed more.

Throughout of the hospital, Shepard's screams and cries could be heard. For a moment the residents of the hospital mourned with her, nurses and doctors bowed their heads in silence as one of her patients passed while visitors and patents felt their own pain from losing someone they loved rise back to the surface. Shepard's scream tore through the silent stillness of the hospital like a haunting ghost moaning for a lost love. In one room Kaidan sat on a bed listening to the sounds of a woman screaming her pain to the galaxy, the weight of his own grief suddenly became heavier masking the pain of his knee where Shepard's bullet was still implanted into his flesh. He needed to do something to show Shepard that he trusted her knowing that all trust she had for him was probably shattered and thrown away.

)_)

Joker sat in the cockpit of the Normandy, the annoyance of blinking light and information scrolling down every screen as he sat in his chair slowly sipping away at his drink, was softened by the presence of EDI sitting in the chair next to him as she ran system checks on the Normandy's hull. The Normandy itself was quiet, the crew of the old Normandy were waiting for news on Thane and even though everyone knew that EDI could just hack into the hospital computers and get the records or video footage it seemed she was stopping herself from doing so. James and Javik returned from the Citadel like it was just another mission fighting Cerberus troops and their armour just got scuffed but Garrus had a haunted look in his eyes and the fact that Shepard wasn't back yet didn't do much to help the situation. The only information they had to work with was Udina was dead thanks to Shepard and the council was saved again making Joker think that the council should open an I.O.U account for the amount of times Shepard had saved them.

"Jeff, Shepard is returning" EDI spoke suddenly breaking Joker out of his solemn trance and taking a quick look at the ship security cameras outside. Shepard was indeed walking back to the Normandy but something seemed off.

"EDI, link to Shepard's armour and give me a reading" Joker asked as he continued to watch his friend walk on unsteady legs towards the Normandy's doors.

"Scanning…heart rate elevated, blood pressure low, physical stress…high" EDI ran the numbers across one the empty screens while Joker cursed for being a cripple but there was one person he should call. Joker opened up the intercom to the main battery.

"Garrus you better get up here"

"_How bad is she?"_ Garrus sounded more than concerned and worried as his voice rattled over the speaker.

"She's not looking good Garrus…something must have happened"

"_I'm on my way"_

)_)

Shepard stumbled her way to the Normandy's doors, her head felt dizzy from the blood lose and her throat felt sore from the crying and screaming she did at the hospital. In the end the doctors had asked her to leave because she was causing distress to the other people at the hospital. Shepard complied and even though Kolyat had offered to take her back to the ship she said that he needed to stay with his father and not take care of a broken solider. Broken solider that's what she was. She had lost her second father while he tried to save the Krogan and correct his mistake and now she had lost her best friend who was trying to protect her from another assassin sent by the blasted Illusive man. Everything was against Shepard in this war and the tide of pain and endless emotion started to grate against Shepard leaving her with open wounds and drained of energy. But now Shepard started to fear what would happen to Garrus, if Cerberus was going after the people who were close to her they might do something to Garrus or what if the Reapers got him and turned him into one of those Turian husk things. Would she be able to shoot him down? What if she turned into one of those Husks and Garrus was forced to shoot her? Images of Reapers turning both her and Garrus into husks while questions flew through her mind before she fell on her knees, letting burning skin meet the freezing metal, bile formed in her mouth as she tries to force it back down into the abyss that was her stomach. She could feel her mind splitting under the pressure of the war and the pressure of Cerberus having their own agenda wasn't helping things. Her thoughts turned to Javik, he mentioned that his people split into groups ones that fought the Reapers while others tried to do worship them or something, she wondered who this cycle would fail like the Protheans. Suddenly she was picked up in a pair or warm arms while someone's purring vibrated through her body comforting her slowly. Shepard felt her own purring rumble through her throat as her body sank into the feeling of his plated chest and his mandibles flicking against her hair.

Garrus held her close to his body; he could smell Thane all over her but her tears caught in his chest making his chest tighten. She didn't need to tell him that Thane had passed on. As he retreated back into the Normandy he gave Joker a pointed look, Joker nodded. Garrus didn't stick around to hear Joker ask Cortez to make another plate for the memorial wall for Thane. He entered the elevator and pushed the button to Shepard's room.

"At least he's not suffering now" Shepard broken voice sounded in the hollow space. The elevator moved so slow it was almost painful, Thane's scent clung to her body and Garrus could see a rash spreading across her face. All he wanted was to get her in the shower and wash off the invading male's scent but he had to go at her pace so not to seem jealous or possessive. Garrus lent in close and nuzzled her temple.

"I'm sorry Shepard" Garrus spoke calmly as Shepard moved her body close into his.

"Garrus, I'm scared…" Shepard spoke her eyes connecting with his and what Garrus saw in those eyes made his instincts kick into gear. Her blue eyes looked glassy with tears, the depth of the frozen land that was held in her eyes looked colder than physically possible and the lights of the elevator made the tears in her eyes shine like the few places he's seen with snow.

"What if Cerberus comes after you next…if they get you I don't know what I'll…."Shepard words were cut off when Garrus presses his lips to hers hard. When the elevator doors finally opened Garrus stormed out and into their room almost slamming Shepard against the void of a fish tank. His growling made Shepard's heart skip a beat.

"EDI, Lock Shepard's door" Garrus growled out and out of the corner of her eye she saw the green holo symbol turn a vivid red. When she turned her eyes back towards Garrus she was leaning over her using his high against her making her feel smaller than she was.

"Where is my mate?" Garrus growled making Shepard snap out of her fear stricken trance.

"Garrus, what are you…"

"Where is my MATE?" Garrus shouted as he punched the glass behind her. Shepard felt fear rip through her body as she looked at the angry Turian above her.

"I'm here Garrus" Shepard tried to sooth him but Garrus backed away from her hand and suddenly wrapped his talons round her neck, the tips grazing against her skin dangerously close to her main artery.

"You are not my mate. My mate is strong, powerful and always smiling no matter what. She gets embarrassed easily and gets injured so many times that it makes my heart jump in my throat. You are not my mate" Garrus growled out. Shepard felt angry, had she changed so much? No. She was still the same woman that fought Saren and came out with only a broken arm. Fought of hundreds of Geth and crazed Krogan. The same woman who went through the Omega 4 relay and kicked the Collectors right in the daddy bags. She was the same woman survived Akuze when everyone around her lay dead. She was his mate.

Garrus saw the fire return to her eyes as she remained silent, a small smile played upon her lips and Garrus knew then she was back. Removing his hand from her neck and cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

"There you are" his voice rumbled through his chest as he began to purr. Shepard smiled and purred back before she leant towards him and kissed his mandible. Garrus purred deep as he leant into the touch of lips.

"I bet I stink of Thane, let me get a shower" Shepard smiled before she shuffled past him. Garrus watched her walk away to the bathroom with hunger in his eyes before he went and sat down on the bed.

Shepard stepped into the shower room peeling off her armour and feeling the relief as each layer fell to the floor. The prayer that Thane had chosen for her played in her head, the words comforting yet saddening but after Garrus' telling off she found her will to fight again. Smiling she tore off her under suit and stepped into the spraying water letting the blistering heat burn her skin and soak her hair. She will fight to protect Garrus and her friends from the Reapers and Cerberus even if it killed her and she was going to stick it to the Illusive man where it hurt and she would get revenge for Thane against the man in black and she will give him the most painful death she could think of. Shepard finished her shower and started to dry her body and hair with vigour, completely missing how her skin tore the soft fabric and the way her body seemed more defined in areas of her arms and back. Her slimming waist allowing her hips to jut out slightly and her bond mark standing out more prominently on her skin instead of the mad red scar that it usually was, she missed everything as she dried her body before stepping out the room seeing Garrus sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Garrus heard Shepard approaching slowly and the thoughts that once occupied his mind of trying to protect Shepard even more went straight out of his head when he saw her. She was beautiful and his bond mark standing proud upon her skin made his plates shift.

"Garrus, you ok?" Shepard asked as her blue eyes shone with concern. Garrus stood up as he began to tower over her and brushed his talon along his bond mark making Shepard shiver. Garrus smiled as he pressed lips to hers as she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him deeper.

"I'm fine, just glad to have you back" Garrus teased as Shepard gave him a pointed glare. Garrus chuckled and pulled her closer to his body by the waist making Shepard moan slightly, Garrus took his chance and licked along her neck.

Shepard felt like she was on fire already, his rough tongue licking against her pulsing vein as his talons nipped at her skin under the towel. Her hands followed the cracks of his plating under his shirt until she rubbed under his fringe with her long fingers, Garrus purred heavily as he nipped at her neck while his hands moved her body until they cupped her breasts. Shepard bit her lip to bite back a moan as he began to knead her flesh slowly making her nipple hard under the towel. Garrus growled at the invading fabric and tore the towel away from her body exposing Shepard's scared skin to the cold air, her nipples instantly getting hard and what she called goose bumps forming along her skin and as Garrus looked at her form his plates fully shifted.

"Garrus your in too many clothes" Shepard growled out making Garrus smile and tower over her. Shepard met his gaze before placing her hands on his chest and reached up to lick along his scared mandible. Garrus purred allowing Shepard to continue. She dragged her tongue along his jaw and nipped at the edges while her hands ran up his neck, kneading the soft flesh while searching for the damned zipper to his shirt.

"Here" Garrus chuckled before stepping back and unzipped the complicated bit of clothing. As soon as his plates were exposed to the cold air Shepard's mouth was on his soft flesh making his body shiver with delight. Shepard moved her lips lower down his body, kissing his waist and hips while leaving little bite marks in his skin that would fade in the morning. Garrus' hand ran through her hair making Shepard purr lustfully, awakening Garrus' primal nature. Shepard grinned to herself as she heard Garrus take an intake of breath and his body grow ridged and before she had her chance to unhook his pants she was picked up and tossed on the bed with Garrus on top of her and her nipple latched in his mouth sending her body into frenzy of heat and pleasure.

In the void of their room with the fish tank lighting the blank walls and blinking console, they made love. Not a simple blowing off steam session in the main battery but with every touch told each other how much they loved each other. How much they would protect each other from this war and how much they would fight for each other. For that moment the war was forgotten and everything seemed peaceful. That is everything on the outside was peaceful but everything within Shepard was anything but.

)_)

The next few days Shepard was jumping back and forth helping with the Krogan force on Palaven while helping people on the Citadel. Shepard was waiting for orders for the next mission either to hit another Cerberus base or something else that Admiral Hackett might need help with. No word had come from the Quarian fleet or Geth and Thessia was still holding strong, so as Shepard was busy helping business deals and picking up certain objects for projects to either help the Crucible or to help with Citadel with the defences, her and her crew were sat on their hands itching for action. One night Shepard sat in Garrus' lap reading over the messages she had been receiving, turned out one had been from Mealon about the Genophage cure working with his work. Others had been laughable junk mail that seemed to plague her inbox about certain enhancement treatments and after assuring Garrus his ego was big enough they looked at the more serious messages. Miranda needed to talk to her again; Liara needed a moment, supplies needed picking up and more of the same odds and ends that needed clearing up. They even had a name to put to the man in black that killed Thane, Kai Lang an assassin that Anderson thought he got rid of years ago after shooting both his knee caps but it would explain the odd way he was moving. But one message got Shepard's chill racing, another mention of a Leviathan project needed help and a scientist was reaching out to Admiral Hackett for help. So far Hackett hadn't mentioned anything but the project was something that he seemed to be invested heavily in and usually that meant trouble…for Shepard.

One day Shepard was wondering through the halls of the Citadel trying to find a man who wanted some Prothean data to help with the Crucible drive core. She found the man leaning over a railing overlooking the Apollo café.

"Excuse me" Shepard caught the man's attention.

"Yes?"

"I believe you were searching for some Prothean data disks to help you with a certain project" Shepard winked at the man. His eyes widened as Shepard presented the old data to him.

"Thank you, now we might be able to do some good with…erm…the project. Thank you" The man went running off as Shepard shook her head with a smile. The Citadel's VI was doing a good joy on creating a beautiful day as the artificial sun rays cast down on the plaza below her and as usual the Citadel was buzzed with life. Shepard looked down on the Apollo Café and was surprised to see Liara and Javik sitting together talking with Liara's father. Shepard blinked a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real and as a smile formed on her lips she pulled up her Omni-tool.

_Have Fun Liara, but not too much_

_ZS_

Shepard walked away before Liara started to look for her. Shepard had to meet Garrus anyway for a meal at a restaurant and she was already running late. Shepard walked pasted _Sobeck's armoury_, waving to the clerk as she went past, she detoured down a small passage way to avoid the people crowding the hallway when suddenly her chill spiked and before she could turn to see who was following her, pain tore through her head making her fall to her knees. Her vision blurred and muffled sounds invaded her ears, the colour of blue blocked her vision before she felt another searing blow to the back of her head and her vision went black.

)_)

Garrus sat at a table checking his Omni-tool for the time, growling when neither number had changed. Shepard was late…really late making Garrus plates itch, she wasn't usually late for anything without sending a message first.

"EDI, can you tell me where Shepard is" Garrus patched himself through to the Normandy hoping that EDI might be able to lock on to Shepard's Omni-tool.

"Scanning…it seems that Shepard as remained in one place for the past five minutes" EDI spoke through Garrus communicator making Garrus roll his eyes.

"She's probably shopping…again" Garrus was about to send a message to Shepard telling her to hurry up when EDI cut in.

"Shepard is not currently at any store front locations on the Citadel…" Garrus' heart skipped beats, if she wasn't at a store then where was she?

"EDI send me her location"

"Done"

Garrus stood paying for his drink with a few credits and began to make his way towards Shepard's location, following his Omni-tool like his life depended on it. Making his way through the tide of people Garrus picked upon Shepard's scent but with was faint from all the people walking about. His Omni-tool blinked for him and Garrus looked down to see it leading him down a passage way, Garrus swallowed the large lumped that formed in his throat as the worst idea came to mind. Shrugging it off he walked down the passage way and Shepard's scent slowly got stronger but the further he went he didn't find Shepard. His Omni-tool was screaming at him saying that he had found her but Shepard was nowhere to be seen, Garrus balled his hand as his eyes searched the abandoned passage.

"EDI, the location is wrong Shepard isn't here" Garrus growled towards his communicator.

"My information is correct Garrus, in fact it seems you are standing over Shepard's signature now" EDI remarked making Garrus look down to the ground and what he saw made his heart speed up. Shepard's Omni-tool lay on the ground between his feet surrounded by faded spots of blood…Shepard's blood. Garrus knelt down and picked up the small bracelet and turned it over to read Shepard's name engraved on the back, Garrus clutched the bracelet before his growl turned into a blood curdling roar.

"EDI, Call everyone back to the Normandy…Shepard has been kidnapped"

**Bit of a short chapter I know but forgive me I haven't been feeling well. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Finding Shepard and her secrets.

Her head hurt. That was an understatement; it felt like a Krogan had done a full blow charge on her head alone. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy, everything felt heavy. Not just heavy but tied down, the feel of a hard surface beneath her back slowly made itself known to her senses while the harsh fabric of leather binding cut into her skin. Shepard tried to breath out the pain but something hard lay across her chest and no amount of moving and wriggling moved it. Pain and the hard object she lay upon was the only thing to tell her that she was alive; she felt the buzz of her cybernetics shooting through her body healing the trauma to her head and body.

_Ok Shepard, retrace your steps…you were on your way to meet Garrus…and then…Damn it! _Shepard cursed herself for letting her guard down. She remembered the colour of blue before she got hit over the head and the splodge of colour looked like legs but they weren't thin. So that meant her captors weren't Turian or Salarian. But they were splodges so who could she tell. As she thought about her situation the sound of ship doors swoosh, location known…on a god damn ship. _How long was I out? _Footsteps followed and Shepard screamed in her mind to open her eyes to see the faces of her captors but the lids refused to open. She struggled against the bonds that tied her wrists and legs as they cut into her skin, surprisingly they didn't hurt that much.

"Ha! Looks like she's waking up" A deep slurring voice invaded the quiet space and Shepard growled and hissed showing warning.

"I didn't know _humans_ could do that" Another voice joined in, their voice sounding disgusted making Shepard struggled more against her bonds. If these people didn't like humans then she wasn't safe. The voices laughed when suddenly she felt their hands on her bare legs, then she remembered she was wearing a dress. Damn.

"Same we can't have fun with her, she looks like she'll be a treat" one of the voices spoke nearly making Shepard spill her guts. But instead she counted the fingers that she felt. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Five fingers, they weren't Asari the voices sounded male and if they hated humans that left one other alien race. Batarians. Her stomach made for another lurch but she kept her body in check.

"Bes says she's not good enough for that…shame, though looking at this mark" another finger traced her bond mark and fire sored through her body, her marking burning making her eyes slide open a fraction. The harsh lighting greeted her eyes but the blurry shapes still pledged her vision.

"This looks Turian. Hey Sid, you know what this means" the finger traced her marking sending her body into a frenzy of fire while her stomach really wanted to hurl it's none existence contents which made the feel worse. Memories of Mindoir swept through her mind as the Batarians stormed through her home setting fire to the houses and raiding the eezo warehouses. Now that she thought about it something didn't feel right but her mind was taken away from the odd feeling when she felt three talon fingers tracing up her arm and shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, showing more splodged images in front of the harsh lighting of ships, Shepard growled and hissed as she struggled against her binds more while trying to sink her teeth into the offending flesh that dare touch her.

"Whoa…careful Sid." One of the brown smudges spoke as the pale white smudge hovered over her.

"She's just telling me not to touch her…and yes the mark is Turian, it means she's got a Turian mate" the pale smudge spoke and Shepard nearly froze at the voice. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. The image above her started to purr.

_I'm going to get you out of here; you have to stay alive until then _

Shepard's foggy eyes trained on the pale smudge before she hissed low and threatening. What did he mean by that? What was he up to? The smudge didn't flinch or back away but instead he traced the length of her arm.

_Get your hands off me before I bite off your mandible and feed your face to a scale itch ridden Verren._

"Sid…you look like you're going to kiss her" one of the Batarians spoke as the others sneakered and laughed.

"What? No. You know that Turians don't kiss" the pale smudge now known as the pale Turian backed away rubbing the back of his neck much like Garrus does. Oh Garrus. Was he worried? He must be because something told her that he was deadly angry. She knew Garrus would save her she had faith in her mate but she had to see what she could do. If her eyes weren't so foggy when she would have used her biotics to break through the bindings that held her but without focus she could rupture the ship. So for now she had to play the waiting game no matter how much she hated it. The doors swoosh open again and heavier footsteps walked across the metal grating. Shepard wondered if they were Krogan by the weight of the footsteps but they were too quick, long paced. It didn't match.

"Right boys. Let's get some payback" the voice sounded black and evil. The Batarian smudges faded away as and Shepard heard a flick of a switch and the hum of something powering up surrounded Shepard. This was going to hurt.

)_)

Garrus paced back and forth behind Joker and EDI waiting for the ground crew to return from their short lived shore leave. EDI was running scans all over the Citadel for Shepard's bio-signature while Joker was getting more and more annoyed with Garrus' constant pacing. The first thing that Joker had done was contact Bailey for the security footage and if Garrus would stop pacing he might be able to concentrate.

"Anything EDI?" Joker asked to keep his mind from wanting to pull the stick out of Garrus' ass and beat him with it. EDI shook her head, her face remained solid and emotionless but her eyes, Joker could see it, she was worried. Garrus let out a growl before he punched on the metal supports.

"Garrus we'll find her!" Joker shouted at the angered Turian, at that moment he wished Tali was with them or Wrex hadn't gone back to Tuchanka because he needed someone to calm Garrus down before he tore the Normandy apart.

Garrus looked at the back of Joker's head. He was right they were going to find Shepard but he was blaming himself for not being with her to protect her. His marking was freezing his neck so much it was almost painful; Shepard was in pain which made him feel even worse. Just then Liara and Javik emerged from the airlock; Liara had a look of pure panic on her face while Javik looked nothing more than angry.

"What happened Turian?" Javik growled out as Garrus instincts kicked in, he rose to his full height and glared at Javik. Javik's fills engorged as colour flooded all over, a challenging scent caught Garrus' nose and before Javik knew had happened he was pinned against the airlock door. Garrus bore over the Prothean with his fangs showing as his talons twitched to tear apart his flesh.

"You're lucky that you're Shepard's friend because if you weren't I would tear your eyes out of the oversized ego of a head. Don't blame me…" Garrus growled out when suddenly a five fingered hand brushed against his arm. For a moment he thought Shepard had walked through the airlock, the touch was so light that it brought his eyes towards the hand's owner. His heart nearly gave out when he saw Liara touching his arm and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Garrus please…don't let your anger take over your judgment, think about Shepard" Liara spoke. At those words his mark stung his neck snapping his attention out of his rage, he knew that Shepard was hurting but he had to focus on getting her back. He nodded as he slowly let Javik out of his grip.

"Thank you Liara. Joker contact me when everyone is on board" Garrus spoke before he walked towards the elevator.

"What do you want us to do in the mean time?" Liara asked.

"Get Victus, he'll want Shepard found just as much as we do. Liara pull everything you can from the Citadel, see who had a plan on kidnapping Shepard. Joker keep scanning through the video footage if you can't find anything then send it up to Shepard's cabin, I'll be there seeing if Shepard had any messages sent to her she didn't tell me about." Garrus ordered as he rubbed his marking hoping to ease some of the pain but to no avail. As he retreated into the confines of the elevator he watched as Liara and Joker started to look over the footage while EDI kept scanning the Citadel.

Liara looked towards the closing doors of the elevator, she had never seen Garrus act that way before and if she was honest with herself it was frightening. She didn't know what Javik had done to make Garrus go into a sudden rage but she wouldn't press the issue and set to work on scrolling through transmissions that had passed through the Citadel, nothing stood out as yet she might need Glyph to help.

Javik was still trying to shack off the images that rattled round in his mind, images of Shepard injured, her smile and her pleasurable moans. The emotions of each image nearly made Javik faint, each one growing in strength. Fear when Shepard was injured…and the injuries that she got were not to be laughed at. The one where she got stabbed by a Rachnai, Javik nearly paled. Another where she used too much of her biotic power and her body nearly tore itself apart made Javik's skin crawl. But the memory of receiving the news of Shepard's death, the way Garrus' heart nearly stopped at the news. The rage that he felt coursing through his veins; he must have felt that way now the feeling of hopelessness closing around him. Javik started to wonder if he shouldn't have underestimated the Turian and his love for Shepard. Javik's mind was brought back to reality when Liara started to move towards the elevator, he followed slowly behind her until they reached the elevator door.

"I'm worried Javik…Shepard only sent me that note hours ago…I could have…should have…" Liara's voice was shaky as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Javik wished to touch her, to wipe away her tears and give her comfort but among others he dared not. Primitive races loved to jump to conclusions that were not correct.

"Do not worry your heart Liara, we will find the Commander and if there is anything I have learnt from the Turian's memories the Commander has a strong will to live" Javik voice was low as he spoke. Liara glanced over as she pretended to read the information that streamed over her Omni-tool.

"You saw Garrus' memories?" Liara asked, usually Javik tried not to look into people's memories.

"I did not wish to but his emotions were strong…it could not be helped" Javik sounded shamed as he let his concentration slip.

"As you said, we'll get Shepard back and she'll be fine…I hope" Liara spoke as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside.

)_)

Garrus stepped into Shepard's cabin. He had never noticed before but her room was really like a blank canvas, glass cabinet that was meant to hold model ship only collected dust and the fish tank only provided dim lighting with effect. It always seemed to him that Shepard was all that was needed to give the room life. Whenever she was sad so was the room, whenever she was happy so was the room. Right now the room just seemed dead, the water unnaturally still and the sounds of the Normandy's engine groaned through the cabin. Garrus made his way over to the desk and pulled out her chair, the small cushion that she had placed upon it imprinted with the weight of her body. Garrus reached out and touched the cushion, his talons running along the smooth fabric. He bit back a cry when his marking burnt him again, the pain was getting worse and he knew something was happening to Shepard making him more determined to find her and pull her back into his arms. He sat down in her chair and pulled himself towards the small desk, everything in its place with a few things scattered about like pens or chocolate wrappers littering the table. Garrus laughed as he picked up the wrappers and threw them in the bin, Shepard wasn't as neat as he thought. He opened up her terminal and found it to be password protected…so like Shepard. Garrus rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of what she would use, most likely related to him.

_Come on Vakarian…wait maybe_

Garrus typed in his last name but it didn't work. The screen showed him that he had two attempts left before it closed down.

_Damn…ok if she's cheeky…_

He typed in his nickname she usually cried out during their little performances. But again it didn't work and the screen mocked him saying he had one attempt left.

_Damn it…Shepard you couldn't have made this easy? Even the safe houses back on Omega weren't this hard to…crack…_

Garrus lent over the keypad again and typed in 'Archangel' when suddenly the screen sprung to life. He stared at the terminal before bursting out into laughter as he thought of Shepard using his vigilante name; she really wasn't going to let him live it down. But then the screen sprang to life showing her e-mail box with several new messages all marked urgent, Garrus' laugh broke down as he gave a rumble of annoyance. He clicked open her inbox and to Garrus' surprise everything was sorted out into small files.

_Alliance: 5 new_

_Junk: 20 new_

_Shadow Broker stuff: 2 new_

_Random messages: 3 new_

Garrus' eyes immediately went to the Shadow broker file. Why would Shepard have files from Liara? Didn't she go into Liara's cabin to check out stuff like that? Garrus wrestled himself on whether or not to open the file and find out what she had been hiding from him and whether or not he would like it, the cursor hovering over the Shadow Broker file begging to be opened.

)_)

Shepard's body racked with pain. White hot pain laced through her body as she felt her skin scorch from the electricity that coated her body. The Batarians had been electrocuting her over and over again for she didn't know how long. But the time seemed to slide by at the snail's pace while she listened to the Batarians laughing as they watched her pain with enjoyment in their eyes. Her vision had come back but her body felt strange and heavy, like it was trying to keep something contained that was struggling to get out. She wondered if she had been drugged but then her cybernetics would have burnt that out of her system by now. She arched her back to try and escape the pressing pain on her back as the electricity coursed through her body, she bit her lips to keep herself from screaming she wasn't going to give them that pleasure…they had already seen her in a dress that was bad enough.

"Bes I think we better stop, the power needs recharging" The Batarian now known as Talus spoke up. Talus was smaller than the rest while Bes was looked the heaviest of the group and seemed to be the leader. They wore custom made armour as if to hide who they were really with. The Turian had left a while ago and even though he made her skin crawl she felt like she could trust him for some reason.

"She deserves to pay for what she did…" Bes growled before flicking the switch again. Shepard started to feel her skin tingle again but the sensation died down. When Shepard looked over she saw Talus grabbing Bes' arm.

"Bes, if you flick that switch then the ship dies. Give it time to reboot the power and give her time to rest and then you can have your fun" Talus explained but Shepard could hear the hint of regret in his voice. Bes on the other hand looked like he was about to burst an artery, his anger flaring across his face like it was his permanent expression.

"Fine…but as soon as the power is at max…she is going to die a slow and painful death" Bes' expression turned into a menacing grin but he only received rolling eyes from Shepard, she wasn't going to let him have all the fun in torturing her. Bes stormed over when he saw her eyes and without hesitation, using the butt of his pistol, he smashed Shepard cheek. Shepard felt the bone crack and her cybernetics buzzed to life in her head as they tried to repair the damage.

"Think yourself lucky that you're still alive because you are going to pay for over three hundred thousand deaths." Bes growled towards her before storming out of the room. Shepard breathed through the pain as she held back a Turian style scream instead she grit her teeth and started to struggle against her bindings, the thick leather held firm but Shepard was in no mood. Something didn't feel right she felt like she needed to get off that ship before she exploded. She didn't want to die by being blown out of the airlock again.

)_)

Garrus buckled to the ground when his marking burnt him with such a cold it felt like he was on Noveria without his clothing or armour. He knew Shepard was alive, his marking was telling him that loud and clear but she was in so much pain…he was going to make whoever took her pay with their own life. He picked himself up off the ground and planted himself back in the chair breathing through the pain that his mark was giving him while again he glared at the shadow broker file. All the other files and nothing in them the junk file held nothing but junk mail, Alliance held some new missions from Admiral Hackett and the random messages held thank you messages from people she had helped on the Citadel.

The Shadow Broker file mocked him as he hesitated on opening the damned file. With a growl he opened up the file and more sprang upon the screen, as he took in each of the file names his pulse quickened. Files, information on everyone who was on the Normandy at the time they were taking out the Collectors. Even one for him…did she not trust him? He noticed that the new messages that were sent into the file were directed into his file and a lump formed in his throat. What information was Liara giving her and how was Shepard going to use it against him. His curiosity got the better of him as he clicked on his file and everything was displayed in front of him. The schematics on his visor showing what functions it held, his playlist…that was embarrassing. His kill shot list, filing each gang member or leader and how he killed them, apparently Shepard marked that one as her favourite. But he was surprised when it showed each name of his team that was killed by Sidonis' betrayal. There was even a video of the time he took out an Eclipse mercenary back on Omega. Garrus was impressed at what Liara had on him and what Shepard had saved but when he went down the file he found something that made his heart stop. His conversation with Solanna about his mother, each word bringing back the memories of hurt of the fact he had to lie to his sister and the message from the hospital where his mother was committed to before she died. Garrus couldn't believe Shepard had seen these and even worse not told him. His attention went to the two new messages that were on display, he didn't want to read them but his ingrained C-sec training told him to open them and when he did his heart dropped.

_Letter 1._

_From: Helos Medical Institute  
To: Commander Shepard_

_We would like to thank you for the generous donation of 200,000 credits towards the treatment of Mrs Vakarian. Unfortunately her situation is not improving and she may pass within the next few weeks, her family have been by her side and she is grateful to have her son by her side during her last few days. As usual we will not disclose any information that you have been funding the treatment to the family and all records will be deleted. We would also like to think you for the Collector samples and data you received, this is greatly appreciated. _

_Thank you again Commander._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Jelith Kieron _

_Helos Medical Institute_

_Letter 2._

_From: Helos Medical Institute.  
To: Commander Shepard._

_Commander Shepard._

_We regret to tell you that Mrs Vakarian has pasted on. She died in the company of her family. Thank you for all the generous donations and Collector samples, these will be studied and used with Mrs Vakarian in mind and hopefully we will someday find a cure for Mrs Vakarian's condition and other Turian families will not have to suffer this fate._

_We will cut the credit line for the donations that you have been providing. Thank you Commander and keep on fighting. We at the Helos Medical Institute will support you in whatever way we can. _

_Thank you Commander._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Jelith Kieron._

Garrus fell back in the chair. Shepard had been the one paying for his mother's treatment all this time, he knew that Shepard had money saved from her time with Cerberus but he didn't know he had that much. Sometimes the treatments were paid for months in advance costing thousands of credits each time. His heart clenched at the thought that Shepard was doing this for him; behind that sweet smile she held that secret so that he wouldn't most likely make her stop. He didn't deserve Shepard.

"Garrus, everyone is here and waiting for you" Joker announced over the intercom and Garrus rose up out of the chair still reeling from what he had found.

"Find anything on the footage Joker?" Garrus asked as he strode out towards the elevator leaving behind the silence of the room. He stepped into the confining metal cube again and started to descend towards the CIC.

"Nah, everyone looks the same to me. You might have better luck; I'll get EDI to stream it to the conference room." Joker told him as Garrus nodded. Joker would have done his best but he didn't know what to look out for.

"Thanks Joker." Garrus spoke before the doors opened and Garrus walked towards the conference room. When he entered Liara and Javik were already there with James, Victus and surprisingly Kaidan stood round the table. James and Javik were glaring at the newly appointed Spectre while Victus paced up and down the length of the small room. Kaidan was trying to look anywhere except at James and Javik and when Garrus entered the room he visibly paled. Garrus bit his tongue to stop himself from growling while Victus' head snapped round towards him.

"Vakarian, what's the situation?" Victus growled out.

"EDI, bring up the video" Garrus asked. The lights dimmed and a large holo screen showing the Citadel area where Shepard was last seen. When Garrus saw the familiar brown hair, hanging down past her shoulders as her formed walked through the crowds of people with the dress rippling round her legs, his breath hitched in his throat. She looked beautiful, just for him and now she was missing. His marking froze his skin again and if he could cry he swore tears would be lining his eyes.

"I've been looking through terminal messages and transactions but nothing stands out concerning Shepard. The Blue Suns have been low in activity as of late though but I don't know how that relates to Shepard." Liara brought up her findings and as she said the Blue Suns had been down on their game but had been buying odd items. Hallex, Assault rifle ammunition and eezo pipes.

"That doesn't help" James grumbled but as he looked at the list something didn't sit right with him.

"Vakarian, anything on the holo" Victus asked and suddenly everyone was aware of Garrus growling with his talons digging into the table. His blue eyes ripping through the holo as if he was going to kill the image in front of him.

"I'm going to see Aria" Garrus roared before he stormed out of the room. The others crowded round the image trying to see what he saw and what they saw made them all pale while Victus stormed out of the room. Shepard walked along the corridor weaving through the tide of people, typing a message on her Omni-tool when suddenly two Batarians appeared in the crowd. Their blue armour shining in the artificial lighting, proudly showing the symbol of Blue Suns upon their chests. One of the Batarians shook his head towards Shepard and suddenly they were on the hunt. The angel changed and they saw Shepard walk down the small passage way and then a few seconds later the two Batarians ran down to catch up. Everyone felt their hearts drop to the floor; The Blue Suns had Shepard and from the looks of it, it was mainly Batarians.

"Why would the Blue Suns take Shepard, didn't she get them to work together under that Asari that sits in Purgatory all the damn time" James pointed out as he felt his heart speed up.

"Don't think of it as the Blue Suns taking Shepard…think of it of the Batarians taking Shepard" Kaidan muttered. He looked towards James who was glaring at him.

"We have to find her…she could be in danger" Liara spoke in her monotone voice which seemed to grate on James' nerves even more. Kaidan and James stormed out of the room leaving Liara and Javik alone in the room. Javik stood by Liara as she nodded towards his presence.

"I'd better tell you why Shepard might be in danger" Liara motioned towards Javik as he looked towards her Omni-tool.

)_)

Garrus burst through the doors of Purgatory, the nearby Turians backed away as soon as they smelt his anger and heard his growl. He pushed his way through towards Aria as she sat in the same spot with a small smile playing upon her face.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little angel" Aria mocked as her strained smile remained on her face. Garrus growled as his fingers twitched to grab her throat and strangle the life out of her but the odds weren't in his favour. She could throw him with her biotics before he grabbed her or one of her goons could put a bullet in his skull before he had a chance. Plus the fact she was the only one to stop the three major gangs that were on the Citadel at the moment from running wild.

"Look Aria, I'm not in the moods for games. Blue Suns. Shepard. What is going on?" Garrus growled out. His tone blood curdling and with each word the smile that was plastered across her pretty face, slowly fell and her eyes became haunted. Aria's biotics flared to life but Garrus held firm this was one lead to find his mate.

"I knew the some of the Blue Suns were up to something but I wouldn't have guessed this" Aria growled out.

"I put someone within the Blue suns about a week ago, he hasn't reported back in at least three days" Aria told him and Garrus' plates crawled.

"The last message I got from him was that a Batarian named Bes was planning something big and rented out a ship called the HMS Hades…it's still in orbit around the Citadel as far as I know" Aria gave him the information and Garrus knew she hated giving information for free. As she said information was power and back on his days on Omega he paid hundreds of credits or did Aria's dirty work to get the information he needed. But something told him that she was telling him this because she liked Shepard and if Shepard came under any harm then there would be hell to pay.

"That's all I need" Garrus stormed off, the heavy pulses of the music washing over him sounded like hunting drums he had to listen to back in school when he was learning about Palaven history. Then suddenly a figure started running towards him and as he looked at the figure his head started to hurt. Jack came running up towards him and her tattoos, even though most were now covered, they still hurt his head.

"Hey Birdnose, where's Shepard? She was meant to meet me here but she never showed" Jack shouted over the music. Garrus moved her towards a quieter corner before people started looking; Jack gave him an irritated but puzzled look, she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Shepard's been kidnapped, we could use your help" Garrus spoke to her and glee flashed through Jack's eyes but her expression became hard and cold.

"Just tell me who to punch Garrus, we'll get Shepard back…I'll meet you on the Normandy" Jack sped off before Garrus could catch her. He felt a bit easier that Jack would be joining them, her biotics would be a great help but also she was stronger than Kaidan. He was still trying to figure out why Kaidan had come and truthfully he didn't want him there but maybe Jack might put him in his place once he told her who Kaidan was. Garrus walked out of the club, finally free of the pounding music and the burning smell of alcohol, and opened up his communications.

"Joker, get EDI to look out for the HMS Hades…Aria said that a Batarian named Bes rented it out and was planning something big" Garrus told him as he made his way towards the elevator.

"I knew that ship was up to something!" Joker almost shouted.

"Jeff now is not the time…I can hack into their security systems if I get the Normandy closer but records show that five Batarians and one Turian rented the ship about three days ago" EDI responded. The Turian might have been Aria's inside man but Garrus couldn't be sure. The doors of the elevator doors opened up towards the docking bay.

"Where there any more names besides Bes'" Garrus asked as he walked out towards the docked Normandy.

"No, only Bes was registered" EDI spoke. Garrus growled, he was so close but it still felt like he was nowhere near Shepard. Just then his mark shot pain through him, making his knees buckled beneath him and his body met the cold floor of the docking tube. He roared in pain as the white hot sensation rippled across his body, his wrists and ankles felt like something was cutting into his skin. His head pounded with pain as if something was rattling round his head begging to get out. Just then Victus ran up beside him as Garrus rolled about in pain.

"Spirits Garrus, what's wrong with you" Victus growled out.

"Shepard's in pain…their torturing her…" Garrus whimpered out before everything faded to black unaware that Shepard had done exactly the same thing just a few miles away.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Ok guys torture is over. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, favoured and followed this story so far. Especially Milly-FinalFantasy, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you so much guys!

Chapter 12: Blue fire on the HMS Hades.

_Voices call out to her, voices she knows, voices of those she held dear. They call to her from the darkness, the dark embracing eternity that surrounds her. No light spears through the darkness to give her hope only the voices call to her. Songs of sadness and regret colourless tones that hold no meaning. Pain lacing her body as each word hits her ears. She cries for help against the hurtful songs but no one can hear her. She is alone in this darkness, along to deal with the pain and sadness. She feels something brush against her arm and pain surges through her body. Something inside screams to be unleashed, but she has to hold it in, it surges through her body trying to look for an escape. Feeling like a snake running the length and breadth of her body, white hot pain leaving her body almost humming. She screams as she claws at her body trying to rid herself of some of the pain, her knees bulking under her as she crashes to the hard ground. Her nails dragging across her skin as if acid was being poured on her body. She cries again hoping that something…someone will hear her. Nothing but the voices returns her pleading cries. _

_Shepard_

_A voice calls out softly. It gives her hope._

_Shepard!_

"_Help"_

_Shepard!_

"_Please…Help…It hurts"_

_Shepard!_

"Shepard!" Garrus bolted up. His hand out stretched towards nothing but air, his body shaking from the images he had just seen. Shepard's cries of pain tore through his mind making his heart pound against his chest. The harsh lighting of the medical bay greeted his blurred vision and the smell of antiseptic burnt his nose and the beeping of machines added to the sounds of Shepard's screams of pain that already laced his ears.

"Garrus are you alright" Doctor Chakwas walked over, her aged eyes scanning his face and body. Garrus pulled back his arm and rubs his face; his body ached with aftershocks of pain while his marking gave a slight hum. Chakwas moved her Omni-tool, scanning his physical and mental state.

"How did I get here?" Garrus asked hoarsely. Chakwas reached over and passed him some water which he took gratefully. He down the cold liquid in one gulp letting the soothing water coats his throat.

"Primarch Victus brought you in; when he did you looked like you were going through so much pain I thought your heart was going to give up. But now…physically you're fine but your brain waves were a type of erratic I haven't seen since Shepard encountered the Beacon back on Eden Prime" Chakwas droned on as Garrus thought back to the image of Shepard crying out in pain. The way her eyes pleaded with the surrounding darkness as the tears ran down her cheek and her nails digging into her skin. Something was wrong, the torture wasn't the cause of her pain it was something inside he could feel it. The doors opened and Victus strode in his green eyes locking with Garrus' blue.

"Vakarian, how are you feeling?" Victus asked. His eyes showing he knew what he was going through.

"I feel worse than the time I took a rocket to the face" Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the floor.

"That's to be expected, you're feeling her pain…your bond is letting you know she's alive even if she is in pain" Victus explained. At first Garrus thought that it wouldn't be possible for him to feel Shepard's pain because she was human but maybe because she had the Turian DNA in her system, which could have something to do with it. No matter she was in pain and Garrus wanted to put a stop to it.

"Is he free to go Doctor?" Victus asked and Chakwas gave her Omni-tool another going over her face contorting with what Shepard called wrinkles. Small lines define her eyes as her grey hair frame her face. Garrus watched the doctor as the orange glow disappeared from her face and the look of concern still plastered across her features.

"He's free to go but if this happens again even minor you must come straight to me" Chakwas scolded him, her voice firm but fear laced her undertones. Garrus nodded as he stood up from the medical bed.

"Um…Garrus you might want to see this" Joker's voice played out of the intercom. Garrus picked up on the fear as did Victus and just before Chakwas could blink both Turians were out of the room.

)_)

Garrus and Victus arrived at the cockpit with Joker looking away from the console while EDI looked as if she was trying not to listen. Garrus stood behind Joker clutching the seat as a video had been paused on a black screen. Joker looked pale as a ghost with his eyes closed trying to block out whatever he had just seen, his breathing slow and deep as if he was trying to stop himself from throwing up.

"Joker, what happened?" Garrus asked breaking Joker out of his trance.

"We've engaged stealth systems and have pulled up alongside the HMS Hades while you were napping. EDI managed to hack into the security cameras but the power was down for some reason but she managed to pull up some footage you might want to see…" Joker broke off as his shaky breathing told Garrus that the footage wasn't something he really wanted to see.

"Go on Joker, play it" Garrus spoke while Victus stood next to him. Joker moved his hand over the play button and with a deep breath he pushed the button and the screen flared to life. What Garrus saw was his worst nightmare. Shepard was strapped to a table as a bright light engulfed her, her body arching and rolling in pain while the bonds round her wrists and ankles cut into her skin. Her face contorted into a vision of never ending pain, her eyes wide open letting her watch as the electric shock raced across her body. Her skin was blotched with burn marks and her hair smoked, some peels away for a moment to show her cybernetics only to regenerate back up. Her voice remained silent while blood ran down her jaw from the pressure her teeth dug into her lips. Garrus' heart raced as he watched his mate go through the torture he felt just a few minutes ago. Suddenly a scream tore through the audio; its blood curling cry was laced with agony and pleas of help.

Victus paled at the sound, the familiar sound reminding him of the Turian prisoners the humans captured during the relay 314 incident. The memories of his brothers and sisters in arms calling for help as the human scientists started to cut them open. But that's when he noticed Joker wasn't reacting to the scream that tore through the audio but instead he looked away from the images that played before him. As if he couldn't hear it. He realised that Shepard was screaming on a Turian level high. Batarians had very low hearing and wouldn't be able to hear Shepard screaming at this level and it seemed Humans were the same. But he and Garrus could hear the high pitched scream and understood. Victus turned his gaze to the screen and his heart sank, Shepard's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth open while blood and foam flooded her mouth, for a moment he was impressed but when he heard the familiar Batarian chuckle, rage filled his chest. He was going to help get Shepard back no matter the cost. That's when he heard the ripping of leather and when he looked over what he saw would have made any male, no matter the species, flinch in fear.

Garrus' mandibles were flared out so wide his razor teeth were showing. His pin prick eyes narrowed in on the image of Shepard. His fringe engorged and humming with colour, his voice flanging between a growl and a roar. He was a mate over the verge of mere anger but now in full blown rage.

"Garrus! Leather!" Joker cried out when he saw Garrus' talons ripping through the leather on his head rest. The rage that covered Garrus' eyes like a red fog receded as he came back to the real world.

"How long till we can dock, Joker?" Garrus asked, his plates itching for a fight.

"We can dock in a few minutes; I still need to infiltrate the ship's layout so that the rescue team won't get lost." EDI announced suddenly making her presence known.

"Good, I'll go and get ready…"

"Wait Garrus. There more" Joker told him and as Garrus peered back at the video he saw a pale Turian walk into view. Garrus lent closer to the screen thinking that maybe this could be Aria's inside man when the Turian turned his head, his markings came into view and Garrus went into a frenzy of growls as his talons nearly tore at the screen.

"Sidonis…"

)_)

Shepard's eyes fluttered open again. The buzz of her cybernetics slowly rousing her from her slumber, her body stinging in places she didn't know it could sting while the smell of burning hair invaded her nose. She tries to move but a hiss of pain told her that she wasn't moving for some time. Suddenly she heard movement, the shuffling of feet slow and cautious at first as if the owner was looking round the room. Shepard dared not move or make a sound before the mystery person was above her face. Talons ran through her hair and at first she thought it was Garrus but these talon were blunt and the hand didn't feel the same, growling and hissing at the person who dared touch her like that Shepard opened her eyes to see one Turian she thought she'd never see again.

"Sidonis?" Shepard voice cracked as she blinked her eyes making sure that she wasn't imagining the pale Turian in front of her with purple markings along his mandibles. She suddenly felt very bad for saying she would feed his face to a verren. Sidonis pressed a bowl of water to her lips as he looked round towards.

"I'm so sorry Shepard, I didn't know it would be this bad" Sidonis kneed as his hand shook. He looked like he was out of his depth in something and as Shepard gulped down the water with mouthfuls of sterile air, she was grateful to see a friendly face.

"I knew I should have told Aria something sooner…" Sidonis spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck and Shepard's eyes grew wide.

"You work for Aria…I thought you were going to change" Shepard spoke and Sidonis met her eyes with a sad gaze.

"I did, I went to C-sec and told them what I did but they had no pull in that area of space. So the best thing was to give me back to Aria who is technically the law on Omega…she said that I had to work for her to repay for the lives I took…she wasn't happy about that" Sidonis explained and Shepard's smile grew.

"I can imagine Aria not liking something C-sec wanting her to do" Shepard spoke as she took another gulp of water.

"Shepard slow down, you'll drown from a mere cup of water if you keep that up" Sidonis took the water away too soon for Shepard's liking but she gave a light laugh before her chest sparked with pain. Sidonis looked like he wanted to help but Shepard could tell his hands were tied.

"I'm sorry Shepard I'm trying to think of something to distract Bes and the others before I get you out but Bes had everything upgraded and secured better than Aria's underwear locker" Sidonis spoke while Shepard bit her lip trying not to laugh. Shepard gave a short thought as to what Sidonis was doing for Aria for him to use a metaphor like that. Shepard looked up at Sidonis; he looked as if he was running out of options, she tried to sit up but the weight of the pipe that pressed against her chest sent another spark of pain through her body. Sidonis leapt into action with his hands hovering over her both as if he was praying to the spirits to grant him healing powers. Shepard gave him a smile before the pain subsided and she let her body relax.

"Can you tell me…anything about the ship?" Shepard asked as the masked her pain away from the only friend she had in this place. Sidonis though seemed to see through it as he let out a growl before looking round the ship.

"The HMS Hades…a small cargo frigate but after Bes had he way with it, it seems more like a torture ship…with you as it's only prisoner." Sidonis explained as he brought up a map of the ship. Shepard thought the name was ironic; Hades the god of death in Greek myth was now being used as a ship name that was technically her hell. Hades must be counting the seconds before he grasps her soul once again only to plunge it back into the darkness of bone chilling death, the Fates sharpening their scissors to cut her life sting once again. As Shepard brought her mind back from her slight daydream she looked at the pin points that highlighted where they were and Shepard saw that they were near the engine room…why would they be there?

"The pipes are drawing power from the mass effect engine…" Sidonis spoke as if he sensed her question. That would explain why they had to stop every now and then to let the power recharge. Use too much power and the ship dies, Bes much really hate her to keep the torture going for so long and to boost it with the power of the ship's engine. Suddenly Shepard's head shot with pain, it felt like her implant was rattling round her brain slowly slicing through her head. Something was wrong, the electric had been off for ages now and only a slight sting covered her skin but her insides were ripping themselves apart and her head had never hurt this much.

"Sidonis…what are they using to torture me?" Shepard's voice sounded slow and controlled while her insides were doing nothing but loop-de-loops and side twists as she waited for the answer.

"They first gave a Krogan amount of Hallex that was while you were still knocked out so your system didn't process it…I think they were just looking for some fun before Bes got his greasy hands on you." Sidonis physically shivered as the images flew through his mind's eye and Shepard seemed to slightly wrench at the thought.

"My biotics would have burnt off the Hallex in no time…"

"Wait you're a biotic" Sidonis spoke out with a worried look in his eyes and Shepard paused before nodding her head.

"Spirits…I hope Garrus gets here soon cause those are eezo pipes. You've been exposed to eezo repeatedly…" Sidonis paled with worry as Shepard felt like the table had been pulled out from under her. She needed to get off this ship _now_.

)_)

Jack tapped her foot on the floor; the small glass room seemed to shrink round her every second she stood there. The room reminded her too much of her cell back on Pragia, small and confining. She was surprised by the new layout of the ship and imagined that Shepard and Garrus weren't too happy with it; Shepard was a major neat freak at times and was constantly getting at her with making a mess in her little hidey-hole…that was a place she needed to visit. But this room with its glass walls and large table, was making Jack itch to be out and hit something. Suddenly the door that led towards the bio scanner and CIC opened and the person that stepped into view, Jack had a sudden overwhelming urge to punch him. A man with dark hair and kitted out in full Alliance uniform strode through as if he owned the ship, on a good day Jack might have thought about seducing him and taking him away to her bed but with Shepard gone and not there to hold her leach as it were it was not a good time. Then Jack sensed his biotics and her walls went up, he wasn't as powerful as her and nowhere near as powerful as Shepard but Jack never trusted anyone with biotics. The man spotted her and walked into the confining space with her and gave her a questioning look.

"Who are you?" He asked as Jack's hackles rose and her eyes went deadly, she didn't remember him from the SR2.

"I don't answer to you" She snapped and the man looked taken aback.

"Ok, I'm Major Kaidan Alenko and I want to know how you got on this ship" He spoke and Jack's eyes narrowed as her fists began to glow blue. How dare he try and use rank on her but that name grated on her nerves, she knew she had heard it before.

"Major Alenko, Jack was on board the Normandy when Shepard was dealing with the Collector attacks, she also helped Shepard in several missions. Shepard holds her in high regard and I allowed her on the ship" EDI sounded. Jack held back a small smile as she held her deadly gaze on the man in front of her. Kaidan gave a glare back that hardly scared Jack.

"EDI you're not allowed to do that, she needed to be authorised to enter the ship" Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck and Jack's biotics flared more.

"Garrus Vakarian authorised Jack to be on board the Normandy since she will be helping us bring Shepard back from the HMS Hades. Her biotics will be useful…Jack please do not punch the hull, Jeff will be very upset" EDI spoke and at that moment Kaidan snapped his head back round to see Jack glowing blue and her biotics sliding down her body like blue fire.

"Stand down…I get it you're here to help Shepard, I'm sorry" Kaidan held his hands up in defence while Jack pulled back her biotics. She kept her eyes on him, she didn't trust him and she defiantly didn't want to sleep with him anymore.

"I thought me and Liara would be able to handle the biotics…I don't get it but if Garrus thinks you can help then I won't argue" Kaidan spoke aloud and Jack wasn't sure if she could keep her temper down for much longer. He thought himself all high and mighty because he was some Alliance biotic. Her kids could wipe the floor with his body if they wanted…unfortunately Sanders had spoken about rank and Alliance command so much that they might not hurt the guy too much.

"So what…how am I supposed to trust you just because you prance around in from fu…stupid Alliance uniform? How do you know Boss lady?" Jack bit out as Kaidan looked at her with hollow eyes.

"I was with her back when she was chasing Seran, I feel bad for not joining her back on Horizon…" that's when Kaidan found himself trapped within a biotic binding and pressed against the wall. Jack remembered now, Grunt had told her about a human that basically called Shepard a traitor to her beliefs and had hurt her deeply and Garrus had been pissed off for days whenever Miranda mentioned how getting a certain Kaidan on board would have been helpful.

"Let go of me!" Kaidan ordered. Jack put more power into his bindings as she stalked towards him like a panther stalking its prey. Her eyes deadly and certainly had the intent to kill shining bright in her eyes.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip out your insides and display them in the shuttle bay and leave your hollow carcass for the verren to use as a bathroom, for what you did to Shepard" Jack growled out. Venom pouring from her lips with each word slipped out her mouth like a song. She watched as fear glazed over Kaidan's eyes as he tried to struggle against the hold.

"Because you need my help getting Shepard back and I'm not about to leave the woman I love in the hands of Batarians" Kaidan quickly spoke out as air started to slip out of his lungs. Fire burnt in Jack's body before she infused her fist with biotics and punched Kaidan squarely in the jaw. The force of Jack's punch sent Kaidan flying across the room; Jack pursued his struggling body and pressed her foot on his back keeping him down to the floor.

"Shepard has a boyfriend you idiot, his name is Garrus Vakarian and you will do your best to stay away from Shepard if you know what's good for you." Jack spoke with a chill in her voice that made Kaidan shiver in fear. Suddenly a pair of armoured arms wrapped round her small waist and she was pulled back from Kaidan's pathetic body, Jack struggled to get back to her prey but when she looked round she saw Garrus' vibrant blue eyes staring back at her with such calm it made her freeze. Garrus placed Jack down on the floor and went over to Kaidan's body and helped him to his feet, Jack shuffled about on the spot before Garrus walked up next to her. Jack was almost afraid to look at the towering Turian but when she did her mouth nearly went to the floor. He was smiling.

"Thank you" was all he said before other people started to walk through the door and surround the table. As Jack stood the still dumbstruck with the telling off that she never got she looked towards the other people that had entered the room. EDI's new sex-bot body she recognised with no trouble, luckily this time she was wearing clothing that was very similar to Cerberus Cheerleader's cat suit. Another Turian stood alongside Garrus and the two seemed to be having a quick word to each other. The Asari Liara she vaguely remembered from helping her tracking down the Shadow broker, she stood next to an alien Jack had never seen before but Jack put her walls up since he looked like a Collector. Then there was another human who Jack would defiantly take to her bed if she had a chance. His powerful body started to make Jack's mind run wild.

"EDI bring up the scans of the ship" Garrus' voice broke through the forming fog of Jack's mind; sharply bring her back to the present. An orange map the HSM Hades appeared in front of the table. Small flashing lights pin pointed certain areas.

"EDI do you have a visual on Shepard?" Garrus asked as he laid his hands on top of the table. EDI nodded and another screen popped up alongside the showing Shepard talking to a Turian and struggling against her bindings. Jack leant across getting a closer look at the restrains that held Shepard down.

"Using my cyber warfare, I have managed to get into their security system and overload most of their ship. They are trying to fix it the power shortage but I am rerouting power to none critical stations and overloading them" EDI continued.

"What do you see Jack?" Garrus asked and suddenly all eyes were on her. But Jack gulped down and took a closer look at the fuzzy image.

"She's being held down by some heavy duty leather straps, that's why the Turian who's pissing about hasn't done anything. She's in a lot of pain but it's not from any torture they've given her…something else is hurting her but I can't tell you why they've put pipes across her chest" Jack told them and everyone seemed to get a hollow look in their eyes. Even the Collector looking alien looked like he was already mourning Shepard.

"What's the plan Scars" The well-muscled man spoke up and Garrus looked at the map again.

"Joker will pull up to the docking bay, EDI you get that door open, also try and keep the Batarians confused, cut power, close doors do what you have to do." EDI nodded in response.

"Liara, Javik you will go with Victus and head to the bridge and cut the power to the FTL, EDI will have enough of a job making sure Shepard will be alright" Garrus motioned while Liara and Javik nodded, Liara used her Omni-tool to copy the map so that they won't have to rely on EDI.

"James, Jack you'll be with me and we'll get Shepard" Jack nodded while cracking her knuckles and James smiled while rolling his shoulders.

"Kaidan I need you to stay on the Normandy and keep a watch on the scans of the Batarians. Tell us when they get too close but knowing Shepard once there's a commotion she'll use that chance to get out, if she moves then tell me" Garrus glared over at Kaidan. Kaidan looked like he had been punched in the gut with his task and Jack bit her lip so not to laugh.

"With all due respect Garrus, I need to be with you. Shepard is Alliance and I need to be there when you rescue her" Kaidan shoved back and Jack's hands started to glow blue once again. Garrus in the meantime looked like he was about to bite Kaidan's head clean off his neck as he narrowed his eyes and rose to his full height. Jack knew she couldn't hear it but she knew that Garrus was growling something bad because whenever Shepard saw him like that she always went pale.

"Last time I checked James is also Alliance so will be just fine since he's on my team. Also you've recently had a bullet put through your knee thanks to Shepard when you tried to defend Udina." Garrus' voice rumbled throughout the room and while the other took a small step back Jack leant over the table to watch. Kaidan paled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot but favouring his left leg.

"Plus after the beating from Jack I don't think you're up to taking on such a high risk mission" Garrus mocked slightly while Jack looked over towards the shaking Alliance Major Asshole and gave him such a shit eating grin it almost made Kaidan wet himself.

"Alright everyone, you know what you need to do. Suit up, grab your gear and lets bring Shepard home" Garrus spoke and everyone in a rush departed for the elevator. Jack stayed behind and looked over at Garrus who was looking at the video footage of Shepard speaking to the other Turian while he looked for a latch for the pipes. Horror seemed to glaze Shepard's eyes as she started to have another spark of pain. Just as she did Jack noticed that Garrus gripped his neck and nearly buckled under pain, she rushed over and held him up. Garrus nodded in thanks before he stood up and looked at the image again.

"Jack are you sure you don't know why she's in pain" Garrus asked as his voice sounded defeated and hollow. Jack looked back at the video, she really couldn't tell but whatever it was the Turian and Shepard were determined to get those pipes off her.

"I honestly don't know Garrus but we'll get her back" Jack spoke softly to him and he smiled and nodded.

"I think that's the only time you've used my name in a nice sentence" Garrus joked as he looked at her while Jack smiled and punch his shoulder pad.

"Don't get used to it Birdnose. Now if you will excuse me I have to see what type of shotguns Shepard is packing." Jack walked out of the room while she heard Garrus chuckle. As she walked through the bio-scanner her thoughts turned to one thing. Bringing Shepard home.

)_)

Garrus checked his Mantis one more time as he waited in the airlock with the others. Victus was checking over the Assault rifle that was a favourite of Shepard's, the Phaeston a Turian design that had rapid fire. Shepard used that one to rip open the heads of husks and for main battle charges. Victus seemed impressed with the condition of the rifle as he rumbled with satisfaction. Jack and James were admiring some of the new shipment Shepard had bought a few days later, N7 Crusader shotguns were top of the line in Alliance weaponry and James and Jack were almost drooling. Liara had her standard pistol and SMG while Javik stood with his plasma rifle in hand. The tension was over whelming and was thick enough that you needed Javik's plasma rifle to cut through it. Then the ship jerked slightly signalling the Normandy had docked.

"Heads up guys, you've got a welcoming party waiting for you. I say about ten so far…EDI has blocked the others." Kaidan's voice sounded through Garrus' radio. Garrus loaded his rifle while others got in the small amount of cover the walls of the airlock could give.

"Liara I'm going to need a singularity" Garrus motioned as bullets started to rain upon him, his shields almost taking a beating until Liara shone bright and threw out a singularity. The Batarians that were once firing their assault rifles suddenly started to float in the cramp hallway, Garrus loaded his sniper and started to plat bullets into the Batarian's heads. The black hole died and the dead bodies of the Batarians fell to the floor in a heap.

"Go!" Garrus shouted. Everyone sprinted into action. The ship's hallways were narrow and confining, in other words not the best place to fight. The group split into their teams, Victus' team took one route heading towards the bridge while Garrus and his team headed towards Shepard. As they ran through the narrow metal halls, the maze of corridors seemed never ending, the dim lights barely made the walls visible to the naked eye while the sounds of leather boots and armoured feet clattered against the metal floor. Shouts of Batarian men coming from every corridor they passed sounded like harrowing cries of prisoners back on Purgatory. They fought their way through several fire fights, Jack using her shockwaves to knock the Batarians on their asses while Garrus and James worked together with giving the Batarians new bullet implants.

Garrus kept sniffing the sterile air for Shepard's sent but all he could pick up was Batarians sweat and Hallex. If those sewer rats had drugged Shepard there would be hell to pay.

"Victus, how are you doing?" Garrus patched through only to receive gunfire on the other end of the line.

"The Batarians are putting up one hell of a fight, I didn't expect this many but we're closing in. How about you?" Victus's gruff voice sounded through the radio followed by more gunfire and some of Liara's more colourful language.

"I think we're nearing her but this ship is a maze" Garrus offered while he looked back at Jack and James who were hot on his heels looking down the several passages that passed by them.

"Just keep your eyes and nose sharp Garrus we'll find her…have to go another wave is coming…Javik! Get on the radio and tell me why that stupid Alliance officer has told me about any of this Batarian scum…" The radio cut out. Garrus thought the same thing Kaidan had been quiet but he could dwell on that now, he passed something that looked the same on every ship no matter what. The Mess was full of Batarians who had weapons drawn and already ducking down under the tables for cover. Garrus growled as he dived behind the door, followed by James while Jack surrounded them in a Barrier.

"They've got Biotics…Shit switch to the Eezo cannon!" One Batarian called. Jack visibly grit her teeth trying not to swear, Garrus switched to his Assault rifle and started to pour the room with bullets. Cries erupted through the room followed by the chorus of blood splattering against the walls. Then something primed, when Garrus looked up what he saw could have made him either go pale of burst into laughter. The smallest Batarian had mounted the biggest looking weapon he had ever seen. It truly did not match this Batarian but he did know what he was doing as he flicked switches and pushed buttons letting the chamber of the canon start to shine bright blue. Garrus felt something tingle through his body but Jack seemed to get paler while her body strained to stand.

"Get down!" Garrus shouted as he heard the click of a trigger. James grabbed Jack and dove to the other side of the door while Garrus dived for the closest table. The beam of blue light felt hot against his fringe as it hit the wall and door. Garrus looked down at one of the dead Batarians lying on the ground before him as the beam started to fizzle out and die. He recognised the Batarian, he was one of the blue suns from back on Omega and Garrus chuckled to himself. He wondered what the Blue suns would do if he had his old armour on, even battered and splintered as it was, it might have put some fear into the eyes of the Batarians as Archangel stormed through the ship.

"What the hell! You could have taken out the ship with that Canon you pendejo!" James cried from the other side of the door…well there wasn't a door anymore there was just a hole, a massive hole going through several walls before stopping at what looked to be the hull of the ship. Garrus growled before he came up from behind cover and lunged at the Batarian who nearly collapsed in fear. Garrus grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall with a growl so dark it sounded like the one of the Batarians greatest fears awakening from deep slumber.

"Please…don't kill me! I was only following orders!" the Batarian begged as Garrus slowly gripped his talons against his slimy skin.

"From who?" Garrus barked as the Batarian wriggled in his tightening grip.

"Bes…Bes he's the leader, told us that we were going to take revenge on the woman who slaughtered everyone in the Bahak system. But some of the others think that it might be something different…He came from Omega, kept on mumbling something about getting back at Archangel…we thought he was crazy" The Batarian struggled against Garrus' grip and the wall. Garrus let off a rumble from deep inside his chest.

"Where is he?" Garrus narrowed his gaze as the colour drained from the Batarian's face.

"He went to find out why Sid was taking so long, Sid is the only Turian on this ship...he said he was going to check on the woman…since she had a Turian mark, we were on the lookout for her boyfriend…guess you're him" The Batarian spilled the information like his life depended on it which it did. Garrus dropped the Batarians to the floor before he walked towards the hole for a door.

"Jack, do your thing" Garrus muttered as he passed the tattooed woman. Jack's grin spread across her face as she enveloped the Batarian with her biotics and slammed him against the wall knocking him out for the count before running to catch up with James and Garrus. As they continued through the now silent corridor a feeling came over the group. A feeling of dread with the after taste of bitter tingling that raced over their skin. Garrus and James shook off the feeling as the corridor playing tricks on their minds but Jack paled and her eyes went wide. Garrus looked at her while Jack's legs seemed to twitch and her biotics started to flare. That's when a wave of blue energy surrounded the group and the walls started to bend and creek with a groaning sound. The floor panels started to separate and float into the air while wires and lights began to spark and pop.

"We have to get to Shepard!" Jack shouted to Garrus before they started jumping from floor panel to floor panel.

"What is going on? This is Loco!" James grunted as he barely made the next jump. Jack pulled on his bulky armour to keep him upright as the ship took another lurch to the side.

"I should have known it was Shepard's biotics causing her pain…she's overloaded but I don't know how" Jack explained. Everyone knew that Biotics had two exposers to eezo in their life, once in the womb and once just before they get their implant. Then it hit Garrus, The Blue Suns order eezo pipes which at the time he assumed was for the engine but he didn't make the connection that the pipes that trapped Shepard to the table just might be those very same pipes. Garrus swore as he jumped and ran through the corridor.

"Vakarian! What in the Spirits name is happening? The ship is almost falling apart!" Victus shouted down the radio.

"Shepard's biotics have overloaded, according to Jack but I don't think the eezo Canon we had to dodge helped the structure of the ship" Garrus told him as they rounded a corner and saw a shadow fast approaching. Garrus signalled the others who in turn readied their weapons. Garrus carefully looked round the corner as the shadow grew closer, the rapid sounds of footsteps coming closer until a Turian appeared at the other end of the corridor running as what looked to be blue fire attacking his arm and legs. Garrus didn't need telling who it was he knew that man's face anywhere, Sidonis was looking down every corridor and walkway as he jumped across panels.

"GARRUS!" Sidonis shouted as he looked everywhere he could think of. Garrus rounded the corner with his assault rifle aimed at his head. Sidonis looked and relief washed over his face, he wasn't even fazed by the rifle pointed at his head.

"Garrus there you are you have to come quick" Sidonis urged but Garrus just stared at the Turian who's arms and legs looked like they were on fire but he wasn't flailing about in pain.

"Why should I trust you Lantar?" Garrus growled out but Sidonis simply huffed and grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down the corridor.

"Because I'm Aria's inside man and right now Shepard needs you" He dragged Garrus down the corridor but Garrus wrenched his arm out of Sidonis' weak grip and growled out using his height against the smaller Turian.

"Last time I checked you didn't have biotics, how the hell are you doing that" Garrus spoke and Sidonis merely growled before meeting Garrus' narrowing gaze.

"Because Shepard is helping me, somehow through all of this she knew that I was the only one who would be able to find you. I couldn't say the same for Bes." Sidonis spoke with a keen in his voice and pleading eyes. Garrus drew back his pride and followed Sidonis through the creaking corridors as panels from the walls and floor started to rip away. The biotic power slowly grew the closer they got to the door that lead towards Shepard, when the door slid open the sight that greeted them was unlike anyone had ever seen. Wires flew through the air sending sparks through the room like fireflies in the night sky. Iridescent blue energy coloured the air as it spun round the room like a tornado, chairs and other things flying around the room when suddenly a body was flung against the wall next to them. When Garrus turned they saw a bulky Batarian who looked like he had been battered to a pulp before he was whooshed away to the other side of the room.

"That was Bes" Sidonis muttered as his eyes followed the limped body round the room. Then a scream ripped through the room and what Garrus saw nearly made him buckle. Shepard struggled against the restraints as her biotics swirled round her like a blanket of wind wrapping round her body. Her eyes filled with a bright blue light that made her look like another being entirely, like a heavenly being that was cast down into a hell only to endure the worst torture it had. Garrus' whole body shook with pain as he almost bulked from the pressure. Suddenly a blur of tattoos ran passed him and Jack was diving through the biotic tornado, she used her own biotic to protect her from the incoming objects as she jumped over several others.

"She's loco" James spoke up but Garrus watched to see what Jack was up to. Jack reached Shepard and pressed both head on the side of her head, soon the biotic tornado calmed to a gentle breeze but it didn't make it less deadly. Shepard was still struggling against the table with her eyes shining and her hands aflame.

"Birdnose, you need to get over here and calm her down before she fu…blows this ship into the next system" Jack shouted and Garrus sprang into action, ignoring the pain that currently shot through his body, he rushed over to Shepard and gripped her hands within his own and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shepard, calm down I'm here. We're going to take you back to the Normandy but first you need to calm down." Garrus urged as he looked into the shining eyes of his mate. Shepard's body stiffened as he felt her chest rumble with a keening cry, her throat clicking with urgency and thrilling with worry. Garrus purred and spoke softly in Turian, his mandible clicking against his mouth while they fluttered against her cheek. His hand slowly left hers and travelled up her arm as he felt the smooth skin and supple muscle underneath.

"Garrus…" Shepard's voice broke through the haunting silence. When Garrus opened his eyes he didn't realised he closed, he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her ice blue eyes seemed to dance with different shades of emotion, Garrus gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Shepard was back to her old self. The biotic storm died and James rushed over to get to work on the leather straps the bound Shepard to the table.

"Sidonis grab my Assault rifle we're going back to the Normandy" Garrus order as he pulled Shepard into his arms. That's when he caught sight of the burns on Shepard's skin and the torn fabric of her dress where the fabric had melted onto her skin from the heat of the electricity that coursed over her body. Jack walked by Garrus keeping Shepard's biotics in check.

"Jack…I guess I missed our drink date thingy" Shepard spoke hoarsely with a smile. Jack could have melted at the sight of Shepard as visions of her past back in the Cerberus lab came to her mind.

"Shit Shepard…you owe me a drink…" Jack pouted. The ship was a mess as they walked through the corridors again, following the blinking lights and sparking wires that look familiar. Soon after they came upon Victus and his team, Liara rushed over and started to help Jack draw out Shepard's biotics while doing a quick scan found that her implant had been severely damaged because of the constant torture. Garrus bit back a growl feeling the urge to get back to the Normandy as soon as possible. Shepard hand rests on his chest and her purring calmed his inner beast. Victus walked over to check on Shepard but soon the group was moving through the HMS Hades back towards the Normandy.

Shepard smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind. She survived hell once again and was back in the arms of her mate. Hades must really hate her now.

)_)

The next few hours were a blur and blank for Shepard. She remembered coming back to the Normandy and there being a lot of shouting but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what they were shouting about. She remembered the harsh lighting and anti-septic filled air of the med-bay before everything seemed to go black. She felt something rattling round in her head and slight pain but soon that was all forgotten when the feeling of a table was again pressed against her back. Shepard fought to open her eyes to see if everything that happened might have been a dream. The harsh lighting invaded her eyes making her close her eyes one against and roll her back further into the pillow…wait pillow? Shepard breathed out a sigh of relief when she started to smell the anti-septic and sterile air that filled her nose. Fuzzy images of medical equipment became sharper and Shepard started to get feeling back in her body...the first feeling she got was pain…everywhere.

"Ouch" Shepard spoke making something move besides her. Shepard moved her head to the side to see a sleeping Garrus bent over the side of her bed holding her hand like it was a life line. Shepard's lips pulled into a smile as she gripped his hand a bit tighter making Garrus wake up from his slumber with a start.

"Huh…Shepard, you're awake" Garrus rubbed his eyes before he started to stand up but Shepard simply smiled and told him to sit back down. Garrus did as he was told and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers as best he could. Shepard smiled while she watched him carefully kiss her hand, thinking that he was going to kiss all the way up her arm but his eyes grew distant and worry glazed over his face.

"I was so worried Shepard" He spoke and Shepard suddenly had the urge to hug him but the pain that raced through her body made that impossible. Shepard elected to move her hand and gently caress his mandibles and cheek while looking into his eyes.

"You got me back and I'm fine" Shepard smiled and Garrus leant forward and kissed her deeply on her lips. Shepard moved her mouth with his as her hand stroked his facial plates and his fringe slowly but Garrus broke off and looked into her eyes.

"Shepard I need to ask you something and I want the truth" Garrus rubbed her cheek as Shepard nodded mutely with large eyes, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry but her heart remained steady.

"How long have you known about my mother and how long have you been paying for her treatments" Garrus asked and Shepard felt like a bomb had gone off in her mind. He found out. Was he going to be mad? Would he think that she thought he couldn't do it? It wasn't like that she just wanted ease his burden after seeing those e-mails. Her heart nearly broke at the thought of Garrus carrying something like this and not telling her because of his own morals. Shepard swallowed thickly before she brought the words to the surface of her lips.

"I've known ever since we helped Liara with the Shadow Broker…I looked though his files. After I found out Garrus I had to help, I couldn't just sit by and pretend like you weren't hurting or worried because I knew you were…" Tears started to fill her eyes as the words left her lips, she gripped Garrus's clothing as if she was trying to make him stay.

"I set up a line with the medical centre where your mother was staying at and every so often I would pay so that you could save the money and just spend some time with your family before these stupid Reapers got here." Shepard pleaded with Garrus but he remained silent and unmoving and Shepard thought that he was going to leave.

"Garrus I'm sorry if you didn't…" Shepard was cut off when Garrus pulled her into his chest and held her so close that his plates almost cut into her skin. Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck as she keened into her neck.

"How did I deserve a mate like you Shepard?" Garrus spoke and Shepard felt the pain melt away as the tears spilled from her eyes and a keening sound erupted from her throat. He wasn't going to leave her.

"More like how did I deserve you Garrus" Shepard spoke and Garrus pulled away touching his forehead against hers as he breathed deeply.

"I've not done anything special…except saved your life a few dozen times" Garrus joked and Shepard's face lit up with a smile and laugh. Garrus chuckled as he ran his talons through her hair until it found her most recent scar. Shepard had to have surgery for Doctor Chakwas to replace her implant. The memories were horrible for Garrus, there were times that everyone thought they were going to lose Shepard because her Biotics kept flaring out and partly destroying the medical equipment. Even with Liara and Jack helping trying to contain Shepard's powers, without an implant her biotics basically ran wild.

"Get some rest, Chakwas says you should be fine tomorrow…maybe you can make it for our date then" Garrus told her and Shepard's face grew hot and bright red.

"I'll make sure I don't get kidnapped this time" Shepard told him and Garrus smiled before running his hand through her long brown hair again and kissed her cheek.

"If you need me I'll be in the main battery all night" Garrus told her before walking off and leaving her alone in the med-bay. In those few seconds Shepard became extremely bored and wondered what the medical equipment could do if she used her biotics to move them about.

"Commander" EDI voice brought Shepard out of her mischievous ideas and sent a shock up her spine.

"Y…Yes EDI…I wasn't going to do anything I promise" Shepard held up her hands to show she wasn't going to use her biotics or anything.

"I do not have the ability to read your mind Shepard, no matter how much Jeff would like me to. I merely wished to inform you that with the Helios Medical Institute now cut from the spending budget…you may now buy that new Sniper Rifle you have been dying to get Garrus as a birthday present" EDI informed her and Shepard's face lit up at the news.

"Thank you EDI!" Shepard brought up her Omni-tool, which had been put back on her wrist, and brought up the file she wanted. Garrus was going to love it she just hopped she had enough time to pick it up before their date tomorrow since the date was also to celebrate Garrus' birthday. When she finished she covered herself with the thin piece of fabric that Chakwas called a blanket and settled down on the thin mattress. She nestled her head back into the pillow and slowly, helped by the lull of the anti-septic and a mixture of smells of the cocktail of medicines that were stored in the room, Shepard went to a dreamless sleep with her hand resting against her stomach gently rubbing in small circles. Tomorrow she would deal with everything but for now she was content in the feel of having her mate close by and being back where she belonged. On the Normandy.

**Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Heated Date.

"Joker, there should be a package coming to the Normandy today…could you send it up to my room when it gets here?" Shepard asked as she went through her clothes. So far finding a nice outfit for her date was fruitless, everything she owned was plastered with either the N7 brand or the Alliance symbol.

"Sure thing Commander, found anything yet?" Joker asked over the radio and Shepard felt heat flood her cheeks as she looked at her state of dress. Her dark blue lace bra held her large but firm breasts in place and her fade jeans hugged her legs, showing off the toned muscle and shapely ass.

"Joker, stop spying on me and do your job!" Shepard shouted at the nearest security camera.

"Don't worry Shepard I was going to turn it off; I might have to bleach my eyes from the horrible sight of her ass "Joker responded. Shepard glared at the camera before her biotics suddenly blew the devise. Shepard watched as its littered remains fell softly to the floor before she palmed her face and sighed into her hand.

"Sorry EDI" Shepard muttered and went back to looking through her clothing. Sighing at the limited amount of clothing she had her gazed turned to a box on the floor of the closet, her eyes widened at the box and her stomach went into a knot. It couldn't be. She thought the Alliance cleared out her room…not like there was anything to clear out so maybe they just didn't look. Shepard knelt down on the floor as she looked at the box; she felt her heart beat in the throat from the fear and joy that rushed through her body. Gingerly she reached out and touched the cardboard box, the rough texture sliding against the pads of her fingers. Shepard smiled at the images of Miranda and Tali chasing her round the ship trying to put her in the outfit, no one knew what was in the box but Shepard swore that she would never wear it and now it might be the one outfit to save her. Shepard looked up at the garments that hung uniformly in place, the Alliance and N7 logos mocking her. Shepard wanted for one day just to forget about the Reapers, Cerberus, and idiot Batarians and to forget about the Galaxy needing the one person who thought she knew what she was doing. Deciding that it was the only option left she picked up the box and walked over to the bed.

"I hope Garrus likes this" Shepard muttered to herself before she opened the lid.

"I'm sure he will, Commander"

"Joker, I said stop spying!"

)_)

Shepard walked through the tide of people that passed by the docking bay. Different alien eyes swarmed Shepard's body so much that it made her skin crawl, the widening glances of men made Shepard's cheeks flared with heat while the narrowing eyes of women allowed Shepard to hold her head high. She knew she was attractive but Asari were prettier than her and she knew it. She had the essence of a solider, her stride, her hardened self and her very being shouted that she was a solider. The corset that wrapped round her waist and chest held like a second skin, the metal bars moulded to the shape of her body. Liara commented on Shepard's slimming waist and jutting hips when she was helping Shepard with her outfit, Shepard didn't know how to answer Liara so instead said that she was forgetting to eat. Liara looked unconvinced and then again Shepard didn't know how much Liara knew about her life now that she was the Shadow Broker. Liara gave her a scolding anyway before saying that an Ardat-Yakshi temple was in trouble. Shepard promised that before they departed for Geth controlled space, they would look into the temple. Shepard let out a sigh as she adjusted her coat; she wished it was longer with the coat only covering her arms and her breasts while the tight leather like pants rippled with each movement of her muscles.

"_I hope Garrus isn't taking me to Purgatory, Aria might kill me for stealing her look"_ Shepard thought to herself as she brushed back the few strands of hair that refused to stay confined to the pony tail. As Shepard approached the transit hub she saw Garrus standing by the terminal looking down at his Omni-tool. A small smile spread across Shepard's lips, he was probably tracking her but Shepard couldn't be mad at him. His armour shone in the artificial light and the way his eyes scanned the Omni-tool like he was looking over calibrations for the Thanix Cannon or a battle plan, the way they sparkled made Shepard bite down a squeal of delight.

"Garrus!" Shepard called while picking up the pace, making her boots click against the metal floor. Oddly enough the high heeled boots felt comfortable under her feet and she felt like she was running normally. When Garrus turned towards her as she made her way through the crowded platform, she bit down a giggle when she saw him swallow hard and his eyes scanning her body while finally resting on her waist.

"Shepard, glad you came" Garrus shook himself before walking up towards her. Shepard smiled before he nuzzled her forehead with his. A purr erupted from his chest and Shepard responded in kind. As Garrus started to pull back, easing Shepard out of the warmth of his body that surrounded her, he reached out and held her hands wrapping his three fingers within her five. A weird but perfect fit.

"What'd you have in mind?" Shepard spoke softly while looking up into his blue eyes. A smile gracing her lips while Garrus played with her fingers.

"Something that doesn't involve fighting Reapers…or saving you from Batarians" Garrus joked as Shepard chuckled softly and moved close to his body wishing for the feel of his body against hers.

"Ok I'll give you that one. But I don't think they've conquered the bar yet." Shepard nudged her head over towards one of the nearby bars that littered the docking bay area. She wasn't really one for drinking; always saying that alcohol makes smart people act like horny verren. But Shepard was learning to take each day as it came, mission one week with R&R the next day. Garrus's breath on her face drew her fogging mind back to reality before she saw the smile that played against his mandibles.

"I already scoped it out. Then I thought, if this was my last day alive I'd actually like to remember it" Garrus gripped her hands tighter and Shepard chuckled again.

"What? Are we going to catch a Hanar poetry reading instead?" Shepard jabbed back while Garrus winced at the thought.

"No offence but if it really is my last days alive I'm not going out on the phrase '_This one feels like a flower'" _Garrus droned and Shepard nearly burst out into laughter from his impression. Garrus chuckled with her snickering while running his thumb along her knuckles.

"So?" Shepard pushed.

"So I had an idea…"Garrus spoke low sending shivers through Shepard body as he gently pulled her towards the transit hub. After a few quick button presses the door to the transit opened up. Shepard had flashes of the high speed chase she had back on Illium and how Garrus and Liara were screaming as she weaved through the oncoming traffic and dodging flaming trucks.

"Garrus I know you love my driving skills but don't you think…"

"Don't worry, I'll be driving this time…what happened on Illium is not happening again" Garrus visible shivered and Shepard, even though her pride was slightly wounded, chuckled and climbed into the car. A twinge of excitement ran through Shepard's body as she wondered where Garrus was going to take her. Knowing him it wouldn't be fancy but something that required bending or even breaking one or ten rules.

)_)

The lights and features of the Presidium became a blur as Shepard watched out of the window. She had to admit Garrus' driving was a lot better than hers as the transit ducked and weaved elegantly through the streams of other oncoming transits that littered the Citadel sky. The drone of the engine filled the silence while Shepard crossed and uncrossed her legs in anticipation.

"Where are we going?" her curiosity getting the better of her once again as Garrus' mandible flicked with a smile.

"Somewhere we're not supposed to" Garrus teased. Shepard's smile grew on her lips, usually when Garrus meant something like that it meant breaking one or one hundred rules and defiling a lot of red tape. But Shepard couldn't help the bubble of excitement that rushed through her body at the endless locations Garrus could take her.

"Now you're talking" Shepard commented as Garrus rumbled in response.

"Have you had that one thing you wanted to do before you died, Shepard?" Garrus looked away for a moment, either to check on the transits below or to simply try and make his way through the question. Shepard knew what he was trying to do, dying once was enough and usually you only get to experience it once but Shepard had the fate of dealing with it twice. The cold darkness that encased her body for two years was waiting for her, Hades and the Fates biding their time and counting down the minutes that drew her closer to her second death. Shepard briefly thought through everything she wanted to do before she died once again. Getting rid of the Reapers was one thing but that was obvious, visiting her parent's grave was another but a smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the one thing that she truly wanted.

"I've woken up with a Turian next to me" Shepard jabbed while Garrus held back a laugh.

"Still trying to make me blush, huh?" Garrus gave her a side long glance, his eyes moving up and along her legs to the swell of her hips.

"Until it works" Shepard smiled as she inched closer towards Garrus.

"So what's your one thing?"

"The whole time I worked at C-sec, I'd look up the top of the presidium and say to myself. I want to go up there." Garrus told her as he casually snaked his armoured arm round her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Shepard's body moulded to his like they were born to be a perfect fit, his armour dug into her skin while she reached down and pressed her hand against his leg fully aware that he might not be able to feel her touch under the armour but the feel of him against her skin was all she needed.

"But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn't" Garrus told her with a hint of droning. Shepard was still amazed at how much red tape C-sec had, 137 rules just to say that you can't stand on top of a building…health and safety gone mad. But if Shepard knew Garrus what he would say next wouldn't surprise her in the slightest.

"So you got them changed?"

"No. Now I just don't give a damn" Garrus drove the transit up and Shepard had her expected answer. The transit drove higher before it landed softly on top of one of the Presidium buildings, Shepard saw the view and her breath was taken away until Garrus opened the door and the bitter artificial wind whipped round Shepard's body. Cold spiked through Shepard's skin and her arms immediately wrapped round her stomach to embrace the warmth trying to escape her body, the outfit she had on was good for looking good for her boyfriend not for staying warm. Goosebumps formed along her breasts and her stomach muscles shuddered. Garrus held out his hand for her to take which she did gladly and gently moved herself out of the transit car and as soon as she stepped out of the warmth of the car her eyes darted back to the scene of the transits flying across the sky like birds. The gleaming lights of the Citadel made everything shine like the new day sun.

"Figured it's time to do something stupid just for the hell of it. Might be last chance we ever get." Garrus spoke up, drawing Shepard's attention back to him and the cold wind that flew through each strand of her hair. She was suddenly grateful for tying it up. Shepard's ice blue eyes were glued onto the scene before her.

"It's incredible" were the only words she could form. The view was breath taking even if the wind was doing that anyway, Shepard brushed her hair out of her eyes while she continued to watch the transits pass by.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope it would inspire a certain…mood" Garrus' voice slivered up her spine and hot heat through to her core, he was going to kill her with that low sultry tone one day. Shepard turned her head and moved closer towards him, feeling the heat of his body envelop hers like a blanket while his hot breath danced across her face.

"Something on your mind?" Shepard asked while she looked into his eyes. His body became ridged as he looked to the ground, his hands balled into fists before releasing his grip. Shepard wondered what was on his mind. Was it something bad? He was acting like it was either painful or a struggle for him to say and Shepard wanted to reach out for his hand and caress each knuckle and finger to calm his heart. But she kept her hands to her side so not to distract his thoughts.

"It seemed like you needed time to figure things out…" Garrus gulped and Shepard slowly moved towards him, her boots lightly clicking against the ground. Her purring erupted from her throat it a calming and positive way while her hands itched to grasp his.

"Shepard…Zo, what I'm trying to say is. Are you ready to be a one Turian kind of woman?" Garrus almost whispered. Shepard's heart almost stopped while her eyes visible widened. Her mouth suddenly became dry and her heart pounded in her chest. How was she meant to respond? Garrus already knew that she loved him no matter what unless everything with Victus really did get to him. Shepard took his hands gently into her and for a while glanced over his gloved fingers.

"The only thing that made this whole war bearable, was knowing you were out there somewhere" Shepard told him. Even though she had left Earth and Earth was the home world she was fighting for, she felt no attachment to the planet. Her home was the Normandy while her planet Mindoir lay in Alliance ruins. Her family were those who fought by her side and believed in her while her real family rotted in their graves. Garrus pulled away his hand and tucked the strands of hair behind her ear before running his armoured talons run through her tightly bound hair. Shepard lent into his palm, revelling in his warmth.

"I felt the same way. The worst part about the Galaxy going to hell would have been never getting to see you again" Garrus told her and Shepard's heart swelled to new heights.

"Well here I am, exactly where I want to be" Shepard placed her hands on each side of his chest armour and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian" Shepard spoke, her words true and pure. She loved him more than she had loved anything or anyone else. He was her Archangel, her vigilante from Omega and he was her bond mate. Somehow three simple words that were once so hard to speak were now struggling to convey her feelings for him. Garrus' eyes went wide as she spoke her words and she heard him take in a breath.

"Wow. The vids joker gave me…well, they never got this far" Garrus admitted and Shepard made a vow to kill Joker and order EDI to destroy all his vids.

"There was the part about sleeping together…" Shepard cut Garrus off before he could finish, kissing his lips with a sweet and tender kiss. Shepard purred making Garrus rumble in return as his heated gaze wander her face.

"Who needs a vid when you got me" Shepard smile coyly with a sway of her hips as she stepped back. Suddenly Garrus grabbed her waist, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body while her voice let out a small muffled moan, as Garrus pulled her body close to his entrapping her within his arms. Garrus gazed into Shepard's eyes before he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with all his might. Shepard moaned against his mouth as she moved her lips with his and before she knew it his tongue was exploring her mouth. Her own tongue pushed and teased his while the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the vibrations of his purring running through her body but the grip of her hand wrapped round his arms as he deepened the Hollywood style kiss. When he pulled away, he helped Shepard to her feet and started to walk over towards a basket that had appeared out of nowhere but Shepard saw the covered Mantis rifles and several bottles.

"Now before we head back, there's one thing we're going to settle once and for all" Garrus picked up the rifle. Shepard broke into a smile as she folded her arms under her breasts, her voice trilling with excitement and curiosity at what he was doing. Garrus looked over the Mantis and Shepard knew she was in trouble already, preferring the Viper with its six shot fire rate before reloading compared to the one shot Mantis. She liked the Mantis but to kick back tended to bruise her shoulder something awful.

"Not saying you don't know how to handle a gun but some of us know how to make it dance" Garrus spoke and tossed her the rifle like a toy. Shepard caught the rifle and started to look at the sights, as usual it was perfect.

"So let's see who the best shot is really" Garrus challenged and Shepard grinned. She didn't know that maybe she would be a rival for him but then again Garrus did teach her everything she knew. Maybe those six months down on the shooting range were paying off.

"There are a lot of people who have seen me in action Garrus, they seemed impressed" Shepard told him but Garrus smirked.

"Yeah but I've actually seen you dance, Shepard. No comment" Garrus jabbed and Shepard felt her hackles rise at the challenge. Her eyes went pin prick with the anticipation of zooming in on their target and the feel of pulling the trigger sent trills through her body. Turning off the safety she gave him a mock glare while her lips pulled into a smile.

"Alright Vakarian, you're going down"

"Don't worry I loaded it with practise lugs for when you miss" Garrus threw the first bottle through the air. The bottle went soring like a bird, Shepard drew the bottle into her sights waiting. The bottle fell and just before it started to disappear from view Shepard pulled the trigger and the bottle shattered into a million shards as is rained down to the waters below. Smiling Shepard stood back and glance at Garrus who was shaking his head.

"That was an easy one, build up your confidence." Garrus offered before waving his hand. Shepard chuckled while her eyes glanced down his body and rested on his ass. Shepard loved the way he was all angles and sharp edges, it made him more Garrus. But the way his armour moved fluently with his angled body allowed her mind to slightly wonder into the darkest recesses of her imagination. Underneath all that armour was a thin Turian body that was all muscle and strength and every time his hands, capable of causing so much harm, caressed and gently touched her skin Shepard could feel her body ignite with a fire of desire she had never felt before.

"Long range I wrote the book." Garrus's smooth flanging voice brought her back to the windy presidium roof top while the weight of the rifle made itself known once again.

"No one alive can do this, not even Commander Shepard." And Shepard felt her hackles rise again, she was good maybe not Garrus good but she was still good. She'll show him.

"Give me a tough one" Garrus tossed her a bottle. Shepard looked over the metallic surface and her muscles shuddered with an idea.

"Alright…tough one coming up" Shepard mocked as she looked over the glass cylinder, its smooth texture much like the Citadel that surrounded them. While Garrus took position Shepard took a few steps back. A devious smile spread itself across her lips as she filled the bottle's surface with her biotic power before throwing the object with all her might into the air. The bottle flew with such speed it was almost a dot in the never ending sky. Shepard smiled to herself thinking that Garrus was never going to shoot it…until the dot was shattered into thousands of smaller dots that flew gracefully to the ground.

"I said a tough one" Garrus tease and Shepard glared at him. He was a too damn good of a sniper; she should have left him on the ship during every mission and let his skills go rusty…if that was possible. Grabbing her rifle she reloaded another round while Garrus grabbed another bottle. Shepard fell into a stance and checking her sights…she wasn't going to lose.

"Step aside…" Shepard really wasn't going to lose.

)_)

Hours passed and soon the Citadel started to fall into darkness. The stars from the nebular above covered the sky in a symphony of colour and light. Transits criss-crossed the skyline carrying people eager to get home or refugees trying to find another hotel to stay the night. Shepard sat in Garrus' arms as they watched the scene before them, the mantis rifles abandoned after Shepard lost the contest by nearly falling into the pool below. As Shepard watched the transits fly by Garrus was purring away to himself as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Thank you Zo" Garrus suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had held them for some time. Shepard lent her head back to rest on his shoulder while her vocals thrilled in confusion.

"What for? Losing in specular fashion?" Shepard gestured to the rifles and Garrus chuckled before kissing her temple.

"I already said that there are other things you're good at. But I wanted to thank you for giving me one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time" Garrus told her and Shepard felt her heart swell with pride.

"The day isn't over yet" Shepard told him and Garrus rumbled in reply. They stared out towards the transits once again. What James said was right; the Citadel had its own aura about it, like it wants you to forget about the Reapers pressing down on everyone's boarders while planets slowly turning to ash. But Shepard wasn't allowed to forget, if she forgot for a moment then everything would come crashing down. Everyone that lived within the Citadel arms clung to what was normal so that they didn't have to think about the war that erupted around them. Soldiers poured in every day with new injuries or Refugees from all planets begged for shelter and yet people still lived there lives, living, breathing, drinking, fucking their way through life just to cling to normality. Yet Shepard wanted to forget, for a moment that the weight of the entire galaxy didn't push down on her shoulders. She wished old shadows of decisions didn't haunt her dreams and waking hours. She wanted to forget and stay in this peaceful night being held in Garrus' arms while the cold wind whipped her skin and clothes.

"What's on your mind?" Garrus asked as the wind swept across the platform. Garrus held Shepard close to keep the cold at bay as her body shivered.

"I was just thinking, wishing actually…that this day would never end." Shepard spoke softly as the cold nipped at her toes and fingers while she buried herself deeper into Garrus' chest. Garrus ran his gloved hand through her loose strands of hair, his fingers making the strands twist and weave through his three fingered hand. His purr clicked with a rumble as Shepard shifted her weight between his legs.

"There'll be more days like this" Garrus simply put. Shepard released a breath as her gaze tore away from the scene before her while she played with his other hand, running her five fingers between his three while she traces the outlines of his armour.

"I know…but we don't get them a lot…even when we're docked at the Citadel I'm running around sorting things out…tomorrow we have to check out an Asari temple to see why the Commandos that were sent haven't responded and then we're off to help the Quarians with the Geth…" Shepard buried her face in his palm as she listed the never ending tasks that lay before her. She still needed to get the Asari on board but the Asari council back on Thessia were stalling. Then there were all the missions that Hackett wanted her to do along the way plus all the communications of help that Traynor had picked up. The list was endless just like the night sky of the Citadel but what started to run through her mind was what if she died before the end, she had come damn close a few times but if she did die…

"Shepard. Don't." Garrus' voice broke through the tension that was building up in her body.

"Don't do what?" Shepard grumbled into his palm as she turned her head so one eye poked out from its hiding place. His eyes bore into her while his stern look made her body quiver and suddenly stiffen.

"Don't start thinking too far ahead…just think about right now" Garrus used his hand she was using as a hiding place to pull her face close to his before he leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers. Shepard gave a slight moan before she wrapped her arms round his neck and closed her eyes as she gave herself into the kiss. His arms snaked round her waist as he pulled her closer to his body while her fingers gently moved along his fringe. His chest and throat erupted into a growl sending vibrations through their kiss making Shepard open her mouth for him; Garrus didn't wait as his tongue delved deep into her mouth, tasting everything her mouth had to offer. Shepard ran her tongue along his as she began to suck on his tongue, another growl ripped from his chest as his hands shook with the temptation to rip off her corset. The kiss became heated and soon Garrus was on top of Shepard with one hand cupping her ass to push her hip closer to his when suddenly a sound of sirens and red and blue flashing lights surrounded the area. Shepard and Garrus looked round before a bright light shone upon them.

"Crap…I knew this was going to happen" Shepard spoke while Garrus chuckled.

"This is your fault for breaking all those regulations" Shepard berated before Garrus kissed her temple and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this" Garrus reassured her, though Shepard had little faith.

)_)

Shepard and Garrus walked back to the Normandy hand in hand after being berated from Chellick. The pale Turian didn't know which way was up and which way he wanted to throw Garrus out of the airlock. The scene would have been funny to watch but Shepard was having trouble saying sorry and trying to stop her face from going bright red from shame and embarrassment. The walk back to the Citadel was quiet with all the residents retiring to their beds or the local clubs in the area.

"So who do you think is up?" Garrus asked as they neared the docking bay. Shepard smiled with a chuckle in her throat.

"Joker defiantly…maybe James and Cortez…not sure about Liara and Javik" Shepard counted on her fingers. She knew the skeleton crew would be up round about now but there were so few people about at that time it would make it easier to sneak back on the ship. The door to the docked Normandy loomed in front of them and Shepard's stomach clenched at the sight, she hoped everything would go alright for her part of the surprise. When Garrus opened the door, Shepard looked upon two figures that she didn't expect to see. Sidonis and Kaidan standing at opposite of the room as if they were trying to meld into the walls just to get away from each other. Shepard stared in surprise when both men snapped into attention.

"Shepard…" they bother said before glaring at each other. Shepard looked at Garrus and saw the rage already building throughout his body. Kaidan being here he might have been able to stand but Sidonis was a completely different can of worms she didn't really want to open but she had to trust Garrus not to kill either one of them.

"Sidonis, Kaidan. What can I do for you?" Shepard asked while turning back towards the men. Kaidan stepped forward, his face shadowed with recent events while some shadows were already leaving scars.

"Shepard, I want to join you on the Normandy" Kaidan spoke as he stood to attention. Shepard felt her mouth drop and her brain explode; she couldn't believe she was hearing this. But would she even allow it? Kaidan was a good friend back in the days of the SR1 but with everything that happened she didn't know what she could do; the growling behind her on the other hand was pushing her towards the option of kicking his sorry ass out of the docking bay door. Shepard held up her hand towards Garrus as she slipped into her Commander façade.

"Why should I let you on _my_ ship?" Shepard clipped making Kaidan wince. This wasn't going like he had planned.

"I want to help you with the fight against the Reapers…"

"I gave you that chance back on Horizon and you walked away" Shepard cut him off, her own rage building within her chest making her growl. Sidonis backed off a bit as his eyes glanced back and forth between the three of them.

"I'm sorry about that, Shepard but with everything that was going on at the time I couldn't trust you" Kaidan nearly bit back but Shepard felt her hackles prick at her neck while her fingers flinched in temptation to claw his eyes out.

"Don't bullshit me Kaidan, you haven't trusted me since Virmire when I left Ash to die in the blast" The memory burnt at Shepard's mind as the words spilled from her mouth. Kaidan's face went black for a second before turning into pure rage.

"Don't pin that on me! You made your call and came to get me. I had two years to deal with it!" Kaidan shouted but Shepard growled louder before roaring of her own accord and pinned Kaidan to the wall by his neck.

"You want the _cold hard truth_? I'll give it to you. You chose to go with the bomb while Ash went with the Salarian squad. When Seran appeared and the Geth attack you and the _bomb_ I had to make sure that bomb went off. We had about two minutes before that bomb went off and the Geth would have hacked into it in less time than that and disarmed it. You know as well I do that lab had to be destroyed and so did Ash. I've lived with her death every day and I don't forget it because I left a friend to die that day, adding to the fifty I already lost. I remember her every day so I know who and what I'm fighting for…But you have never trusted me after that." Shepard told him, she told him everything. The pain of losing Ash came to the surface while the memories of helping Ash with the guns and getting over her Xenophobia flashed through her mind's eye. Kaidan hung there with a look of shock plastered across his miserable features, the information almost too much for him to handle, she didn't go back for him because she cared for him as a friend she came back for the bomb and only the bomb. Shepard growled as she released her grip on Kaidan's neck, letting him drop to the floor like a glorified husk.

"So tell me this…if you sent Garrus with the Salarian squad and anyone else with the bomb you would have done the same thing" Kaidan's voice was hollow but his words still stung Shepard. A lump formed in her throat as the images of Garrus fighting for his life while Saren toyed with him and she turned her back on him to make sure the bomb went off. Could she have done that? Now that she thought about it, maybe she couldn't have.

"See…you couldn't…"

"Yes…I would have" Shepard cut him off again as she swallowed down the lump in throat, but she felt something vibrating in her throat. She knew she wasn't growling or hissing or purring but she couldn't hear the sound. Shaking her head she refocused on the gob-smacked Kaidan. Shepard went through her crew. Liara and she had biotics down so Kaidan would be no help in that area. Javik, Garrus and James were her heavy hitters while Garrus was also really good with range. And EDI had tech down to a tee. Kaidan wouldn't help her at all but there was one thing that glared at her right in front of her face…she did owe him for shooting him in his knee. Shepard sighed as she looked at Kaidan.

"Fine. You can join the Normandy but you understand. This is my ship. You are under my Command and you will refer to me and Commander or ma'am, do you understand Major?" Shepard pulled the rank card. Kaidan's face hardened before he nodded.

"Yes Commander" The words that came out of his mouth seemed like a struggle but Shepard took what she could get.

"Pack enough for one footlocker and then register with EDI…then find a bunk" Shepard ordered as Kaidan nodded and marched out of the small room. As Shepard watched him walk away she wondered what can of worms she had just opened up.

"Well…I guess I know what not to talk to you about" Sidonis joked and Shepard suddenly remembered he was there. A smiled pulled on her lip though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sidonis, I forgot you were there" Shepard stood straight as she looked at the Turian who helped save her from the HMS Hades. Sidonis chirped in the fact that he understood before he looked at the direction Kaidan suckled off.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask this but…I want to join the Normandy too" Sidonis spoke and Shepard felt her legs nearly give out. But Garrus growled so loud that it was nearly a roar on its own. When Shepard looked at Garrus his eyes were pin prick and his talons were ready to strike that fleshy parts of Sidonis' neck. As he strode up Sidonis, who seemed to sink back into the wall, Shepard saw Garrus' talon twitching and his fringe engorging with blue blood. He was getting ready for a fight.

"Do you really think Shepard will let you really think Shepard will let you on board the Normandy after what you did?" Garrus almost roared so loud Shepard thought he would have woken up some one on the ship. But Shepard watched as the two Turians went into a death match of glares and growls. Static rose in her translator as she realised that they were talking in sub-vocals so she didn't know what was being said besides a lot of growling and minor hissing. Getting irritated she pushed herself between the two Turians and while giving Garrus a stern glare she pushed Sidonis a safe distance away from her.

"Garrus let me handle this. This is my ship and just like Kaidan" Shepard swallowed the soar taste the sentence left before she carried one. "He has a right to ask"

"Shepard…" Garrus tried to plead his case but Shepard silence him with her hand gently over his lips. Her eyes softened as she gazed into his and slowly she felt Garrus relax under her touch.

"Trust me" Shepard spoke softly and Garrus sighed before she grasped her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him and pressed his forehead firmly against hers. Shepard closed her eyes as she let his warmth wash over her.

"I do trust you Shepard" Garrus stated in a whisper before he pulled away. Shepard nodded and turned back to the embarrassed looking Turian that was trying to avert his eyes away from the couple.

"Sidonis…why do you want to join the Normandy? Aria's underwear locker too much of a challenge" Shepard jabbed as Sidonis cracked a smile and laughed.

"No…it was fun but…I want to help against the Reapers and being with Aria doesn't give me that chance. I was there when Garrus took you into the Med bay and I realised your doctor looked overwhelmed…I was…I am a medic. You've got multiple aliens on your ship Shepard, your doctor is going to need help when everything blows up in everyone's faces" Sidonis argued his case and Shepard could see all his points. Chakwas, while amazing, was also getting old. She would need the help. Shepard turned back to Garrus who was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Garrus, you know Sidonis' skills better than me…what's he like?" Shepard asked and Garrus' brow plate rose up in shock.

"He's not bad…nearly as good as Chakwas" Garrus started and Shepard nodded before taking his hand in her own and looked back at Sidonis. Her eyes stern and calm so that the message would be heard.

"Ok, I'll let you on board the Normandy. But you have to pull your weight and if there is any sign of betrayal or anything like what happened on Omega, I'll let Garrus finish was I stopped him doing the last time. Do you understand Sidonis?" Shepard put her offer on the table and squeezed Garrus' hand tighter. Sidonis nodded with a smile on his face.

"You won't regret this…Mrs Vakarian" Sidonis jabbed and Shepard's face went on full blush mode before hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm already regretting it" Shepard groaned. Sidonis passed by saying he'll get his stuff and Garrus pulled Shepard into his arms and purred into her hair.

"Garrus?"

"Let's just get on the ship and go to bed…and salvage that rest of this night before the mission tomorrow" Garrus spoke and Shepard nodded in agreement.

)_)

Shepard and Garrus walked into their room, greeted by the blank slate it was and bubbling water tank that filled the room. But there was one thing that was out of place within the blank room, a huge crate standing in the middle of the room. Shepard hid the smile that threatened to pull on her lips as Garrus walked over to create, giving her a confused look he picked up the label that dangled from the create. When he read the words his mandibles went slack and his wide eyes turned to Shepard as her translator flared with static once again.

"Shepard you didn't have to" Garrus said while she walked over towards him and kissed his mandible.

"It's your birthday Garrus, I missed the last two so I'm making up for it" Shepard teased but the dark humour didn't reach her eyes. Garrus cupped her face within his hands and pressed her forehead to his lips as he purred softly.

"Come on you big softie, open it" Shepard smiled as she urged him on. Garrus laughed and while Shepard went to sit down on the edge of their bed Garrus opened up the crate. As he prized open the lid and looked inside his eyes nearly popped out of his skull before snapping his head towards Shepard. Shepard smiled and ushered him to take a look, Garrus carefully took out the most beautiful sniper rifle he had ever seen. A Black Widow mark one. Garrus gently caressed the barrel of the rifle as he took in the details of the heat sink chamber, how the metal curved and dented. He looked at the rifle in awe with eyes as wide as if he was a child in a candy store. Shepard smiled as she rocked herself on the bed.

"Shepard, where did you…how did you…?" Garrus tried to form a sentence.

"Spectre remember…" She wasn't going to give him the details of how she had to pay over 200,000 credits but it was totally worth it to see the look on his face as he held his new gun with love and pride.

"Not saying you should just throw your mantis away or anything but I thought you might need a new sniper…" Shepard couldn't' finish as she was pulled off the bed right before Garrus kissed her hard on her lips. A moan escaped her as she tried to kiss him back with as much passion but pulled away for a breath as her half lidded eyes took in the detail of her mate's expression.

"Thank you Zo" his voice was like flanging silk to her ears as she smiled.

"Keep looking…I told you I missed two birthdays" Shepard pointed out, Shepard sat beside him and cuddled into his dies as Garrus brought over the create. When he looked inside he found a Scorpion Defensive Ordnance Pistol much like the one Major Kirrahe had used back on the Sur' Kesh but this one was painted black and blue with his clan markings engraved on the handle. Next to that was wooden box, its polished wooden surface shone in the dull light. Garrus carefully picked up the wooden box and found it had ornate metal lashes, his clan markings and the letters GV engraved on the box. Shepard watched him as he swallowed a lump in his throat as he tentatively opened the box to reveal tubes of colour uniformly lined and brushes of all shapes and sizes graced the top. Garrus looked at the rows of paint as Shepard smiled to herself.

"You told me you wanted to learn how to paint…So I thought I'd get you started" Shepard told him as he brushed the rows of paints, colours of many hues almost lit up the inside of the box and the emotion passing through his eyes was enough to make Shepard smile. She carefully leant up and kissed his mandible making Garrus lean into her touch and purr softly.

"Happy birthday Garrus" Shepard whispered against his cheek. Garrus purred louder as he gently closed the box.

)_)

Shepard's breath hitched in her throat as Garrus' tongue ran along her neck, his talons nipping at her body and his plates chafing against her skin. Clothes scattered throughout the room like old rags long forgotten, the lights dimmed until the room was only dependent on the glowing fish tank for light. Shepard's terminal blinked with unread messages while data pads collected dust, Garrus' birthday presents lay on the table. The widow already stripped down and several mods lay scattered about the table surface. Moans and hitching gasps blanketed the room like a symphony of soft music.

Garrus nuzzled his nose into her neck as she pressed her back against his chest, her hands gripping the soft blanket as he, with surgical precision, circled her clit with his thumb and his fingers delved deep into her. His sharp talons gently rubbing against her walls as they try to grip round his digits with vice like force. Shepard gasped louder while her throat vibrated with a purr when his talons nipped at her walls and soon she was shacking against his body as her orgasm ripped through her body. As she came down from her high Garrus removed his fingers and slowly lifted his head to see Shepard's parted lips and panting breath with half lidded eyes, sweat beaded her body giving her an alien glow, Garrus gave a quick lick of her neck and was rewarded with a pleasurable groan from Shepard as she moved against his body.

"Garrus…" Shepard moaned as her body shook and twitched as Garrus' hands massaged the tense muscles. His lust filled eyes peered into hers before he pressed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. This was Shepard's last present to Garrus, herself. A blue bow lay in ruins next to her neck, a previous act of Garrus' talons before he stripped her of all her clothes. So far Garrus had only pleasured her, his hands working her clit and making her orgasm so much she didn't know if she could last much longer but when she tried to pleasure him he would smack her hands away and nips at her neck with a deep vibrating growl that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

"Zo…"His duel tone voice fill with lust and heavy arousal made Shepard's stomach shiver with delight before he leant over her, pushing her back into the bed making Shepard's ice blue meet his vivid blue ones. In one swift movement He leant over and kissed her lips hard while sheathing his length inside her, Shepard arched her body toward his feeling her previous orgasms drip from her thighs and ass. Her hands traced the lines of his overlapping plates and rough skin, her nails digging into his flesh while she sucked on his tongue. His growling and purring intensified as he started to set a slow but hard pace, the ridges of his shaft rubbing against her walls made Shepard's body twist as another moan escaped her lips. Shepard watched him through half lidded eyes as his body moved and flowed over hers; it was like watching an ancient primal Turian dance above her. His muscles tensing under his skin and plates while his whole body vibrated with concentration. She could smell the musk coming from his body making her mouth dry but her walls grip his shaft tighter.

"Garrus!" She cried his name like a prayer as she felt him move inside her with force and purpose, his length slowly swelling inside her but Shepard knew he wasn't close. He was being gentle like on their first night, memorizing the way her body moved beneath him. Her heightened voice as she gasped his name while her hands traced the line of his body and her hips met his with every thrust. Garrus nuzzled into her neck while running his fingers through her hair and slowly he picked up the pace making Shepard wrap her legs round his waist, a growling moan escaped Garrus' lips as the feel of her wet thighs pressed against his sensitive waist.

Then he stilled. His movement stopped and his body became tense. Shepard opened her eyes to ask him if anything was wrong, he had never stopped before but then she felt his breathing on her neck. Had he fallen asleep? That wasn't like Garrus.

"Garrus are you…" Suddenly Shepard found herself on all fours and Garrus rammed his length into her soaked cunt. Shepard nearly screamed with pleasure but only silent moans escaped her lips as Garrus rammed his hips against her ass. Her walls gripped his shaft and Shepard felt her orgasm almost boiling up inside of her begging to be released. Her hands gripped the rumpled bed sheets and before she knew it Garrus bit down hard on her shoulder, his teeth skinning into her skin deeper than usual and Shepard felt her blood drip onto the bed below her. Purple lines ran down the curve of her neck and breast before staining the pristine white fabric below. Then a scent filled the room, a spicy scent that seemed to cover her like a blanket and soak into her skin. Shepard felt her eyes dilate as her mouth began to water and her jaw begged for something to bite but with Garrus ramming into her like his life depended on it, the body calls fell on deaf ears and silent moans and ragged gasped replaced them. Garrus ran his tongue along her new wound before gripping on to her hips with so much force his talons dug into her skin making little droplets of purple blood stain her skin, his length swelled and Shepard cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body without warning, Garrus growled before his hot seed spilled into her womb. Shepard collapsed into the bedding panting and gasping for breath, spots flashed before her eyes before she felt Garrus slowly pull out her and collapse beside her and pulled her body close to his, nuzzling the top of her head. Sleep quickly took a hold of Shepard as her last thoughts were of Garrus' scent and how beautiful his plates were…and the fact she would have to change the sheets again. What she didn't know was her body was slowly changing…morphing…adapting…getting ready for a big change that was about happen.

Garrus listened to Shepard's even breathing while his talons gently rubbed her waist and stomach. He would have to keep an eye on Shepard for a few days, she had just come into heat and usually her…periods she called them…were so painful she had threatened to cut open her stomach and remove the offending organ on more than on occasion. Garrus' eyes slowly started to close as he breathed in the scent of his mate as she lay in his arms safe from the Reapers and Cerberus and the weight of everyone expecting so much from her. But this had been the best birthday he had ever had…he just hoped he would survive long enough to see the next one.

**Please review!**

**I'm really sorry for the long delay but everything at home has been hectic and I've re-written this chapter so many times I've lost count. I hate writer's block I really hate it. Anyway hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Mothers, Daughters and even more Missions.

Falere struggled against Shepard's hold, her arms outstretched towards Rila as if trying to pull the invisible strings of fate to pull her away from certain death. Shepard felt her chest tighten as Falere's pleading voice screamed towards her sister.

"Rila!" Falere called but Shepard's arm restrained the young Asari. Torturous screeches rang throughout the grand hall, the sounds bouncing off the hallowed walls as the recent Reaper creations (that Shepard decided to name Banshees) slide down the walls as if it was slime dripping or seeping from the walls. The Banshees were the most disturbing creations the Reapers had made yet, Asari Ardat-Yakshi turned into spindly legged-potbellied- wire ridden zombies. Falere pulled hard and Shepard saw the tears streaming down her cheeks but it didn't matter a bomb was going to explode with so much force the Normandy could dock in its crater. Shepard dragged Falere over the threshold of the elevator and slammed the 'up' button just as they all stole one last glance at Rila, her face contorted with pain as the screams of the Banshees but her eyes brave and strong…defiantly Samara's daughter. The doors closed and Falere flung her fists at the door, cries rivalling the Banshees blanketed the room as everyone looked away from the distressed youngster, Shepard stole a glance at Samara and as she expected Samara's face was cold as stone but her eyes showing all the sadness they needed. Shepard closed the distance and touched Samara's arm, Samara nodded in acknowledgement before looking back towards the floor.

Shepard went over to the wall, before the small cabin shook. The hologram lock went from green to red in seconds and everyone bowed their heads in silence while Falere broke out into a scream of loss and pain. As Falere's screams covered the room Shepard could only think. A few hours ago she was running round the Normandy running errands and taking notes. Engineer Adams wanted a certain type of pipe so that the Normandy didn't blow up during combat. EDI wanted more Intel on human behaviour. She was making sure Sidonis was getting settled into working with Chakwas, Chakwas greatly appreciated the help and was getting Sidonis to run small medical scans on some of the crew while teaching him about some of the crews personal issues…like how Joker was really thinking about having sex with EDI…that was something she didn't need to know. And then there was Kaidan. Kaidan had been moving about the ship asking everyone if they could run it like the old SR1, he even asked EDI to announce Shepard's departure and arrival to the Normandy just like the annoying VI did back on the SR1. After assuring EDI she didn't need to do what Kaidan had in a sense demanded, she went and talked to Kaidan that trying to get things back to what might be the good old days for him were stupid time wasting and that he should be thinking of how to help stop the Reapers. With that Kaidan had locked himself in Samara's old room.  
No one would have thought that in those few hours they would have lost someone else to this stupid Spirits forsaken war. She would make the Reapers pay for this…all those Asari killed for nothing more than more troops to replace their falling numbers. Now they had biotics on their side and some thought slivered through her mind that made her chill shoot up her spine. Shepard knew Ardat-Yakshi were powerful, she learnt that after she encountered Morinth. The numbers they might have gotten from the Temple was unknown but it seemed they only went after the Ardat-Yakshi and left the Commandos alone. Good news maybe for the Asari but still the Reapers were learning quickly that the route to winning was biotics and not _Brute_ strength.

Garrus appeared next to her and stood in silence. What could he say? What could she say? They didn't know Rila. All they saw was the same bravery they were seeing in everyone's faces nowadays. Fool hearted bravery, steaming from wanting to protect the ones they loved and held dear. Shepard slipped her hand into Garrus' as he slowly gripped her hand. Yes, fool hearted bravery.

The elevators doors opened up to revile a scene of smoke and fire. Fires burnt with flickering glows while smoke rose like oily shadows to the dark skies overhead. Shepard almost expected crashing rain like Mindoir would be blessed with but the dry air slowly encircled the surroundings, the flickering fires feeding like starving Cannibals allowing them to slowly grow and lick over the transit cars that lay abandoned. Falere fled the confined space into the open area. Shepard didn't know what to say to the girl, she knew the pain but no words would help…not from a stranger that just dragged her away from her sister. Slowly Shepard glanced towards Samara who started to walk towards Falere with her usual grace and elegance.

"Rila, there wasn't even time to say goodbye" Falere spoke, her voice stricken with pain and grief. Shepard flinched at the onslaught of raw emotion come from the young Asari's biotic aura, at first in the elevator it felt like a gentle breeze of sadness but now the anger and pain resonated through like a ballad.

"Few can break the Reaper's hold. Rila was extraordinary, as was her love for you" Samara's words were meant to be comforting and kind but somehow they sounded like an old warrior passing out humble pity.

"We left her to die!" Falere bit back. Samara didn't flinch; it was like she knew Falere would blame her or the people around her but Rila's death. Samara's gaze however still remained cold yet there was sorrow. Something didn't feel right, logic told Shepard that Falere was the only Ardat-Yakshi left and the temple or monastery where they stayed was destroyed, Samara's code would make her do something she'll regret. Shepard's eyes darted between the two Asari desperate to figure out what was about to happen.

"Rila made her choice and it has reminded me of what is truly important." Samara walked further out towards the edge of the balcony, her posture stiff and purposeful.

"Why I swore I would lay down my life" At that moment Samara's words put a lump in Shepard's throat. She didn't like where this was going and her chill was slowly starting to zip up and down her spine like a yo-yo.

"What is that?" Falere questioned as if she was still a child eager to learn everything her mother knew. Samara turned to Falere with her cold eyes almost hooded beneath her brows.

"Falere" Samara spoke. Her voice was dead of emotion.

"The Code demands that an Ardat-Yakshi cannot remain outside a monastery that no longer exists." Samara pulled out her pistol.

"What are you doing?" Shepard found herself shouting, her body itching to do something…to stop something that might happen. Trouble was she didn't know what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Shepard but the code says that there is only one way to save Falere" Samara pulled the barrel of the pistol towards her head. Shepard felt her eyes widen as her body froze with panic. Everything around her seemed to slow down as she was pulled back to the memories of everyone else dying for a prideful reason. Mordin dying for the Cure. Thane dying to protect everyone. Her parents dying to make sure her and everyone on would be safe. Now Samara was going to kill herself to protect her daughter, just to honour a stupid code.

"Mother, no!" Falere begged as Samara looked on with the ghost of a smile on her lips. No. Shepard wasn't going to let this happen again. She wasn't going to lose another friend because of prideful reasons.

"My daughters, you have all made…" Shepard tackled Samara to the ground. The pistol skidded out of Samara's hand in the direction of Shepard didn't care as she pinned Samara to the floor. Shepard effectively straddled Samara's hips as Shepard pinned Samara's hands over her head. Samara struggled against the hold but Shepard held firm, looming over the Matron Asari like an apex predator with pin prick eyes.

"Mother!" Falere cried out but Shepard didn't pry her eyes away from the struggling Asari below her. Shepard felt her Turian vocals erupt into a low growl as the once serene woman how had a look of rage on her features, a look that truly shouldn't be on this woman.

"Shepard…Let. Go." Samara growled out but Shepard responded by growling even deeper and bearing her teeth towards the Asari.

"If you thing I'm going to let you go, so you can shoot yourself in front of your daughter. You are sadly mistaken." Shepard growled out as her grip on Samara's wrists tightened. Shepard wasn't going to let this happen again.

"I won't kill my last daughter Shepard" Samara argued. Her voice stern and cold like a Justicar but her face and eyes showed only pain. Shepard could feel the bones begin to break under the pressure of her grip as anger flared through her veins.

"Why should you even _kill _her? Because she's an Ardat-Yakshi? She's not like Morinth, Samara." Shepard shouted. Fury filling her words as she flung them at Samara as if she was beating her with a wet towel or a bag of oranges. Samara's eyes widened for a moment before the serein mask covered her face once again.

"Falere just lost her sister to the damned Reapers. Don't make her loose her mother too because of your damn Code." Shepard growled out. Samara stiffened, Shepard knew she had just done the most unjust thing ever and that was insult the Code but to hell with it. The fire round them licked the air with fresh heat; Fire just like on Mindoir when she was hiding in kitchen cupboard clutching a pistol for dear life. Tears started to prick at her eyes as the visions of the screams and echoes of the fleeing colonists invaded her thoughts.

"A daughter shouldn't have to watch her mother die…no matter what. It leaves scars Samara. Scars that never heal, do you want that for Falere? The memories of your blood staining the floor while the bullet is lodged in your brain." Shepard grit her teeth as memories of her mother's smile suddenly bursting into a bloody pulp before her eyes, came to the forefront of her mind's eye. She would let Samara give Falere that torment, the nightmares and all the 'what if' questions.

Samara calmed down as she watched the emotions flying across Shepard's face. But Samara saw the raging determination that Shepard was known for, her eyes were alight with the fire that drove them through the Collector base and back again. That fire that got everyone to believe in Shepard. It was this fire that drew Samara to Shepard back on Illium, the determination that made Samara swear her oath. But Samara could not go against her Code…it was the only way to save Falere.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mother, I'll stay here. This is my home no matter what's become of it" Falere cried from the side lines. Shepard looked over to see Liara and Garrus holding Falere back. Shepard let Samara get up before she took a few paces back and started to blend into the background to that mother and daughter could have their peace. Memories of Mindoir flashed before her eyes, her mother in the kitchen after a long day at the mines. Her father tucking her in as each night fell. The colony as a whole happy and thriving. But the fire soon invaded and the Batarians swarmed, her mother hiding her in the kitchen cupboard and stuffing the pistol into her small hands. Words of comfort and lies she forgot were whispered to her before her mother ran out…and died. Now she imagined even more children were watching their parents dying because of the Reapers. She remembered one girl on the Citadel; she would stand by the nearby C-sec desk waiting for her parents while a Turian officer kept her company. Each day she passed by and each day she would see that same girl standing in the same spot, eventually she found some information for the C-sec officer about the girl's parents…it hadn't been good. They had died shortly after they got their daughter off world. Shepard pressed her hand to her stomach as a feeling of nausea flew over her but she diverted her thoughts towards Samara and Falere, who were now hugging and smiling. Well things had gone well.  
Shepard made her way over towards the pair, knowing that a certain Turian's eyes were on her every move.

"When this war is over, and if I am able I will visit…as I should" Samara spoke softly as she let Falere go. Falere wore the brightest smile she had given in the few hours that Shepard had known her. Her sister maybe gone but she still had her mother and now Samara had something to fight for. Fool hearted bravery mixed with a little bit of selfishness, winning out again.

"I'm glad everything worked out but if you want to stay and help Falere, I understand" Shepard spoke softly. Samara turned and smiled towards her.

"It must wait now that I can help oppose the Reapers" Samara bowed slightly before a looked of regret flashed across her face before disappearing once again.

"I will speak to Falere and then join your forces…if you'll have me" Samara asked and Shepard smiled.

"I'd be honoured" Shepard gave as she ran up and hugged Samara close. Samara stiffened for a moment before returning the gesture.

"The honour is mine, my friend" Samara spoke as Shepard released her from her grasp. Samara nodded and walked off with Falere while Shepard watched them for a moment, happy that she was able to save something instead of destroy.

"Cortez, we've finished up here. Awaiting pickup" Shepard patched through to the shuttle while Garrus and Liara stood behind her.

"On my way. I'll just follow the smoke" Cortez replied. Shepard pouted and looked round.

"There's not that much smoke" Shepard grumbled. Garrus chuckled and stood by Shepard as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Garrus nuzzled the top of her head with a purr to calm her down. Shepard repaid in kind and purred gently as her hand searched for his, Garrus took her hand in his grasp before he gave Shepard a quick kiss on the top of her head letting the silky feel of her hair brush against his lips.

"So, what's next Shepard?" Liara's voice broke the lover's silence. Shepard looked over to her friend and let out a heavy sigh as she tugged at the few fallen strands of hair.

"Depends on what you want to do" Shepard told as the shuttle came into view. Cortez landed the shuttle beautifully on the narrow ledge as the hot air of the engines sent Shepard's head into a rolling heat wave. Stepping into the tin can of a shuttle, Shepard felt her uneasiness start to creep up on her but she faced her team with a bright smile.

"What do you mean Shepard?" Liara asked as she stepped into the shuttle and take her place on one of the nearby chairs.

"Well, we've got to go to the Quarians and the Geth, see what they are up to. But Hackett has been giving me mission after mission that we need to do." Shepard explained while Garrus growled out of frustration.

"What type of missions?" Liara asked.

"Hackett wants us to infiltrate some Cerberus labs and get some more research data that can aid the Crucible. He also wants me to meet up with a Doctor Bryson on the Citadel." Shepard explained as she placed her hand on Garrus' arm in order to calm him down but it did little.

"Doesn't Hackett have teams to do this sort of thing?" Garrus growled making Shepard sigh but thrill comforting tones towards him.

"He does but they are being overrun by Cerberus and Reapers at every turn." Shepard explained. She had read the reports; teams landed but barely made it out. Some had even been lost. Shepard understood what Garrus was angry about, she had a mission. Save the Galaxy again, from the threat of the Reapers. But how was she meant to do that when missions kept coming out of the wood work and landing on Shepard's desk. It wasn't just Hackett though; Traynor was also filling up her terminal with different transmissions she had picked up while scanning the area. That girl was going to be the death of Shepard.

"What about this Doctor Bryson?" Liara asked, her curiosity winning over.

"I don't really know much. He's on the Citadel, researching ways to defeat the Reapers. Hackett says he's found something but he still needs to confirm it…it might be another option besides the Crucible" Shepard explained while biting her lip. The message didn't give much clue except the name that seemed to love haunting her terminal. Leviathan.

"I think we should get rid of some Cerberus bases before we go to the Quarians." Liara motioned but Shepard could clearly see another motive behind her innocence.

"EDI, go through my messages and set coordinates for the nearest Cerberus base." Shepard spoke.

"Of course Shepard." EDI responded with her monotone voice. Shepard smiled as she rolled her shoulders and waited for Cortez to fly into the Normandy's docking bay, all she wanted to do right now was get a shower before the next mission. The thought of the mountain of paper work that awaited her on her desk was daunting but she knew she had to get through it or else Hackett would come down on her like a pile of bricks.

As the shuttle touched down and opened up the door, Shepard noticed Javik rushing towards the shuttle. Liara quickly pushed passed her and greeted the Prothean with hushed tones and small smiles. Shepard smiled to herself when she saw the sparkle in Liara's eyes and the protective gaze of Javik. Still the space between them remained; Shepard surmised that it might have something to do with Javik not wanting to read Liara's memories like he had done Shepard. Shepard stepped off the shuttle and waved bye to Liara as Garrus fell into stride with her.

"What's going on with those two?" Garrus asked quietly. Shepard chuckled as her voice thrilled with happiness.

"I think Liara melted Javik's ice heart…because I've seen that look before." Shepard told him as she stepped into the elevator. Garrus stood by her side as she began to press the button leading to her cabin but Garrus stopped her and pressed the button to the crew deck. Shepard gave him a confused look only to be returned with Garrus' stern eyes. Damn it, she knew what was coming.

"You are getting checked out by Chakwas before any missions" Garrus told her. Shepard pouted and folded her arm across her chest making her armour click together.

"I'm fine Garrus" Shepard protested.

"You got it with way too many Biotic blasts from those…what did you call them?"

"Banshees"

"Yes them…you got hit too many times by those Banshees and after you dealt with Samara your face drained of colour. You are going to see Chakwas" Garrus told her. Shepard pouted and tore her eyes away from his, he was only looking after her she knew that but there was a limit.

"Garrus, I'm fine. I went pale because I was being flooded by long buried memories. Seeing Samara and Falere…it made me think of Mindoir" Shepard spoke. Garrus stilled before he raised his hand and brushed her hair away from her face. Shepard looked up at him while leaning into his touch.

"Alright…but you're still seeing Chakwas for those Biotic burns you got" Garrus told her and Shepard couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Garrus you win" Shepard told him as the doors opened.

"Who are you taking on the Cerberus mission?" Garrus spoke as they walked out of the small space and looked at the memorial wall. Shepard read through the names, some she barely recognised but others stood out to her that made her heart clench. Thane and Mordin. Samara's name could have joined theirs today but luckily Shepard prevented that.

"I was think of taking James because he's feeling caged again" Shepard reasoned but she didn't know how else to take. Garrus had been on every mission so far and she wanted him to rest, no matter how much he protested. EDI was still getting repairs from the last mission and Javik wasn't going to be torn away from Liara any time soon. There was only one person left and she did not like it.

"And Kaidan…" Shepard growled out. Garrus' fists clenched as she mentioned Kaidan's name.

"And what's wrong with me going?" Garrus growled. Shepard looked into his eyes and placed her hand softly on his mandibles allowing her thumbs to trace lines across his cheeks.

"You need rest Sweetheart; I can't take you on every mission no matter how much I want you there." Shepard told him softly allowing an affectionate thrill to spread throughout the space between them. Garrus purred back and stroked her arms gently.

"It's just a quick raid on the base, nothing big." Shepard assured him and Garrus nodded. Shepard could help but smile before kissing his cheek.

"Well if I'm going to see Chakwas, so are you. You got banged up pretty bad from those Cannibals" Shepard punched his shoulder, not that he could feel it through his thick armour.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Shepard" Garrus smirked but Shepard knew what he was doing.

"Well if you're not going to see Chakwas then I'm not…"

"You're going even if I'm not"

Shepard and Garrus argued away in the hall, unaware that a set of eyes were watching them from behind the door of the observation lounge. Kaidan felt his heart almost give out from his chest when Shepard said that she would take him on a mission. A mission without Garrus. It was perfect; he would be able to find a way of getting Shepard to trust him again. It wouldn't be easy, she had changed since the SR1 but he would find a way. All he had to hope was that James wouldn't get in the way.

)_)

Garrus waited in the main battery for EDI to announce Shepard's arrival. After Kaidan had asked EDI to run the Normandy like an Alliance vessel, EDI had been announcing Shepard's arrival and departure while streaming live updates of the Normandy's status to everyone's Omni-tool. Shepard had told EDI that she didn't have to but EDI said that it gave her something to do and not think too much on why Liara called her a blabbermouth. Garrus' fingers hovered above the console as he watched numbers dance across the screen preforming calibrations and run times in simulations with predicted Reaper attack patterns. So far things were looking good, but not perfect. Shepard would say it was fine but he wouldn't risk it. His mind though wanted to wander, his family for one. He hadn't heard from them and even though Victus was keeping an eye out for them and Shepard checking the refugee sign in every time she went to the Citadel, he was still worried they might have been crushed under the foot of a Reaper. Then there was Shepard on her current mission. How he wanted to strap on his Black Widow and hop in that shuttle with her, but with orders from Chakwas that his he needed to rest because his body had taken one bad hit to the shoulder. He had asked James to keep an eye on Shepard only to be rewarded with a cheeky smile from him. But what really got to Garrus was how Kaidan couldn't keep a smile off his face…he was up to something he just couldn't figure it out.

Garrus sighed as he ran his tired, dry eyes over the numbers one more time before deciding that he would obey his stomach's growling and provide it with much needed food. He wandered out of the main battery and was greeted by the sounds of chatter from the mess; Liara and Traynor were in a heated discussion about some communications that had come up, that more than likely Shepard would have to check when she got back. Garrus gave a heavy sigh; his mate was so busy it was unbelievable. She was checking messages none stop while paperwork continued to mount her desk. Garrus opened up the fridge to expose the depleting variety of dextro food that was available to him. Picking up a few protein bars and a drink of some form Garrus started to head back to the main battery to let the girls continue with their debate.

"Oh Garrus, I didn't see you there" Liara's voice sounded making Garrus bite down a growl. Of course he wouldn't get away from Liara once she had her eyes on him.

"I was just heading back Liara" Garrus told her. Liara's bright smile faded a little while Traynor rung her hands together nervously. Garrus was about to take pity on the girls but then alarms sounded throughout the ship.

"_Alert: Doctor Chakwas to the shuttle bay. Repeat. Doctor Chakwas to the shuttle bay."_ EDI's voice rang throughout the ship and panic spread through Garrus' mind. Something had gone wrong. A few seconds later, Chakwas and Sidonis were rushing out of the medical bay with medical kit in hand heading towards the elevator door. Garrus was hot on their heels, picking up fallen medi-gel packets along the way.

"Thank you Garrus" Chakwas assured as she pressed the button and Garrus stepping inside. His heart pounding in his chest like one of the heavy drum beats that Shepard liked to listen to in her music. Was Shepard injured? He couldn't bear to think about it. When the doors opened Garrus saw the shuttle touching down in the bay, the doctors flew forward ready to help the injured. When the shuttle door opened Shepard stepped out with blood splattered all over her armour but the way it only dripped off the plated armour allowed Garrus to relax as he saw that none of it was hers. The colour of the blood was too red to be Shepard's as it stood out against the blue painted armour. But then…who was injured?

"Chakwas, Sidonis…James took a bad hit. I've done what I can for his side but his leg needs major attention" Shepard ordered. Chakwas and Sidonis brought James out of the shuttle gently. His armour falling apart at the touch and white linen bandages were now stained with red and dripping with oozing. The smell almost made Garrus reel in shock. What the hell had happened?

As Chakwas and Sidonis stabilized James and took him away, Shepard started to strip off her armour and throwing it to the ground in anger. Only then did Kaidan pop his head out of the shuttle and Garrus hardly recognised him. His face was puffy and covered in what seemed to be one large purple and black mark. At first it looked like a clan marking but the pain etching across Kaidan's features made him think that the purple and black mark was not made with a brush.

"Shepard, how many times do I need to say I'm sorry" Kaidan spoke as he chased after Shepard, but instead he was greeted by a biotic fist to his face. So that's how, Garrus thought.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Shepard shouted as she threw her shoulder pad towards Kaidan's head. Kaidan ducked the flying pad as he tried to advance on her again only to be greeted with her boot to his torso.

"You're the one who threw the grenade and didn't call it! You got James get injured!" Shepard shouted as she ripped off her weapons and placed them carefully on the work bench for cleaning. Scorch marks and dried blood stained her Indra and Talon pistol, making Garrus think how much fighting they actually did.

"Shepard, I did call it but he didn't listen!" Kaidan bit back and Garrus found himself itching to punch or at least tear Kaidan's head off his shoulders.

"No, you didn't. Just get out of my sight Major!" Shepard shouted as she flung the last bit of her armour down on the nearby work bench. Kaidan glared and stormed out of the room, muttering nothings along the way before Garrus walked over towards Shepard and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bad mission." He spoke and felt Shepard's body ease slightly under the pressure of his hands.

"Kaidan questioned my every move…Then he got James hurt…I'm starting to regret allowing him aboard the Normandy" Shepard spoke and Garrus nuzzled her temple.

"You knew having him wouldn't be easy, but you even knew that every hand that can help is needed. James will be alright; he's strong and will pull through. Try not to worry…that's my job" Garrus spoke softly but firmly towards her and Shepard smiled in return. Garrus brought her body close to his and wrapped his strong arms round her small frame and held her close to his body. Shepard let her body rest against his as the silence of the shuttle wrapped round them.

"Shepard, we'll arrive at the Far Rim in half an hour" Joker reported over the radio, shattering the silence of them room.

"Thanks Joker" Shepard spoke as she gave a heavy sigh. Garrus caressed her cheek before kissing the top of her head.

"What do you need to do before you meet them?" He asked.

"Sleep…but I'm too wired" Shepard explained. Then her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Can you teach me how to calibrate?" She asked. Her eyes wide with hope. Garrus had to admit he was taken by surprise; she had always made fun of his calibrations and said she could not preform the simplest calibration to save her life.

"You just want to watch so that you can fall asleep" Garrus joked but as he saw the light faced from her eyes and her lips pull into a slight frown, Garrus cupped her face and smiled as gently as he could.

"Alright but no falling asleep"

"Understood, bond-mate sir" Shepard gave a mock salute before Garrus purred and brushed his forehead against hers.

)_)

After about twenty minutes of Garrus' very advance calibrating, Shepard felt her brain spinning with all sorts of new information. She at first thought that her brain would turn to mush with all the numbers and calculations that were required or that's what her commanding officer had told her back in basic. But what Garrus had taught her was to go with what felt right and look for the imperfections in her work. At first Shepard had made mistake after mistake that Garrus kept on correcting but in the end she started to get the hang of it and felt proud that she did. Shepard looked over towards the blackened window of the medical bay and she felt her chest constrict at the memory of James. It was meant to be simple, collect Reaper tech and other data and get out. But James had triggered an alarm that sent waves upon waves of Cerberus foot soldiers on their position. Shepard and James were crouched down behind one of the many computer panels as bullets rained down on them. The next few moments seemed to blur together, Shepard telling James to flank the Cerberus troops and then the next thing she knew she heard a loud bang and James was on the floor. Kaidan came rushing out, looking pale and then…according to Cortez and Kaidan, Shepard went into a rage and started using her biotics in an almost lash like fashion. Cutting down anyone in her way, all she knew is the next thing she remembered were Cerberus troops laying on the group and red blood painted the walls and floor. The scene haunted her mind; it looked like something out of a science fiction horror film and Shepard stomach nearly gave out.

"Commander, we're nearing the Flotilla." EDI spoke, breaking Shepard out of her daze.

"Thank you EDI, I'll be in the war room" Shepard responded and headed off towards the elevator. This was going to be fun. She remembered the Admirals from Tali's trail, some she got on with, others she wanted to rip open their suits. Xen was a perfect example of one that Shepard didn't trust or like to be blunt. Koris was an Admiral she liked and not just because he took pride in the name of his ship the Qwib-Qwib, it was because she and he had the same idea. That the Quarians should look at other worlds to establish a home on, but they both knew that idea was not well liked by most of the Quarians and truthfully she couldn't blame them. Rannoch was their home before they lost it but after meeting Legion, Shepard wondered if the Quarian stories of how Rannoch fell were true. As Legion entered her mind she wondered how her Geth friend was doing, after leaving him over six months ago she wondered if Legion was teaching the other Geth to dance the Robot.

Shepard stepped into the War room rubbing her stomach, greeted by the floating hologram of the Crucible in colours of red and blue, she felt the weight of the war she had left behind to sort out this little squabble. She hoped that this fight would be over so that she could get back into the fight against the Reapers. As Shepard leant over the desk, the door opened and the four Admirals walked in. Their suits had changed from the last time she saw them but she could still tell each one apart. Raan seemed to always keep the others in line by presenting herself first in every situation. Even at the trail Raan was the first admiral Shepard met. Koris seemed to shift his weight in his hips as he walked and his general movements seemed to have a certain jitter about them. Gerrel walked like he belonged on the Normandy, his body language was proud and held with confidence. Xen on the other hand…she could spot Xen out of nowhere, the way she walked and the way her eyes were glued to nearly every bit of technology that was in range…mainly EDI.

"Commander Shepard, It is good to see you again. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Raan spoke with her wise old voice. Shepard nodded but she didn't have time for pleasantries.

"I had hoped for your support in the fight against the Reapers." Shepard told them as she moved round the desk to meet them.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked as the rest of the admirals gathered round her.

"Seventeen days ago, with precision strikes on four Geth systems, the Quarians initiated the war to retake our home world" Gerrel stood straighter and Shepard felt like she could slap herself in the face.

"This was a clear violation of our agreement with the council to avoid provoking the Geth." Koris sounded with clear disapproval in his voice. Shepard searched her knowledge for the agreement and remembered that they were allowed to weaponries certain ships for defence only. How they managed to create precision strikes against four Geth systems with only defence class weapons was…well weird.

"Violating a treaty is nothing compared to the recovery of our home world and the advances in AI technology" And there is was, Xen's motive. Shepard knew she wasn't purely on the fence about the war, anything to get her sticky fingers on any one Geth. Home world or not, reclaiming the Geth was all she cared about. Shepard brushed away a strand of her hair as she looked towards Koris to see him shifting his weight from foot to foot while his hands gripped slightly.

"So you're planning on taking back Rannoch…" Shepard spoke while other words screamed in her head. Along the lines of _Quarians are huge idiots…but not Tali._

"Correct Commander. Three hundred years ago she lost our home world to our own AI creation, The Geth." Raan spoke, her hands becoming small whirlwinds as she started the history lesson.

"After we attempted to kill them…" Koris butted in. Shepard gave him a small smile as she stifled a chuckle although she felt her sub harmonics vibrate. Koris nodded in her direction while Gerrel's head was snapping round, Shepard thought she might want to keep her sub harmonics in check.

"We didn't try to kill them Koris, we tried to deactivate them. It wasn't murder." Xen pointed out. Shepard rolled her eyes.

"No, it was murder" Shepard corrected. She had had enough of the Quarians trying to point out that the Geth were mere machines that were meant to be a slave race. Seeing Legion, talking to him and fighting alongside him Shepard knew there was more to the Geth than the Quarians and even Saren let on. Xen for a moment backed off while her eyes narrowed behind her mask, Shepard didn't care though.

"Commander, the Quarians never intended to make a true AI. It was an accident." Raan tried to reason.

"Which you chose to correct by trying to kill them" Shepard again corrected. This conversation was going nowhere and Shepard knew it. Raan, Xen and Gerrel looked at each other like the Commander had grown a second head and was speaking in tongues.

"Don't bother. Admitting we were wrong would under count the justification for this suicidal plan" Koris told her. Shepard looked at him with understanding and surprise.

"Wait…you're throwing yourselves at the Geth…again" Shepard spoke.

"And this time we may have destroyed our people for good" Koris told her. He and Shepard were on the same wave length. Gerrel started to explain about how they had pinned the Geth in the home system, which was until a signal started to be broadcasted throughout the Geth fleet. Shepard looked over the signature of the signal; Shepard wanted to slap her face. The Reapers had extended their reach this far and no one knew, was no one keeping a track on the Reapers or were they just hoping they would stay in one or two systems. Gerrel told Shepard about the Geth Dreadnought that was orbiting the planet, heavily defended and totally windowless. Perfect. The only problem was the Quarian fleet were also pinned in the home system. The whole fleet. Shepard felt sick when she heard that Gerrel was using the civilian ships to empower the fleet, she had to do something…maybe she could get Gerrel alone and see what she could do…maybe bring the thousands of Quarians on board the Normandy until it was over…Joker would not like that.

"I can board the Dreadnought, using the Normandy's stealth drive. Take down the Dreadnought from the inside…leaving time for your fleet to retreat." Shepard laid out her plan and looked over to Koris who nodded his head in approval. Although Gerrel didn't approve, he wanted to use the fleet to land a blow to the Geth fleet. After a bit of arguing, Shepard finally won and Gerrel said he would consider retreating…it was better than nothing.

"Our Newest Admiral will be joining you" Raan interjected. The sound of the door caught Shepard's attention and a smile grew on her face as Tali walked through the door.

"Shepard" Tali spoke in her soft voice but brimming with authority.

"Tali" Shepard replied before turning back to the Admirals.

"Admirals, I'll give Joker the coordinates and we'll hit that Dreadnought." Shepard offered before walking towards Tali and ushered her out of them room. When the door closed, leaving the squabbling admirals behind, Shepard and Tali couldn't help but dive into a sisterly type hug. Shepard was glad that Tali was safe, she couldn't lose her favourite Quarian now, not after all of this.

"Tali, it's good to see you" Shepard told her as she broke the hug before anyone saw. Tali nudged her head to the side and cocked her hip.

"You too Shepard, I'm sorry I could get in touch…as soon as I got back everything just…" Tali shifted her weight as Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tali, it's alright…You know everyone else has done something to defend against this war…I kind of feel left out because all I did was sit in a room for six months...not that I'm complaining." Shepard told Tali with a smile. Tali chuckled and shook her head.

"Shepard you've deserved a rest. First you find out about the Reapers while hunting Saren, then you blow up the Collector base. Then you went to the Bahak system and…well you know. You deserve a rest Shepard, the rest of us need to pick up the slack" Tali countered and Shepard shook her head and chuckled.

"So…Admiral?" Shepard cocked her hip while Tali walked over toward the table in the glass room.

"It's mostly a formality, I'm an expert on the Geth" Tali told her and Shepard nodded.

"That's very true" Shepard leant against the frame of the glass as she watched Tali. Something was wrong but Shepard couldn't think what.

"We've got the largest fleet in the Galaxy, if you help us then we can hit the Reapers with everything we've got" Tali looked out of the window into the depths of space. Shepard watched as Tali shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hands itching to fiddle with something. Something was wrong.

"Or however much is left after this stupid war" Tali almost whispered so low Shepard almost missed it.

"I thought you might have supported this war" Shepard told her. In truth Shepard hoped Tali wouldn't, she was too smart for what the Admirals were fighting about and she didn't want the closest person she had to a sister, swallowed up by political bullshit.

"No…After talking to Legion…I thought maybe there might be a chance for peace." Tali spoke and turned back to Shepard. Shepard smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Tali…do what you need to do then when you're ready, we can talk in my quarters away from Raan." Shepard told her and Tali looked relieved as she nodded mutely. Shepard smiled and her sub vocals thrilled with happiness making Tali jump in surprise.

"Shepard I didn't know Humans had sub vocals" Tali exclaimed and Shepard bit her lip, she forgot that Tali didn't know about Mordin's serum. Or the fact that her DNA was mutating…she was still coming to terms with that.

"I'll tell you all about it in my quarters Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard joked and Tali rolled her eyes.

"That's something I'm not going to live down is it, Shepard"

"Not in a million years!" Shepard walked out of the room before Tali could respond. Now that that was over, Shepard had to check on James.

)_)

"Hey, Lola…man you're a sight for sore eyes" James cracked a smile as Shepard walked into the medical bay. Shepard smiled back but her eyes fell on his bandaged up waist and legs and her heart sank, even though Kaidan threw the grenade it was her order that got him in the blast zone.

"Lola, don't do that" James ordered and Shepard's eyes widened slightly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't blame yourself…you didn't know about the grenade…no one did except the one who threw it. Who did throw it by the way, everything is kind of blurry" James rubbed his eyes and Shepard sat down next to him, her eyes drawing the length of his tattoos and the lines of his muscles.

"Kaidan did…I've already sorted it out" Shepard growled as her eyes narrowed slightly. James' massive hand clasped her shoulder and shook her out of angry daze.

"Lola, I'll live…Doc patched me up, I'll be on the next mission before you know it." James assured making Shepard smile.

"You have a death wish don't you" Shepard punched his shoulder lightly as she chuckled.

"Nah…You do Lola, but me? Nah" James smiled and scuffed up her hair. Shepard grabbed his wrist to make him stop while she tried to evade his large fingers. After a few moments James stopped and chuckled while Shepard straightened out her hair.

"I'll go tell Cortez you're fine…and you'll be back to work on the armoury in a few days" Shepard got up from the low chair while James pouted.

"I'm too Lola…the armoury must survive without me…" James acted all dramatic and Shepard's evil grin emerged.

"Fine, if you're too sick then I better rescind your application for the N7 program…"

"No! Lola, I'm fine see...Ouch!" James crippled down in pain as he tried to move. Shepard tapped him on his head and glared at him as James smiled up at her with his cocky grin.

"Don't be stupid Vega...just get better" Shepard told him and James smiled.

"Don't I get a kiss for being a good solider?"

"Don't push your luck Vega"

**Please Review!**

**Sorry it took so long…again! I will do better next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15: We are Legion.

"All right, once we're aboard, we find whatever is broad casting the Reaper signal and shut it down" Shepard strode through the halls of the Normandy with Garrus and Tali at her flank. Clipping on her helmet she stepped through the airlock, the ringing of the metal under foot made her heart skip and her breathing hitch in her throat. Shaking off the feeling of dread, she turned to Tali who stepped beside her.

"Tali you're our expert on Geth software. So you'll be handling hacking and security" Shepard spoke. Tali nodded while her faded eyes behind her helmet blinked into a smile. Shepard was glad to have Tali back, even though Liara was a good friend and had her back, Tali was with her throughout everything. Shepard would never admit it aloud but she like Tali better than Liara for it. At the time, when Liara admitted that her 'hunt' for the then Shadow Broker was more important than helping her friend (who saved her life from a Krogan battle master who was intent on taking her life whether Saren liked it or not). Shepard felt betrayed. But as usual she didn't let it show and even helped Liara in her hunt only so see first-hand how much the Asari had changed in the few years Shepard had been…dead. That was the theme of her second life it seemed, everyone had changed while she stayed the same. Garrus had run off to become Archangel. Tali had become a grown woman and was more involved with the fleet than ever before. Liara went from a shy bookworm to a cold hearted information broker. Kaidan…was still an ass, so no change there. And Joker had…well he hadn't really changed either, which was good. Shepard wondered how Ash would have changed if she was still alive, she might have been a bit colder to Shepard during her time in Cerberus but would she have stayed the same warm hearted, well-worn solider that she had picked up on Eden Prime…she doubted it.

Garrus came up behind Shepard, dressed his dark blue armour that Shepard had bought for him. His new Black widow strapped to his back while the dark window of his helmet hid his blue eyes. Shepard pouted a little at that.

"It's good to have you back Tali. Maybe with another dextro aboard, people might get better Turian food" Garrus spoke. Shepard felt her hand twitch but her face went dead-pan.

"What?" Garrus questioned when he saw Shepard's eyes.

"Subtle Garrus…Very subtle" Shepard told him as she punched his armoured shoulder. It wasn't her fault that she was guessing at what Turian food was good and what was bad. Since her serum was changing her DNA and her body's biology to match that of a Turian (while still staying human) Shepard had to start eating dextro food…and when everything tasted as sweet as a triple chocolate cake, she was having trouble. Shepard was still wondering how Mordin pulled it off, in a sense Mordin had created a Turian-Human hybrid…but what Shepard really felt like when it came down to it was a Turian in human skin.

"Don't worry Shepard, I'll help you out" Tali assured, making Shepard smile and nod in thanks. Good old Tali to the rescue.

"And you know I'll eat it as long it's sterilised" Tali told them both.

"Doctor Michelle did give me some Dextro chocolate. You're welcome to it when we get back" Garrus admitted. Shepard felt something rise from the pit of her stomach and was slowly chewing away at her temper. Her hackles rose and her teeth ground together, she focused on clamping down her hissing and anything else that Garrus might be able to hear.

"She got you Turian chocolate?" Tali's voice broke the slow rising red haze. Shepard saw Tali looking between Shepard and Garrus.

"Yeah, she said she saw it and thought of me…why?"

Garrus was truly an idiot. Shepard gripped her fists and focused her rage upon the door that was in front of her, wishing for it to open so that she could start the mission and take out her building anger upon the few Geth that weren't Legion. But how dare that French bitch give her mate, _her Garrus_, some chocolate. Garrus didn't even like chocolate…maybe that's why he was giving it to Tali, but then why not give it to her and say that it was a gift, a lie was better than knowing that French bitch (who was almost drooling over Kaidan while he on cloud nine back in hospital) gave him chocolate. But then again Garrus wouldn't have known about human customs, it wasn't like she was keeping him updated on the ways humans showed their love or interest in another. But still _Chocolates _were a huge clue in any galaxy.

"You'd better watch yourself, Shepard" Tali touched her shoulder; Shepard nodded but threw Garrus a glare. Garrus flinched as if something hard had hit him but the sound of the communicator breaking to life interrupted Shepard's train of thought away from ripping Garrus' helmet off his face and giving him a few choice words.

"Shepard, there's a problem. All tubes expect one are physically secured." EDI's voice rang through the walls of the airlock. Shepard found herself staring holes in the airlock door once again.

"I see the free one. It looks pretty torn up though" Joker responded. His voice sounded off to Shepard like there was slight shake to it but Shepard brushed it off to the fact that again they were flying through a war zone under heavy fire…again.

"It's too risky for the whole team. I'll secure the docking area. Everyone else can follow me over" the words came out of Shepard's mouth before she had even thought of them and as those very same words left her lips they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Roger that Commander. We'll just stay here-you know-quietly" Joker told her as the docking bay door opened. Shepard strode past the other two and soon disappeared into the tube beyond.

Garrus in the meantime, as he watched Shepard walk off and the door close behind her, felt like he should have said something if at all anything to get rid of the churning feeling he had in his stomach. The look that Shepard had given him and the fact that her sub-vocals were screaming in anger over the mere mention of the Doctor giving him chocolates. Rubbing the back of his neck he gave a heavy sigh catching the attention of Tali.

"You have no idea why she's so mad, do you?" Tali offered, breaking the slow encroaching silence that threatened the two.

"I have no idea, I didn't think…their just chocolates" Garrus defended but Tali placed her visor in her palm and shook her head.

"Garrus, in human culture, they give chocolates to someone they have feelings for…one way to show that they are interested in them. I heard that's quite popular on a Valentine's Day…whatever that is" Tali told him. Garrus thought about it then it dawned on him…then he felt like a complete idiot.

"Damn…I've messed up haven't I?" Garrus asked. Tali only nodded in response and Garrus sighed again.

"Don't worry, after she kills a few Geth, you'll be in the clear" Tali told him. Garrus wasn't convinced but it was something to hope for. Silence fell over the two as they waited for Shepard to give the all clear and Garrus was itching to try out his new sniper. He suddenly felt like he was back on the SR1. Shepard had given him the HMWSR Master class Sniper Rifle, he was drooling over the craftsmanship for days but more than anything he wanted to put that rifle through its paces against the Geth. Just like old times. As he delved deep into the memories of him and Shepard on the SR1, a smile grew on his face and he started wishing for times like that. Not the part where him and Shepard weren't mates, Spirits he loved that but he wished that the missions they were doing now weren't on a knife edge. He wanted the time to chat to the crew and send more time with Shepard just like he used to back then. Where the mission could take a back seat for a few hours and they could just relax. But that seemed to be slipping from even Shepard's tight and everlasting grip.

Then the radio crackled to life again and Joker's voice sounded over the radio.

"Um guys…EDI is getting some weird readings from Shepard's suit" Joker sounded panicked. Garrus stood straight and looked out the small window the airlock door offered. As he looked down the torn up docking bay tube he saw Shepard standing stock still only a few metres away. Her frame was still as stone as the floating chunks of metal lazily passed her by.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tali as Garrus began to growl at the fact that he couldn't go and help his mate.

"I'm reading an increased rate in heart rate and her breathing is not normal…I believe she is scared" EDI's voice sounded unnaturally worried.

"Spirits damn straight I'm scared" Shepard voice crackled over the communication system and Garrus felt his heart tighten at the tone of the voice. Strained, scared and even worse hollow.

"Shepard, Get back here and I'll go" Garrus ordered but all he got was Shepard hitched breathing as he watched her slowly shake her head.

"EDI, hack into my Omni-tool and bring up my music list" Shepard's voice spoke. Then Garrus watched as her Omni-tool sprang to life on its own and the information displayed. He couldn't make out the titles of the songs but all he knew is that she had a lot more than he did.

"There that one, play that one. If I sing I'll concentrate on something else…" Shepard told them, mainly Garrus but he knew Tali would need reassuring too. Garrus ground his talons into the metal as he started to hear the faint sound of what he thought were bells flittering through his radio. The urge to help his mate was slowly taking over his higher brain function but he had to trust her. If he ran out there and dragged her back she would fight, not to mention it was downright stupid. The tube looked like it barely held Shepard; the huge gaping holes that decorated the tube let the light of the war between the Geth and Quarians through bathing the passageway in different colours of red and blue.

_When you think  
Hope is lost  
and giving up  
is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
your confidence is cracked.  
There seems no turning back from here._

Shepard's voice filtered through the radio and Garrus was more than surprised. Her voice sounded strained yes but that was because she was scared and her breathing sounded like his favourite assault rifle when it threw out its bullets. But Shepard took a slow step forward and her shoulders straightened.

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation.  
While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
that's what turns the wrong so right.  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light_

It was as if the song gave her the power to move because as she sang, she seemed to grow while each step she took grew in strength and power. Garrus watched in awe, her voice sounding like a bell through his radio while the music built slowly. Beats of what he thought were tribal drums from Palaven gave a slow lazy beat while an instrument he had never heard before sounded throughout the song, growing in speed at some points but then slowing down as Shepard sung. He couldn't hear the other singer that came from Shepard's Omni-tool, all he heard was Shepard's growing voice.

_When your feet, are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun  
Let's not let their anger get us lost  
And the need to be right cause us way too high costs_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light.  
That's what turns the wrong so right.  
That's when you know it's worth the fight._

_That's when love turns night time into day.  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
that's when you gotta be strong tonight.  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light._

Garrus felt himself keen, this song whatever it was, Shepard was singing about herself. How she was scared about everything but she took everything in her stride. If Garrus could cry he would do but instead he watched Shepard plough through the floating metal debris towards the metal door of the Geth dreadnought. Tali's sniffing broke through Shepard's singing and Garrus reached out to place a hand on her slender shoulder.

"Is this an Earth song?" Tali asked. Garrus imagined her cheeks damp with tears as he smiled.

"I think so…I've never heard of music like this before. It's almost…primal." Garrus told Tali as he looked back towards the door. Maybe he needed to listen to Shepard's music list more often.

_Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light.  
That's what turns the wrong so right.  
That's when you can't give up the fight._

_That's when love turns night time into day,  
that's when loneliness goes away.  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light._

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

Shepard reached the door of the dreadnought, pressing her palms against the cool metal she smiled and wished she could wipe her eyes. Her mother's voice sang through hers and she felt herself almost turning into her six year old self again, imagining running through the yellow fields on the farms. The huge metal chunks of the tubing felt like the grain rushing across her hands. But the coolness of the metal door brought her memory crashing back and her training took over her mind and body.

"I apologise for any bleeding ears and deafness…but I've made it to the door" Shepard reported as she started to look for the override switch.

"What…Shepard…I didn't hear you, this sound was broadcasted all over the ship and everyone has come down with a sudden case of deafness….now we're just standing round like love struck zombies" Joker's voice crackles through her radio. Shepard gulped as she felt a blush encase her cheeks but she gave a small smile.

"Then I guess I can start spreading the secret of your stash of…"

"Holy Shit! I'm healed!" Joker almost shouted and Shepard chuckled to herself. But then the sound of creaking metal surrounded her and as Shepard turned to see what it was, she saw the Normandy floating away from her with the rest of docking tube still attached.

"Great…" Shepard grumbled.

)_)

Shepard and the team were taking their time on the dreadnought and in the cockpit of the Normandy time seemed to slowly drag by. Joker watched the scene before him through the orange haze of the information screens. Ships battled like brawling lions, gunfire sang through the air and all the while the Normandy hide behind a nearby moon. EDI sat quietly, most likely keeping an eye on Shepard and the teams vitals (she did that a lot) but that was ok sometimes Joker just liked to watch the show. In the background the crew of the Normandy rushed about the CIC, passing information and preforming scans on the Geth ships, seeing if they needed to give Joker the order to move the ship out of cover and help out. But Joker didn't have to worry, everything Shepard had done with Legion before the fight against the Collectors were still intact and the shielding against Geth scans was running at 100%.

"How are they doing EDI?" Joker asked. EDI blinked her cybernetic behind her orange visor. She focused her eyes from Joker's form.

"Shepard is showing some signs of stress but that is to be expected under gun fire. Garrus has an injured shoulder and currently Shepard is yelling at him. Tali is uninjured but is currently hacking into one of the side rooms on the Dreadnought. They are closing in on the signals source." Edi explained. Joker smiled and huffed with a laugh as he rested back in his leather chair and looked out towards the floating dreadnought.

"So nothing unusual" Joker said.

"Yes Jeff, nothing unusual" EDI turned back to keep an eye on the team's status. Joker meanwhile informed Doctor Chakwas of Garrus' condition. Then Joker heard the familiar heavy, marching footsteps of a certain crew member. Kaidan walked through the door of the cockpit and looked over towards EDI's seat. Joker pretended to pay no attention but he watched out of the corner of his eye. Kaidan shuffled from foot to foot as he watched EDI sit in what was his own seat while her cybernetic fingers flew across the screens almost as fast as Joker's.

"I forgot you have another co-pilot" Kaidan mumbled. Joker merely nodded and turned back to the scene before him. But Kaidan's presence still stood behind him, Joker wasn't like Shepard. He still liked Kaidan because they were good friends but after Horizon and seeing how it affected Shepard, he was finding it hard to not be a little bitter towards him. Then, while Shepard was locked up, Kaidan wouldn't stop itching to take command of the Normandy. Annoying Joker in the process. But Joker played the nice friend and hid his bitterness behind a mask of jokes and sarcasm.

"Joker, can I ask you something?" Kaidan spoke. Joker looked over his shoulder seeing Kaidan looking at him as if he was looking for answers from the only friend he had left on the ship. Joker sighed and spun his chair round to face Kaidan.

"Shoot." Joker waved his hand as if the batter away the look on Kaidan's face. Kaidan took a deep breath before looking round the cockpit but his gaze fell upon Joker once again with a look of seriousness plastered across his mug.

"How can you trust Shepard? After Cerberus…After everything. To me she seems changed, like she's become angrier." Kaidan shuffled about on his feet while his hands were moving ten to the dozen. It was like he had gone to prime minister or president school and took a very advanced course on how to talk with your hands.

"…How should I answer that without you storming off?" Joker asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw EDI restrain the smallest of smiles but he next broke eye contact with Kaidan who was standing dumb struck by the statement.

"I won't 'storm off' I want to know" Kaidan ground out through his teeth but Joker wasn't impressed.

"Fine you want to know, I'll tell you. Shepard hasn't changed at all, you just never saw the real Shepard. When Shepard came back, she was confused, afraid, for a time she believed she was another version of herself or a very advanced AI. Do you know what that did to her?" Joker held back his voice. He was mad but he didn't want to start shouting and alert the whole crew. But god for-bid the Geth had sensors that detected his shouting frequency. Kaidan seem to be almost shell-shocked by what Joker was telling him but Joker didn't care, Kaidan needed to get his head out of his ass.

"Yes I trusted Shepard the moment I saw her, as soon as she put her arms round me in a hug and cried that it was so good to see me alive, I trusted her. I watched as Shepard went on mission after mission to gain and build her team to face the Collectors. I watched Shepard nearly die from blood lost after saving Grunt from the grasp of the Collectors, back on the collector ship, when she over used her biotics. I watched as she came back from Horizon looking as if a part of her had been shoved up her own ass. Everything I saw only made me think that the Shepard I watch die out in space, had come back and throughout everything she hated co-operating with Cerberus. I can't tell you how many times she said she wanted to kill the Illusive man and described each way she would kill him." Joker paused to gain his breath.

"She described killing the Illusive man about 548 times while using 365 ways to kill him. Melting him into a puddle of grey goo was her favourite method" EDI interrupted. Joker felt a cold shiver run all over his body; he didn't know what was creepier, how Shepard knew so many ways to kill…or the fact that EDI had kept count.

"Anyway…What I'm trying to say is that Shepard never changed and I trust her. You never got to know the real Shepard because all you talked about was your troubles at biotic school and how your first love crushed your heart. My advice pal, get over it." Joker watched as Kaidan's eye twitched while his fist started to glow faintly.

"If she's angry then it's what you've done Kaidan or what you're doing. But one thing Kaidan…" Joker looked at the flustered Major as he still tried to process Joker's ranting.

"Try and come between Shepard and Garrus and I will take Garrus' stick out from his ass and beat you myself. Cripple or not, I will protect my friend." Joker warned and turned back to the console instruments in one fluid motion. He heard Kaidan do exactly what he said he wouldn't do. Storm off. But Joker finally felt like she had done something for Shepard and done it right. The memory of watching Shepard die before his eyes still haunted his sleep, her hands reaching for her torn air pipe while her legs flailed with fear. Then the worst part was watching her body slowly being burnt up by the atmosphere as she neared the planet. He blamed himself for nearly two years but when Cerberus brought him and showed him the revived body of Shepard in the huge water tank, slightly remembering that it was some form of vitamin bath or something, he started to believe again and started to train his body to help Shepard with the up incoming mission that was ahead.

Yeah he had done right by Shepard.

"How are they doing EDI?"

"Shepard says she wants to kiss you when she gets back. Garrus is arguing about that but says you can borrow his _stick_ anytime. And Tali is laughing at an extreme rate." EDI told him and Joker felt his face grow hot.

"You didn't…"

"I opened up the ship communication system to the team; I thought Shepard would like to know how crew moral was being improved" EDI spoke as if she was analysing data for her human research but the smile that played across her synthetic lips told all. Joker palmed his face and let out a sigh, but he smiled as the image of the great Commander Shepard giving him a kiss. That would be a nice memory.

"Just stay focused guys" Joker told them over the radio and went back to watching the Geth and Quarian ships battle before him.

)_)

Shepard, Garrus and Tali dived through the door as another pulse threatened to wipe out the remainder of their shields. The Geth had come at them in waves and with unstoppable force. New Hunter Geth, as Tali had told her, were the worst with their trick of cloaking and then sneaking up to you as close as possible to strike the killing blow. That's how Garrus got his wounded shoulder and if it was for Shepard's eyes of all things to pick up on the spark of burning wires, the bullet would have been lodged in his brain and not his shoulder.

"Tali, please tell me we are not running through any more drive cores or anything like that" Shepard almost pleaded still trying to catch her breath as she leant against a nearby wall for support. Tali panted as she shook her head and checked over everyone's shields and stats.

"We should be fine now Shepard, the drive core is just ahead." Tali assured and Shepard slid down the wall towards the floor in glee. She felt horrible and in desperate need of a shower, her stomach felt like it was churning up last night's Turian meal she had shared with Garrus and her muscles were so sore they felt numb. Garrus appeared in front of her and even though he was wearing his damned helmet she could see the expression of concern on his face. Her eyes however drifted towards the now clamped down bullet hole that had nearly been his undoing and Shepard felt her stomach clench with a sickly feeling.

"You ok?" Garrus asked simply but Shepard could hear his vocals screaming with concern and worry. Shepard nodded as she took a slow and steady breath; she stood feeling a shake go through her legs from the sore muscles and loss of adrenaline.

"Tali, any ruptures?" Shepard asked as Garrus stuck close to her side just in case. Tali looked over her suit before shaking her head.

"None…that's a first" Tali joked making Shepard chuckle and smile.

"You've just jinxed it now." Shepard nodded for the team to move onto what looked to be a dead end at first. The high column structure seemed to only go on for a few meters before stopping. As if spreading out of the wall like a virus, ladders and platforms ran up the full length of the room. Shepard felt dizzy for a moment as her legs cried against the thought of using the ladders.

"Where to now Tali?" Shepard asked. Tali walked over to a console and punched in a few keys. Suddenly the floor sprang to life and slowly started to levitate them towards the ceiling. The elevator was just as slow as all the others but Shepard was glad she didn't have to use the ladders any time soon. Then as if out of nowhere, the coded sounds of the Geth screeched behind her and as Shepard turned she came face to touch light with two Geth units pointing rather nasty looking rocket launchers at her.

"Guys move!" Shepard shouted across to her team only to send out a push at the last minute. Garrus and Tali went flying into the opposite wall and land on one of the many platforms. Shepard turned back to the Geth and just as she was about to send her biotics at the two they sent out their rockets. The next thing Shepard knew was the sting of fire as it ripped through her shields and seeped into the gaps in her armour, somewhere Garrus called out her name but the groaning of metal rang through the room like a loud alarm. Shepard stumbled towards the edge as the lift began to tilt away from her team.

"Shepard! Give me your hand" Tali shouted while reaching out towards her. Shepard bit her lip and started to run towards them. Shepard felt like she was on the Collector base again, running towards Garrus' open arms, her legs bleeding and hurting while her breathing was ragged and short. Shepard jumped just as she started to feel the platform drop from her feet, reaching out towards her friends she managed to narrowly catch the metal platform with her arms. Garrus didn't hesitate, reaching down he pulled her up onto the platform. Shepard steadied herself before nodding towards Garrus and Tali.

"I'm alright…" She let out a breath before pressing on. Great now she had to use the ladders.

"Good. Hopefully we're done with elevators" Tali broke the silence and tension making Shepard chuckle.

"Come on…The drive core isn't far" Tali navigated the way.

"That's what you said about five minutes ago." Garrus spoke with his duel toned voice, deadpan and flat. Shepard looked at him and elbowed his side, Garrus looked at her (or at least she thought he did) but she turned away shaking her head before she started to climb up the ladder.

After a few more steps and the silence throughout the team nearly strangling her, they reached the drive core. At that moment Tali's Omni-tool started to beep with rapid succession, letting the team know they had found the source of the signal. Shepard opened the door while commanding Garrus to take out his sniper and Tali to get ready with an energy drain. The door opened and slowly the team crept inside. Inside the room was what could be described as a huge ball of energy. Wires ran from the thing like tentacles and lights blinked with various beeps and boops. Garrus scoped round the room and nodded towards Shepard that they were all clear, Shepard put away her rifle and walked up to the glowing ball. Her head pang with a slight pain and that was all she needed.

"It's defiantly Reaper tech." Shepard looked at the console. Words that she couldn't read flashed about on the screen in a waterfall motion while strange symbols seemed to appear like ghost writing and disappear just as quick. Something wasn't right, if the Reapers were helping the Geth, they wouldn't need a console to operate it they could just hack into the system.

"Ok how are we going to shut it down?" Garrus pointed out as he kept a close eye on the surrounding areas.

"Can't we just shoot it?" Shepard asked and Tali nearly froze with fear.

"Shepard, Not only would that not work…We would die" Tali told her with flying hands.

"Sorry Tali, I just don't like this, something doesn't feel right." Shepard looked back towards the glowing ball and that's when she saw it, a shadow or an outline of something that was in there almost blurred by the flickering light of the bouncing energy.

"What is that?" Shepard asked. Tali hacked into the console. Shepard kept her eyes on the machine in front of her as it slowly opened up. The many arms hid what was inside for a moment but then Shepard felt her heart leap while her face dropped to the floor.

"Shepard-Commander, help us"

"Legion!" Shepard nearly shouted as she rushed up to the machine only to be blocked by a shield.

"I regret saying I want to shoot the core…Legion how did you get like this?" Shepard pounded against the shielding. Tali's fingers were flying across her Omni-tool, trying to hack into the shield frequency but it seemed Tali's hacking luck had run out.

"We are being used as a conduit to broadcast the Reaper signal to all Geth" Legion responded. Shepard looked up towards the only Geth she had as a friend and pounded against the shielding harder. How could the other Geth use him like this? And where did it all go wrong? The Reapers were going to pay…dearly.

"So if we get you out of there, we disable the signal?" Shepard asked and Legion nodded as his facial panels flicked with earnest.

"Correct…But you cannot simply remove the restraints. We are secured via hardware blocks nearby that shackle our operating protocols." Legion warned and Shepard felt her head hurt. Tali looked round the room.

"Where are they Legion" Tali called as she ran towards one of the other platforms.

"They are on the far side of the room" Legion told her. Tali sped off towards the controls. Shepard looked at Legion, how could the Geth allow this? It was like human experimenting on the Turians back in the first contact war, using their own kind as fodder for the Reapers to use as they pleased.

"Legion, what happened? I thought you said only the Heretics followed the Reapers" Shepard wanted answers and as Legion turned his touch light to Shepard, it was like she could see how Legion was having a hard with this information himself.

"We did as Shepard-commander ordered; we started to prepare the Geth for war with the Reaper. But when Creators attacked, the Geth wished to live. The Reapers extended an offer…one that would help the Geth to live." Legion explained. Shepard ground her teeth together as a growl rang from her throat, so much so that Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Shepard looked towards Garrus and nodded. She needed to focus, punching Gerrel would have to wait but first off they needed to get Legion out there and then get the hell off the Dreadnought.

_Just like a walk in the park_ Shepard thought to herself as she took a deep breath of her filtered oxygen. Calming her heart she turned back towards Legion.

"We'll get you out of there soon Legion I promise" Shepard vowed.

"We know Shepard-Commander." Legion responded.

**Please review!**

**I didn't forget you my lovely readers! Just so much has been going on I didn't have a lot of time to write! First of all happy late New Year, may the door kick 2012 on its ass on the way out. Hope everyone is having a good start to the New Year, I know I'm not. **

**But, Yay! Legion is back! *does happy dance* **

**Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far and I promise I will start work on chapter 16 now. And for those who are reading Fox Shadow, Chapter 4 is still a WIP but is coming.**

**Thank you again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Reminders.

"Go, go…GO!" Shepard yelled as the dreadnought blew up round her and her team. Gerrel decided that while Shepard and her team were still on the Dreadnought it was a good time to blow it to thousands of burning shards of metal. Pathways were blocked by fallen chunks of ship and Shepard was finding it difficult to breathe as panic slowly started to rise within her body. As she looked round the metal hull and shining pillars, her vision split to the time the Normandy exploded around her as she went to save Joker. But this time her focus was on Garrus and Tali, they had to get out even if she didn't. Passing through the doors leading to the hanger, Shepard opened up her communication link with the fleet.

"Shepard to fleet, Shepard to fleet. Hold fire!" She yelled as another explosion rocked the dreadnought. Her legs screamed in pain from injuries she had already gained. Then she felt her weight lifting as Garrus grabbed her arm and pulled her up right. Nodding in thanks she willed her legs to move as she began to run towards another door…what was it with Geth and doors?

"They're not responding" Tali called as she brought up the rear with her shotgun in toe.

"Damn it!" Shepard growled as she felt her sub harmonics scream like crazy. Another vision of the Normandy's hull ripping open to the cold depths of space, glazed over her eyes again. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment before she ploughed through the dreadnought even faster than before.

"Shepard-Commander, we have taken control of docking protocols" Legion's metallic voice sounded through her radio. After freeing Legion the whole plan of the fleet retreating to safety seemed to go out of the window, not to mention that as she and her team fought through waves of Geth (including a couple of Primes) Legion was nowhere to be seen. Tali's suit had been ruptured several times and Shepard knew she was racing against the clock so that Tali wouldn't get a serious infection. They raced into the hanger, the colour of gun metal blue spreading in front of her eyes as Shepard took in the small amounts of detail she cared for.

"We'll be right there" Shepard panted as she neared a bridge only to find it broken, like it had been snapped like a twig. Shepard bit her lip as her breath laboured in her chest, the spirits were defiantly laughing at her today. Taking a running jump to clear the gap, she heard Garrus' voice calling out to her across her radio but when her feet touched the other side the metal gave way and soon she found herself falling. Her heart leapt into her throat as gravity started to pull her down, more flashes of the choking darkness of space as she floated surrounded by the shattered Normandy appeared before her eyes. Only when her head connected with another solid surface that her mind became clear…and painful.

"Shepard!" Garrus called from above. Shepard looked up at the weird shape of her Turian boyfriend as he frantically tried to find a way down to her.

"Get to the fighter" Shepard called to her team. Tali nodded and dragged Garrus another way. When they disappeared from view, Shepard dragged her shaking body from its collapsed state and started to make her way along the given path.

"Shepard Commander, the fighters can only be boarded from the upper level" Legion's voice rang through her radio.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Legion" Shepard grumbled as her feet followed along the small path. Soon she found the level she needed; as an explosion rocked her to the core she saw Garrus and Tali racing towards the only Geth fighter that seemed undamaged.

"Double time people!" Shepard yelled as she dodged out of the way of some flying metal. Tali called about something technical that didn't register.

"We'll make it" Shepard called but another fiery explosion ripped through the non-existent air, too close for Shepard's liking but soon she found herself floating. Her breathing caught as she found herself suddenly reaching behind her head to tried and grasp at the oxygen pipe, only to hear no sound of escaping air. Calming down, slightly, Shepard reached out to grab some sort of metal pillar. Up above she saw Legion grabbing Tali while Garrus looked like he was searching for her. The radio crackled as Joker's heavy breathing tortured her ear.

"Commander, I'm reading a serious loss of gravity. Are you ok?" Joker asked, his breathing laboured and panicked which didn't help Shepard in the least.

"I'm fine, Joker. We're coming out on a Geth fighter…so don't shoot at us" Shepard swallowed thickly as she propelled herself towards the Geth fighter. Its engines were roaring as the heat hit her suit like a mega tone boulder. As she approached the open door, she saw Tali and Garrus piled in the very cramped storage area. Looking round for a place her heart fell, Garrus' armour took up most of the space and Tali only just fit in the space available. Looking towards her friends, she was about to close the door so that her team, her friends, her family had a chance to escape. But before she could pull the door, two three finger hands grabbed her arms, Shepard looked up to see both Garrus and Tali grabbing and giving what she thought were stern but horrified looks, even Legion in the front seat seemed to have an annoyed look. Garrus was the first to pull her into the ship and placed her in his lap while his arms wrapped round her waist.

"I'm not letting you do that, ever again" Garrus growled into her ear, her insides shook as his rumbling voice dripped through the radio. Shepard was thankful that her helmet covered her redden face as the feel of Garrus' strong arms pressed against her waist. Tali slapped Shepard on her shoulder before pointing at her face.

"Shepard, don't ever think of doing that again…" Tali's voice choked behind her purple visor, as she held back the tears. Shepard nodded as she placed her hand on Tali's shoulder.

"Commander is the storage area adequate…" Legion asked as he began flight preparations. Shepard's eyes widened slightly when she felt another explosion rocked the fighter.

"Legion! GO!" Shepard yelled and soon the fighter was in motion, leaving the exploding dreadnought crumbling into space dust. The fighter held no windows (of course) so Shepard had no idea what it was like outside, she imagined lots of gun fire and more explosions and hopefully the Migrant Fleet finally retreating.

"Just wiggle the wings or something so I know which one is you, Commander" Joker's voice crackled through the radio. As Shepard leant back into Garrus' hold the exhaustion of the mission slowly started to creep up on her and the pain in her legs started to tingle and ache. As Garrus' thumb drew slow circles on her waist, Shepard listened to the deep purr that resonated through his armour. Tali was playing with her Omni-tool while using a few choice words when certain information popped up on screen.

"So…Tali, Legion how have things been?" Shepard crocked out. Tali gave a chuckling sigh while Legion's facial plates moved slightly.

"You haven't changed Shepard" Tali's voice broke through the collecting silence, making Shepard chuckle.

"This unit's activities have been limited since leaving the Normandy over six months ago" Legion's voice crackled through. Shepard thought it was her imagination but Legion sounded depressed.

"What? You didn't teach the other Geth units how to do the robot dance?" Shepard nudged. Legion's facial plates moved in jittery motions as his headlight seemed to dim then glow brighter.

"No data available…" The three organics burst out laughing.

)_)

Somehow, Legion managed to fit the fighter in the hanger of the Normandy and as soon as metal touched metal everyone piled out of the cramped storage space. Shepard nearly fell to her knees but instead rested her hands on her thighs as she took slow, deep, even breaths to calm her speeding heart rate. She counted in her head what she needed to do now that she was back. The first thing she needed to do was punch Gerrel, he was out of his mind and losing control of his actions every second this war between the Quarians and Geth continued. She had to make a call to Hackett and tell him how everything was going. She also had to check in on the situation on Palaven, she couldn't shake the feeling that she should be there fighting the Reapers instead of Earth or on the Normandy. Then she had to check on everything else…the list kept on growing but her racing heart did not calm down.

Then she felt a strong grip on her arm and soon she was being dragged across the hanger bay by Garrus. Shepard tried to formulate a sentence but with Garrus' strong grip on her arm and her feet not cooperating she did little to protest. Soon they were behind some creates that were piled high, most likely done by James and Kaidan one time while they had nothing to do. But Shepard had little time to think as her helmet was suddenly ripped from her head, her hair tumbled out of its trapping and pooled all over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes locked with Garrus' dark visor before he pulled off his helmet and pulled her close to his chest. Shepard stood stunned but her words lodged in her throat as Garrus buried his face in her hair.

"Garrus, I'm fine…"

"Don't lie" his voice broke her train of thought. Shepard tried to push him away but his grip on was so strong she thought he was going to crush her.

"I'm not lying, Garrus, I'm fine" Shepard tried to sooth him but when he drew back, his eyes nearly cut her down. Her knees became weak and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Don't lie, Zola, I know you were scared back there. Your sub-vocals were screaming with panic and your eyes were nearly popping out of your head the whole time. Your breathing was laboured and…you were ready to sacrifice yourself again to save me, Tali and Legion…Don't lie to me Zola" Garrus spoke as pressed his forehead firmly against hers. Shepard couldn't speak, only he knew her real name…the name she hated because it sounded like something out of a video game, but he only used it when he truly meant what he was saying. The warmth that spread across her body from her forehead as she looked into his eyes melted her defences and Shepard found herself wrapping her arms round his shoulders and drawing in huge gulps of sterile air as she began to lightly sob.

"…I thought…I thought I was on the Normandy again…when it was getting attacked by the Collectors. But I knew where I was, I knew I was on a Geth Dreadnought but didn't stop the images pouring before my eyes…" Shepard sobbed but she held back the tears. She wouldn't cry she had done enough crying. Garrus drew her body closer to his as he rumbled a purr while he ran his gloved talons through her long locks.

"You've got to understand something now Zo, I'm never leaving you again and I'm never going to let that happen again…I lost you once, I'm not losing you again" Garrus tugged on her chin to make her look into his deep blue depths and before she could drown in the everlasting colour, he kissed her. Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck as she kissed him back. She knew Garrus would always have her six and soon the images of Joker flying away in the escape pod while she drifted through the cold confines of space, were slowly started to dissolve away into nothing more than ghostly memories. When Garrus pulled away, Shepard whined at the loss of contact making Garrus chuckle while running a gloved talon along the edge of her jaw line, he gave her one glace dominating glare.

"You'd better hurry with that idiot Quarian they call an Admiral before I go and show him why Turians are still feared" Garrus teased, making Shepard grin and slap his shoulder.

"Behave you or no after mission stress relief for you" Shepard couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Garrus chuckled as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"Not much of a threat there Shepard, you know you can't resist me" Garrus told her. Shepard leant into his palm and kissed his armoured wrist.

"Alright, you have me there. I'll deal with Gerrel and then I have a few calls to make…" Shepard started to list off but Garrus' thumb grazed over her lips making her words pause in her throat.

"Meet me when you can Shepard, you know where to find me" Garrus nuzzled her temple before pressing his forehead against hers. Shepard smiled and let out a sigh as she pressed back.

"Orders received" she teased before kissing his mandible and withdrawing from the comfort of his arms. Giving Garrus one last smile she walked away towards the elevator, she was still figuring out how Garrus held such a power over her but she was grateful for it. If it wasn't for him, she would be drowning in her own depression and choking on her own tears even before this war ended. But right now her hand was twitching for something or someone to punch.

)_)

"They fired while you were still on board the Dreadnought" Hackett looked little less than horrified as Shepard gave her report. She didn't mention that she nearly had a panic attack as she relived her death during the escape. She stood with her arms folded behind her back as the blue hologram of the aged man shifted and fuzzed slowly.

"They were meant to retreat to safety…instead…" Shepard bit her lip as she held back a growl. Everyone on board the Normandy may have known about her…unique abilities but none of the Alliance knew, unless Kaidan had been blabbering about it to every Alliance member he met at the Citadel.

"I know…Admiral Gerrel has been causing trouble on the Turian boarder for years. But I can understand their desperation; we only lost Earth a few weeks back" Hackett spoke as if the war had drained all his energy. Shepard couldn't blame him, loosing people you care about was taking its toll of everyone and with Hackett sacrificing one whole fleet to protect others would have really hit him hard.

"You haven't lost Earth yet, sir" Shepard spoke without thinking. Hackett narrowed his crinkled eyes at her for a moment, Shepard bit her lip harder as she realised what she had said. But she wasn't ashamed of it, Earth wasn't her home. Mindoir was…and she had a stronger feeling towards Palaven than Earth.

"We need help Shepard" Hackett continued, brushing off Shepard's little slip up. "We need a fleet and the Quarians have the biggest one out there" Hackett ordered. Shepard got the sense that Admiral Hackett wanted the Quarians more than the Geth, maybe because of what happened with Saren and the Geth attacks but why everyone couldn't see why they could work together was beyond Shepard. With a sigh she decided to be the good solider and forced a smile to her lips.

"I'll get it, sir" Shepard nodded. Hackett nodded back before the connection faded, Shepard braced herself against the metal support. She starts to feel the pressure of everything once again and if she was honest she was feeling a little nauseous, she shouldn't be here making treaties or gathering the nations in times of solidarity. She needed to be out there in the fray and fire stomping the Reaper forces into the ground, using her biotics to tear the heads from shoulders and getting bullets in places she didn't know she had. She was a solider but everyone was treating her like a bloody diplomat. Brushing her brown hair away from her eyes as she stood up straight she keyed in an address of a friend she needed to see. The blue holo fuzzed and fizzed before an image of her second favourite Turian appeared. Victus stood before Shepard and Shepard couldn't help but smile as she watched his plates shift into a smile that he tried to stifle.

"Shepard, what can I do for you?" Victus folded his hands behind his back.

"Just checking in…anything I can help with?" Shepard asked but it sounded more like a plea. Victus looked over a datapad for a moment before snapping his eyes back to her.

"I've just been talking to Vakarian, he might be able to tell you greater detail but let's just say…it's hell" Victus' voice sounded strained and his posture didn't look as straight as it once did. Shepard suspected his plates were worn with stress while his eyes may have lost the lustre she admired.

"I can imagine" Shepard spoke. Her fists clenched as she heard Victus' slight whimper when he read another report.

"Being Primarch not what you thought?" Victus scoffed as Shepard brought a tight smile to her lips.

"When you told me I was Primarch of Palaven back on Menae, I told you I hated diplomats…now I find myself surrounded by them every day and all they give me is bad news followed by more bad news" Victus sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Wish you were back on the Normandy reading death reports every second of the day?" Shepard offered. Victus gave her a smile, he realised that Shepard was right. He was doing things now, giving orders and making people move, making sure that his people were safe or safe enough to get to the Citadel instead of wasting away in that tiny war room as the death toll rose higher and higher in front of his eyes.

"I do wish for one thing" Victus gave a slight teasing smile as the gleam in his eyes returned.

"Oh what's that?" Shepard cocked her hip as she folded her arms.

"For you to give me a neck rub again" Victus smiled as Shepard chuckled and shook her head. Remembering the time she slathered Medi-gel along a small cut on his neck, she supposed it might have helped his stress level a little.

"Get shot in the neck again and we'll see…not sure Garrus will like it though" Shepard retorted as Victus huffed a dry chuckle from his plated lips.

"I'm the Primarch of Palaven, it comes with a few…benefits" Victus' mandibles flicked slightly. Shepard couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks as a small squeak erupted from her throat. Victus chuckled as he shook his head.

"I keep forgetting you can do that. But reports tell me you're in Geth space…what in the Spirits are you doing there?" Victus asked, back to business. Shepard straightened her stance as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"The Alliance wants the Quarian fleet to help in the war effort but the Quarians went and decided to start a war with the Geth…So now I'm playing peacekeeper trying to find a way to stop it" Shepard told him, the ache of the last mission slowly creeping up on her once again. She needed to see Chakwas about her legs, that fire must have done something to her cybernetics because the burning sensation wouldn't stop.

"At a time like this? Are they asking for their race to be wiped out?" Victus growled out and Shepard watched as he balled his fists behind his back. Shepard sighed as she nodded; it was the same question she was asking herself.

"They must be…" Suddenly Shepard heard shouting coming from the war room. One sounded like Raan while another sounded like Gerrel with Tali in the middle. Shepard groaned as she pressed her face into her palm. She'd rather be dealing with Wrex's and Victus' issues again, at least they tried to kill each other.

"You'd better get going Shepard, but try and keep your head above water…you're looking more drained than me" Victus assured her. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Talk to you soon Victus, when I've sorted this out I'll try and get either fleet to send you help…the Turians need it" Shepard assured. Just like Earth, Palaven had been hit hard. It was like the Reapers were taking out the most powerful military races first. It was like a tactical strike but Shepard wondered why they would need such a plan of attack if they could destroy worlds with sheer force. That's what Javik was drilling into her mind…maybe this cycle of races were making the Reapers edgy or think.

"I would appreciate that, but what do you meant either fleet?" Victus quirked a brow plate. Shepard gave him a slight but cheeky smile.

"The way it's going Victus, we either gain one fleet while losing the other. Or the Quarians can get a grip and work with the Geth to make each fleet stronger" Shepard told him. Victus was taken aback but nodded.

"Spoken like a true solider that's playing at being a diplomat…I like it" Victus smiled as Shepard chuckled. They bother said their goodbyes and the connection faded. Victus stood for a moment taking in the smell of sterile air that held the hint of Palaven's flowers, the crew's attempt of remembering home. He looked over the numbers again, the Krogan were there like Clan-leader Wrex had promised but the Reaper ground forces just seemed to boost in numbers and even the Krogan were slowly slowing down. Grunt, one of the group leaders, was trying his best to rally his brethren but Victus could see that exhaustion was kicking in…maybe not in the pure Krogan himself because she was out there in Palaven's broken cities screaming for Shepard's honour or the fact he was Krogan. But Victus thought back to Shepard's tired form, she looked like she hadn't been eating again and her stance was constantly shifting. She had been hurt again and refusing to get it attended to…just like her. But there was something that he hadn't seen since the time he held his mate in his arms. Her eyes shone like she was holding a dear secret and even though she looked drained, she looked healthy. He didn't think it was possible because she was human but then again humans were meant to purr or growl like a Turian. Shepard had done so much for the man she loved it made his heart swell with pride to know her as a friend. Victus smiled to himself…Garrus was in for a shock.

)_)

Shepard stepped out of the communication and into a full on spat. Within their suits it was difficult to tell how each Quarian Admiral felt but with Shepard spending so much time with Tali he was able to pick up some body language. Gerrel was slouched back onto his hip acting as if he didn't care that Raan was about to tear off his head. Raan's arms were flying about as if she was trying to take off and fly. Tali stood with her visor in her palm which Shepard couldn't blame her. Raan shouted something about charging Gerrel with treason and Gerrel back that up with rank…Spirits she was reliving her trail.

Gerrel noticed Shepard's decent of the stairs and he seemed to relax, assuming Shepard would back him up. Tali rose her faded eyes towards her but Shepard already felt on edge.

"Shepard, the mission parameters changed. You're military, you understand that." Gerrel spoke; Shepard could practically feel the smile through his words alone. Shepard ground her teeth as she fought to keep her biotics under control.

"I understand that you didn't retreat like you were meant to" Shepard bit back, Tali quickly put her hand on Shepard's arm as if to hold her back but Shepard growled deeply at the Admiral.

"That Dreadnought was a perfect target…"

"Stop talking or Spirits be damned I'm going to crack open your visor Gerrel, you Bosh'tet!" Shepard shouted. Raan and Xen looked shock while Tali tried to stifle a laugh. Gerrel looked as if he already had been slapped in the face and exposed to all the bacteria Shepard's hand had to offer, gun oil was a bitch to clean off.

"You should have retreated; you should have stuck with the plan so that more of your people could live to fight another day! Instead you attack the dreadnought while me and my team were still on the bloody thing!" Shepard screamed. Her stress was getting to her she could feel it but she was just so angry that he didn't see the full picture that she wanted to scream. Tali held her back a bit firmer although not by much, Shepard backed off even though her rage was still twisting inside her stomach making her feel like she really was going to throw up. Breathing in the thick sterile air she composed herself and looked back at the Admirals.

"I understand, you want your home world back, you have done for years but right now is not the time to do stupid or reckless actions. We need to plan and we need to keep our heads" Shepard calmed herself down.

"Speak for yourself" Xen muttered, Shepard turned her icy gaze towards her and let out a bone chilling hiss. Xen jumped as Raan approached with caution.

"Shepard, I understand you're angry…"

"If I didn't need your fleet to help the many…" Shepard started but Tali placed a hand on her shoulder. Her faded violet eyes calmed Shepard before she turned to Raan.

"He nearly got us killed, Raan" Tali growled out, she was just as angry as Shepard was but it seemed that Tali was better at keeping it inside. Shepard wondered why she had flown off the handle like she did but put it down to the stress of the mission. After a while of calming enraged emotions, Raan told Shepard about a planetary defence cannon that had been wiped out thanks to Koris slamming his ship into it. Shepard swallowed thickly, she may not have liked Koris during Tali's trial because he was so hard on her but he was the only one who saw things differently. Without him uniting the Quarians with the Geth was slim to none and that would have been on a good day. Shepard ordered EDI to look for any sign of Quarian life on Rannoch in hopes that they might find survivors; hopefully they hadn't lost more Quarian people. Raan expressed her thanks in the help for finding her people.

"Hopefully without the Reaper upgrades, we might have a chance against the Geth" Raan spoke in light tones as if she was already on the grassy plains of Rannoch.

"Shepard-Commander, we are prepared to offer assistance" Legion's voice echoed through the room. Shepard's face crinkled into her brightest smile while everyone in the room, even the people on the lower floor working on whatever they worked on, looked up in horror as Legion walked through the doors of the War room.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Raan nearly screamed as her eyes locked with the Geth unit now strolling over to the centre of the room. Shepard pushed her way through and gave Legion a hug, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Hesitantly Legion hugged her back while his facial panels flicked slightly; Shepard smiled as she pulled away from his cold body and rubbed her cheek where some of Legion's mental plating had cut into her skin releasing some of her deep rich purple blood. Tali greeted Legion making the Admirals stand even more in shock.

"Legion is a friend, he helped me defeat the Collectors" Shepard calmed. Everyone was still on edge, the Alliance Normandy crew kept giving Legion a wary look as if he was going to pull out a gun from the huge hole in his chest. Xen and Raan shifted about on their feet as if they were ready to run, screaming like little girls.

"The Reapers were using Legion like a signal boost to broadcast commands from the dreadnought. We freed him" Shepard explained.

"It. We freed it" Tali corrected. Shepard arched an eyebrow at her masked friend as she cocked her hip.

"I'm sorry Tali, Legion has argued with Garrus about Calibrating the Normandy's Thanix cannon that many times I'm saying Legion is a guy" Shepard pointed out. Legion's facial plates moved in surprise while Tali chuckled but covered her visor with her hand.

"We were only offering our assistance to help Officer Vakarian achieve maximum output out of the Normandy's cannons. We did not mean to offend" Legion spoke as his facial panels wiggled round like they were trying to escape his heated light bulb eye. Shepard chuckled as she shook her head.

"I kept on telling you that Garrus is very sensitive when it comes to his Calibrations…but you didn't believe me" Shepard scolded Legion as if he was her own child. The Geth in front of her bowed his head in shame but quickly recovered. Shepard smiled and turned back to the Admirals who stood in gawking silence. Xen was the first to shake off the shock and placed her finger under her chin.

"This is fascinating prototype. With some study I might be able to find some weakness within the Geth consensus" Xen's word rolled off her tongue. Shepard growled as she stepped in front of Legion.

"Not happening" Shepard growled. Xen stepped back in surprise. "Legion helped me in the fight against the Collectors and he's my friend"

"So did your pistol. Should I worry about its feelings…?"

Shepard let out a protective hiss as her eyes narrowed in on Xen's suit looking for weaknesses. Xen shivered in fear, Tali appeared besides Shepard and touched her shoulder again.

"Shepard…" Tali urged. Shepard blinked but her glare still settled on Xen's shivering form.

"As I said before. Not happening" Shepard growled out. The rest of the meeting went by with Shepard glaring at Xen making sure she was nowhere near Legion as he explained that the signal they took out on the Dreadnought was only the long range signal. Turns out that the mission wasn't as easy as Shepard would have liked, the Geth established a base that held the main source of the signal down on the planet surface. So basically the Geth still had Reaper upgrades but were running around like headless chickens for now and somewhere down on the planet was Koris trying to stay alive. Not a good day.

"Alright this is what we'll do, Legion you find that base and any other Geth bases we might be able to…destroy. Raan, you watch the fleet and report to me if any of the live or scientific ships need aid. Xen…stay away from Legion and coordinate with Gerrel. Tali…help Legion and keep an eye on Xen" Shepard gave Xen one last glare as she started to walk away. She needed to see Chakwas before she went to meet up with Garrus. Before she reached the door, Shepard felt a small hand pull on her shoulder. Turning towards its source, Tali stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her with her faded eyes.

"Shepard, are you alright? You seem a bit edgy" Tali asked her with concern dripping from her voice. Shepard sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just tired Tali…and in pain. Sorry for snapping a lot" Shepard gave Tali a weak smile. Tali gave Shepard's shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go and nodding.

"Don't be sorry Shepard, I like it when you shout remember" Tali teased. Shepard rolled her eyes as a smile crack her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it from here…go and see Chakwas before she yells at you" Tali told her. Shepard sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Tali" Shepard spoke before hugging Tali and making her way to Chakwas' torture chamber.

)_)

"Hey Chakwas, could you look at my legs for a moment?" Shepard asked as she strolled through the doors of the med-bay. Chakwas looked up from her desk and her wrinkled features returned to the motherly scowl that Shepard had come to love.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Chakwas scolded as she helped Shepard onto the nearby bed. Shepard hissed in pain as the last bit of strain on her legs gave way. Taking off her pants, she was glad that Chakwas had blacked out the window she didn't exactly want to show what she looked like half naked to half the crew.

"I would have come soon but my diplomatic presence was needed in the war room…or did you want the Admirals ripping themselves and Legion apart" Shepard retorted. Chakwas sighed looked over Shepard's legs, as soon as her eyes connected with Shepard's eyes a series of toots and soft mumbling followed by painful prodding and poking. Shepard tried not to wince but in some parts of her calf and shin she could help but let out a hiss. Chakwas sighed as she stood back up and wiped her hands.

"You've got some slight burning on her lower legs. I'll put on some cooling gel to help with the burning and I'll put some medi-gel on the cuts to help with the healing. But for right now no missions until they are healed." Chakwas told her. Shepard nodded as she watched Chakwas wonder over to her many array of cupboards that were filled with supplies. As Chakwas pondered on what to use Shepard looked down at the burns that decorated her legs. Angry red tendrils swept up her leg like they were tentacles trying to wrap round her legs. Some skin had started to peel away and blister, Shepard knew they were to going to sting like mad when they popped. Her attention was drawn to the small crystal that Bakara/Eve had given to her that hung round her neck. The clear surface started to shine with multi-coloured waves, she felt like she was being washed by water. Cold, icy water that chilled her to the bone, a veil of black started to surround her as it felt as if the water started to reach out to her. Encasing her like a cocoon.

…_Breathe…._

Shepard snapped out of her daze before Chakwas walked back over with the medical supplies clutched against her chest. A shiver ran through Shepard's body so strong she thought she was going to fall off the bed but she gripped the bed before it could happen.

"Are you alright Commander?" Chakwas asked as she placed the gels on the edge of the bed. For a moment Chakwas looked like she was surrounded by a blue hue but when she blinked the hue was gone and the harsh lighting of the med-bay stung her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Shepard assured as Chakwas started to apply the gel to her legs. Shepard sucked in a breath as the cold gel hit her heated legs, the stinging felt like millions of needles jabbing her legs creating the red tendrils she saw earlier. Chakwas' sharp nails weren't helping either.

"Hmm…I'll run a scan on you Shepard but other than that you're free to go" Chakwas told her as she stood up and wiped off the leftover gel from her hands. Shepard nodded mutely as she held back another bone chilling shiver that ran through her body. Chakwas came back over with some dressing and started wrapping it round Shepard's well-toned calves. The wrapping didn't take as long Shepard thought it would and soon Chakwas was pulling out her Omni-tool and waving it over Shepard's form as Shepard got her pants back on.

"How is Mordin's serum treating you? Have you tried dextro food yet?" Chakwas asked as she typed away on her Omni-tool. Shepard zipped up her pants and tucked in her shirt as she thought about it.

"It's alright, other than the vocals and being able to eat dextro food…oh and the enhanced eyes and nose I haven't really noticed anything else different" Shepard told Chakwas. The doctor nodded as she typed down the information.

"Has it affected anything…like your periods?" Chakwas blurted out. Shepard nearly choked but instead coughed as a blush made her cheeks red as a sun-dried tomato. She really hated talking about stuff like this, especially with Chakwas.

"I'm due for one in a few days I know that…but I haven't noticed anything" Shepard coughed out. Chakwas nodded and let Shepard leave. Shepard nearly ran for the door before Chakwas blurted out any more embarrassing questions. When the door closed, Shepard looked round the mess. It was unusually empty, when it was a Cerberus ship…wrong when it was her ship but flying Cerberus colours (with better lighting) the mess was always crowded. Now it was like a ghost ship, everyone was doing something that required them to stay stuck in their seats and most of the action was in the war room or in the shuttle bay. James and Kaidan might have been sparing while Cortez admired from afar. Shepard smiled to herself as she made her way to the main battery. She thought back to the days when Garrus was tinkering with the huge Mako that was…well used she would say. Garrus would say completely trashed, but if the engine started which it did every time she said it was fit to drive in. Now his love was the Normandy's main guns…something she couldn't break unless she was flying the Normandy and neither Joker nor EDI would let her.

When the door to the main battery opened, she saw Garrus leaning over the console looking as if he had been kicked in the gut. Shepard stepped in and Garrus purred as she got close. Shepard smiled as she reached out for his arm, running her fingers along the groves in his armour.

"Shepard you know the Geth would figure into this war somehow" Garrus teased. His voice sounding rough but drained, Shepard chuckled and pressed her hip into the console.

"Because Reapers weren't enough" She spoke. Brushing her hair to the side (she really needed to get it cut) she sighed. Something just seemed to have come full circle, the fight started with Saren and the Geth. Then it was the Collectors, then the Reapers came. Now they were fighting the Geth all over again. Garrus chuckled dryly as he wrapped his arm round Shepard's waist and tucked her into his side, Shepard leant her head against his armoured shoulder and revealed in his warmth.

"Still, it's good to have Tali back. This is as much her fight as ours" Garrus told her. Shepard had to agree, her thoughts from the airlock coming back to her. Tali and Garrus were the only people who had gone through everything with her, trusted her without judgement. In truth this was their fight as a team with Joker and EDI as back up. Everyone else just seemed to be tagging along for the ride.

"Victus said that you got word from Palaven" Shepard asked as she looked up to his scared face.

"Some and I don't like what I'm hearing" Garrus sighed. His energy was almost gone, Shepard could see it. The news from Palaven seemed to be wearing him down faster than it did Victus. Shepard, unwillingly, unhooked herself from his side and stood in front of him as she took his hands into hers.

"Tell me…" she urged softly as a soft purr/keening sound broke out from her throat. Garrus relaxed and ran his fingers through her long hair as he purred back softly before turning his gazed towards the grated floor.

"The Krogan are there in force but they are just slowing the Reapers down, not stopping them." Garrus growled out as he gripped Shepard's hands a bit tighter as if he was latching onto something before he fell into the abyss.

"I'm not sure it's going to be enough, Shepard" Garrus lightly keened as his eyes met hers in a desperate but silent plea. Shepard purred back as she stared into his pleading eyes.

"Any word from your family?" Shepard hesitated to ask. Garrus keened louder as he started to look away as if it was painful to look at her. Shepard bit the inside of her cheek as she reached up and held his scared mandible in her palm. Their eyes met again and Shepard stood on her tiptoes to press her forehead against his softly as her throat broke out into a comforting purr. Garrus held onto her hand that cupped his mandible as he pressed his forehead into hers and held onto her waist.

"You will, Garrus" Shepard spoke softly. Garrus didn't say anything he just held her close to his body. Shepard wrapped her arms round his waist and leant against him, she didn't want to lose Garrus to this war. Maybe she could help.

"But I did hear from Primarch Victus…" Garrus broke her train of thought with his rumbling voice.

"He said he'd been talking to you" Shepard smiled as Garrus' grip tightened slightly round her waist.

"He wanted my advice on fleet strength for when the Crucible is ready" Ah yes, Shepard had almost forgotten about that huge machine the Alliance were currently building in the far reaches of space, not that a huge red and blue hologram in the war room reminded her of it every single time she walked in the room. No she had completely forgotten. Why was Liara so convinced that the Protheans had the answers to everything? Something about the Crucible felt off to Shepard, it might have been their only hope but as she looked at the thing and read about the thing, the more she was convinced it might not work how they wanted.

"Still can't get used to people asking me things like that" Garrus rumbled as he stepped back slightly and looked over towards the Normandy's gun while Shepard was still in his arms.

"You're a good leader Garrus, everyone can see that. I know it's hard, some good questions usually have no good answers and you always wish you had that miracle in your pocket that you could just pull out at any time but you have to make do with the things you got" Shepard brought her hand to his cheek again, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"And you've got me" Shepard told him. Garrus' mandibles spread out into a smile as he nuzzled her temple.

"I know, Zo…but I do see why the galaxy needs some cold heart dictators now and then" Garrus mused. Shepard arched her eyebrow in question.

"They get things done?"

"They don't care about the casualties. Maybe that's what it's going to take Shepard, the ruthless calculus of war…" Garrus looked at the hollow emptiness in her eyes as the question sunk in.

"You've been thinking about it too?" Garrus asked. Shepard nodded and pressed her forehead against his armoured chest. She had been thinking about it, every time she was asked to get treaties or to answer a question she didn't know the answer to. Every answer, every action with a million lives riding on the answer, the though sent to stomach churning again.

"I'll tell you something that I always tell myself. We start thinking like that, we're no better than Reapers or the Illusive Man, we have to fight. For the people we love and want to protect" Shepard told him as the fire in her eyes returned. Garrus smiled as he brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Let's hope we can live by it" Garrus told her. Shepard scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Always expecting the worst…" Garrus silenced her with a kiss. Shepard moaned slightly as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pushed her body closer to his. Then a thought appeared in her head.

"Wait Garrus…our cabin, Joker is spying on me" Shepard glared at one of the cameras that hung in the corner.

"_Just making sure your safe Commander"_ Joker's voice appeared over the radio. Shepard shone with Biotics but Garrus had already slung her over his shoulder and started to carry her out of the main battery.

"See you in a few hours Joker" Garrus called.

"_Did not need that image!" _Joker shouted so louder Shepard swore she heard it from the cockpit. Well there was Joker's torture for the day sorted.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Sneaky Doctors.

Chakwas smiled as she watched Garrus walked past the med-bay window with Shepard slung over his shoulder. She was happy to see the Commander happy, truly happy, after so long. She remembered as she watched Shepard rise through the ranks of the Alliance that even though Shepard wore a smile, there was a dark sadness in her eyes that seem to shadow that smile. For a while Chakwas didn't think that anything would take away that shadow but as she observed Shepard's interaction with Garrus aboard the SR1 all those years ago, Chakwas started to see a light in Shepard's eyes. To see them now, as people who loved each other, was enough to warm her old bones.

Chakwas turned her attention back to the data of Shepard's scan. After transferring the data to a data pad for easy use, the information scrolled slowly across her screen while diagrams spun slowly in place. Before she read deeply into the report the medical bay doors opened, when Chakwas looked up to see who wanted to see her she was greeted by her new assistant. Sidonis walked in rubbing his neck as a medical back hung from his arm. At first Chakwas was surprised when Sidonis timidly walked into her room in his battered armour and slightly cracked plates and announced that Shepard had told him to report to her. Over the next few days, Sidonis proved himself to be not only knowledgeable about the different species on the ship but he also proved to be a great help. Without his help in picking out all of the shredded metal that lay embedded in James' leg after that particular Cerberus mission, Chakwas was sure James would have lost his leg. Chakwas smiled as Sidonis placed his bag, full of medical supplies, on the nearest bench with a heavy sigh.

"Engineer Donnelly giving you a hard time?" Chakwas asked as Sidonis rubbed his tired looking eyes.

"I've never heard so much complaining since Monteague got a broken leg. And all Donnelly had was a jarred elbow…" Sidonis growled lightly but his mandibles spread into a smile. Chakwas chuckled softly as she stood up and started to help Sidonis put away the medical supplies. Sidonis nodded in thanks before putting away medi-gel wraps. Sidonis sniffed the air and Chakwas' lips crinkled into a smile.

"The Commander has just left; she had some slight burning on her legs from the last mission, nothing serious" Chakwas explained. She knew what Shepard had done for Sidonis in terms of saving his life and letting Garrus give him a second chance. Sidonis nodded and set about making his report on Ken, really that man had a low pain tolerance for most things. Chakwas sat back down at her desk picking up the data pad that held Shepard's scan results while pulling up some of Mordin's files he had on Shepard. Sidonis noticed and chirped in question. Chakwas was glad that she had been round Garrus for years or else she wouldn't have been able to understand.

"Lantar, I'd prefer if you didn't chirp…my translator is good but not that good" Chakwas told him. Sidonis bit his tongue in an attempt to berate himself but soon stopped once Chakwas gave him the look of 'you-dare-do-that-and-I-will-rip-out-your-tongue'.

"Sorry Doctor…erm…what are you doing?" Sidonis asked as he shifted about on his feet as he approached. Chakwas gave him a reassured smile before turning back to the screen.

""That's quiet alright. Right now I'm looking at some scan results I took of Shepard." Chakwas turned to screen letting Sidonis read over the results.

"You see…Shepard is different. I hope you have been looking into the crew's medicals" Chakwas looked at Sidonis out of the corner of her eye, seeing him nod while his eyes scanned the diagrams and flowing information.

"Good. Well you see Shepard has been taking daily…or when she remembers…doses of a special serum that is designed to help her with dextro-amino acids" Chakwas explained as she pointed out the dextro level in Shepard's system, noticing that it was higher than usual. "The serum was designed by Mordin, a Salarian scientist that was on the Normandy a while ago. Shepard's serum works by adding female Turian DNA into her system"

"I remember an old report saying that Shepard was highly allergic to Dextro-amino proteins…" Sidonis interjected as he read further into the information.

"Indeed, she was. As I said the female Turian DNA counters that or more precisely the serum replaces some Levo proteins with Dextro. The Turian DNA is to anchor the dextro proteins. But I have to keep a check on it because I have notices some slight mutations to Shepard's body that I'm sure she's not telling me about." Chakwas pulled up a diagram of Shepard's overall body. The wire framed Shepard shone with a faint orange light while other lines that showed the blood system shone with a faint blue and red light. Sidonis looked over the diagram while Chakwas pointed on the various places Shepard's body had mutated. Mainly pointing out Shepard's slimming waist and jutting hips, she even pointed out mutations Shepard's didn't even know about. For example the small spurs on her calves that were still hidden under her skin, her muscular structure had also adapted in ways that looked Turian while still adhering to the Human body.

"A new development I have been keeping an eye on is this. Shepard has been gradually growing plates under her skin, not hard enough to be noticed or hinder her movements but hard enough to protect her body from sudden impacts…just like Turian plates." Chakwas told Sidonis. Sidonis chirped in response as his eyes widened, taking in the information.

"And the Commander has no idea. I already knew that she could communicate like a Turian but I thought it was an implant…this is far beyond what I thought. I'm guessing this all came about because of Garrus?" Sidonis put forward. Chakwas smiled, Sidonis was not as stupid as he put on.

"Yes…I won't get into details but yes it was because of Garrus." Chakwas looked back at the diagram. Just as her thoughts of how Garrus had changed Shepard's life for the better she noticed something on the diagram, something that would explain Shepard's high levels of dextro in her system.

"Oh my…Sidonis, we might have to keep an eye on Shepard for the next few months" Chakwas pointed out her discovery and Sidonis' pale mandibles clamped against his mouth as a squeak erupted from his throat as if he had choked on his own tongue.

"I hope you have a book for something like this because I have no idea on what to do besides panic…" Sidonis rumbled out as his hands scrunched together.

"Don't worry, we still have a few months to prepare but right now I think I need a brandy. Would you care to join me?" Chakwas walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of brandy. Sidonis walked over and huffed.

"I wouldn't mind but I don't have anything" Sidonis' mandible flicked before he looked back at Shepard's diagram and closed it down just in case anyone walked into the med-bay. Chakwas smiled and pulled out another bottle was the cleverly hidden behind folders and data pads. When Chakwas handed him the bottle Sidonis realised that it was a high end type of Turian brandy that he had rarely saw on Omega. Sidonis gave Chakwas a look.

"Garrus hid it here from Primarch Victus while he was on board the Normandy…I promised him I would hide it from Victus, not you. And if what the diagram shows us is true, then Garrus will not be needing it" Chakwas told him before pouring herself some of her own brandy into a glass and tapping it against the bottle of Turian brandy that Sidonis clutched. Sidonis smiled at Chakwas' trickery and took a sip straight from the bottle, letting the burning feeling sliver down his throat.

"Then I must advise that we watch and Garrus' behaviour to other males aboard the ship…especially Alenko or else everyone on this ship will be dead or injured before this war has truly started." Sidonis told Chakwas as they both sat down. The next few months would be…interesting.

)_)

Shepard snuggled into Garrus' side as he wrapped his arm round her shoulders. Her nose filled with the scent of gun oil and odd spice as she buried her face into the side of his chest, while feeling the contented purr that ran through his body. Garrus' hand fell to her stomach as he started drawing faint circles in weird patterns. The bed sheets lay in tattered ruins once again from Garrus' talons as they tangled round their feet like white ribbons. Clothing and armour lay round the room, trailing from the door to the bed like a map leading the blind. New smudges decorated the glass of the fish tank while its eerie blue light enveloped the room casting strange shadows throughout.

Garrus' chest rumbled as he purred and pulled Shepard closer to him making Shepard smile and let out a purr of her own.

"So, what did Chakwas want?" Garrus rasped he was still trying to catch his breath, while he reached up with his other hand and rubbed his eyes. Shepard realised that the last mission must have worn him out more than he let on. The Geth had really come down on them hard when they were running through the Dreadnought and with the Geth hunters coming at them in all directions it was defiantly one of the toughest missions she had ever been on. Only the derelict Reaper could compare to the Dreadnought.

"I got some burns on my legs from the dreadnought; Chakwas was just having a look at them" Shepard told him as she stretched her leg, hissing in pain when she stretched too far. Garrus sat up, making Shepard fall and bounce off the bed; Garrus took her calves into his hands and smoothed over the medi-gel wrapping while his sum-harmonics chimed with worry.

"When did this happen?" Garrus almost growled. Shepard smiled as she pulled her legs away from his hands before moving herself so that she was kneeling in front of him. She raised her hand to caress his scarred mandible while a reassuring purr.

"I can't really remember, it might have been when the Geth tried to blow up that elevator platform…or when we were running to get of a dreadnought that was blowing up" Shepard smirked as she traced his clan markings over his nose. Garrus huffed as his nose twitched slightly before his hands captured her shoulders and Shepard soon found herself with her back against the bed while her blue eyed Turian mate loomed over her with a predatory gaze in his eyes. Shepard breath caught in her throat as she felt her molten hot core start to rage again, she rubbed her thighs together as she tried to arch her body into his. Garrus growled softly as he leant forward and started nipping at her neck making Shepard gasp, leaning back to expose more of her tender flesh to him.

"You should have told me soon Shepard or gone to Chakwas sooner, instead of avoiding it as long as possible" Garrus scolded her but Shepard's mind was already into so much of a haze all she managed to get out was mumbled 'uh huh'. Garrus chuckled as he nipped her neck hard while his hand grazed down her shoulders to her breast, cupping it and rolling the soft flesh. Shepard arched into his touch as she tried to stifle a moan without success.

"_Commander, Legion has requested your presence in the war room…I believe he has found something"_ EDI spoke over the intercom. Shepard and Garrus let a half-hearted growl; Garrus gave one last nip to Shepard's neck before he rolled off her. Shepard got up from her bed as she stretched her scratched up arms.

"Tell him I'm on my way down EDI, I just need to get s shower" Shepard told the invisible entity.

"_Legion has been notified Commander, although you might want to hurry Admiral Xen Is interrogating Legion on the Geth." _EDI spoke again. Shepard growled as she bit her lips, seriously that Quarian was asking to be slapped. Shepard walked towards her shower room weighing up her options of whether she should take a shower or not. Deciding on it better not to smell like arousal, sweat and Garrus she stepped into the small room and turned on the water. The heat pulsed down her skin shifting the grime and dirt off her skin. As she scrubbed her hair and skin she gave a hiss of pain. As she pulled her fingers away from her head she noticed specks of blood coating her nails.

"Everything alright, Zo?" Garrus' voice came from the door. Shepard nodded as she washed away the blood on her hands before he could smell it and hoped that the scent of her hair would cover the smell of blood on her head.

"Yeah, just pulled a knot out of my hair…you know this mess that you love to run your fingers through almost daily" Shepard smiled as she shook her head making the wet tendrils of her hair fall in front of her face. Garrus growled slightly as he stormed over until his chest pressed against her back. Shepard gave a small gasp as his warm plates pressed into her flesh.

"Garrus I need to get…OUCH!" Shepard cried as Garrus started to pick through her hair while his growl grew louder.

"Zola, your head is bleeding" Garrus growled. Shepard sighed as she leant against him, there was no hiding anything from him but then again that was what she loved about him.

"I guess I need to cut my nails…I didn't know they were that long" Shepard looked at her nails, they were getting long again and she didn't fancy tearing them off with her teeth.

"They don't look too deep…" Garrus growled as he started to brush her soaking wet curls through his talons. Shepard purred she was surprised at how well she had taken to her new Turian way of communicating and even though she was asking Garrus endlessly about every new sound she made and what they meant in Turian she still loved it. Garrus' talons moves through her hair like water and for a moment she forgot what she was meant to be doing but suddenly her Omni-tool buzzed and Tali's voice came screaming out of it.

"_Shepard! Xen is about to pull a gun out on Legion! I don't know what's going on but you better get down here!" _Tali spoke. Shepard growled before looking down at the orange glowing devise.

"On my way Tali" Shepard growled. Garrus purred and nuzzled her temple.

"I swear I prefer having Victus and Wrex crammed into that room" Shepard told him. Garrus chuckled before turning off the water and giving her a towel. Shepard smiled as she took it and wrapped up her body in the soft linen.

"I'd better get down there too" Garrus rumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, no telling what Legion has done to your calibrating of the Normandy's weapons" Shepard teased almost snorting at the wide eyed shocked expression that was now plastered across Garrus' face.

"If that Geth has touched anything, I'll be the one pointing the gun in his flashlight!" Garrus nearly roared as he stormed out of the bathroom to get dressed. Shepard chuckled as she watched her mate scurry about looking for his armour like a pyjack while her hand rested on her stomach as her thumb trace slow circles along her damp skin. Spirits she loved that Turian.

)_)

"Alright, what in the Spirits name is going on?" Shepard roared as she stormed into the war room. As soon as Shepard's eyes met the scene, she could have blown up the whole room, Raan was trying to hold back Xen as she paused momentarily from waving her pistol about like an idiot. Tali was shielding Legion as Legion just stood there like he was trying to analyse the scene before him, trying to figure out what went wrong. Shepard let out a growl of frustration as she descended the steps, down into the chaos that seemed to calm. Tali relaxed as she nodded towards Shepard, Shepard looked round to the others in the room who were having a quiet discussion about what had just gone on. Shepard turned back to Tali and Legion.

"Everything alright?" Shepard asked quietly. Tali sighed and nodded while Legion shifted from foot to foot.

"I think everything will be alright now, Shepard. Xen was asking Legion about Geth upgrades and their weaknesses but Legion wouldn't answer…Xen's temper flared up. I'm sorry Shepard…" Tali was cut off by Shepard's hand on her shoulder. Shepard gave a quick glare to the arguing admirals, feeling her stomach churn slightly. Spirits give her strength.

"It's alright Tali, I shouldn't been away for as long as I was…I'm sorry" Shepard shifted on her feet as the feeling of Garrus' talons along her waist ghosted over her body once again. Tali gave a light chuckle as she shook her head in understanding. Legion's facial plates flicked as he kept glancing towards Admiral Xen who had now resumed coordinating attacks with Gerrel and the Heavy fleet. Shepard asked Legion what he had found; he informed her that he had found a base that was currently controlling Geth fighters to attack the Quarians Live ships. Shepard quickly informed Raan to try and evacuate the live ships to a safer area if there was indeed one, Raan quickly set to work with her fingers flying over the controls and radios as she connected to each ship. Shepard bit her lip, if the Quarians Live ships went down then Gerrel would us it to try and get full control over the entire fleet.

"Tali, you and Legion meet me in the shuttle bay." Shepard ordered. Tali and Legion nodded in unison as Shepard began to walk off to get ready. Shepard began to think, if Garrus knew that she wasn't going to take him then he would fly of the proverbial handle about the whole thing especially after the Dreadnought blowing up. On top of that, her legs were still healing from the burns that they had received. She needed someone to cover her but Garrus needed a rest after the last few missions plus he would be busy with making sure all his calibrations were still correct for the next few hours. She thought of the others on her team. James was still healing from the mission in the Cerberus base. She didn't trust Kaidan with her life at the moment. And Javik…well he was being Javik. Only one person remained and she needed to get away from the monitors in her room.

"EDI, connect me to Liara" Shepard ordered as she pasted through the DNA scanner and on towards the CIC. Traynor nodded to her making Shepard wave but she didn't have time as she pasted and stormed into the elevator.

"Connecting you now Shepard" EDI responded. The radio crackled and Shepard heard the faint clicking and beeping of Liara's monitors.

"Liara?" Shepard asked to make sure she was listening.

"What is it Shepard?" Liara spat. She sounded annoyed which wasn't a good sign.

"Have I radioed in at a bad time?" Shepard asked as she pressed the button for the elevator to move towards the shuttle bay. Liara sighed and Shepard imagined her pressing her palm into her forehead as she closed her perfect blue eyes.

"No. No, I'm sorry Shepard…I have just had an argument with Javik…again" Liara sighed. Shepard let out a growl, she couldn't figure out this Prothean. One minute he was caring and doting on Liara like she was the only woman in the world and then like the flip of a switch, he was shouting and treating Liara like she had offended him in the most appalling way possible…Shepard did tell Liara not to show him her books.

"Want me to talk to him?" Shepard asked. Liara went quiet for a moment, the type of silence she always held when she was thinking. Then she heard Liara put down a data pad before sighing again.

"No, it's alright Shepard…what did you want? Do you need some more research?" Liara asked. It didn't stop Shepard noting that she needed to talk to Javik about this.

"Time to suit up. You, me, Tali and Legion are all going on a mission to take out some Geth fighters" Shepard spoke as the elevator doors opened to the cargo bay. James was looking over some weapons while Cortez was working on the shuttle engines again.

"On my way Shepard" Liara's voice came before the radio cut out. Shepard smiled as she went towards her locker and pulled out her armour. Hopefully this mission didn't warrant shooting of any kind.

)_)

Shepard, Liara and Tali walked through the empty Geth station; Shepard was surprised that her chill wasn't spinning out of control as they walked through the empty halls, the sounds of her boots echoing in the air. Shepard thought back to the conversation back on the shuttle. First the prospect of actually going into the Geth consensus was interesting yet bone chilling, she had always wondered what Legion meant by the Geth having a consensus where by which they could all communicate. Plus being organic she wondered how Legion was going to place her into the virtual world, although Legion said that some programmes the Geth had 'acquired' would allow her to go into the world without harm while also asking her to trust him. She trusted Legion with her life after the Collector base but this was in a different league. Although at the end of the conversation, she did like Legion's skydive out of the shuttle…show-off.  
Still the fact that she didn't have to fight to get to the server was a bonus. Tali stuck close to Shepard and was silently protesting the fact that it had to be Shepard to enter the world; Shepard didn't know whether it was because she was jealous or worried. But Shepard just smiled and patted the young Admiral on her slim shoulder and continued ahead.

Soon they opened a door to the main server area and were surprised to say the least at all the inactive Geth that lay on the ground in slouched positions. Shepard examined the bullet holes in the chest and headlights of the dead Geth, quickly determining that it was done by a sniper rifle. Shepard nodded towards the others to keep moving; as they did the structure of the space took Shepard's breath away, the way the metal curved round the space and the faint glow of the consoles gave the area an alien feel that only the Geth could achieve. As they approached a wide console area, Legion appeared from the gloom and set to work in opening up the channels needed. A pod from the wall came to life and slowly moved towards the path, Shepard gave a glance at the rest of the pods that lined the wall and as soon as her eyes met with the ominous pods her breath hitched in her throat. Geth Primes stood silently in the pods like statues waiting to be awakened.

"Yes, hostile Geth fighters are networked to this server" Legion spoke. Shepard nodded as she tore her eyes away from the Geth primes that seemed to be 'sleeping', if you could call it that. Shepard looked at the empty pod that Legion had brought forward.

"Due to restricted resources, you must connect alone." Legion spoke up. Shepard felt her heart flutter. Going into the virtual world was one thing but going in alone was another. But she knew Legion wouldn't risk her life…unless it was completely necessary. Shepard spared a look towards Tali and Liara and made a silent command to protect Legion while she did this. Tali nodded and reached for her shotgun while Liara went into cover.

"Alright…let's do it" Shepard spoke as she stepped towards the pod. Legion spoke about activating programs and overriding networks so fast, Shepard didn't have a chance to pick up what he said. The pod door opened up allowing Shepard to step inside. The first thing that struck Shepard was how small she felt in this giant chamber, she wondered if the program would be able to detect her in her huge chamber as the door slowly came down to a close. The outside world became nothing but swirls of colours and flashing light as the glass like material finally encased her within the pod. For a moment she wondered if this was what the colonists felt like when the Collectors forced them into those pods ready for the Collector base all those months ago. The space was confining and she wished she had one of the seeker swarms on hand just to paralyze her for the experience but no such luck.

"Mapping to Consensus. Please remain still." Legion's voice ordered from the speakers. Before Shepard had chance to let the words settle lights started to flash across her face as if it was mapping her being. She turned to try and see where the lights were coming from as her head began to feel fuzzy. She swore she started to see cubes in front of her face.

"Shepard-Commander, excess movement during upload is discouraged." Legion's voice ordered again. Shepard bit her tongue to remain still but it didn't stop her eyes from flicking about, following the flashing light and small blue cubes that appeared before her eyes. Then as if she fell asleep without knowing, the world outside suddenly became very bright. She shone with a faint blue mesh light glow while she cubes flew from her fingers as she moved. She felt…odd. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; it was like she really was in two places at once, she could still feel the hard material against her back and she could still feel the heavy weight of her limp arms at her sides but she could move freely. When the pod door opened up what she saw was not what she expected. Everywhere she looked were white cubes piled high, it looks like a small city structure made out of thousands upon millions of white cubes. If she was honest with herself she had excepted holograms of Geth units walking up and down path ways whilst going into little booths to exchange information…maybe she had an overactive imagination.

"Shepard-Commander we now confirm you are fully integrated with the server. Welcome to our Consensus." Legion's voice sounded round her as she stepped out of the pod and took in more of the cubed world.

"What the hell is this?" Shepard asked allowed.

"We have installed filters so that your mind can process the RAW data and make visual sense of it. Your mind perceives this world as something familiar" Legion told her. Shepard gave the world another look. 'Something Familiar' wasn't how she would have put it more like totally strange and even more alien looking than a naked Volus.

"If you say so Legion" Shepard whispered to herself as she started to walk on into the world before her.

)_)

To say she came out that experience without a scratch was a mild understatement. Her brain would never feel the same again, it wouldn't stop tingling and she had a ringing in her ear that wouldn't go away so it was driving her crazy. The Live ships were saved but the fact that she just destroyed the equivalent to a small city it made her stomach churn in the most unnatural way known to man. She was glad Legion managed to save most of the programs in the Geth Primes and that they were now helping Raan and Tali with the fleet. But as she looked out of the window in the lounge watching the stars slowly slip by, she couldn't help but think about the new information that the server had given to her. For three hundred years the Quarians spoke of the Geth being out of control and driving them off Rannoch like mindless beasts but it wasn't like that. The Geth…they only started to learn and ask questions but because the ancient Quarians had become too scared and…killed them. The Geth only learnt to fight back but they never meant to drive the Quarians from their home planet. Plus the fact that some Quarians wanted to help the Geth and even tried to hide them, it hurt Shepard to know that over the years history had been distorted to benefit one side and it only drove the passion of hopefully uniting both races might put an end to with stupid feud.

As Shepard took a breath, the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air making Shepard decide that she might want to cut the stargazing a bit short as the smells started to churn her stomach something awful. James had obviously held another poker night while she was busy or slept, not that she minded of course it was good for the crew to relax. Turning round to head out the room she spotted something under the couch, when she bent down to pick it up she immediately threw it back down to the ground. There in front of her lay very large pair of boxer shorts that she could only determine were not Garrus'. She needed to talk to James about the rules of strip poker in the lounge. Shepard moved the boxer shorts back under the couch with her foot before striding out of the door, whoever they belong to could find them no problem and she didn't have to embarrass the crew by shouting over the radio 'who the hell left boxer shorts in the lounge'. As she left the foul smelling lounge she remembered she still had to talk to Javik about Liara's books and she still had to do a bunch of other things for Hackett, again the endless flood of tasks and meets was just overwhelming her but she had to go to Traynor to ask about an update on something personal.

Shepard reached the CIC in what would have been elevator record time if she wasn't only one floor down. The CIC was abuzz with people running about trying to get information about various Geth ships while others were trying to locate the Reaper signal, at least she knew that they hadn't found it yet. Shepard looked over towards Traynor who was focused on her work so much her face held a firm scowl that reminded her of Saren. Shepard chuckled to herself at the stupid thought but still walked up to the focused communication's officer.

"Traynor" Shepard addressed. Traynor nearly jumped out of her skin with a high pitched squeak. Shepard chuckled again when Traynor looked at her with eyes so big she could have rivalled a deer.

"Oh, Sorry Commander I didn't see you…you needed me for something" Traynor asked as she gathered herself together. Shepard leant against the metal railing that led to the Galaxy map and took a glance at Traynor's communications.

"Any news on what I asked?" Shepard asked quietly. Traynor's eyes lit up as she began to sift through the piles of data pads that lay about on her desk. How people could work like that was a mystery to Shepard.

"There has been some news. They are currently awaiting transport but it's difficult. They seem to be evacuating woman and children mainly while the men are staying to fight. But according to the reports the Vakarians should be awaiting the next shuttle to the Citadel." Traynor informed her. Shepard felt a huge weight being pulled off her shoulders, ever since she heard that Garrus hadn't heard from his family she had Traynor look out for the name Vakarian on any reports coming in and out of Palaven. It wasn't much but at least they were still alive.

"Thank you Traynor. Alert me when their shuttle gets to the Citadel, I think Garrus might like to see his family safe…while we're there feel free to buy yourself that toothbrush you talk about" Shepard patted Traynor's shoulder before going off towards the War room, missing the huge smile that was now spread across Traynor's face.

Walking into the war room Shepard was glad to see that all parties were finally working together and not trying to tear each other apart for some science experiment or more. She descended the step, seeing the Tali and Raan had pulled up a full holographic wire map of the planet Rannoch with several pinpoints faintly glowing. Shepard looked at the pin points and examined the surrounding area. Most of it was well fortified with mountains or high cliffs; even so it would be difficult to get to the areas indicated. Shepard also noticed a slight blur in the map, usually that meant a jamming tower in the area where scans weren't as accurate…unless scanning had changed in the last two years she was dead. Raan and Tali walked up behind Shepard who turned towards them and nodded towards the map of Rannoch.

"What news have you got?" Shepard asked. Tali started to fiddle with her fingers while Raan shifted on her feet.

"We have been able to find both Admiral Koris' escape pod and the source of the Reaper signal" Raan told her. Shepard nodded and looked towards the map again. If they went to take out the Reaper signal now then her plan of uniting the two races would go a lot quicker and she could rush off to the Citadel to get the vital supplies the Quarians and Geth, along with the entire crew of the Normandy, needed. But Koris was the only other Admiral who really had a voice in this mess and even though she hated him during Tali's trail she could see his passion for his cause and the civilians of the Fleet. Shepard sighed as she brushed her sweat ridden hair out of her face while the buzzing in her ears slowly rang on.

"We'll rescue the Admiral first, the civilians need him to be their voice" Shepard spoke. Raan gave a sigh of relief as she started to pull up a map of the surrounding area. After a few minutes of trying to find the best way to rescue the Admiral and any survivors, Shepard radioed Garrus to tell him to suit up and told Tali to head to the shuttle bay and gear up. Tali nodded and ran off as Shepard took one last look at the map, walking was going to be fun.

)_)

Rannoch was beautiful at night; she imagined Earth was like this before the tall shining cities and flying cars. The stars shone against the clear water while the cliffs and rocks were bathed in a veil of darkness. Plant leaves rustled in the clean wind giving the whole area a floral scent. Shepard was thankful that the air on Rannoch was breathable; the wind in her hair was just what she needed. Her time in the Geth consensus she needed a touch of reality and the feel of the ground beneath her feet and the wind in her hair, just everything was just want she needed. The only downside were the AA guns that nearly shot Cortez out of the sky while in flight…that hadn't been a good experience. Shepard made her way through the maze of rocks as she checked the scanner for a read out but as she expected everything was fusing out and the radio to the Normandy was still no good.

"Jamming towers. Clever" Garrus strode up with his sniper in hand. Shepard nodded but carried on still trying to figure out how to shut down the jamming towers.

"But, if we toed in some asteroids…" Garrus spoke again making Shepard stop in her tracks and snap round to him. Tali did the same and seemed to glare at her mate.

"You want to drop Meters on Rannoch! You'd make it unliveable!" Tali nearly screamed. Garrus' mandibles flicked into a smirk as he looked right back at the glaring Quarian and adjusted his sniper.

"The dust would settle and you already have the suits" Garrus countered. Shepard had to bite her lip to hold back the smile. Tali on the other hand didn't find it as funny as she pushed the barrel of her shotgun against his chest armour.

"I still have the shotgun" Tali warned. Shepard shook her head and as she was about to tell them to break it up but then she heard something in the distance. Her sensitive ears picking up the sounds of rocks hitting metal as feet shuffled about the dirt and soil. Soon the smell of smoke and burning plant life hit her nose like a tidal wave. Shepard glanced at her team, they looked at her, she pressed her finger to her lips to silence them before pointing towards the barrier of rocks. As they approached a faint glow shone against the surface of the rocks while slowly the smell of burning bodies invaded her senses, she peered over the edge of the rocks to see the burning remains of the Quarian escape pod. Geth moved about the dead with Omni-tools glowing, mathematic gurgles covered the air area as they scanned the lifeless bodies and wreckage. Shepard motioned to Garrus to use his Sniper while Tali used her drone, Shepard pulled out her own sniper before taking aim on one the nearest Geth unit. As soon as Shepard ordered it the actions were in play, Garrus pulled out his black widow and took aim while Tali booted up the drone right in the centre of the Geth zone. The Geth seemed to swarm as soon as the drone popped up inspecting the pink glowing ball but the Geth didn't have time or a chance to discover the orbs secrets as Garrus and Shepard both fired at all the Geth units. Once fallen Shepard gave the area a once over, checking the area for more, before leaping over the barrier of rocks and started to check round the bodies of Geth and Quarian alike.

"Keelah, did they die from the crash or did they die from the Geth?" Tali spoke up as Shepard started to look over the bodies of the dead male Quarian. His beautiful red and blue suit was covered in soot and burns but Shepard noted no bullet wounds but it did look like he was dragged from the wreckage. Shepard narrowed her eyes for a moment and followed the path of the drag marks.

"No, he died from the crash but…" Shepard told her as she looked down to the ground and noticed the disturbances in the earth. Footprints were scattered round the area, some held blood within the prints while others looked like they were dug further into the ground.

"I think the Geth tried to save some of the Quarians" Shepard determined. Garrus rumbled as he recovered some records from the broken terminal, at least they might have been able to get some names; Shepard slowly got up and looked round the area for the next path.

"We need to radio Koris if we have a hope of rescuing him, let's get to those jamming towers. Move out!" Shepard ordered and soon everyone was on their way.

To say getting to jamming towers was easy or a walk in Rannoch countryside was a complete and utter lie. Mines were littered about the place and Shepard was glad her shields were at full strength, the amount of times she nearly or actually did step on one was terrible but she couldn't determine where the next mine was located. Tali and Garrus even had a few close calls with the ones she missed. Then the Geth seemed to breed in large numbers as they came across more Geth. Out of nowhere Geth seemed to be popping out the rocks with rocket launchers…more bloody rocket launchers. Shepard and Garrus fell into action with their snipers, taking out one Geth unit at a time. Tali struggled to use her drone or any technical abilities and Shepard's Biotics weren't good at a distance. At one point a Geth sniper managed to hit Shepard and the bullet ripped clean through the side of her neck, blood poured down the corners of her mouth as she pressed the palm of her hand to the burning wound. It took everything Tali had and a whispering plea from Shepard to stop Garrus from turning primal and running down the cliff to tear the Geth apart. Tali applied a heavy amount of medi-gel to the wound but it was only a temporary fix as the blood wouldn't stop running, Shepard was worried that the Geth might have caught the jugular but she didn't voice her concern Garrus was already on edge and they still had to find Koris.

When they made their way to the jamming towers their path was blocked by more Geth who guarded the towers. Tali was able to get her drone in to take out their shields for Garrus to place his famous headshot into the headlights of the Geth while Shepard strained to use her biotics on the ones that dared to close in on Garrus. But soon the area fell into silence expected for the powerful bangs of the AA gun over their head as some of the fleet still tried to rescue the Admiral themselves.

"Tali…get on that and shut…those damn guns off!" Shepard coughed; the sweet iron taste invaded her mouth again. Garrus came over and wiped away the blood from her mouth as his concerned eyes gazed over Shepard's neck at still seeped heavily with purple blood. Tali rushed off to the panel and started to hack into the system; Shepard looked to Garrus and gave him the silent order to get ready because she knew more Geth would be incoming. Garrus nodded and placed her behind one of the barriers and loaded his Widow with new thermal clips, sure enough the Geth forces started to coming in heavy from the far side. Garrus growled as he started to place his well-aimed shots as Shepard applied a singularity to try and keep the majority of the Geth forces back.

"Shepard, we're going to get flanked at the left" Garrus growled. Shepard nodded despite the pain in her throbbing neck as she powered up her biotics. Looking over the barrier, she saw the incoming Geth units. Biting her lip she quickly stood and started to charge from cover to cover, her biotics covering her like layer of electric blue acting like a shield as the bullets bounced off her harmlessly. Using her biotics along with her rarely used pistol she managed to plough through the horde of machines that wanted to stop her. Then out of nowhere a Prime grabbed her by the neck, pain shot through her body as her feet left the ground beneath her. Somewhere in the distance she heard her name but all she could see was the red glow of the Prime's lights and it ever crushing grip on her wounded neck. Shepard struggled against its grip, her legs slamming harmlessly against its chest while her hands clawed at its metal wrists. Soon blood was roaring through her ears…wait that wasn't blood roaring…that was…  
the next thing he knew the Prime's cables were being ripped out of its neck and back, sparks flying about as if they were dancing. The Prime started to stutter and jolt about, its grip loosening on her neck, as suddenly a taloned hand ripped through the Prime's chest as if it was tissue paper. Garrus roared louder as he sliced through the cables and when he locked eyes with Shepard still in the Prime's loosening hold his eyes narrowed and the growling hiss became like thunder before the lightening. Shepard whimpered in pain as some of the metal dug into her wound but she reached out for her mate, Garrus reached for her but the Prime between them holding Shepard at arm's length only made the situation look like something out of a bad romance movie. Garrus growled as the Prime started to stir again, it's inside heating up as its mathematical gurgles became disjointed. Garrus spun round the Prime before loosening the Prime's hold on Shepard before carrying her and hiding behind a small amount of cover as the Prime blew into hundreds of super-heated metal shards. Garrus rumbled as he checked the Prime had truly blown up and that was the last of the Geth in the area. Tali came running up shouting that the AA guns were offline as Garrus quickly check Shepard over, Shepard knew she would have a huge bruise round her neck from where the Prime held her and she could feel the amount of sticky blood that had seeped out of her neck. Garrus and Tali applied more medi-gel to the wound on her neck and after they made sure was fit they pushed forward. One gun down…two more to go.

)_)

After disabling the jamming tower and radioing the Admiral for his location, Shepard and her team sat in the shuttle. Shepard thought back to the Quarian she had met before she disabled the tower, his was just a civilian and yet he (just like all the others) was being pushed into a war they didn't want. Shepard did her best to try and save him so that he could tell his son that he made it to the home world, she practically screamed at him to hold on, but it was as he said he had lost too much blood and after he spoke the name of his son he passed. Shepard keened and whined at the Quarians passing, another one lost to a war that no one but Gerrel wanted.

Koris hadn't been much fun either. He had forced her to choose between him or the possibility that there might be more survivors at another crash sight. Shepard managed to convince him that the other live ship and other civilians that were still alive and fighting needed his help more than anything. Plus she needed his voice to help end this stupid war. Koris eventually gave in and uploaded his coordinates to the shuttle which was where they were heading now.

"Commander, he's surrounded by Geth. It'd be suicide for him to run through that" Cortez reported. Shepard growled but looked to Garrus.

"Garrus get your sexy Turian ass on that gun and help me clear out the Geth" Shepard struggled to her feet as she pulled out her sniper. Garrus nodded and jumped on the turret as the door opened up to the beautiful starlit skyline of Rannoch. Shepard pushed the butt of the sniper into her shoulder and took aim at the swarming about of Geth.

"Now Garrus!" Shepard shouted over the roar of wind buffeting the shuttle. Garrus opened fire at the horde and soon the Geth started to fall under the barrage of bullets, Shepard added insult to injury (if Geth could be insulted) by picking off the ones that managed to escape the turrets onslaught. Koris started to move as the path in front of him cleared and soon he was on the shuttle. Cortez closed the door and quickly started to head back to the safety of the Normandy.

"Shepard, my crew…perhaps there still time" Koris offered hopefully as he jogged over to the terminal and quickly punched in the code for his crew.

"Hello…Hello, this is Koris…Hello…"He was only met with static and silence. Shepard bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the Admiral try again and again to contact his crew but each time failing. Shepard walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew that it was a risk and she took the bigger card in play. She needed him to stay alive for the other civilian Quarians that were still fighting, his crew may have died but the fleet was still alive. Koris turned his visor towards her and nodded before slipping out of her soft grasp and sitting down next to Tali.

"I'm sorry…" Shepard choked out, the pain in her neck really kicking in now. Garrus pushed her into a chair and took a look at the wound. Shepard kept her eyes on Koris who folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I hope they found comfort under the stars of the home world" Koris spoke softly and with that Shepard fell into the incoming darkness that wanted to claim her.

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Please forgive me but I needed some time to recharge and think about this chapter. Didn't help that in between that recharge I got major writer's block, and Thanks to Spyke 1985 for the inspiration for this. But still here it is and I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 18: Inky black shadows.

_Burning trees and falling leaves, wind blew softly against her skin as the smell of burning foliage stung her nose. Shepard stood as she gazed at the burning forest before her; everything looked so dead she wondered how the leafless trees and shrivelled grass still bore some semblance of life. Then appearing from the forest a small boy ran through the burnt out trees, his white hoodie covered in black soot while small rips doted along the edges. Shepard narrowed her eyes, she recognised the boy but couldn't place him but that didn't stop her from trying to run after the boy. As she ran after the boy, it felt like she was dragging a whole Reaper behind her. Chains wrapped round her body as if trying to pull her away from the boy as he ran further into dying forest, Shepard screamed for the boy to come back but no sound escaped her lips and so the boy ran further away. Shepard collapsed into the crumpled grass, she felt so tired she wished she could just rest. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a moment then she would feel better._

"We're losing her!"_ voices emerged from the trees like a fog. She knew these voices but right now she didn't care all she wanted to do was sleep enraptured in chains of exhaustion. Inky shadows started to surround her almost as if they were waiting for her surrender to the peaceful depths. She felt something brush against her cheek, cold and distant, Shepard tried to lean into the touch but there was nothing to lean into._

"…_Siha…." A rasping voice called from the shadows. Shepard's breath hitched in her chest as her eyes snapped opened to confront the darkness that had now consumed her. And there he stood, his black eyes studying her as she strained herself to stand before him. _

"…_Thane…" Her voice sounding odd to her own ears as she stared at him, Thane walked over to her with his usual grace before grasping her arms and pulled her to stand before him. Shepard gazed into his deep pools of black as her legs found the strength to stand._

"_Siha, you must not give up" Thane spoke his voice pure from the rasping cough that plagued him before his death. Shepard could feel something fall from her eyes as she felt the strength run from her arms, letting them hang at her side._

"_But I'm so tired Thane, I just want to rest" She spoke her determination and will gone from her words. _

"_I know, the constant fighting and war takes its toll on your soul, Siha but you must stay strong. If you give up then the people who love you will die without you" Thane spoke. His hand cupped her cheek as he gazed deep into her eyes; Shepard thought he was going to kiss her but all he did was smile that sly smirk he had always kept. Shepard couldn't help but smile in return, her strength coming back slowly._

"_You always knew what to say" She told him. Thane chuckled before stepping back, then suddenly out of the shadows more people appeared and Shepard couldn't stop the tears as she gazes on each of their faces. Ashley. Mordin. Tarquin. Nihlus. Mother. Father. All of them were there, smiling at her. Each had their own words of advice and comfort but her mother and father stayed silent. She wished she could run to them, each of them but she felt something pulling her back like a small string tugged at her back while she started to hear whispering voices in her ears. Slowly the images of her friends and family started to fade back into the darkness, back into the shadows where they could rest and soon she was back stood in the burning forest with the small boy running further into the dense bush. But this time Shepard didn't feel the need to run to him, something was tell her not to trust the boy and not to follow him but she felt something watching her from behind. Something small and of her own if she could explain it that way, she didn't feel afraid of the eyes that watched her instead she felt content. As a small smile played upon her lips a small voice broke through the ushering silence…_

"…_Mummy…."_

Shepard awoke with a start, her breath catching in her throat as pain laced her neck. The smell of antiseptic and dried blood hung in the sterile air, bright lights blinded her eyes for a moment before recognisable shapes started to appear through the uplifting blur. The Normandy's med-bay started to take shape; she should have known it was the only place on this ship that still retained the Cerberus bright lighting. She scanned the area around her, scanners were plastered to her skin and body while translucent wires fed what looked to be an IV of some kind.  
Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to move her arms to brush away some stray strands of hair that threatened to tickle her nose, she couldn't see anyone on the room and she didn't dare move her neck for the pain that felt like she had a blade sticking out of her neck. Then she faintly remembered the bullet that ripped through her flesh back on Rannoch and the Geth prime that nearly crushed her neck. She imagined that her neck was covered in a large purple bruise under the bandage that she could faintly feel through the pain. As Shepard looked round the bright empty room, a sudden soft chirping broke through the silence that blanketed the room. Shepard slowly turned her head to see a sight she couldn't help but smile at. Garrus sat at the side of her bed with his head buried in his arms, his hand talons lightly holding her limp hand. Shepard smiled as she turned her hand over in his and wrapped her fingers round his talons but it eyes saw the large violet stains of her own blood that patterned his armour; she couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt swell within her stomach. Shepard gently released her hand from his grasp, suddenly noticing that he had taken off his armours gloves and those of his under suit, making Garrus' talons search for her once present hand but Shepard gently ran her fingers along his clan markings. Garrus' sub-harmonics purred with affection as her fingers explored his facial plates, leaning into her touch his eyes fluttered open before groaning the grogginess away. When his eyes met her own, Shepard smiled and felt her sub-vocals hum with love and affection. Garrus bolted out of the stool and cupped her face within his large hands before nuzzling her forehead with his own.

"Zo…Spirits…" Garrus spoke softly, his hot breath bathing her face. Shepard smiled as she let out a strained chuckle.

"You know, you look cute when you're asleep" Shepard spoke but as the words left her mouth, the taste of ash and blood filled her mouth making her cough. Garrus looked round to see a random glass of water that sat on the table next to her; Garrus picked up the glass and pressed it to her lips letting Shepard drink down the life giving liquid while getting rid of the horrid taste that had settled in her mouth. When Garrus took the glass and put it back down on the table, Shepard saw the concern etched in his stormy blue eyes.

"Garrus, what's wrong?" Shepard asked as she tried to sit up. But Garrus placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Shepard, lie still. Chakwas had to give you a major blood transfusion…" Garrus turned away as his eyes closed tight as if he was trying to rid himself of images that invaded his mind's eye. Shepard's heart constricted but she reached up and gently took hold of his talons, making their many fingers fit together in a way that was completely their own. Garrus looked down at their intertwined hands and Shepard saw him visibly relax again. Shepard smiled as she too looked down at their hands, moving her fingers with his own like a dance between lovers. They looked so different yet totally the same, her hard callus skin from years of handling weapons and her time in the Alliance was a stark contrast to his leathery skin. The small plates that ran along his fingers were decorated with small cracks and dents, his talons had dulled over time but they still retained their sharpness that made Shepard's skin tingle.

"How about we talk about something else? Not about the war or anything like that…just something else" Shepard spoke, her voice sounding raspy from disuse. Garrus took a deep breath as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb as if he was taking in every detail about the different callus on her hand. Shepard smiled softly, she knew that whatever had happened after she pasted out in the shuttle had defiantly rattled him and she could feel a cold chill run up and down her spine. The dream was slowly fading away from her mind, the images of her friends and family slowly disappearing again but two things remained with her. The sense that she had nearly given up, it felt cold and unwanted but yet it felt appealing and comforting. Maybe that was the sensation that came over her when she had been spaced but even that memory was fading away. The other thing that clung to her was that single voice…'Mummy' it sounded so small and fragile but still full of power and life. That voice was what pulled her back into the land of the living and had given her strength to fight on…for some reason she didn't understand. Garrus' rumble shattered her train of thought while his talon slowly skimmed the skin on the back of her hand, leaving faint fading white lines.

"Alright, something different…how about how your awesome boyfriend just pulled your ass out of the fire again" Garrus raised a brow plate as his mandibles spread out into a smirk. Shepard chuckled as she rolled her eyes, wincing at the sudden surge of pain that spiked through her neck.

"Maybe something that doesn't remind me of the pain in my neck" Shepard spoke as Garrus rearranged her pillow. His mandibles fluttered against his mouth as he brought her hand to his lips and nuzzled the back of her hand.

"I can do that…When do you think we'll get some shore leave again?" Garrus asked as he brought the glass of water to Shepard's lips again. Shepard took a small sip before wincing in pain from her neck again, sighing she thought to all the tasks and missions that still lay on the table. All the items to recover, the Cerberus bases to raid and the meetings on the Citadel she still had. It all piled up faster then she could blink and she felt the pressure start to press down on her shoulders.

"I don't know Garrus, we've still got so much to do and with the Reapers…" Shepard started but Garrus turned her hand over and nipped her wrist making Shepard gasp and blush brightly.

"Stop thinking about the Reapers and all the missions, we'll get them done" Garrus assured her. Shepard smirked as she sank deeper into the pillow as she looked into Garrus' eyes.

"Why? What are you planning" Shepard asked. Garrus shrugged his large shoulders as he looked away and back to their entwined fingers.

"Well since our first date was…interrupted, I was wondering what your idea is on a perfect first date would be…" Garrus spoke, his sub-harmonics rumbling with affection but uncertainty. Shepard's smile widened as her blush grew brighter and hotter while her sub-vocals sang with something she didn't recognise but from the look on Garrus' face he clearly did.

)_)

Out in the mess, Sidonis sat with a steaming cup of _cava _clutched between his talons. As the foam swirled in his cup like the Galaxy that was being destroyed around them, he watched the one bit of peace between two lovers he knew needed it. The memory of Garrus carrying in the unconscious Commander still sent shivers along his spine, her body and armour was covered in her blood (which he found to be a pretty purple colour) but worse than that she was deathly cold. Chakwas and he set to work as soon as Garrus put Shepard down on the gurney and while Chakwas and he started to strip off the armour that clung to her body, Tali and James had to drag Garrus away from the Med-bay. But while Chakwas was barking orders for medical instruments and bandages, Sidonis was cringing under the constant sub-harmonics that screamed through the door as Garrus paced in the mess hall.

Sidonis had never seen-or heard for that matter- Garrus so worried over another before. During their time on Omega the rule was 'if you got hit, put medi-gel on it and move on until we get back to base'. Then when they were back at base Garrus would usually retreat into his room and not be seen until the next meeting or mission. To say the team really knew Garrus would have been a complete lie. Though most of his memories about Omega were of patching up Montague and Melanis (for whenever she tried to get Garrus into her bed) he did have one good memory about the whole team.

It was right after the mission where they managed to take out Kron Harga, everyone was drinking-heavily- but they were still having a good time. Sidonis was sat next to Krul who was heavily drunk by the time Garrus came to see what all the noise was about, Garrus usually did that when he couldn't sleep and needed to distract his mind, when he found them Melanis jumped up and grabbed his arm before pulling him towards the group and sat in his lap (much to Garrus' displeasure). The team started to prise Garrus for his killing shot and being able to take one more slaver out of the Galaxy and her pleasant offerings. Garrus merely waved them off before he seemed to slowly drift off into another world; Sidonis noticed that his eyes became glassy while his mandibles fluttered against his face. It was Melanis who broke him from his memory and Sidonis wanted to pulled her away from him but when the team started to ask Garrus for stories of his life before Omega and becoming Archangel, he only told a few. His time with Shepard. Most of the stories were about Shepard's driving and it was so bad it could make even the hardest man scream like a girl. But other times it was about how he covered Shepard's six in every mission she took him and how they all grew as a team. One thing Sidonis learnt from those stories was that Garrus missed the old days another was that even then…he loved Shepard.

As he watched Garrus and Shepard touch foreheads, a sign of love and bonding in Turian society, Sidonis smiled and went back to staring at the swirling foam that circled his cup. In the distance he heard the elevator doors open and the familiar sounds feet walking into the mess, when he looked up he saw Tali walking round pulling and tugging at the ends of her fingers while her nervous head twitches lead towards the med-bay window. Sidonis nodded towards her and watched when Tali saw the scene through the window she visibly relaxed.

"How is she?" Tali spoke. Sidonis smiled and chuckled as he looked back towards the scene of Shepard and Garrus talking about who knows what.

"Looking at that, she'll be fine" Sidonis assured her. Tali nodded before she came and sat near Sidonis as she too started to watch the couple.

"Are you alright? I heard from Chakwas that the blood transfusion was tense" Tali asked. Sidonis' mandibles clamped against his mouth as images of pressing the needle into Shepard's arm flashed before his mind. They both knew that only way to save Shepard was to give her a blood transfusion since she had lost a massive amount of blood but the problem was because of the serum mixing her body with both Levo and Dextro proteins it somehow gave her a different blood type. While Chakwas did her best to heal the wound (finding out that the bullet had nicked the jugular in the process) Sidonis was trying to find the closest match to Shepard's blood type.

"It was rough but luckily we did it…Sorry about having to take some of your blood Tali" Sidonis offered. Tali nodded as she rubbed the spot on her arm where Sidonis poked her with the needle. Sidonis went all over the ship collecting samples of blood from everyone, even the Admirals had offered to help thinking that Tali might have been injured but he got the feeling that Admiral Koris knew the truth. Still Sidonis collected the samples and went back to test them against Shepard's blood type. Unfortunately none of the Levo blood that was given was a match to her original human blood type but what surprised him was the Dextro sample he had collected were so close it was scary. Only one was a close enough match to be perfect.

"Don't worry about it, Keelah. I'd do anything to help Shepard…seeing her like that…" Tali trailed off in thought. Sidonis didn't want to pry knowing that someone like Shepard might have had a few close calls in her time. Tali sighed as she looked over towards Sidonis who smiled when Garrus and Shepard had a playful argument about something.

"But I almost didn't believe it when you said Garrus was a perfect match" Tali spoke out. Sidonis was brought back to the mess and nodded.

"It wasn't perfect but it was close. I don't know whether to call it luck or to say that some of the bond-mate tales are true after all" Sidonis explained. Tali cocked her head to the side.

"Bond-mate tales?" Tali asked as she moved closer to him. Sidonis nodded as he pulled his eyes away from the couple.

"Yes. Old stories from Palaven saying that when Bond-mates mark each other certain changes appear, maybe blood type is one of them…one way to help keep their mate alive. But no one has ever seen it, probably because Turians don't really go out and find their bond-mates any more…it's all arranged marriages and stuff like that" Sidonis explained further. Tali nodded and looked back at Shepard and Garrus.

"Funny what we lose over time…" Tali spoke. Sidonis could only nod before drinking out his _cava_ and standing up to put the cup in the sink.

"Well I better go and check on her now that she's awake…if I don't Karin will have my mandible" Sidonis told Tali as he started to walk towards the med-bay, leaving Tali to sit alone in the mess.

"Sidonis…" Tali's voice sounded behind him. Sidonis turned and looked at the purple masked Quarian.

"Thank you…" Tali said before getting up and walked away towards the elevator. When she disappeared, Sidonis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding that was the first thank you anyone had given him for just doing his job. Still he smiled and turned back to the med-bay to carry on with that very job.

)_)

Joker sighed as he sat back in his leather chair and looked out towards the dark reaches of the system. The Geth and Quarians were still fighting for all their worth, the heavy fleet was taking the brunt of the Geth attack force allowing the Patrol Fleet to assist the Live ships. Now that Admiral Koris had been safely returned to the fleet the live ships seemed to have pulled their act together and weren't sending any more Kamikaze ships towards Rannoch to try and find their Admiral or take out the Geth towers. The Research ships however-Joker noticed-stayed on the outskirts of the fight, going into salvage any Geth technology from any and all destroyed Geth ships. The dreadnought had long since been picked clean of any more recent technology that would have been useable and now joker could only see it as a dying husk of a beautiful ship. If Joker was honest-which he was, he was just very if extremely blunt about it-the Geth had amazing ships. The technology within the Geth ships far surpassed that of any ship in the Alliance fleet except the Normandy, but one thing did hit Joker in a weird way. Why were the ships designed like creepy bugs? He remembered spying on a conversation Shepard and Tali were having down in engineering where Tali was explaining to Shepard about their immune systems and it's link to Rannoch. One thing he could remember before he had turned the camera off was Tali said that there was either little or no insect life on Rannoch. Still the ship designs fascinated Joker, maybe he would have to ask Legion about it sometime but it could wait.

"Joker, you have a message marked private" Traynor's voice broke through the peace and quiet of the cockpit. Joker shuffled in his chair as he tried to figure out who could have sent him the message, unless it was one of the many 'sites' he was signed up to but then why would Traynor know about it.

"Who is it from Traynor?" Joker enquired. His eyes landed on EDI's form, the way the slender curves of her fingers reminded him of the Normandy's hull was somewhat erotic.

"It's from Admiral Anderson" Traynor informed him and Joker's stomach seemed to drop. The Admiral hadn't spoken to him since the Normandy's retrofits and that was barely a conversation, it was a mere question as to how everything was working out. Then there was the resistance that the Admiral was coordinating on Earth, why would he have time for him?

"Um…Alright. I'll take it in the cockpit Traynor" Joker locked the door behind him as a screen popped up in front of him with Anderson's face covering most of the area. Joker had to take in a breath when he saw the state of the building in the background. Crumbling walls that looked as if they couldn't supports the buildings weight for much longer; Creates piled high in one corner of the room to act as a support pillar. The air looked as if it tasted horrible to breath with all the soot and ash Joker could see as it flew past the Admiral's scowling features. Joker swallowed his clogged throat and managed to salute Anderson.

"Admiral, you wanted to talk to me" Joker spoke, tension thick in his voice.

"Joker, I think we came drop the formalities for the moment." Anderson's gruff voice sounded strained and grainy over the speakers of the cockpit. For a moment Joker watched as the stoic mask of the Admiral slipped to show a man that was nearly so drained of energy he was running on empty but the fire in his eyes told Joker that he wasn't done fighting yet. Joker cleared his throat but sat no less straighter in his chair.

"Then...erm…You called Anderson" Joker felt strange calling the man he once knew as Captain of the Normandy by his name. With Shepard it was fine, she was his best friend and the person who saved his life but Anderson…well simply put Anderson was his boss nothing more nothing less.

"Joker, how is Shepard doing?" Anderson asked. Joker was taken aback, hadn't Shepard been checking in with Anderson? Not like it was any of his business but he was sure that Traynor had mentioned to Shepard that Anderson was on the QEC. Then again knowing Shepard, she would wave off his worries by saying she was fine…so that he wouldn't worry. Joker shifted in his chair as he sucked in a breath.

"As far as I know Anderson…she's fine, a few bumps and bruises but what do you expect when you're fighting the Geth and Cerberus and, oh yes, the Reapers…wait you're doing that more than she is…"

"I understand that Joker" Anderson interrupted, stopping Joker dead in his tracks. "What I mean is, how Shepard is…emotionally" Jokers stared at Anderson for a moment before running his hand across his face, groaning his frustration. Shepard was of those people who kept everything inside and bottle it up until it was too much, even then she preferred to either hide in her quarters or nearly get herself killed. Also Shepard was one of those people who only confided in a few people, Garrus being the main one.

"It's hard to say Anderson…on the outside she seems fine but on the inside…I don't know" Joker finally spoke. Anderson nodded but also seemed to deflate.

"Joker, I need you to take care of Shepard. Do what you can for her" Anderson spoke, his authority coming back into his voice. Joker was taken aback but managed to keep most of the shock off his face.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think Garrus is the better person to ask to look after Shepard...He is her..."

"I don't doubt that Vakarian is a good man for Shepard, but what Shepard needs is a friend. Since she refuses to even talk to Alenko, you're the only friend she's got. You've been with her since the SR1, all I'm asking Joker...is to make sure she's alright." Anderson's eyes glazed over for a moment as if he was searching his mind for memories that he held. Joker was one of the few people who knew that Anderson took care of Shepard after the attack on Mindoir,so maybe it wasn't so surprising that Anderson was worried about Shepard more than anyone. Joker ran his hand over his face, wiping the exhaustion from his face along with the evidence that he hadn't be sleeping the last few cycles, as he let out an all mighty sigh.

"Alright Sir, I'll keep an eye on Shepard...I still say you should ask Garrus but I'll do my best" Joker promised and with that Anderson cut the feed. Joker sat back in his chair wondering how the hell he was meant to keep an eye on the one Commander who likes to try and blow herself up at every given moment.

"Talk about asking the impossible" Joker muttered.

"Jeff, due to the promise you have made to Admiral Anderson I thought you might like to know that Shepard has been experiencing elevated levels of stress." EDI's voice tore through the silence. Joker smiled at the AI body and shook his head.

"EDI, Shepard is always under stress-or Garrus- but stress isn't surprising" Joker spoke to her.

"Yes, but I have compare Shepard's current stress level to her stress levels of the past. She is currently showing more stress now than when she was chasing Saren or even fighting the Collectors." EDI spoke. Joker grimaced, he knew Shepard was stressed on those missions but it was nothing compared to what she was facing now.

"That's because this is something entirely different, EDI...but if you want, keep giving me updates on Shepard's stress levels. If Anderson wants me to look after Shepard, I'll do it the best way I know how...snooping" Joker reclined in his chair and gazed back out the window towards the dark reaches of space before his screen flashed with medical reports and Omni-tool read outs of Shepard recent missions. Joker sighed as he picked up the first and began to read...this wasn't what it thought he would be doing during the war.

)_)

Shepard ducked behind a low wall as another Geth missile raced over her head. Shepard saw Tali key in a command on the Omni-tool and soon the pink ball of technology, known as Chatika Vas Paus, appear in the air before floating off to deal with the stubborn Geth. Shepard took the moment to check her own Omni-tool to see the positions of the other teams. James and his team, consisting of Liara, Javik and Kaidan were doing well and pushing a vast number of Geth out of the main base area. Kal'Reeger and his squad were also managing to take out a number of Geth, limiting the amount of fire Shepard and her team took while trying to reach the main signal area.

Shepard decided that it was time to take out the main source of the Reaper signal and after pleading and begging Chakwas to let her out of the med-bay, the old woman relented but gave Garrus strict instructions that Shepard was not allowed out of his sight or to even take one bullet. Shepard then started planning out the strike against the base with Raan and Xen watching over her shoulder like a masked hawks. In the briefing, Legion had explained that with the Reaper code the Geth would become a fully formed AI with independence and thought's of their own. The image Legion had shown in the meeting could only be described as something beautiful, life seeming to pulse throughout the holographic orb. If that didn't symbolise life, Shepard didn't know what did. Even though Raan had somewhat objected to the idea that the Geth should become true AI, she could also see the rational side of the argument. After a bit of an argument about whether or not the Geth deserved to be spared, Raan brought up that simply firing at the signal source wasn't going to have much effect because of some sort of distortion field that surrounded the base. Xen had devised a sort of pin-point beam that EDI could sync up with the Normandy's weapon systems...unfortunately that meant Garrus had to re-calibrate the weapon systems again much to his pleasure and her annoyance. Another annoyance was that Shepard could only use the beam once, any more and the Geth might just calibrate the signal to null the pin-point beam.  
Looking over the base blueprints, Shepard saw that there were multiple routes leading into the base but the way she would need to take according to Legion was riddled with Geth. Shepard had called in James and asked Tali to contact Kal'Reeger, those two were to lead teams into the base to distract as many Geth as they could while Shepard and her team struck at the very heart of the base.  
After that, Legion had told Shepard about the Reaper upgrades it had done to itself. Luckily at this point they were in the shuttle and the Admirals were nowhere to be heard. Shepard had been surprised but what really surprised Shepard was that Tali accepted what Legion had done to himself. Legion had gone on a separate path into the base to help Shepard with Geth technology that they might come across. Unfortunately that didn't mean he'd take out some Geth along the way.

Now Shepard, Garrus and Tali were on the finial run of the base. They needed to find a high platform so that Shepard was clear from the Normandy's weapons blast as she held the signal beam in place while also finding a way to open the blast doors the shielded the Reaper signal. They had seen the deep crater and, low and behold, a huge piece of Reaper Technology was shining bright in the gleaming sun of Rannoch. Legion was directing them toward the platform but the amount of Geth made Shepard wonder if James and Kal were really doing anything.

"Shepard, get down" Garrus called from behind her. Shepard looked round to see Garrus firing a proximity mine near her position, Shepard ducked down low as the mine exploded and Geth parts rained down on the team. Shepard took a deep calming breath before standing up and looking at the carnage around her.

"Looks like the Geth know what we are doing" Tali spoke as she walked up to Shepard while putting her shotgun away.

"Would seem tat way, knew it wouldn't last long but it's helped" Shepard sighed. She became aware of the weight of the pistol in her hand. The M-358 Talon was, to put it mildly, a tiny shotgun but Shepard missed the weight of her Assault rifle and sniper rifle on her back, cool down be damned she wanted that weight back on her back. She couldn't explain it, when she was back on the SR1, Pistols and SMGs were her life. Training with them endlessly back in basic, learning how to use them alongside her biotics to make her a dead weapon. Now, she looked upon them as a learning curve like they were her past. Shepard had evolved, learning from Garrus and Thane how to use the sniper while Garrus taught her how to use the Assault rifle. Shepard ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the strands out of her eyes as she gave a heavy sigh.

"Spirits, I miss my rifles" Shepard groaned.

"Sorry Shepard, but I'm having the wrath of Chakwas on my back because you've re-opened your wound. You're stuck with Pistols and biotics" Garrus came up behind her, complete with cocky grin. Shepard glared while Tali chuckled behind her mask.

"Shepard-Commander, we have opened the door on the far side of the bridge. We advise that you proceed quickly" Legion's voice crackled through the radio.

"Copy. James, Kal'Reeger, How are you doing?" Shepard asked as she pointed her team toward the door.

"We're doing good Lola, Don't worry about us...Kaidan watch your flank" James shouted over the radio, along with a few bouts of gunfire and a curse from Liara...at least her language was becoming more colourful.

"Same with us Commander, Just make sure that you blow up that Reaper signal" Kal'Reeger's voice sounded laboured, like he had been running.

"Is your suit damaged Kal'Reeger" Shepard asked, out of the corner of her eye she saw Tali flinch.

"Nah, just been running from some Geth Pyros, Keelah, those flames are hot" He responded.

"Fire usually is, solider. Get into cover and shoot" Shepard smiled as she heard Kal respond with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind Commander...Commander..."

"Tali is fine, you can kiss her when we get back to the Normandy" Shepard spoke. Tali shot round and by her stiff posture, Shepard knew she was blushing.

"Ha! I knew she'd be safe with you Commander, Kal'Reeger out" The radio fizzed out before as Shepard approached the door. She could feel Tali's glare but smirked it away as she opened the door. They pasted through the door and travelled down the small corridors, the Admirals status coming through the communicator and Shepard was glad that so far the Admirals weren't arguing and were working together.  
When they approached the door, it opened up into another vast room that was carved into the old rock face. Geth technology covered the walls, ranging from the simple console to those pods Legion strapped her into when she entered the consensus. As Shepard looked round the room to get her bearing on where to go, more Geth poured through the door on the far side. Shepard cursed before she threw up a barrier as bullets started to litter the shimmering blue shield with ripples. Shepard groaned under the pressure but Tali and Garrus quickly got into position and started to take down the Geth as they flooded through the door.

"Shepard, watch your flank. More Geth incoming" Tali shouted over the roar of bullets that flew through the air. Shepard looked over her shoulder to see Geth troopers, backed up with Geth Pyros for good measure. Shepard ground her teeth as she forced her biotics to shimmer before she threw out a singularity, sending the Geth floating into the air.

"Garrus, take out the floating Geth balloons. Tali keep mowing down the Geth from the other side" Shepard ordered.

"You got it!"

"Right!"

After a while the Geth took pause in the fighting. Shepard released the barrier with an almighty groan, her implant burning the back of her skull while her biotics fizzled off her body. Garrus rummaged round through the shattered remains of Geth, picking up thermal clips and passing a few to Tali who was checking her Omni-tool systems after sending out her pink glowing balls a few times. Shepard rolled her shoulders while Garrus walked up to her, Shepard smiled at him but Garrus cupped her face in his large hands and tilted her to the side before having a look at the stitches in her neck.

"Good, it didn't reopen" Garrus muttered. Shepard let out a sigh and gently wrapped her fingers round his wrist while looking into his eyes.

"Garrus, I'm fine." Shepard spoke gently.

"That was a lot of strain on your body Shepard..."

"I know my limits Garrus, plus I knew you had my six if anything went bad" Shepard assured him. Garrus let out a muffled growl but Shepard pressed her lips into his gloved palm. Garrus had certainly become more protective over her...more than he usually was. Shepard would have to ask him but now wasn't the time to ask. Shepard patted his shoulder before her radio crackled to life and Legion's voice sounded in her ear.

"Shepard-Commander, you need to activate the override so that we can access the correct systems or you will not be able to proceed" Shepard looked round for the console and found it on the far side of the room. Shepard walked up to the console and looked over the display, pressing a key holographic keys, she activated the override. With Legion confirming that the override had worked and was working it's way into the system, all Shepard had to do was wait. But nothing was ever that easy. James radioed in that some Geth had slipped past them and were on their way to her location.

"I love our missions...they never go how we want them" Shepard growled her her team. Garrus chuckled as he readied his sniper while Tali took up cover. Shepard activated her biotics and took out her pistol from it's holster, feeling the unfamiliar weight in her hand again, she readied herself.

)_)

Garrus sent a bullet flying through the last of the Geth rocket launchers, leaving the room quiet once again. Shepard sighed and brushed off some of the Geth fluid that had sprayed on her, making her make a note to never stand to close to a Geth when Garrus overloaded it...since they tended to explode.

"Shepard-Commander, the blast doors can only be opened manually. We have enabled a console near your position" Legion's voice crackled over the radio. Shepard saw the console next to her light up and with the press of the button, a loud groan rang through the area confirming the opening blast doors.

"Alright people, let's move. Legion, how do we get to the platform?" Shepard asked as she ordered her suit to inject medi-gel over any wounds that could be present. Feeling a slight buzz fill her body, she knew she would have a few new bruises to add to her collection.

"We have activated an elevator near your location. We advise haste, the Creator fleet is starting to take heavy loses" Legion told her. Shepard felt a small lump grow in her throat but fought it down. Garrus placed his hand on her shoulder as his sub-vocals hummed in reassurance. Shepard gave a small smile and chirped back in thanks before she strode off towards the elevator. Upon first glance it seemed fine, nothing wrong with it but Shepard felt her chill run up her spine and knowing her luck, something was on that elevator with guns at the ready. Shepard took out a few cluster grenades and started to strap them to the wall surrounding the entrance to the elevator. Shepard saw Tali and Garrus take cover behind the small walls that dotted the perimeter, setting the timer on the grenades, Shepard called the elevator and quickly ducked behind another wall. When the elevator did come, Shepard was glad she trusted her chill, as the next thing the team saw was a hulking Geth Prime. But as the Prime readied it's weapon a huge bang erupted through the room as the grenades blew up the Prime into hundreds if not thousands of pieces. Shepard popped up out of cover with a bright smile on her face.

"Keelah Shepard, did you have to go that far?" Tali asked as she folded her arms under her breasts while cocking her hip to the side. Shepard chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Thought I'd make things easier" Shepard shrugged.

"By nearly taking off the elevator" Garrus chuckled.

"Exactly, now come one" Shepard smiled as she stepped onto the burnt and bent, but still functional elevator. With a loud groan, the elevator strained to lift the three team members to the next level. Tali was gripping on the bent railing for dear life while Garrus and Shepard stood closer to the walls. The lift ground to a screeching halt and as the team stepped off, the lift suddenly plummeted to the ground below. Tali cursed under her breath while as she stared at the mangled metal below. Shepard chuckled before she started to have a look around, the platform was just ahead but so was the large ominousness form of another Geth Prime. Shepard groaned internally but it seemed that the Prime hadn't heard their rather loud entrance. The team took cover behind the few creates that were littered the area, again they readied their weapons and took aim at the Prime.  
Once their bullets hit the Primes shields, the hulking machine took notice. Shepard and the other took cover when the Prime started to shoot back with incredible force, Shepard tried to slow it down with biotics while Tali and Garrus worked on it's shields but the Prime didn't show signs of letting up. Then, as Shepard was about to hurl another warp at the Prime's headlight, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A flash of red and blue appeared near Garrus and Tali, Shepard watched as a Geth drone appeared behind the others.

"Get down!" Shepard sprang into action, pulling up a barrier between her friends and the drone. The drone's attack fizzed out across Shepard's barrier, letting Tali shoot the thing with her shotgun but no sooner had she done that another Prime appeared from behind the creates.

"Shepard! Behind you!" Garrus shouted. Shepard's head spun round so fast it must have looked like her head was on a spike. Her eyes connected with a third Prime unit and before it could grab her, Shepard rolled out of the way and scrambled into cover before the other two Primes could fire. She heard Garrus and Tali do the same but Shepard looked round franticly, she needed something other than her pistol.

"Really missing my RIFLES right NOW!" Shepard shouted as she punched a nearby create out of frustration. The create burst open and it's contents fell out beside her. Shepard examined what had fallen out and a wide grin plastered itself on her face.

"Guys! Get down!" Shepard picked up the Spitfire and ran out of hiding. Soon Shepard was sending out bullets by the dozens, the Primes' shields slowly being whittled down to nothing but tiny fizzes of light. Tali and Garrus took their chance and sent out round after round of heavy attacks until the Prime units fell into thousands of pieces. Shepard put the smoking Spitfire down on a create and greeted her friends with a wide smile as they approached her.

"Please tell me we have no more Geth to fight" Tali groaned. Garrus and Shepard burst out laughing, exhaustion slowly creeping into their bones as the sense of the mission coming to a close started to settle in the air. Shepard unstrapped the pin-point beam from her back just as Legion broke the exhausted laughter by announcing that the Quarian fleet was nearly overrun. Shepard rushed toward the platform and gazed down at the glowing red orb that looked like a newly born sun. Something seemed off as Shepard stared down at the red orb, it seemed too easy. The Geth may have put up a fight but right now, the moment where Shepard could end the war between the Quarians and Geth, it just seemed too easy. Shepard heard Tali mention something about the war coming to an end but Shepard's mind was racing with 'what if' questions. Something just didn't feel right.

"Normandy's weapon systems are ready to sync to your target, Shepard" EDI's voice broke the silence and Shepard hoisted the laser into her shoulder. She took aim and pulled the trigger, the screen showed the blue laser lines closing ever closer on the chosen target. With a loud beep the beam signalled that it had locked on, in the distance Shepard watched as the Normandy flew into view with grace and speed.

"Target locked" EDI spoke as the Thanix Cannon fired upon the red orb. But suddenly everything shook. A loud deafening noise ripped through the air like a knife and Shepard felt the vibrations ripple through the air and before she knew it, she was falling threw the air and landed face first on the hard ground below. The noise roared again, Shepard shook her head to rid herself of the nausea that was quickly setting in as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Okay...A girl can only take so many face splats to the ground" Shepard thought to herself. She stood up and looked towards the giant crater that held the red orb...and then the sound grew louder and what came next, Shepard's heart leapt into her throat. I giant, black, claw like foot rose up out of the crater. Shepard swallowed hard as she screamed for her body to move.

"REAPER!" Shepard shouted. Garrus and Tali were running up towards her while on the other side Shepard saw a vehicle of some kind appear.

"We have located transportation" Legion's calm as ever voice sounded over the radio.

"Everybody! Move your asses NOW!" Shepard ordered as the Reaper's foot landed only a meter away from her. The team ran towards the vehicle, ignoring the few Geth that dropped down to try and stop them.

"How are we meant to fight that thing?" Tali shouted over the rumbling Reaper. Honestly, Shepard had no idea. The last Reaper they killed, they had help form the Mother of all Thrasher Maws and Shepard was pretty sure Rannoch didn't have the Daddy of all Thrasher Maws. As another Geth dropped out of the sky, Shepard slammed the pin-point beam against the back of the flash light and that's when it came to her. If EDI could sync this thing up to the Normandy, then maybe she could do it on a wider scale.

"Maybe your fleet can lend a hand...or gun" Shepard shouted back just in time to see Tali taking out the Geth she had slammed the pin-point beam into earlier. Legion opened the door to the hovercraft just in time for Garrus and Tali to pile in while Shepard ran up to the top of the hovercraft and latched onto the turret that sat on top. The Reaper rose to it's full height, and like a bird greeting the morning sun, the Reaper cried out that deafening sound that sent shivers through Shepard's very core. The sound that had pledged her dreams and nightmares for so long now made real once again.

"Legion! Get this thing moving!" Shepard shouted over the radio as she stomped her foot against the dusty metal.

"Attempting Evasive..."

"JUST GO!" Shepard screamed as another Reaper foot nearly landed on the hovercraft. Legion sped off and soon Shepard's hair was whipping her face as the wind blew against her. She grabbed on to the turret and started to direct the Reaper's attention towards her and away from anyone who was still in the base.

"Shepard to fleet. It isn't a reaper signal, It's a live Reaper!" Shepard called as the force of the turret sent strong vibrations through her arms. The Reaper gaining ever closer with its slow moving steps, like the shadow that nearly enveloped her in her dream. Shepard gulped down her lump of fear and bile that lodged itself in her throat and continued to fire at the mechanical creature.

"I need an Orbital strike!" Shepard hopped that the Reaper didn't have any jamming defences or the Fleet didn't miss. Legion drove further away from the base and deep within the rocky mountains they had seen before but they seemed dwarfed by the Reaper behind them.

"We're clear, FIRE!" Shepard called. Soon the Reaper was hit with the full force of the fleet and it did something Shepard didn't expect. It fell. For a while the Reaper looked like an injured animal, stunned from the blow it had received. Legion stopped the hovercraft, allowing Shepard to see more of the Reapers the dust blew off into the distance. The mangled mess of Reaper limbs seemed to spark, as if life was trying to be pumped into it's veins but the front of the Reaper hung open.

"What did we hit?" Gerrel's voice sounded over the radio.

"The firing chamber. It looks like a weak point when it's priming" Shepard spoke up. Her breathing laboured as sweat clung to her brow like a thick, heavy stench from the lower wards of the Citadel. The Reaper groaned as it tried to move it's stunned limbs, Shepard bit down hard on her lip.

"Damn it. The jamming towers have us targeting manually, we can't make a precision shot" Gerrel cursed.

"We may escape before it recovers" Legion sounded.

"No...pull over" Shepard ground her teeth together before she jumped over the hovercraft.

"Shepard-Commander..."

"If we leave now, the Geth stay under Reaper control and the Quarians die" Shepard glared at the fallen Reaper as she took the pin-point beam off her back.

"Shepard, you can't fight that thing on the ground" Garrus cried over the radio. Shepard's heart clenched, he maybe right. Fighting it on the ground was stupid and foolish but it was the only damn way.

"EDI, I want this targeting laser synced up to the whole damn fleet." Shepard ordered.

"Acknowledged"

"Shepard, don't do this. You can't do this on your own" Garrus cried out as he started banging on the doors to the hovercraft. Shepard bit her lip before looking back at the insect like vehicle.

"Legion, find the others then get out of here...This ends now" Shepard spoke before walking off towards the Reaper.

"Shepard-Commander...good luck" Legion spoke. He almost sounded fearful for her but that was nothing compared what she was hearing in the background and the banging coming from the hovercraft. Her heart was twisting in way she didn't think were possible as tears slowly filled her eyes before mixing with her sweat as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Acknowledged...and Garrus, in case I don't make it...I love you" Shepard grasped the targeting laser in her hand as she continued to walk. As the hovercraft sped off into the distance, she didn't need her radio to hear what was tearing out her heart with each step towards possible (almost certain) doom.

"SHEPARD!"

**Please review.**


End file.
